The End of One Life and the Beginning of Another
by hathanhate
Summary: Harry and his closest friends are tired after the end of the war. They come to Forks with the hope of finding peace and being able to live as teens again. They end up getting more than they bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So this story is obviously very AU. I've disregarded a lot of HP Canon and some parts of Twilight Canon. The HP timeline and events for the earlier books will be pretty much the same, with some changes to Harry's childhood, and his treatment by the Dursleys. But I've altered a lot beginning with Book 4 onwards. The only main part of Twilight canon I've changed up to where this story begins is that Bella manages to settle things between the vamps and shifters so that they're somewhat friends with one another. The following story is meant to take place after the end of the "Final Battle" and somewhere around the end of New Moon to the beginning of Breaking Dawn. I may bash some characters, and make other characters OOC but this is a fanfic so deal with it. The main paring will be slash, but while I am considering at least one FemSlash paring, the others should all be Het.

The introduction is short and split into two parts. The first part is the intro for the HP characters and the second part is for the Twilight ones. This is just to give you a basic overview of what characters are going to be involved in the story, and where they're coming from. There is only dialogue at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, or any of the characters within those series'; I'm just using them to suit my purposes.

No Beta.

Introduction- End of One Life, Beginning of Another

The war had been hell. There was no other way of describing it. War is always hell. They had watched their friends fight and die; they had lost so many people, and had been betrayed by many others. No one knew who to trust, no one knew where to turn, and no one knew where to go. Everyone was terrified.

They had banded together. The seven of them. They didn't trust anyone else and didn't really have anyone else to turn to. So they turned to each other, trusted only each other. The Ministry and the Order put the weight of the war on Harry's shoulders. On the shoulders of a teenage boy who should be dating and laughing and enjoying his life. Not training, not killing people.

They created a team called Sin. There were seven of them, each with a code name of one of the seven deadly sins. Only they knew about the team, only they called each other those names. It was the only way they could be sure who walked into their base was the same person who came back.

Harry was Wrath. They had decided upon it after seeing him truly angry for the first time. They had seen him yell before. They had seen him irritated. But they had never seen him truly furious until then. Death eaters had ambushed Tonks and Remus. They had had Teddy with them. The three were killed. Harry had gotten there first. They had watched as his magic lashed out and ripped apart thirty death eaters while he held his godson's dead body close. There was nothing left of them when he finally calmed. Just a street drowning in blood. He was their leader.

Hermione was Greed. She was not truly a greedy person except when it came to knowledge. She desired to know everything, and would sometimes go to extreme lengths to get that knowledge. They had watched as she tortured Bellatrix for days until she finally told her where her parents were. They got to them too late. She was their interrogator.

Ron was Gluttony. The code name had been picked for him more as a joke than anything else. With the ways that he ate it was really no surprise he would be stuck with the name. He was part of the reason the seven of them were still alive. He always seemed to know exactly how o keep them from getting killed. Where to go to stay safe. When to move on before they were caught. What to do for them to survive every battle. He was their strategist.

Draco was Pride. Even as he turned his wand on his father and crucio-ed him into insanity he was still the very epitome of a Pure-blood heir. Perfect appearance. Perfect posture. Perfect manners. He looked like an avenging angel on the battle field instead of a soldier. His main purpose was off the battlefield though. Having grown up in the middle of magical society with an in-depth knowledge of politics and a silver-tongue. He was their public face.

Neville was Sloth. He was far from lazy but the name suited his calm, laidback demeanor. He had grown from a sniveling boy into a large brute of a man capable of hiding in the shadows un-noticed. Slipping around the edge of the battles and stilting death-eater throats with a muggle knife. They never knew what hit them. He was their stealth.

Luna was Envy. As a girl she had been teased and made fun of. But as a woman she was beautiful, gaining the envy of many who laid eyes on her. She was gentle with a healing hand among the seven of them, yet merciless and vengeful in the face of an enemy. She wore the same gentle smile both while healing their wounds and while she cast cutting curses and fiendfires at the enemy: never missing. She was their healer.

Blaise was Lust. A Chocolate colored charmer, he could sweet-talk himself into anyone's trust. He had the same mischief in his eyes as the twins and a smile that could make anyone swoon. He had no problems using that charm to lure the wives and daughters of death eaters into his bed only to obliviate them once he had their secrets. He was their spy.

The seven of them were unstoppable. The ministry had given them a carte blanche to do whatever was necessary to win the war. The order could not control them, no matter how hard they might have tried. The death eaters could not find them or destroy them. Voldemort could not take them down. They did whatever they had to, even things that might have lowered them to the Dark Lord's level. In the end, it was all worth it.

The final battle had been the worst of them all. Voldemort's army had been greatly diminished. They had decided on a last stand at Hogwart's. Sin had tried to save the students, but the death eaters had gotten there too soon. So many children, first years, second years, students of all ages. Their corpses littered the battle ground that had once been Hogwarts. The castle herself had barely survived. The Order was almost non-existent. But they had won. They had ended it. They had finally killed that snake-faced monster.

While the ministry and the wizarding world had celebrated, they had not. They had lost too much to celebrate. Each of them with ages from 16 to 19 had aged too much. They felt decades older. But it was over. They could finally rest. So while the rest of the wizarding world partied, Sin slept. Hidden away in the Room of Requirement.

The press was unbearable. Constantly showering them with praise, following them, crowding them at every chance. They couldn't take it. They left. Left the wizarding world. Left Brittan. Left Europe. They went to the Muggle world. To America. To Washington. To a little town barely even on the map. They went to Forks.

Her life had been simple enough. Before she came back to Forks to live with her dad. After that it was as if the world had been turned completely upside down. Vampires and werewolves existed. Her boyfriend probably wanted to suck her blood. Her best friend could turn into a giant beast and definitely wanted to date her.

She had lived her whole life in a bubble. She knew that. She had known that she hadn't seen much of the world. Let alone the evil in the world. But it was more than that. She had never thought that those fairytales and stories had any truth to them. Now she knew better. At least, she knew a little better. She knew there were things out there she hadn't believed in before. She knew there were things she didn't understand. And she had finally gotten her first real taste of the evil of the world. The evil in people's hearts.

James had been tough. She had been terrified of him. Until then she hadn't feared vampires. She hadn't thought she needed to fear vampires. After that she knew better. She understood why Edward had kept asking why she wasn't afraid of him; why he kept telling her she should be. Not that that was enough to keep her away.

Then he had left. That had broken her. Completely. She had him back now, but still. Now her greatest fear was not vampires like James. It was not the Volturi. It was not even the shifters. It was him leaving again. Yet, she feared Jake leaving just as much. Edward was the love of her life. Jake was her rock. Ed kept her at peace, and Jake kept her grounded. She needed them both in a way.

She needed the others too though. The La Push pack and the Cullen Coven were both family to her. It was why she had worked so hard to make them get along. To make them like each other. Because she couldn't bear to chose between them. She had done it too.

It had taken weeks of screaming and crying and ranting at both sides to get them to agree to spend some time around one another. In the end they had met up at the Cullen household and Esme and Emily had cooked for everyone. It had been a surprise, both to the vampires and to the shifters that they actually enjoyed each other's company.

Jacob and Seth got along great with Emmet. Leah and Rosalie shared an odd sort of companionship. Sam often spoke to Carlisle. Esme and Emily were two peas in a pod and mothered everyone. Paul and Jasper would quietly enjoy each other's company. Embry and Quill and Alice got along with everyone. Edward would never really be friend with the shifters, but he got along with them. Though his relationship with Jake was rather strained.

Spending time together became a weekly event. Alice gift started working around the shifters. Though when they played a part in her visions they were blurry. Thus she would know if she had a vision with a shifter in it but wouldn't always know which shifter. They came to trust her gift. Always listening intently to any advice she gave them.

So when Alice suddenly went rigid, her eyes far away in the middle of a conversation with Jake everyone went silent. The vamps and shifters and Bella all gathered around her to wait for her to come out of it. She blinked.

"A new family is coming to Forks."

Bella blinked. _A new family? What did that have to do with them?_ Alice smiled around at the shifters and giggled in that I-know-something-you-don't sort of way.

"Some of you are going to find your imprints!"

So that's the intro. The main pairing will be Paul/Harry because I think the idea of putting too hot-heads together will be entertaining. Blaise will be with Leah, and Jacob will end up with either Luna or Hermione. I know usually Ron and Hermione would be together but I don't want that for this.

Let me know who you think the others would be good with. Keep in mind the students at Forks because I do want to include them in the pairings.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is the official Chapter 1. Don't always expect updates to be this quick. I also noticed that I said that the Twilight timeline was from the end of New Moon to the beginning of Breaking Dawn. I meant the end of New Moon to the beginning of Eclipse. At least I think so. Unless of course I've got the titles all mixed up in my head. In which case I apologize. But the whole thing with the new borns and Victoria has yet to happen. I got a review about sticking Draco with Angela. So I'm going to do that since I think it's actually a really good idea. But Ron and Neville still need someone and I need you all to help me decide which of the girls is going with Jacob. Whichever one doesn't end up with him will be put in a FemSlash paring.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter 1- A New Home

Sirius sighed. He had faced a lot of things in his life time. He had survived two wars. He had lived through the horrors of Azkaban. He had managed being a fugitive after his escape just fine. He had even done most of it with a smile on his face or a wagging tail as the Grimm. But the idea of being a father... Now that terrified him. Even if they were practically grown. But still.

Being a father meant he was responsible for them. It meant he was in charge of looking after them. He was supposed to take care of them and be the man in charge. But so far, the roles had been a bit... Reversed.

Harry had helped him regain his sanity. Held him when he woke up screaming because he could see the Dementors in his dreams. He had sat him down and talked to him. Told him he needed to let go of the past and that no matter how much Sirius might want him to be, Harry was not his father. He wasn't bitter about anything. Just calm and understanding and loving.

Draco had fixed him up. Cleaning and cutting his hair, dressing him in proper clothes. He had said no relative of his was going to look like a homeless person. He looked like a proper Lord Black now. With his black hair cut nicely and slicked back. His face clean shaven. Designer muggle clothing that looked very professional. Draco had smiled and nodded approvingly.

Luna had healed him. Fixing any of the long-term problems his body had gained as a result of his time in prison. She had even used a salve to make many of his scars fade into nothing. All but the worst of them.

Hermione had taught him. Shown him how to act like a proper adult and educated him on the workings of the muggle world. He had been barely 20 when he had been sent to Azkaban and had never had to grow up before. He would never be able to let go of the child inside. But now he knew how at least ACT like a mature adult.

Ron had taught him meditation. Sirius had thought it was stupid when he first mentioned it. Now though he understood. It was a great way to relieve stress and had helped to reduce his temper. Made it easier to think about things before rushing into something like the Gryffindor he was.

Neville had acted as councilor. Locking him in a room with just the two of them and listening while Sirius ranted on and on about everything and everything. It had helped him to get over things he had believed to have put behind him years ago.

Even Blaise had helped. Giving him pointers and tips about women. Taking him out to a bar or to to "get laid". Sex was a great stress reliever. He never realized how much he missed it until then.

And they wanted him to act as their father? How the hell was he supposed to do that?

He looked around him at the faces of his favorite teens... His children? "I don't know if I can do this..."

"Nonsense Siri." Harry smiled at him. "We can't leave on our own without bringing suspicion to ourselves. And besides... I can't think of anyone else who I'd be happier to call Dad."

Sirius sucked in a breath, his heart clenching. Draco, surprisingly, was who spoke next. "Father was barely worth being called such. I'd rather like to have a real family for once. Besides, who else would we ask?"

Hermione. "My parents are gone. You guys are all I've got left. You're part of that too Sirius. No matter what."

Neville. "I've never really had a dad before. It would be nice to. Especially if it's you." He smiled.

Blaise. "Same here. Mum always married different men. No one was around long enough to be called dad."

Luna and Ron said nothing, but smiled encouragingly at him. Sirius looked around at them... At his family. Then looked down at the adoption papers in front of him. He sighed. Then picked up the pen and began to sign.

The Cullens and La Push group were all crowded into Bella's house. All of them talking at the same time in excited tones. Several of them (Alice, Jacob, Quill, Embry, Seth, and Emmet) were crowded around the window just waiting. There was a Big House across the street from Bella.

No houses to either side of it. Two floors and an attic. It was built like a plantation house with a big wrap-around porch and a hug backyard that bled into the forest behind it. It was a beautiful house with white painted wooden walls and soft blue trim. But more importantly, it was where the new family was going to live.

Alice said there were eight of them all together. One man and seven teens. She also said they were going to be here today.

For the past few weeks people had been coming and going from the house. There had been a group of workers that had showed up to clean the house and fix any problems. Then painters. They had spent a few days on the inside before painting the outside of the house. Then a group of builders had built a garage behind and to the right of the house along with paving a driveway from the garage to the street. Last had been the movers. They had brought in tons of furniture and boxes.

That was yesterday. The family themselves were finally going to be here. Alice had said nothing beyond their numbers. She refused to breathe a word of what they looked like. Even Edward, who had seen her vision in her mind wouldn't tell them anything.

"There!" Seth yelled. Everyone except Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and the adults gathered around the windows. There were two cars coming up the street that Bella hadn't seen before. A black Honda Pilot and silver Toyota Sienna came up the street. They turned up to the house's drive way and disappeared into the Garage, the door of it closing behind them. There was a small door on the side for people and they waited with baited breath for the people to come out.

The first one out was a blonde. He was tall and handsome with slicked blonde hair and steel gray eyes. He had a medium build with wiry muscles and was slim around the waist. He wore black slacks and a while button up shirt with a silver tie with black dress shoes. His eyes scanned the area around him like a predator and he stood with his back straight and head held high.

He held the door open and two girls walked out next. One a Blonde, the other a brunet. Bella heard Jacob gasp at the sight of them.

Where the boy was a platinum blonde, the girl was more a golden blond. She had soft blue eyes and a gentle, dazed sort of smile with plump red lips. She was gorgeous, rivaling even Rosalie with her appearance. She was shorter than the other girl and very petit with only a hint of curves. She was dressed a bit oddly. With ripped up jeans and a bright yellow sundress with no shoes. She wore an odd necklace that looked like it was made out of bottle caps and what appeared to be radish earrings. None of it deterred from her beauty however.

The brunette was a bit taller with more of a medium build and fuller figure. She had a medium chest and wide hips with a slim waist. She had chocolate brown eyes with a hidden depth. Her hair was very curly and bushy around her head. She wasn't as beautiful as the blonde girl, but still very pretty in her own right. She was dressed tom boyishly with dark jeans and baggy green hoody and dark colored tennis shoes. She had a book clutched close to her chest.

The three of them moved a bit so the next person could come out. This one was a red head. His hair was sort of wavy and he had bright blue eyes with a face covered in freckles. He smiled at the others and revealed a silver tooth. He was the same height at the blonde boy but with an entirely different posture. He slouched a bit with his hands in his pockets and had his head angled down. He had a boyish look to him and while he might not be called handsome, he could definitely be called cute. He had a slightly larger build than the blonde boy with thicker muscles. Where the blonde looked like a runner, the red head looked more like a boxer. He wore a bright orange hoody that was open to reveal some sort of white graphic tee and light blue jeans with converse.

A man came out next. He was well groomed with midnight black hair and dark grey eyes. He was dressed in a similar manner as the blonde boy but with a dark blue tie and a black jacket. There was a kind smile on his face and wrinkles around his eyes. There were a few grey hairs and he looked older than he was. But very kind all the same.

They stood back a bit as the next two came out. Both boys. She heard Leah hiss and saw Paul stiffen out of the corner of her eye.

One was dark skinned. He was handsome with a shaved head and a piercing in one eyebrow. He was incredibly handsome and carried himself with a confidence that said he knew how he looked. He was lanky, slightly shorter than the red head with the same build, if slightly slimmer. He wore black jeans with a white button up like the blonde's. Unlike the blonde's shirt, his was untucked, the first two buttons undone. He wore dark blue tennis shoes and there was a chain from his pocket to a belt loop. He didn't slouch, but walked in a slightly leaning sort of way, a cocky smile on his face.

The other boy was pale. Paler than any of the others. His skin was offset by the mess of ebony hair in top of his head that framed his face and dipped into his eyes. It looked completely untamable and twisted and stuck up in every direction. He was cute, with a slightly boyish face and the greenest eyes Bella had ever seen that hid behind black circular glasses. He looked almost sad, but there was love in his eyes when he looked at his family. He wore black slacks and a dark green sweater with converse that matched the red heads. He was the same height as the brunette girl, shorter than the other males with a wiry build similar to the blonde boy's. There were circles under his eyes as though he didn't sleep much and a slight limp when he walked. Was he hurt?

The last one out was another boy. He was taller than the others and had to duck slightly coming out the door. Bella figured he was just a bit shorter than Paul, who was the tallest of the shifters. He had a kind face that wasn't boyish, but not quite the face of a man just yet either. There was just the slightest bit of stubble on his face and he moved in a lazy sort of way. He was built, with thick muscles she could see easily as he wore a tee shirt rather than long sleeves. There were dark jeans that were worn at the knees and dark brown work boots. He had a dark green... Apron?.. On as well and was smiling while looking around at the forest.

And that was it. Without a word they moved towards the house, disappearing inside.

Harry smiled. The house was beautiful. When you walked in the front door you were met with a huge open living room. There was dark red and black leather couches with dark brown cloth chairs. A mahogany coffee table and tend table and a huge stone fire place. There was no television but several bookshelves in this room filled with books. The Staircase was to the right with… A cupboard underneath it. He blinked and opened the door of it. No. Not a cupboard. A restroom. And an opening in the wall next to the bottom of the stairs that led to the kitchen and dining room. The first floor was gorgeous. All open and comforting.

The kitchen was a combination of light wood cabinets and dark marble counter tops. The dining set and wood paneling of the walls was old fashioned but the appliances were all very modern. The counters covered one wall and wrapped around to part of another with a kitchen island in the middle. He smiled. Harry loved to cook. It was the one chore the Dursleys had given him that he had actually enjoyed. The kitchen would be his domain mostly as most of the others didn't know how to cook. There was a sliding door that led outside just on the other side of the dining set.

As one they moved upstairs. Harry grimaced, his leg causing him trouble. There were seven doors upstairs. Three on each side of the hallway and one at the end that led to the attic. Each of the other six led to a room. The first on the left was was a green painted room that was filled with plants and had a bathroom at the back. He heard Neville gasp beside him. "Beautiful…" This would be Nev's sanctuary. Just for him and maybe Luna from time to time.

The first door on the right was a library. It was filled with books both in the cases that reached the ceiling and in stacks around the room. There was a small fireplace in here with a couple of dark brown couches and an armchair that were gathered around it, with a small ornate rug on the ground. His heart clenched at the sight. It was so much like Gryffindor common room. There was a small bathroom at the back. He chuckled as he dragged Hermione away from it.

The next two rooms on the right shared a bathroom. The first of the two was done in reds and golds and had two bunk beds. And a large window that led to a balcony with a view of the woods. He smiled. He, Ron, and Neville would share this room. The one its bathroom connected to was done in dark blues and greens with two single beds. It too had a door to the balcony, which, like the bathroom, was shared between them. This one was for Draco and Blaise.

The rooms on the right across from these ones were much the same, a bathroom connecting them. Except that the first room was done in bright yellow and soft blue, with single beds for the girls and a smaller balcony that they had to themselves. The room its bathroom connected to was done in white and light green with one queen sized bed. Harry had insisted upon this. He wanted Siri to have his own room. He smiled when he felt the man grip his shoulder in silent thanks. He had tried to argue with Harry at first, only to give up after discovering Harry was more stubborn than his father.

The last door led to the attic, which he knew without entering would be set up like a hangout of sorts for the teens. He smiled and then went into his own room, flopping down on the left bunk and sighing. He looked up when he heard a chuckle.

"So we're finally home then right mate?" It was Ron.

"Yea." Harry smiled, brighter than he had in months. "Home."

So here we are. First chapter is done. Let me know which of the girls is good for Jake. The thing about Harry's leg hurting him will be explained next chapter. Till then. R & R people!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. So Chapter two here. A couple people gave me an idea in the way of parings so I've decided to put it into play. Not gonna say what just yet but I will tell you that, unfortunately, you can say goodbye to that FemSlash paring. I wanna make something clear as far as point of view goes. I like to focus on certain characters but I'm honestly not comfortable with writing something strictly from first-person. I keep having trouble separating the sections, think I found my solution though.

I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys are awesome! I replied to some of you. Anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer- Nope. Still don't own.

~HPT~

Chapter 2- Reaction Time

She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Jacob smiled. He hadn't thought he would imprint. He had been so sure Bella was "the one" regardless of what the pack told him. But he was wrong. And he was so glad he was. He had only gathered at the window out of curiosity. But then He had seen her. Only for a few moments before she had gone inside.

She was beautiful. Curly brown hair and tom boyish look. Gorgeous. Nothing mattered more to him now. He wanted to meet her. To be her friend. To be whatever she wanted him to be. Hell, he'd be her god damn pet if it made her smile. She was his imprint after all. His mate.

~HPT~

Seth sighed in irritation as the others finally moved away from the window. In their rush and excitement they had pushed him out of the way. _He hadn't gotten to see the family at all!_ He grumbled to himself.

He was the youngest of the pack, only 15. He was the smallest too. Don't get him wrong, he was still well muscled and above average in height, but he was smaller than the others. They did this kind of thing all the time. Pushing him out of the way. Telling him he couldn't do things. Treating him like a child. He hated it.

BAM! He jumped and looked up, seeing his sisters back as she ran from the house. _What now? What's got her all pissed off?_ He sighed. Leah was always pissed off. Maybe she just didn't want to have to hear the others rambling on about their imprints and stuff… _Whatever… She'll get over it…_

~HPT~

Bella grimaced. Leah had run out of the house. She was pissed off again. She saw Rosalie gracefully get up and wander out after her, not running, but rather taking her time. She moved away from the window to sit with Edward, shivering slightly as his cold arms wrapped around her.

"I imprinted." She looked up. Jake was standing there smiling at her like he had won the lottery. "I imprinted! I actually imprinted!" He laughed, looking like a little kid. She smiled.

"Which one?"

He beamed at her. "The girl with the curly brown hair."

Bella fought back that panicked little voice telling her she would lose Jake. "She's pretty." She offered.

He laughed. "Pretty? Pretty! She's beautiful! She's perfect!" He laughed again and the panic in her receded. How could she worry about losing her friend when he looked so damn happy? "I can't wait to meet her!"

Off to the side she heard Alice giggle. "She and her brothers and sister are going to be attending Forks High. Maybe you could come when school gets out and introduce yourself?" She smiled knowingly.

"That would be great!"

"Paul?" It was Sam who had spoken. Bella glanced at him, following his line of sight. It was only now they all seemed to notice Paul. He was standing in front of the window exactly where he had been with a blank look on his face.

"Hey you alright man?" Jacob looked at him concerned. "Paul?" He touched his arm. Paul jumped, seeming to snap out of whatever trance he'd been in. He looked around at them all with a lost, confused look on his face.

"I…" He paused. Opening his mouth and closing it a few times, seemingly at a loss for words. His face went blank again before he suddenly bolted out the door like Leah. _What just happened?_

Bella looked behind her up at Edward. But he just shook his head. "It's not my place to say."

~HPT~

Leah ran. She ran as hard and as fast as she could manage. She didn't dare transform. She ran with everything she had. Feet hitting the ground hard with a THUMP THUMP THUMP. Heart beating so hard and fast she thought it might bust from her chest. _Why? Why the hell did she have to..?_

It wasn't fair. She had spent so long screaming and raving about imprints. About how stupid it all was. About how she didn't think it was even real. How it would never, NEVER, happen to her. _So why the hell did she have to imprint?_

On a complete stranger. On a boy she had never seen before and knew absolutely nothing about. On a gorgeous, chocolate skinned man with that heart stopping smirk... _Stop it! Can't think like that!_

The worst part wasn't imprinting. It wasn't imprinting on a stranger. It was that she couldn't even be mad at him for it. She couldn't blame him for it. She could be mad at herself for imprinting. She could be mad at her ancestors for making her become a wolf in the first place. She could be mad at Sam for dragging them all to Bella's to catch sight of the newbies in town. But she couldn't for the life of her be mad at her imprint.

Finally she stopped running. She was in the middle of the forest, no clue as to where. And the anger slowly drifted away, only to be replaced by an unexplainable sorrow. She felt like she had betrayed herself. Like she had turned her back on her own beliefs by imprinting. It just wasn't fair.

She fell to her knees and sobbed. She sobbed into her hands. She continued to sob even as Rose came and wrapped her in cold arms that felt pleasant against her hot skin. She sobbed even as she was picked up and carried like a child to her home.

~HPT~

Paul sighed. He had run back to La Push. Transforming to go faster and letting the wolf take over so he wouldn't think. Now he sat on a log on the beach trying to make heads or tails of whatever the hell had just happened.

Sam had said that they imprinted on whoever was the best option to carry on the gene for the shifters. But… _How could that possibly explain HIS imprint?_

It was a boy. It was a fucking BOY! He didn't even swing that way! HE was straight dammit! Yet… He couldn't bring himself to feel disgust at the thought. It was part of the imprint after all. You loved your imprint unconditionally. It was the reason a shifter could become whatever their imprint needed without feeling badly about it. It was the reason they could be rejected by their make from becoming anything but a friend without it causing them pain.

He growled. _Stupid Sam… This was all his fault! _He snarled, suddenly angry. In a flash he shifted, attacking the log he had sat on, ripping into it as viciously as he could. He might have imprinted. But he'd be damned if he was just gonna go along with it like a good little pup.

~HPT~

Bella yawned. After Paul had taken off everyone else had slowly left as well. Edward sneaking out just before Charlie got home. They had ordered take-out today instead of her cooking. They ate in comfortable silence while Charlie watched the game before she did her chores and said goodnight; drifting upstairs to bed.

Now she was lying in bed with Edward. She was exhausted. The excitement of the day finally catching up to her. "You know why Paul and Leah both freaked out huh?"

It wasn't really a question, even if it sounded like one. With Edward's gift, they both knew he was well aware of what had happened. "It's their business."

She looked up at him, catching his eye. "I'm not gonna go telling everyone Edward. I just want to know why they were so upset. They're my friends."

He sighed and became quiet. For a few moments she thought he was going to ignore her. "They both imprinted." She looked back up at him, surprise clear on her face.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

He sucked in an unnecessary breath and sighed. "Leah never wanted to imprint." She nodded. With what had happened with Sam and Emily that didn't surprise her too much.

"And Paul?"

Sirius awoke to the sounds of screaming. A normal person would have been surprised at this, would have wondered who was screaming, might have even worried about what would happen if the neighbors heard it.

Sirius was not a normal person.

He knew exactly who it was. Harry. All the children had nightmares. He had nightmares too. But they had all long ago learned how to differentiate between the screams. He was not surprised at the screaming. And silencing charms kept anyone outside of the house from hearing anything.

He lay in his bed and listened as the screaming stopped and sobs began. He listened to Neville's soft baritone voice speaking words he couldn't make out in low, comforting tones. He listened as the sobs died down until the house was silent again. And as a couple hours past, he listened as the quiet sound of Harry's gentle snores resumed.

Only then did he cry.

He cried for his pup. For the boy that was for all intents and purposes his son. He cried for all his children. For their suffering. For their pain. For the innocence this thrice damned war had taken for them. He even cried for himself.

He never noticed when the snores stopped. He never noticed the sound of many feet across wooden floors. He never noticed the sound of doors opening. He only noticed when his bed moved.

He jumped in surprise and looked around him, seeing the dark forms of his children. They crawled onto the bed and on each other until they all somehow managed to fit. A mess of tangled limbs and bodies with Sirius in the middle.

He stopped crying then. Because, no matter what the war had taken, no matter the horrors they had faced, no matter the people they had lost; they were a family now. They would always be a family. And they would heal. Together.

~HPT~

So there's chapter 2. Mostly just the individual reactions to the imprints. Next chapter will be mostly focused on the HP gang with maybe a bit more background. Might have a bit of Paul. I think the chapter after that will be the rest of the pack discussing the imprints. Once the next two chapters are settled we'll be able to really get into the story.

I live for Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 is in the building peoples. My plot bunnies keep attacking me like rabid dogs on fresh meat. I can't seem to get a break. As a result, you lot are blessed with quick updates. I suggest you enjoy them while they last. So what did ya'll think of the last chapter? Good? Bad? I made the characters react how I thought they would given the circumstances. Anywho, this chapter is more about the wonderful little family we all know and love. Enjoy.

Both thoughts and flashbacks are in italics

Disclaimer- Nopitty nope nope

~HPT~

Chapter 3- Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

Harry awoke the next morning to a headache. It might have been caused by the lack of sleep. Or maybe the yelling. Or it could have been that elbow to the face that woke him in the first place.

"For Merlin's sake! Get your arse off of me!"

"Ron! Get your elbow out of my face!"

"Oops. My bad!"

"Whose leg is that?"

"Ha ha ha! Stop it Luna that tickles!"

"EEK! Blaise! That is not a pillow!"

"Sorry!"

"Bloody hell!"

Finally after much struggling that ended in a few bruises, and Neville ending up falling off the bed and taking Draco with him, they managed to get out of the bed. Only to look up and see Sirius giggling in the door way with NO explanation as to how he had made it out from under them all and out of the bed without waking anyone or sustaining injury.

"Sirius! It's not funny!"

He chuckled once more before finally making an effort to stifle his laughter. "Sorry Hermione. Coffee anyone?"

There was a chorus of agreement before they all shuffled downstairs to the kitchen, each getting a mug or cup of some sort before settling happily around the table.

Harry looked around the table at their mismatched family and smiled.

"How's your leg Harry?"

"Fine, Luna. The skele-grow kicked in last night. It's all healed up now." She nodded.

"I'd like to take a look later to make sure…" He nodded.

"That's fine." He sighed inaudibly. He had barely dodged a bone-crushing hex at the final battle. It had broken his leg just before his duel with Voldemort. Despite the seriousness of the situation at the time, it had been funny to see him bouncing around on one foot while he fought the Dark Lord.

"So." Ron rubbed his hands together. "What's on the agenda for the day?"

"Well," Hermione started, pausing to sip her coffee. "We need to unpack all those boxes."

"Where are they anyways?"Neville asked curiously. "I don't recall seeing them..."

It was Harry who answered. "The movers put them up in the attic for now. But before we worry about unpacking, we need food." There were several nods of agreement from the other boys. "I can go. I want to get a look at the town, and seeing as I'll be doing the cooking, I'm the one who knows what to get. Anyone want to come with?"

"I'll go with you." It was Blaise. Womanizer or not, he was raised to be a gentleman. "I was thinking while we were out, we could swing by and get a look at the school. Get the lay of the land so to speak."

"Oh! In that case, I'll go with you!"Sirius said. "I called ahead for your enrollment, but there are some papers I have to sign in person. Maybe we could swing by the school first then go to the store?"

"Sounds Brill. Are we going now then?" Sirius nodded.

"Alright. We can unpack some while you're gone." Draco smiled at them. "Starting with whatever goes in the kitchen. "

"Alright. See you lot later then."

"Oh Harry?" Luna called out.

"Hmm?"

"Could you get me some chocolate?"

He laughed. "Of course Envy." He said it without thinking and immediately froze. Eyes darting over the others faces but no one seemed to notice or mind. There was a knowing look in Luna's eyes and she smiled at him. He sighed in relief. _So it's ok then?_

"Ta, Wrath." He smiled.

~HPT~

The school was little more than a bunch of houses that had been converted into classrooms. It was honestly disappointing. _But really… Anywhere would be disappointing compared to Hogwarts._

Still, Harry smiled. This backwater town was home now. And at least he couldn't get lost. And there were no vanishing steps that trapped you. And no poltergeist to prank you. And no houses to cause separation and rivalry between students.

He sighed. Yea he loved Hogwarts, but the place still had its problems.

"OK!" He turned, seeing Sirius come out of the principal's office. Blaise had opted to stay in the car, and he was stuck waiting outside the door. "So you and Hermione are enrolled as juniors, and Draco and Luna as seniors."

"What about the others?"

"Well, Neville said he didn't' wanna go back to school. He wants to try and open up a flower shop in town. Ron doesn't know anything about the muggle world so that would kinda draw suspicion. And Blaise is 19. He doesn't need to go to school."

He nodded. That makes sense.

"I thought Neville was going to open a wizarding plant store in Seattle?"

"_**I want to grow plants and help people. I want to create life. Not take it. I'm so tired of all the death…Of all the killing…"**_

"Well, he wants to open the flower shop and grow wizarding plants in the back. People can order those. But he wants the shop to be mostly muggle. Apparently muggle flowers are prettier than wizarding ones."

Harry smiled. "They are." They began walking towards the car. "What's Ron going to do?"

"The twins asked him to open up another chain of WWW in Seattle."

"And Blaise?"

"What about me?" They were at the car now.

"I was just wondering what you're going to be up to while the rest of us are at school?"

He shrugged. "I'll probably help Gluttony or Sloth with their shops or just find a job someplace."

"Okay."

~HPT~

Paul groaned. Rolling over in the sand before sitting up. He looked around. He had fallen asleep at the beach. He looked down. He was naked. _Why was he naked? _ Oh yea…

He sighed, resting his head in his hands. He had imprinted. On a boy. He wiped his hands down his face. Maybe… Maybe he was thinking about this the wrong way.

He sat down with his legs crossed and took a few deep breaths. Meditation and quiet thinking were things that Seth had taught him. Saying it might help him curb his temper. It had only helped a little, but when he was calm it let him think things through better.

Okay. His imprint, his MATE, was male. So what? He took a few more breaths. Fate obviously thought this boy was his soul mate. His SOUL MATE. The person he would be happier with than anyone else in the world. He smiled. He could live with that. If it was really meant to be, he could live with that. Besides, the power of the imprint itself kept him from having a problem with his mate. So no matter how pissed he might be at fate, he couldn't be upset with his imprint for being born a boy.

And he was cute. He had messy black hair and those beautifully bright green eyes that drew you in. He was kinda scrawny. And short. But no one could mistake him for a girl. He was fairly attractive. Hell. He was VERY attractive. Paul fidgeted uncomfortably. It was weird to think of a boy that way. But it didn't feel _wrong_.

And for all he knew the guy was straight. They might never end up anything more than friends. Paul could live with that. Technically imprinting on someone without them falling in love with you was considered a failed imprint. But if the guy was happy and safe, then he could live with that. That was what mattered after all. The imprint, his imprint, and what he wanted was what was most important.

All he had to do was be in contact with him. Some sort of regular contact. So he would become the boy's friend. He would protect him. And he would make him smile. He nodded. That was all he had to do. He never had to actually be WITH the boy. Not like that.

He could do this.

~HPT~

Harry scowled. There was a group of high school girls giggling in the corner of the store. They were eyeing him. He scoffed in disgust. He could practically _feel_ the lust rolling off of them. God he hated women.

He might have loved Hermione and Luna, but only as his sisters. The idea of being with a girl in any way other than platonic made him shudder. He was very happily gay and planned to stay that way thank-you-very-much.

"_**You really think they won't mind Bill?"**_

"_**Of course not. You're family Harry. No one will care that you like blokes. They never minded that I do."**_

"_**I meant do think they won't mind about US?"**_

"_**Oh… Well… I'm sure it'll be just fine Hare."**_

"Hi there!" He blinked. There was a girl standing in front of him. She had dark curly hair and a large bust. She was actually shorter than him and her shirt showed WAY too much cleavage.

"Um… Hi?"

"I'm Jessica. You're new in town right?"

_Obviously_. "Yes. Um… I'm Harry."

"Oooh, cool accent. Where are you from? Like, Europe or something?"

"I'm from Brittan."

"Brittan?" Her face scrunched up in confusion. He blinked. _How stupid could someone be?_

"England."

"Oh! That's so awesome! So did you like grow up in London or something?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Oh, well um… "She looked down, face scrunching up again while she thought. "So anyways, are you gonna be going to Forks High?"

"Yes."

"Well… There's this dance coming up soon…"

"_**Will you go to the Yule ball with me Harry?"**_

"_**But… We're both champions…"**_

"_**Who cares?"**_

"_**And we're both boys…"**_

"_**So?"**_

"No."

"Wha?" She looked at him, seemly shocked.

"I will not go to this dance with you. Or any other girl for that matter. Now if you will excuse me, I have grocery shopping to do." And with that he turned around and walked down the aisle, leaving her standing there mouth agape.

He heard laughing and turned to see his dark-skinned brother and his dad.

"That was brilliant Wrath!"

He snorted. "You guys could have at least helped me you know."

Sirius had the decency to look sheepish, but Blaise just grinned. "But you we handling it just fine on your own. 'Sides, I was gonna rescue you if you had any trouble."

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks Lust."

He chuckled. "So anyways, what else do we need?" He asked, looking at the cart Harry had put him in charge of. It was filled with food, and Harry had a smaller basket of stuff in his hands."

"Um… Actually I think that's everything."

"Finally!" Sirius threw up his hands. "I thought we'd never be done! Well come on then, let's pay and go home so we can eat!"

~HPT~

When they got home the living room had a big pile of empty boxes off to the side. They walked into the kitchen to find the cabinets open and filled with dishes, pots, and pans. There were several appliances scattered about that hadn't been there before, and Ron was glaring at a toaster.

Harry blinked. "What did the toaster ever do to you Ron?" Said boy jumped, having not heard them come in, and spun around to look at them.

"Oh… Um… " He flushed in embarrassment. "I can't figure out how to make it work.

Harry chuckled. "You got to put bread in it first. Anyways, come on and help us get the food in alright?"

~HPT~

Alice smiled. Most of the family was out today. Carlisle had to work, and Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward went out to hunt. As a result, it was just her and Jasper. And Jacob. He had shown up with the hopes of interrogating her about what his imprint was like.

"Please Alice! I just want the basics! What's her favorite color? Her favorite food? Her favorite anything? You've got to give me something!"

She laughed, a bell-like sound that echoed slightly in the mostly empty house. "I can't Jacob. You've got to get to know her yourself, after all that's," She froze suddenly, a vision overtaking her and throwing her from reality.

"_**Greed."**_

_**A curly brown-haired girl looked up at the word. There was a young man standing in the doorway. Messy black hair and striking green eyes. He wore baggy clothes that were soaked through with blood, more of the substance splattered across his face. He reached up to push the hair out of his eyes, revealing that his hands were covered in blood as well, bits of what looked like flesh clinging to his nails as well as a lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.**_

"_**Yes Wrath?" She asked hesitantly.**_

"_**I killed him."**_

_**She nodded. She had known he was interrogating the man, a job she would normally have done, but there was too much blood on him for their prisoner to still be alive.**_

"_**What did he say?"**_

_**He was silent for a few moments, blank eyes seeing something that wasn't there. "He killed them. Tom ordered him to…" He paused. "He killed Percy too. But that… That he wasn't… Ordered… To do."**_

_**She nodded sadly. It was as they had suspected then. She looked up at her friend, her brother, her leader. He was still staring off at something with those blank, dead-looking eyes. It was unnerving.**_

"_**Are you going to be alright Wrath?"**_

_**Slowly those eyes moved to her face. And suddenly, they didn't look quite so dead. There was pain. So much pain that it made her chest hurt. And sadness. Grief, betrayal, and anger. There was always anger in those eyes these days. A hot, burning rage that churned just beneath the surface like lava under the stone of a volcano. Just waiting to spew forth and cause destruction.**_

"_**How?" He asked her. "How could I fall in love with a monster and not see it? How could he do this? HOW COULD HE? HOW COULD HE BE ONE OF THEM? OW COULD HE KILL HIS OWN FAMILY?" He sobbed then, the tears that had been forming in his eyes finally spilling over. As he had yelled, the walls had shook ominously, but now everything was still, and he spoke quietly. "How could he kill his family? My family?" He shook, sobs wracking his small form.**_

_**She stood up from the desk she had been sitting at and wrapped him up in her arms. "I don't know Harry. I don't know." He clung to her and cried, covering her in tears and blood, and she cried with him.**_

Alice snapped out of the vision with wide eyes. That was not a vision of the future. That was the past, which had already happened. It was not the first vision of the past she had had. But they were rare. This was troubling. Just who were these people?


	5. Chapter 5

Ok. So I just wanna say you guys are awesome. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! As for the thing with Bill, he's actually one of my favorite characters, but I needed someone to use for a betrayal that you guys wouldn't suspect. There will be others. Some you probably won't think of, and others that are common in fanfics. There will be more flashbacks. Some will come in Alice's visions, others in dreams. The shorter ones will just pop up randomly like in the last chapter. I'll try to include at least one in each chapter if I can so that you guys can slowly get more background. So here's chapter 4. It's a little longer than the others have been. But I think it was worth the extra typing.

Disclaimer- Sadly, I still don't own.

~HPT~

Chapter 4- Suspicion and School

_**Drip… Drip… Drip…**_

_**Ron groaned as he awoke. He was in pain. His side hurt badly with every tiny movement and he could feel the cold metal of the cuffs digging into his wrists. The haunting sound of chains ringing through the air as he sat up. **_

_**It was dark here. He could see nothing. But he had other senses. He could feel his hands clasped tight behind his back, and the chains that connected them to the wall. The floor was made of cold stone. Same with the wall. The whole room was cold.**_

_**Drip… Drip…**_

_**He could hear the sound, but small as it was, it echoed in the room. It must be a large room then.**_

_**There was a coppery, metallic smell in the air that made his stomach churn. The scent was familiar in a way he didn't want to contemplate right now.**_

"_**Hello?" He asked. The sound of his voice was startlingly loud in the silence and echoed deafeningly around him. He winced.**_

_**Drip… Drip… Drip… Drip…**_

_**He waited. He tried to clear his mind and think. Tried to remember how he got here. But his thoughts felt cloudy, and it was only now that he noticed the slight lethargy in his limbs. **_

_**Had he been drugged?**_

_**Drip…**_

_**Suddenly there was another sound. It was distant… but getting louder as though moving closer. A THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP. **_

_**Footsteps.**_

_**There was a loud creaking noise that hurt his ears. Then a mumbled spell he couldn't make out.**_

_**The room exploded in light and Ron closed his eyes, curving in on himself to avoid it. He waited for his eyes to adjust, hearing a slam and then the footsteps leading away.**_

_**The person had given him light and left?**_

_**Drip… Drip… Drip…**_

_**He blinked slowly, his eyes finally adjusting, but he didn't dare look up yet. After about a minute he was sure he could handle the light and looked up.**_

_**Immediately he wished he hadn't.**_

_**She was chained to the wall so tightly the chains never moved. Her eyes were wide and clouded over in death, her face contorted in horror and pain. Everything was red, covered in blood. The wall. The floor. Her entire body. Her gut was wrenched open as if by an animal, her intestines and other organs spilling out, some on the floor.**_

_**And Ron watched in terror as his mother's blood continued to spill, down her legs to her feet and off her toes to the floor.**_

_**Drip…**_

_**Ron screamed.**_

~HPT~

Harry's eyes snapped open. He immediately jumped up and climbed to the top bunk. Ron was screaming and thrashing; nearly pushing Harry off the bunk in the process. Harry smacked him hard and his eyes finally opened.

He continued to scream though, his eyes not seeing reality, but whatever nightmare he had been trapped in.

Harry climbed on top of him, wrapping his arm and legs around his brother; pinning the larger boy's arms to his sides. He started talking.

"Ron. Ron it's ok. You're ok. Everything's fine. It was a dream. Ron. Hush now. You're ok Ron…"

He continued, only half listening to the words coming out of his own mouth. Slowly Ron stopped struggling. His body remained tense though, even as his eyes finally gained clarity. Harry unwrapped his legs but still clung to him and whispered words of comfort in his ear.

"Ha-Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"I-Is it ov-over now?"

Harry's eyes watered. "Yes. Ron. It's over. We're safe now."

Ron's arms wrapped around him as he cried, still seeing the horrors of his dream. Of his _memories_.

Harry stayed with Ron as the young man cried himself to sleep. Eventually he too fell asleep, not leaving his brother's bed.

~HPT~

Neville watched it all with sad eyes. They had a system. Everyone had nightmares. But rarely did more than one person have a nightmare at a time.

If Neville had a nightmare, Ron was the one to calm him. If it was Ron, Harry was the one at his side. If Harry was the one, then Neville was there for him.

Draco and Blaise had each other, though they had fewer nightmares than the others. The girls had each other too.

Sirius' nightmares were few and far between, but they were all there for him those nights.

Neville sighed, glancing over to the clock.

2:34…

He got up, feeling that he wouldn't be able to sleep again. He was silent. Not making a sound as he crept out of the room and down the hall to his plant room. He liked the plants. Watering and caring for them, digging in warm soil with his bare hands. It was mind-numbing and he could often forget his troubles and the rest of the world while he worked on them.

It was rewarding too. Watching as the plants slowly grew and became beautiful things. They were like his children. He raised them from seedlings and nurtured and loved them. He smiled. Letting the work consume him and make the rest of the world fade into oblivion.

~HPT~

Leah stared up at the stars, letting her mind wander away. She was sitting on the roof of their house. After her breakdown, not that she would ever admit to having one, Rosalie had found her and brought her home. She had stayed with her. Eventually Leah had stopped crying.

Rose had ordered her to talk. And talk she had. She had ranted for hours about the imprint and the unfairness of it all. Then Rosalie had told her "So what are you going to do about it?"

She had stared at her in silence. Then she had sat down and thought about it. During her musing, Rosalie had taken off, giving her time alone. She had sat there for hours, eventually falling asleep sitting up. The next day she had scared her family with her silence. But she was still thinking.

Now at least, she was done thinking about it. She had imprinted. Plain and simple. No matter her thoughts or feelings on the subject, that was NOT going to change.

She couldn't ignore it either. Even now she could feel the wolf inside her whimpering and clawing at her skin. Demanding she go to see her mate. Demand she get to know him. Demand she form some kind of relationship with him.

The wolf wasn't picky. As long as she had contact with her imprint it wouldn't care what kind of relationship they had. But only as long as they had contact. If she tried to avoid him her wolf would eventually cause her physical pain with its sorrow. With its desire to see her mate.

But if their relationship was never more than friendship, then the elders and the rest of the pack would call it a failed imprint. She'd be damned if anyone got to tell her she had failed at anything.

So she was going to do whatever it took to make that boy, whose name she didn't even know yet, fall in love with her. She was gonna make him fall so hard people would think he was the one who imprinted with the way she would have him wrapped around her finger. She nodded to herself and smiled smugly. Yep. No boy or stupid imprint was gonna beat her.

"Leah?" She jumped, having never heard anyone approach. She moved forward and looked down over the edge of the roof.

"Paul?" He was standing there kind of awkwardly, shuffling his feet. He really didn't look like himself at all.

She saw him swallow visibly and scratch the back of his neck. "Can I, can I talk to you?"

"Um… Sure?" Paul hardly ever spoke to her. She was close to Seth since her was her brother, and Jacob, cuz, well, he was Jacob. But the rest of the guys in the pack didn't have much to do with her. Sam avoided her at all cost. She scooted back a bit as he made to leap up on the roof, landing with a soft noise in front of her. He sat down next to her, crossing his legs and looking nervous.

"What is it?"

He swallowed again. "I… I imprinted."

She blinked. "Oookay…"

He looked at her. "On… on a boy." He looked down again as her eyes widened.

"Fuck…" He nodded.

"Well…" She paused. "So what?"

His head snapped up to look at her in disbelief. "Huh?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Um… A little… But,"

"But…?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, the way I figure it, I don't have to be anything but his friend right? So, I don't have to be with him. Not like THAT."

"But then… That's a failed imprint."

He nodded. "I don't care."

She sighed. "Well, I for one ain't gonna let my imprint be a failed one."

He started. "You imprinted too?"

"Yea, on the black guy."

"So… You're gonna go for it then?"

She smiled. "Yea. I might as well." Then her smile disappeared and she looked at him seriously. "Paul."

"Yea?"

"You do understand that we end up being what they need us to be, right?" It was something she had put a lot of thought into, worried that her imprint might never need or want her as anything more than a friend. But she was determined to make him fall for her.

"Yea, so?"

"So… What if he ends up needing a lover? What are you gonna do then?"

His eyes widened. He looked worried now. Maybe even a little panicked. It clearly hadn't occurred to him that the guy might end up wanting him as more than a friend. It was ironic really. She was planning for a complete imprint, with the possibility being there that it might not work out. He was aiming for a failed imprint with the possibility it might not stay that way.

He seemed to deflate. "Fuck." She smiled bitterly.

~HPT~

Harry smiled. Really smiled. Not a lot of his smiles were real these days. But this one was. They were finally starting school.

They had decided to take the Honda. Leaving the pilot for Sirius. Hermione was driving, as she was the only one of the four of them with a license. Blaise had one. So did Sirius. But the rest of them didn't.

Ron was wary of cars since that fiasco with his dad's flying car and the whomping willow. Neville actually liked walking from place to place as it let him get a better look at the scenery. Draco refused to _have anything to do with those giant muggle contraptions_. And Luna mentioned something about meeting interesting people on buses. Harry himself wanted to learn, but just hadn't had the time.

It was odd here too. He had to remind himself that all was well and they were NOT driving on the wrong side of the road. It didn't make him worry less that it was raining particularly hard today. It did rain often here though.

It was one of the reasons they had chosen Forks. They had discovered that rain was to an angry Harry what catnip was to a kneazle. When it rained her was calm and collected, and less likely to have nightmares while he slept.

The idea was that this way he wouldn't get pissed off as often and accidentally blow some poor muggle up in a fit of rage. Like Aunt Marge. Or worse, like the death eaters.

~HPT~

Bella stared at them from Edward's Volvo. There was the black haired boy, Jacob's imprint, and the two blondes. They were smiling and laughing as they sprung from their car and walked to the office. Not seeming to care that the rain was soaking them to the bone.

She sighed. She wasn't actually listening to him, but in the background she could hear Edward telling her that she needed to stay away from the new kids because there was something up with them. Something about a vision Alice had seen.

She didn't understand. They looked perfectly normal and happy to her. Why would she need to stay away from them?

He continued to rant at her, growing more frantic when he realized she was ignoring him.

~HPT~

Harry groaned. He had so been looking forward to school. But his first class just HAD to be history. He had always hated history. Professor Binns had seen to that. But he knew next to nothing in regards to muggle history. Even less on American Muggle history.

He also shared this class with a vampire.

He had noticed him as soon as he had come in, tensing before catching sight of his eyes.

His GOLD eyes. Which meant he was a vegetarian? Sort of. But what on earth was he doing in a muggle school? Oh, well. Not like it was Harry's business.

The vamp was handsome, like all his kind. Maybe a tiny bit paler than most, with wavy blond hair and a posture that reminded Harry of Draco. The tenseness in his limbs and the way his eyes darted about practically screamed SOLDIER. And he looked like he might be in pain.

Poor guy clearly was having trouble with his urges.

The teacher had Harry sitting right next to him, and at first he had planned to ignore him. But seeing the look on his face he couldn't.

Damn him for having a bleeding-heart. He looked around. The students had stared at him at first but not anymore. They were talking quietly now and ignoring him. The teacher was aware his students were not paying attention but didn't seem to care. He just droned on with the lesson.

Harry dug around in his bag, eventually finding a red Lolly-pop looking thing. He looked up at the vampire and held it out to him.

The vamp turned to look at him, his face a stone mask. There was a flicker of surprise in his eyes however.

"This should help." He whispered.

"I don't-"

"Trust me." He smiled as reassuringly as he could and the vampire slowly took the sweet from him. He stared at it in trepidation before sticking it in his mouth.

Harry chuckled as he saw that the vamp couldn't hide his shock this time.

~HPT~

Jasper's day was going horribly. There were three girls in his class on their periods and the overload of curiosity about the new kids was making him tense. It didn't help that the very one Alice had had a vision of was in this class too.

He paid close attention to the boy.

When he had first come in there had been excitement. That excitement had soon been replaced with confusion and frustration, then worry?

Then the kid had offered him a sucker. Interrupting when he tried to refuse. He had taken the thing as a result of the honest, almost child-like look on the boy's face; finding himself unable to say no. He had stuck the thing in his mouth with trepidation. Hoping to just get it over with and make the kid happy.

Then he had tasted it.

God it tasted good. Just like cougar blood. And something else that reminded him of something from when he was human. Honey, maybe?

"Wha- What is this?" He asked in wonder. Finally managing to pull it from his mouth.

The boy smiled warmly at him. "It's called a blood-pop." He said quietly. "Some friends of mine invented them for people like you."

His eyes widened in shock. _People like him?_ He stared at the boy.

But the kid just smiled again and went back to taking notes. Pretending as though nothing odd had just occurred.

Jasper absently noted that the 'blood-pop' made it possible to ignore the scent of the other students. And while he was suspicious of the new kid. And how he knew what he was. And where the treat had come from. He could feel the other's happiness at having helped a soul in need.

Maybe… Maybe he wasn't so bad. Alice had said that the boy had mentioned the person he killed having killed others first. He could understand revenge.

He could understand it well.

So instead of doing what he might normally have done, and thinking up ways to kill the green-eyed boy in order to protect his family, he followed his instincts.

The ones that said this kid wasn't a bad person.

The ones that made him tap the boy on the shoulder and introduce himself.

Thereby learning his name was Harrison.

Harrison Black.

~HPT~

Draco was relieved when lunch finally came around. Muggle classes were boring. And while he had one of his morning classes with Luna, another with Hermione; He had no classes with Harry. He learned from Hermione who was in his last class, that she didn't either.

They both had a vampire in their morning classes however.

Two different vampires.

She mentioned a blonde woman that looked at stuck-up as he had once been. While his was a copper-haired man that had glared at him throughout their class together.

It didn't help that he had felt insistent pushing against his occlumency shields. Only to push back. Hard. And see said vampire jump with an expression of surprise on his face.

And now as he and the girls sat at their lunch table he could see Harry come in chatting with yet two more blood-drinkers.

A blonde man that was sucking happily on a blood-pop, and a short, pixie-like girl that was dancing around him and chattering away.

Draco groaned.

Why couldn't they just have a normal life for once?

At least the leeches were vegetarians.

Right?

~HPT~

Alice smiled. She had seen it just before the two of them had come up to her.

_**The green-eyed boy smiled nervously as he let them in. "Hello Alice, Jasper."**_

_**She smiled at him as they entered the house, standing in a beautifully open living room. Harry turned to look at the rest of their family.**_

"_**You must be Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."**_

_**Carlisle smiled warmly and reached forward to shake the boy's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Harrison. Alice has told us all about you."**_

"_**All good things I hope." His tone was teasing and made Alice giggle.**_

"_**Of course Hare." He tensed for a moment at the nickname, something flickering in his eyes before he calmed and smiled again; tenseness gone.**_

"_**It's so nice to meet you dear." Esme came up and gave him a hug. He smiled warmly and hugged back.**_

"_**You as well." He said as she released him. "Everyone else is in the back. Shall I introduce you all?"**_

"_**Or course!" Alice yelled excitedly, bounding forward to attach herself to the boy's arm, an excited smile on her face.**_

After that she had known somehow that everything would be fine. So she giggled when her mate introduced her to Harry.

"We're going to be great friends!"

~HPT~

Luna smiled happily. Harry had introduced them to the two vampires and they had stayed at their table. Jasper offered lessons for history as he was familiar with it all, and Alice chattered on about American fashion.

Harry looked more relaxed than she had seen him in a while. It was odd to see him make friends. But she was happy for it all the same.

She wasn't really surprised that they were vampires.

Harry had been the one to sway the vamps to their side during the war after all. Though no one but him knew how he had done it.

Not even the rest of Sin.

Still, she was fine with that. They all had secrets.

Some that were kept between the group.

Some only certain people in the group knew.

Some only each individual knew.

And that was fine. They could all have their secrets. No one needed to pry.

~HPT~

Harry stretched as he finally stepped out of his last class of the day. An art class he shared with Alice.

Speaking of Alice…

The little pixie-vamp (because she was too much like a pixie to be JUST a vampire) came bounding up and latched herself onto his arm. She was sweet, and Jasper was clearly her mate. Harry smiled at that.

He liked Jasper. There was something about him that called to Harry. Whether it was the way he carried himself that spoke of a shared experience with fighting, the slightly haunting look in his eyes that told of a person who knew death and warfare, or the empathic abilities that had kept Harry calm in class.

He wasn't sure which it was. But he was happy for it all the same. It had been awhile since he had made any friends outside of his family. During the war it had been too dangerous to make friends, since you never knew what side a person was on. And after, it seemed as though everyone was after him for his fame. Those people just wanted to get close to him so they could use him.

Not here though. Here he didn't have to worry about such things.

"Come on Harry! I want you guys to meet the others!" He quirked a brow in question. He had seen the other vampires. Sitting at another table with a human girl.

There was a beautiful blonde who had glared at him, only to smirk and give a nod of acceptance when he had casted a sharp gaze in response. She clearly had respect for someone who could stand their ground.

A brunette male who was very big. Tall with thick muscles over a broad frame. He would have been intimidating if not for the boyish face and goofy smile. He had waved happily at them and Harry had noted that spark of mischief in his eyes that was reminiscent of the twins or Blaise.

The human girl had wavy brown hair. She was pale, and while she had glanced at them and smiled shyly, she didn't seem inclined to do much more. She was leaning tiredly on the last vamp of the group.

That vamp was another male with coppery hair and a look on his face somewhere between frustrated and puzzled. He seemed wary of them, and Harry could feel his presence in his mind. He knew the male wouldn't be able to understand anything he thought, but he had pushed him out of his mind all the same.

He had done so gently however. Nudging at first till the vampire looked directly at him. Then slightly harder. The vamps eyes had widened and he had nodded, retreating from Harry's mind. Just barely however. Harry could feel his mind there on the edge. As though he didn't quite have control of his abilities.

Sighing, he dutifully allowed Alice to pull him along, not sure how well the introductions would go. While the other vampires had seemed alright with them, if slightly wary, they had not introduced themselves. Rather choosing to stay at their table and keep to themselves.

~HPT~

Jasper smiled as Alice and Harry came out to the parking lot. He and the others were gathered by Edward's Volvo and he saw Harry's siblings wandering over from their own car.

They were odd. The blonde girl seemed to be in a constant feeling of contentment, while the boy was rather irritated and exasperated. The other girl an endless supply of curiosity.

That wasn't all though.

Emotions were complicated. You didn't just feel one thing. Emotions were in layers. The ones at the top were the strongest. The ones that took up most of your notice, and that Jasper latched onto most.

But there were smaller, more subtle emotions underneath. Smaller layers hiding beneath and between the larger layers and writhing around like snakes under the skin. Those emotions were not so easily noticed. But they were there.

And they were more telling than the main layers.

Harry and his siblings for instance.

The underlying layers between them were mostly the same. A combination of loss, and pain and suspicion. There was guilt there too.

It reminded him of soldiers. But they were too young for that.

There was more though.

Under it all were other things, unique to them each.

Luna's was bitterness. A biting, scathing bitterness that reminded him of Rosalie. But her upper emotions were so different from Jasper's sister that it was clear they had little in common.

There was loneliness in Draco. A deep, sorrowful loneliness that called out to others. It seemed to be tempered somewhat by his family, but it was still there.

Hermione's subtle emotions were odd. But there was a need there. An odd desire for something he couldn't quite place.

It was Harry that worried him most however. All of his upper and lower emotions showed a good person. It was the reason he had opted to give him the benefit of the doubt. But under everything that the boy felt was anger. A hot, scorching rage that bubbled beneath the surface. He didn't know what to make of it.

While caught in his musings they had arrived at the Volvo, Alice spouting off everyone's name to everyone else.

"This is Harry, Draco, Luna and Hermione."

"Guys, this is Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and Bella. And our friend Jacob."

Jasper jumped. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the shape shifter arrive.

He needed to pay more attention.

While the others just waved, Jacob stepped up to shake hands.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you all!"

They each smiled politely and responded in kind, though Jasper noticed the wariness that had popped up in them when he drew close. All else was normal, at least until he reached Hermione.

As soon as her hand touched his something changed. While there was no visible change, aside from a tiny bit of wonder on her face, her emotions said something else all together.

There was an immense confusion, then understanding that was quickly replaced by shock, only to level out into an incredible feeling of joy. The emotions were so strong that they washed out everything else for a few moments before it all came back.

Hermione smiled widely. "It's very nice to meet you as well, Jacob."

~HPT~

Ok so there we go. I skipped over some stuff. Mostly because I'm losing patience and really wanted to start getting the ball rolling. Now that Jacobs involved it will be easier to introduce the other shifters and get things started.

Flames keep me warm at night.


	6. Chapter 6

So here it is. Love you all! Enjoy. Oh! And before I forget. I got a review from someone who mentioned they don't like slash, but are enjoying my story thus far. So I promise to put nice bold warnings before and after any male on male action in future chapters so that anyone with similar dislike can skip over the naughty bits. I probably won't put warnings before those kinds of scenes between the straight couples though just so you know.

A friend of mine also mentioned that I should put warnings before any particularly gruesome flashbacks as well. So I promise to do that in the future as well. I won't put the warnings before the flashbacks themselves but I promise to include them in the author's note at the beginning of the chapter.

Disclaimer- Sigh… No… Still don't own…

~HPT~

Chapter Five- Wolves and _Wolves_

She had never felt anything quite like it.

The moment she had touched him, her magic flared up. It suddenly bumped and twisted and bubbled against her skin. A warm, beautifully pleasant sensation that rushed through her, heating everything from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes.

It was as though her magic itself was celebrating.

She had read about this. It was rare in muggleborns.

This boy, Jacob. He was her soul mate.

It had shocked her for a moment. But the happiness that washed over her afterwards destroyed every other emotion.

Then it stopped. Everything fell back into place and the world righted itself. But still her magic hummed beneath her skin.

Hermione shook his hand and smiled at him. "It's very nice to meet you as well, Jacob."

~HPT~

Luna smiled. It was different than her usual smiles in that it was wide and filled with joy. Very few outside of her family ever had the pleasure of seeing it. She had felt her sister magic when she touched Jacob. She had expected it.

Luna was not a seer.

But she felt things.

Sometimes she would get a feeling about something. Those feelings were never wrong.

She had felt that Forks would make them happy. So they came to Forks.

She had felt that Hermione would "find" her happiness today. And she had.

Her smile settled back to normal though her eyes twinkled not unlike a certain headmaster. She glanced at Harry. He would be next.

She could feel it.

~HPT~

Edward was confused. These new people set him on edge. The vision Alice had had set him on edge. Even Jasper's sudden, unexplainable acceptance of them set him on edge.

But most of all, it was their minds that set him on edge.

That maybe even frightened him a little.

He couldn't read their thoughts. He had never come across anyone aside from Bella that his gift had not worked on. But these people were very different from Bella.

With Bella, he could sense and feel nothing. Her mind was like air. He knew it was there but he couldn't grasp it. Unlike air however, he couldn't even feel it. It was almost as if there was no mind there at all. But he knew that there was because she clearly thought and while she had her foolish moments was very intelligent.

But these humans were different. Each one unique.

He could feel the blond boy's mind. Or rather, he could feel the _wall _around it. Pushing against it with his mind was like laying his hands against a steel wall. It was smooth and cold and if he listened hard enough he could hear a murmuring. He knew they were the blonde's thoughts but even at their loudest he couldn't make anything out. And when he had pushed too hard the blonde had pushed back. He had looked him in the eyes when he had done it, glowering at him. Edward wasn't sure what had surprised him more, the fact the teen was aware of what he was doing, the fact he could push back, or the fact that push had given him a slight headache.

The blonde girl was completely different. Her mind was like a mist. Soft and swirling and gentle. With so many different colors whirling about as though her mind was filled with dancing rainbows. But when he entered her mind from one spot, the mist would shift and he would find himself right back out of it. It made him recall the phrase 'In one ear and out the other.'

The girl Jacob had imprinted on was more like Bella. He could _feel _it there, but trying to get in was like grasping at straws. Every time he tried it was like he was suddenly going in the wrong direction.

It was Harry that puzzled him most though. He could feel Harry's mind just fine. He could get into it just fine too. It was what he found that threw him for a loop.

His thoughts were in another language. It was a strange language that almost sounded like a nest of hissing snakes. He couldn't make heads or tails of it. And the boy had known when he was in his mind. What surprised him was that the green-eyed boy didn't just throw him out. He nudged and pushed gently. As though asking nicely if Edward would vacate his head. He had too, and Harry had smiled and nodded at him in thanks.

He just couldn't understand. These people…

They set him on edge.

So why did everyone else seem so relaxed?

~HPT~

"It's nice to meet all of you. Especially since you're the only ones who weren't staring at us like fresh meat." Harry smiled politely at them.

"Of course. We know what it's like to have a bit of unwanted attention." Alice giggled.

Draco smirked. "Of course you do."

"May I…" Edward hesitated. "May I ask a question?"

Harry turned to him, having focused mostly on the other vampires and Jacob who was standing there staring at Hermione as though she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Not that she seemed to mind, as she was staring right back.

"You can ask as many questions as you like." His tone turned more serious then. "I do not lie. But I will not answer every question. If you ask me something I'm not willing to tell you then I'll let you know."

"That's not fair." It was Bella who spoke. "If someone asks you something you should try to answer it. Even if you don't give details.

Harry's eyes flashed. "Think what you will. But my business is my own and if I don't want to share something then I have every right to keep it to myself." He looked back to Edward. "You were saying?"

"How did you know what we are?"

This seemed to catch Jacob's attention as he looked towards them now, his eyes widening.

"You are not the first of your kind we have encountered. I will not explain how we came across others but I will say we were and are on friendly terms with them, if not actually friends with them."

"What was that thing you gave Jasper?"

"It's called a blood-pop. A couple friends of ours run a joke shop in which they also sell sweets. To humans, those taste like honey mixed with chocolate. But to your kind they taste like blood. They are not meant as a substitute for blood but rather as a means to help your kind control themselves."

Edward paused in thought. He had seen the treat in Jaspers mind and he could see how beneficial something like that could be for them. "Do you have more?" He was unable to fully disguise the hope in his words. Something like that would be a godsend for him with Bella as his singer.

"No. But it would be little trouble for me to get more for you all. I would be happy to supply you with them if you'll allow me a couple of days."

He nodded. "You know that some of us have gifts?" He continued at Harry's nod. "I can read minds. Usually only the thoughts a person is having in the moment and maybe a little deeper. The only one who I've encountered until now whose mind was closed to me is Bella. But each of you…"

Harry smiled ruefully. "We have a word for you where we come from. It's called a _legimens_. A legimens is a person who learns how to enter other's minds. Though I understand your gift is a bit limited. There is another side to _legimency_ however, called _occlumency_. Occlumency is the art of becoming an occlumens or someone capable of shielding their mind. Most create 'walls' around their mind but others have more unique ways of going about it. Personally I'm pants at occlumency because of my temperament but as I'm sure you realized, I found another way to protect my thoughts. That isn't say I can't use occlumency of course. I could if I wanted to; it just takes too much concentration for me."

"I see. I've never heard of such things."

"Occlumency and even legimency are rare arts and difficult to learn. Their origins are obscure. Naturals at either are very unusual. Yet you yourself are a natural Legimens while your mate here is a natural Occlumens. You're well suited for each other."

Edward smiled, relaxing slightly, and tightening his grip a bit on Bella. It was nice for their relationship to be so accepted. It was also nice to speak to people who clearly knew what they were and weren't afraid. Even Bella feared them occasionally. But these people seemed completely relaxed. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give them a chance. They still set him on edge though.

~HPT~

Jacob watched them. He had been so excited about finally learning his imprint's name that he had barely registered the others.

At least until they started talking about blood-suckers and mind reading like it was as normal as the weather.

It was only then that he realized something odd.

These people looked human. Completely, perfectly, normally, human. The beating hearts and soft breaths sounded human. But their smell…

At first, they smelled perfectly human too, each of their scents unique.

Hermione's scent was wonderful. Like hot coffee and old books. Like ink and silk. The perfect blend of pleasant and unusual.

Draco smelled like expensive cologne and feathers. Like shoe polish and roses.

Luna's scent was like wildflowers and pine. She smelled like the forest.

Harry's smell was wild. Almost like an animal. With scents of chocolate and home cooking thrown in. Along with something he couldn't quite place that made him think of the beach in La Push or running through the trees as a wolf.

But there was something their scents all had in common. It was subtle and slight but there all the same. It smelled like electricity, like lightning, never mind that electricity had no smell. So when he realized this. He asked.

"What are you all?"

~HPT~

Draco blinked. _What a stupid question… Isn't obvious? I mean come on, we- oh. Oh. They're muggle vampires. Or rather muggle vampires and a muggle mutt._

Just as Harry opened his mouth to respond Draco cut him off. "I'm afraid that's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse us we really ought to get home. Father will be worried." He looked pointedly at is siblings.

Harry paused, looking around and only now seeming to notice what Draco already had. The parking lot was empty. All of the students had left while they had been speaking. Which meant they were late.

Which meant Sirius was probably in 'panic-mode' right about now.

Harry hissed something in parsletounge that was long and angry sounding and probably a curse of some sort. Draco smirked.

~HPT~

"Um," Harry scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, but he's kinda right. Dads' probably freaking out right now so…"

"It's all right. We'll see you all tomorrow anyways." Jasper smiled.

"Thanks. Bye guys!" He turned around and led the way to their car, the others following after him.

Hermione paused to smile at Jacob. "See you later Jacob. Are you going to be here tomorrow as well?"

He nodded, looking like a ball of sunshine. "Of course. Bye Hermione." She blushed before rushing to catch up with the others.

Jasper thought it was odd that though Harry was the smallest, and the youngest, we was clearly the leader of their little group.

~HPT~

Neville sighed. Sirius was panicking. He was walking around in circles like a caged animal, glancing at the old clock above the fireplace every few seconds or so.

He didn't know why he was so frantic. They were only fifteen minutes late. And they were all powerful. They could take care of themselves.

_But I suppose… Sirius doesn't know that does he?_

"_**Sirius." Harry stood there, eyes dark and face grim.**_

_**His godfather looked up from his spot on the couch in Gryffindor common room. They had gathered at Hogwarts for the Lupin family's funeral. "Yes Harry?"**_

"_**I need you to do something for me. An important mission. For the Order."**_

_**The ragged and mourning man sat up straighter, giving his surrogate son his full attention. "Anything Prongslet."**_

_**Harry smiled weakly. "There's a werewolf pack in these woods in Russia. They live pretty isolated from the rest of the world. Remus was getting them to join our side but they were still on the fence. The alpha liked him though. Was fond of him. I need you to go there and find them. I don't know their exact location but I think… I think Remus' death may be enough to sway them to our side. Get them to fight with us. You and he were close. They would probably listen to you."**_

_**Sirius nodded, determination showing in his eyes as Harry handed him a small map that showed the basic location of the woods. "Of course Harry. I'll leave immediately." He stood up, pausing to kiss his godson on the forehead. "Take care of yourself Harry."**_

_**Harry smiled weakly. "You too Sirius." The man left through the portrait hole, presumably to go pack his things.**_

_**Neville watched this whole exchange with confusion. "Harry." He called.**_

_**The boy he saw as his leader, his commander turned to him. "Yes Neville?"**_

"_**There is no wolf pack in Russia. We got them all to our side already."**_

_**Harry paused, looking away. "I know. I just…" He swallowed. "I can't lose him too."**_

~HPT~

As soon as Harry was through the door arms wrapped tight around him. "Wha?"

"Harry! I was so worried! Where were you? Are you all right? Did something happen?" He let go to begin inspecting his son, looking him up and down and moving his limbs and clothes about in his hunt for possible injury.

Harry laughed. "I'm fine dad. We all are. We just got caught up talking is all."

Sirius paused. His eyes narrowing as he looked at is children. "Talking to who?"

Harry scratched the back of his head nervously.

~HPT~

The Cullen's had parted ways with Jacob as soon as the Black family children had left. The russet wolf running off in the forest back towards La Push and them into their cars to head home.

The trip home was a silent one. Each one thinking about the new kids. Trying to decide what they thought of them.

Jasper liked them. He felt an odd sort of kinship to them that he didn't quite understand. It was nice too, to meet humans whose blood held no temptation for him. Besides that, they were good people. At least Harry was. Though he wasn't yet sure about the others. He wasn't about to offer them his trust on a silver platter, but her would give them a chance, and try to befriend them.

Alice's vision of their future visit solidified things for her. They were all going to be great friends. She just knew it.

Emmet was excited. The humans were different. Odd. But they seemed like good people and that made him smile. He wondered what they were like. And if any of them liked video games.

Rosalie was usually the one to reject people. There was no way in hell she was just going to welcome them into her life with open arms. That Harry though. She smirked. He had spunk. Anyone who was willing to stand up to her, even knowing what she was, at least had her respect. If not her acceptance. She grimaced. Why couldn't Bella have more backbone? She wouldn't hate her so much if she did. Throwing her life away or not. If she was at least willing to stand up for herself then Rosalie would try to be more civil.

Edward was still on edge. But not nearly as much as he had been. He at least had an explanation for some things. Even if those explanations were a bit vague. He would need to speak with Carlisle. Maybe he knew something about the Occlumency and Legimency that boy had mentioned…

Bella didn't like them. She was willing to stand that Hermione girl because Jake had imprinted on her. But she wasn't so sure about the others. Especially Harry. There was something about him she didn't like. And that weird hissing noise he had made… She shuddered. It was creepy. He was creepy. No. She didn't like him. Not at all.

~HPT~

Paul sighed. He was glad that he had talked to Leah… But…

He had needed to tell somebody. It had been eating at him and he just needed to let someone know the truth. He was glad he'd chosen Leah. She had been understanding and hadn't judged him at all. That was what he liked about her.

She disliked everyone equally.

He snorted. Ok. So she _tolerated _everyone equally.

It was the one thing he liked about her.

But she had made him worried. He hadn't thought about the consequences of what would happen if his imprint fell in love with him. He hadn't even considered it.

It wasn't like he could just stay away from the guy. He couldn't be mean to him either. And if the guy came on to him, he knew his wolf wouldn't let him say 'no'.

So what the hell was he supposed to do?

He could date someone else… He being taken already would keep his imprint from becoming anything but his friend.

But no matter what girl he looked at he couldn't make himself feel attracted to them. He kept imagining them with less curves and shorter black hair, and captivating green eyes…

Paul groaned.

_So my choices are to be with a boy or be alone for the rest of my life?_

That sucked.

"Paul?" He looked up. Jacob was standing there. He was panting a little, like he'd been running.

"Jake? What the hell have you been up to?"

He smiled widely and Paul wondered briefly if his face would split in half. "I was in Forks, I met my imprint. Some of her family too." His smile softened. "Her name is Hermione."

Paul fidgeted. "Yea?"

"Yea."

"A-And the others? Her f-family?"

Jake blinked. "Well only four of them are going to Forks High. The two blondes and that black-haired guy."

Paul's heart sped up.

"The blonde's are Draco and Luna. And the black-haired kid is um, Harry, I think."

_Harry… _

Suddenly Jake's face went serious. "We need to have a pack meeting." Paul blinked as he watched Jacob run off before getting up and following after him.

_Harry… My imprint._

~HPT~

Ok this is it. Chapter five is all done. –cheers- Thank you guys for all the reviews you've been sending me. This early update is a reward for that (ignoring the fact that I update often anyways). And the fact that I couldn't sleep so I just started typing and couldn't really bring myself to stop… All the same…

So I need some advice. In regards to the most awesome and contradictory of Harry Potter characters. Severus Snape. He's my favorite character and I honestly have no idea what to do with him in this fic so I'm leaving it up to you guys.

Should he be a bad guy? Good? Neutral? (Keeping in mind that dark doesn't always mean evil and light doesn't always mean good) Should he have died? Still be alive? If he is alive should he be in hiding? Have his name cleared? Will he show up in Forks? Is he human…? Or something else?

Let me know what you think I should do. I'm gonna choose the answer I like best!

Review Please!


	7. Chapter 7

You guys rock! I love reviews. –smiles- Thank you for all of your suggestions about Snape! I picked someone's answer. You'll see what's going on with that in a couple chapters. I have another one for ya though. Charley. As in the awesome dragon-tamer Charley. I plan on keepin him alive and a good guy, but I have NO clue what to do with him beyond that. I don't care if he has any real part in the story. I can make it work either way so let me know what you guys want.

Speaking of Charley, I don't know what to do with Bella's dad, Charlie either. He never gets any love in fan fictions so I want to give him a place in my story… Ideas awesome peoples?

Disclaimer- NO OWN.

Chapter 6- Too Much Stress

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I-"

"They're vampires! Vampires!"

"We-"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous they are?"

Sigh.

"And you were _chatting _with them? Are you out of your mind?"

Glare.

"You know what could happen! They could have attacked you! They could have killed you!"

"They wouldn't ha-"

"What the bloody hell are vampires doing here in the first place? Why are they at the school?"

"Siri-"

"Why hasn't the American Ministry done something?"

"DAD!"

Sirius paused in his pacing to look at Harry.

"They're vegetarian vampires. Their eyes are gold and they're friendly. Jasper said the head of their coven even works as doctor at the hospital. They're good people and no threat to us. One of them is even dating a human girl. They won't hurt us."

Sirius blinked. "Oh."

"There's only one problem." Harry turned to look at Draco.

"Yes Pride?"

"They're vampires of the muggle variety. If they were magical they would have known what we were on sight but they didn't. I don't think they've ever come across our kind before."

"But how?" Ron looked puzzled. "Surely they've been around for awhile right?"

Harry nodded. "Probably. But I think they keep mostly to the northern hemisphere. Less sun. And America's wizarding community is small. Seattle is the only place for a hundred miles or so. Not to mention if they are muggles, vampires or not, the muggle-away charms would work on them. They probably wouldn't even notice it."

Ron nodded. "I suppose. Are you sure they're not a threat to us? What about that other one? Jacob, was it?"

Hermione blushed. "I… I don't think we have to worry about Jacob…" Ron looked at her, an eyebrow raised in question.

"_**I don't think we should be together anymore."**_

_**He looked up at her, eyes still red from earlier. He nodded.**_

"_**You're family Ron. It feels… You're like my brother. You are my brother. Don't be mad?"**_

_**He smiled weakly and stood up from the steps of the castle to hug her. "I could never be mad at my sister. You're right anyways. Love you Mione."**_

"_**Love you too Ron."**_

She blushed deeper and cleared her throat. "My… My magic reacted when I shook his hand. He's… "She paused, standing straighter and looking at them all with determination. "He's my soul mate."

Sirius' jaw dropped and he stared at her like she had grown a second head.

Luna and Harry smiled, having already felt it at the time.

Draco scowled. _Great… Why does everything have to become even more complicated?_

Blaise frowned. His mother had told him that things like soul mates didn't exist. That it was all something mudbloods had made up. He shook his head. There was a reason he rarely listened to his mother.

Ron looked thoughtful, but not upset.

Hermione looked around for a moment. Then she frowned in concern.

"Where's Neville?"

~HPT~

Paul watched silently as Jacob paced. He seemed nervous.

They had begun to have pack meetings in human form. That way someone wouldn't get particularly upset about something that someone thought.

Paul was glad for that at the moment.

Jake had called this meeting, which was unusual. Typically only the alpha (Sam), called a pack meeting. But now that they were all here he seemed to be at a loss for words. The constant pacing like a caged animal was making everyone nervous. Even Paul was on edge because of it.

Not that he would ever admit it.

"Dammit Jake, just tell us already. " He glared at the younger shifter. "You called us here so out with it."

Jacob finally paused. He looked at them all for a moment, gathered about the small clearing, not far from the La Push beach. Paul could taste the salt on the air from here.

"They know."

Paul sat up straighter at the words. _Who knew what?_

"That new family. They know about the Cullens." Paul sucked in a sharp breath, eyes widening. "They knew as soon as they saw them and I don't know how or why. They weren't afraid of them either. They acted like they didn't think they were a threat."

Paul saw Sam's eyes narrow in thought. He knew what was on his mind. The only reason someone would have for not viewing a vampire coven as a threat was if they were stronger. But these people were human. At least, they looked human.

Although it wouldn't matter if they weren't. Three members of the pack had found their imprints among that family. Even if the pack was only really aware that Jake had imprinted. A wolf's imprint would never be harmed. Never be attacked. Never be killed.

At least not by a pack member.

The old laws said that if a member of the pack attacked another's imprint. Then that shifter had a right to kill them. Even if the imprint was fine. It was the threat that kept each wolf's imprint safe from the rest of the pack. The reason they didn't have to fear for their mate's safety.

"There's something else. About their scent. "He scrunched his face up in confusion. "Under their individual scents… They… They smell weird."

"Weird how?"

"They smell like lightning."

Paul snorted. "Lighting doesn't have a smell you idiot."

Jake glared at him when Embry and Quill snickered. "Well I don't know what else to call it! It's weird. Like that burning smell when lightning strikes a tree in the forest only… not so much like wood. More like steel. But steel can't burn…" Paul raised an eyebrow. Jacob actually looked confused, like he was trying to figure out some big puzzle.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a smell that had attached to them? Maybe from some kind of work?" Jared asked. He was usually quiet. Hardly made any input in pack meetings and when he did he_ always_ sided with Sam.

"I'm sure. They each had their own smells but the lightning smell came _from _them. It wasn't just on them. It was like it came out of their _skin_."

"Are they a threat?" Sam looked up at him. "Do you think they're going to cause any trouble?"

Jacob shook his head. "I don't think so. Far as I can tell they seem friendly… It was kinda weird though…"

"What?"

"Well… The smallest one… That black-haired boy. His name is Harry. He looks weaker than the others and he was the smallest out of the males. But he did most of the talking and when Edward asked them questions none of the others even attempted to answer. The blonde one interrupted to get them away. But when he did he looked at Harry like he was asking permission. If they were a pack… If they were a pack then I would say that Harry is the alpha."

Paul paused, raising an eyebrow. That _was _odd. "Who was the beta?" He asked. Jacob blinked, looking up in thought.

"I don't know. It seemed like the blonde male had more authority than the girls… But I don't know if that makes him beta. There are still three other teens and their dad. Only four of them go to High School." His face scrunched up in thought again. "Harry seemed like the youngest out of them too. Alice said that the blondes were seniors, and that Harry and Hermione were Juniors."

Sam nodded. "What do you think of them?"

"I don't know. Hermione seemed nice." He smiled dreamily and Paul rolled his eyes. Of course she _seemed _nice to him. A wolf rarely had anything bad to say about their imprints. "Harry looked kind of… Tense. But he was nice enough. A little formal maybe. The blonde dude, Draco? He was kind of stuck up. I don't think he liked me much. Or the Cullens for that matter. And the blonde girl, her name's Luna. She didn't say anything. Just kind of stood there and smiled at everyone. I got a weird feeling about her. Even though she was quiet she kinda reminded me of Alice."

Sam nodded. He looked down in thought for a moment before he spoke. "Was there anything else?"

Jake shuffled from foot to foot but didn't say anything.

"Jacob." Jake winced, looking up at Sam.

"Edward couldn't read their minds. Any of them." And that's when the chaos began.

~HPT~

Harry sighed as he made dinner, trying to lose himself in the repetition of chopping vegetables. He wanted to cook as quickly as he could. They had found Neville. Asleep. On a big purple magic plant with dark red parts that looked like a Venus fly trap and snapped at them when they tried to get to him.

While Harry couldn't remember the name of it he recognized it as a plant that formed an attachment to whoever cared for it. It was protective of Neville. But it wouldn't hurt him.

Considering the fact that no one seemed to have seen him for several hours, Harry gathered that he had been with the plants for awhile. Which meant he would most likely be very hungry when he awoke.

Harry smiled to himself and hummed softly. He was happy for his sister. Soul mates were a rare find among the wizarding world. Even more rare amongst Muggleborns. He knew Hermione would go for it and he would support her all the way. He would have to have a talk with Jacob eventually. He smirked. Now _that_ would be fun.

"Uh oh." He turned to see Blaise leaning against the entryway to the kitchen. "I know that look. You and the twins always make that face just before you make somebody's life hell. Who's the unlucky bastard?"

Harry snickered. "Jacob. Eventually. Not yet though."

Blaise laughed. _Poor guy… _He came up to Harry, running his hand along his back and burying his face in the Raven locks. Harry went rigid. "Lust." The voice was sharp and hard. It was the same tone of voice he used during the war when commanding Sin and ministry Aurors in battle.

"_**Sloth! Take out the Des on the perimeter! Pride! Gluttony! Lead the frontal assault! Envy! Lust! Take the wolves to the side! The rest of you are with me! Now!"**_

Blaise froze. That voice had a very profound effect on them all. It was practically engrained in their very being to listen to the orders in that voice without question. He forced himself to relax. "Calm down. I'm not gonna do anything. I just need to make sure you're ok."

Harry looked up at him and nodded stiffly after a moment. He wasn't as close to Blaise as the others and was very uncomfortable with how he often flirted with him. Blaise flirted with everyone though. But he understood this. It was something they all did. Whenever anyone dreamed about _that _battle. They would come and latch onto Harry. Needing to reassure themselves that he was alright.

That he was _alive_.

Harry shook his head. He wasn't gonna think about that right now. After a moment Blaise let go and stepped away, actually looking embarrassed; a rare occurrence for the man.

"Sorry about that."

Harry smiled gently, eyes weary. "It's alright."

"Besides, I can't miss out on a chance to feel such a cutie up." He smirked.

"Blaise!" Harry's face reddened.

The chocolate man laughed and everything was back to normal.

~HPT~

Paul groaned, covering his ears and trying not to lose his temper.

Shifting was the _last_ thing he wanted to do right now.

Everyone was yelling. They were panicking because Edward couldn't get in the newcomer's minds. Much like with Alice, they had come to depend on his gift. None of them would ever be particularly comfortable around him because of it (except maybe, for Seth), but they could see how useful it was in a fight.

Sam was yelling about how dangerous the Black family could be if they knew how to shield their minds. He was raving about what else they might be capable of.

Jared was, of course, backing him up.

Jacob was yelling against him, something about not judging and his imprint. Quill and Embry were standing by him, as was Leah.

He knew she hadn't told any of the others about her imprint _either._ But they weren't surprised by it because she usually took the opposite side as Sam in any arguments.

Seth, poor kid, was hollering at them all and trying to get everyone to calm down; his role as peacekeeper didn't seem to be working all too well for him.

And Paul… Paul was the only one not yelling at all. Just covering his ears and trying to reign in his temper so he wouldn't attack Sam for making indirect threats towards his imprint.

It was much more difficult than he thought it would be.

He supposed that shouldn't surprise him too much. The wolf in him was more volatile than the others. It always had been. Nearly everyone had temper problems after the shift, but he had had a temper problem even before it.

He remembered when he shifted for the first time. Sam and Jared had shifted before him, making Sam Alpha, and Jared Beta. Meaning that as the pack would only have three members, he would be Omega.

The wolf in him had reared up, snarling and growling. It absolutely _loathed_ the idea of submitting to anyone. It considered itself an Alpha. He had attacked Sam, trying to win his title. But he was still unused to the wolf's body and clumsy because of it. Not to mention that Jared had broken the rules of engagement and interfered.

He had backed down, though the wolf in him had been bitter ever since. It still considered itself an Alpha. If not _the _Alpha.

He growled low in his throat when the voices got louder and felt someone grab his arm. He looked up with a snarl and saw Leah. She gestured towards the others. They were too caught up on the argument to be paying any attention to them and he could see both Sam and Jake shaking with the urge to shift.

If they shifted, he probably would too.

She tugged on his arm again and nodded towards the beach as if to say _Let's get out of here._ He nodded and let her tug him along.

Neither of them was ready for the others to know just yet.

As they got farther away it became easier to calm his wolf. He sighed in relief. He was usually the first to shift and blow up but he had been working on it. Mostly so that if one of the Cullens pissed him off he wouldn't tear them apart. He didn't care much for most of them, but he and Jasper got along well enough. Jasper and Seth had actually joined forces to try and help him control his temper. Especially since the vampire didn't want to have to continuously manipulate a wave of calm over him.

The jogged until they were out of the forest completely and down along the beach a ways. His sensitive ears could just barely pick up the sound of snapping and growling in the distance. He sat down and let out a breath, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem. I needed to get away too." He nodded, eyes still closed as he breathed in the ocean air.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Hmm?" He peeked an eye open at her.

"About telling them. I mean… I haven't told them yet either but…" He sighed, looking up at the sky.

"But you didn't imprint on someone of the same sex." He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know. It's really none of their damn business. I figure they'll find out eventually but I don't have to tell them."

"So you're gonna keep it a secret?"

"As long as I can."

"It'll be hard to do that with the night patrols."

He groaned. "I forgot about that shit."

"I can switch with Jared if you want. So I and you can run patrol together. Should make things easier."

"Thanks." He smiled at her. _Why did he not like this girl again?_

"No problem. Can't have you makin a fool of yourself after all." _Oh yea. That's why._

~HPT~

Neville stretched, his back popping in several places. The keeper plant had watched over him while he slept. He could Harry's cooking. It was a good thing too because he could just about die for some food right now.

He wandered downstairs, passing by the other members of the family until he made it too the kitchen. He was the only one allowed in there while Harry was cooking. He saw a big pot on the stove with a heavenly, meaty smell coming from it. Harry was standing on a stool trying to reach something in the higher cabinets. His shirt rode up a bit, exposing viscous scars crisscrossing pale skin.

_**At first Neville wasn't sure what had woken him. He looked around the Second year dorm sleepily, only to sit bolt upright at the sound of a groan.**_

_**It was pained and muffled. He wondered if one of the others was having a nightmare. Silently he slipped out of bed, having learned how to be quiet in his grandma's house. Carefully he moved through the room, checking the other beds.**_

_**Ron was snoring loudly so Neville didn't even bother checking on him, knowing he was fine. He frowned when he noticed Seamus wasn't in his bed, only to shrug when he found him sleeping back-to-back with Dean.**_

_**They seemed peaceful enough, which meant the sound had to have come from Harry. His brow scrunched up in confusion when he heard a small whimper. Was Harry hurt?**_

_**He was silent as he moved the curtains around Harry's bed. The small, too small for his age, boy was wrapped up in the covers, his face buried in the pillow.**_

"_**Harry?"**_

_**He flinched but didn't move, another pained sound escaping him. Neville pulled the cover away and gasped. There was blood seeping through the back of Harry's nightshirt. Harry shook as Neville pulled up the shirt to look at the wounds. **_

_**Dark red lines still gushing blood crisscrossed over his back without pattern. There were others under the top set that had closed and scabbed over. Neville could see more scars under those.**_

_**Someone had whipped the boy-who-lived.**_

_**And it was not the first time.**_

_**Without a word Neville moved from the bed and sneaked over to his trunk. He dug around as quietly as he could until he found a small jar of a light purple jelly-like substance. He brought it with him back to Harry's bed.**_

_**He uncorked the bottle and spread some of it on his fingers. Harry flinched violently when Neville began to apply to cold substance over his back. Making sure to go over every wound. He was extremely tense the entire time and only relaxed once Neville was done.**_

_**He watched as Harry's skin seemed to soak up the cloudy balm, the wounds hissing quietly as they began to heal over and close.**_

_**Only now did Harry look at him; green eyes peaking over a bony shoulder.**_

"_**Thank you…"**_

"_**You're welcome Harry."**_

Neville reached up and grabbed the orange spice Harry had been reaching for. He handed it to him with a fond smile.

Harry pouted a bit, irritated with his shortness.

"Thank you."

Neville beamed.

"You're welcome Harry.

~HPT~

It's going to be fun when the pack finds out. Muahahahaha! The story will pack up more in the next chapter and I promise to have it up pronto.

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Here we are. Hope you guys like this chapter. Took me long enough to get it done. I tried to make it a little more light-hearted than the others. Tried.

I'm finally speeding things up. The next chapter will cover some things this one sort of skipped over. If you have any questions feel free to ask them, I do answer a lot of reviewers. Any suggestions for where the story should go are welcome.

Disclaimer- No. NO. FOR THE LAST TIME NO!

Chapter 7- Fire in the Moonlight

Draco glared as menacingly as he could. Hoping to set his opponent on fire with just his gaze. It was mocking him, he knew it was.

His enemy was an evil little device that he swore was invented by the Dark Lord himself. An annoying machine that had it out for him.

It had such a good disguise though. It was small. Very small. Sleek, black and simple. A glossy screen that lit up teasingly at him and tiny little knob-like marks with lettering on them that Harry called buttons.

Hermione called it a mobile phone.

Draco called it an embodiment of evil.

For the life of him he just couldn't get the thrice damned thing to work.

Draco growled. He fucking _hated_ muggle technology. Why couldn't things be more simple?

Suddenly the hated little thing lit up and vibrated; a loud bell like sound repeating out of it. Draco jumped up from the table, his chair falling and skidding backwards. He landed on his feet a couple meters away from the damned thing and pointed his wand at it, a _reducto_ curse on the tip of his tongue.

He heard sniggering. He turned towards the kitchen doorway, making sure to keep that… _thing_… in his field of vision. Harry was standing there, one hand over his mouth, the other wrapped around his stomach. He was trying so hard not to laugh.

Draco's eyes narrowed at him. "It's not fucking funny."

The battle was lost, Harry bending over with the force of his giggles, holding onto the doorway for support.

"Shove off!"

He made an effort to still his laughter and wandered into the kitchen towards the tiny machine of doom. Draco tense, ready to attack the mechanical creature. But Harry fearlessly picked it up, pushed one of those _buttons_, and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He wasn't laughing anymore but there was a wide grin stretching his face. He waited; Draco could hear a muffled sound.

"Ah. Yes I suppose. We can help you look after school." More muffled noises.

"Oh? You already found a place? Uh huh. Ok. Yes of course you can buy it Neville, I don't care. Great. We can help you work on it after school today. Ok." He laughed at something that was said. "See you later then. Love you too Nev."

He pulled it away and pushed another button, giggling again when he saw that Draco _still _had his wand pointed at the demonic muggle device. He handed it towards him; Draco reluctantly grabbing it between two fingers.

"Come on Dray, we have school." With that he walked from the kitchen, still giggling. Draco glared at the mobile a few more moments.

"I hate you." He told it. He would swear that the light that shined across it was almost _gleeful_.

_Fucking death machine._

~HPT~

Jasper smiled when Harry walked into the classroom the next day, he could feel the cheerfulness coming off the boy in waves.

"You're in a good mood." He told him when the boy sat down...

His smile grew wider, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I had a good morning."

"Do you have any more of those blood-pops?"

He had barely finished asking when there were three of them being held in front of his face. He smiled gratefully and accepted them.

Class started after that. It was a study day so Jasper began tutoring Harry on American History, beginning with the revolution. It was slow going and he had to explain a few things to the teen but he was a good student. Jasper smiled warmly at his almost child-like curiosity. He constantly asked questions and listened intently when Jasper spoke. He seemed very interested in the tactics and weaponry and Jasper was more than happy to share his knowledge.

Jasper enjoyed speaking with Harry. He felt a connection to the other. As though Harry could understand him. Even Alice sometimes had trouble understanding him. He couldn't help but to be a little excited too about making his first _human?_ friend. All those years with the bouncy and overly excitable Alice finally rubbing off on him a bit.

It was nice to have a friend.

~HPT~

The school day progressed Just as it had the day before. He shared classes with the Cullens and spoke a lot to them. He and his siblings at with Alice and Jasper at lunch; Emmett coming over to join them today. The school day came and went without incident. When they got out, Jacob was there, bouncing on the balls of his feet by Edward's Volvo like a happy child.

The only difference was three faint pink lines across his left bicep. Harry was sure those hadn't been there yesterday. He shrugged it off though. Jacob wasn't a vampire but Harry's magic recognized him as being not human. He wasn't completely sure what the big Native American was, though his magical signature was similar to a werewolf; a distinct part of it practically screaming WOLF. Maybe a shape shifter of some kind?

He wasn't sure, but he was certain the teen would tell them eventually. Harry wasn't going to ask though.

It wasn't his place to pry after all.

"Hey!" Jacob waved at them. Harry smiled when he saw Hermione beam. He was happy for her. He knew she would take things slow though.

"Hi Jake." She walked up to him. "How are you today?"

"Good. Um…" He shifted around.

"Something the matter?" Harry asked, glancing at Alice when she giggled. She was attached to his arm again; a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh. No. I just…" He cleared his throat. "I uh… I was wondering if you guys wanted to come out to the beach this weekend? I've got some friends that want to meet you guys. It's supposed to be a little warmer." He grinned. "Plus we can teach you guys the wonders of cliff diving." He winked at them.

Luna stepped forward. "It sounds fun. The Wrackspurts will be about and I'd love to try and catch one. They're attracted to salt water you know." Jacob looked at her incredulously. She turned to Harry. "Can we Wrath?"

"Wrath?" Edward was looking at them, seeming confused. She smiled genially at him. "It's a little nickname is all. We all have one." Her eyes lowered, grin seeming just a bit feral. "Harry has a temper you see." She turned back to him, hope in her eyes.

He looked at her a moment, then towards Hermione and Draco. Hermione was looking from him to Jacob, and while Draco seemed indifferent, Harry noted a light of interest in his gray eyes. He sighed, and then turned to Jacob.

"Can the rest of our family attend as well?" He nodded. "Alright then. We'd be happy to."

Jacob grinned widely. "Awesome!"

Jasper stepped forward a bit. "Luna?"

"Hmm?"

"What's a Wrackspurt?"

She just laughed.

~HPT~

The rest of the week was much the same. The spent time with the Cullens during school and chatted with them and Jacob afterwards in the parking lot.

Thankfully Sirius didn't freak again.

It was Saturday today, and Harry was looking forward to going to La Push. He hadn't learned how to swim until Second year and had developed a love for it since then; occasionally invading the Giant Squid's domain. Though he never went into the deeper waters until the tournament in Forth year.

"_**I realize I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons."**_

"_**Forget about it. I'm sure you would've done the same for me."**_

"_**Exactly. You know the Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor? It's not a bad place for a bathe. Just take your egg and… Mull things over in the hot water."**_

_**Harry looked up at Cedric confusedly.**_

"_**Maybe I could even join you."**_

"Wrath." He turned around; looking away from the snacks he had been making for them to take.

"Yes Lust?"

"What are you going to do about the scars? Won't they ask questions?"

"Ah. No. Draco bought me a wetsuit. It covers everything. He and Luna will both be wearing them as well."

He nodded. "Alright then. I was wondering what you were going to do. I had thought maybe you might wear a glamour."

"No. Certain charms might work on vampires, but a glamour isn't one of them. Their eyes can see right through them so it would be pointless. It would just raise even more questions because then they would want to know how they could see them when the others can't"

"Hmm… You said he mentioned cliff diving?"

"Yea. You ever done it?"

"Sort of."

_**He was sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking out at the ocean. It was foggy today, making the manor look like a haunted mansion. Not that he would have minded if it was haunted. At least then he would have the ghosts to talk to.**_

"_**Hey there." He turned his head, not bothering to get up. It was his mother's new husband. A big Irishman with a mustache. He was handsome, but not overly so.**_

_**His mother didn't marry men for their looks.**_

_**He didn't respond to the man, turning his head back to the ocean instead. Only to yelp as the man grabbed the back of his shirt and force him up. **_

"_**Hey!"**_

_**The man sneered at him, his face contorting into an ugly expression. "You're mother is always so worried about you. I don't see why she bothers. Such a disrespectful child. Maybe without you around your mom will focus on me more." **_

_**He walked closer towards the cliffs edge, small rocks breaking free from the grass' roots and tumbling into the dark water below. He held Blaise's small body over the edge, his feet dangling above salty air.**_

"_**Hey! What are you-!"**_

"_**So long brat." **_

_**He let go.**_

Blaise smirked. "There gonna be any girls there?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Jake said his friends would be there but he didn't say anything else about them. It might mostly be guys."

"Well that's fine with me. I'm not picky."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know."

He leered. "Aw, you know you'll always be my number one, Hare-bear."

Harry snorted, cheeks turning pink. "Oh shut up."

Blaise laughed as he left the kitchen and Harry shook his head as he watched him go. He turned back to the food and sighed.

"Dobby?"

There was a loud pop before the little creature appeared, wearing several layers of socks on both his feet and his floppy ears. He looked up at Harry with big eyes and an almost nervous smile.

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir? What can Dobby do for yous Sir?"

Harry smiled fondly down at the little creature. "I need some help on making the snacks if you don't mind."

"Of Course Sir!"

~HPT~

Harry hummed to himself, watching the trees go by as they drove. The forest here was beautiful and seemed to go on for miles. It reminded him a little of the Forbidden Forest.

Without all the dangerous creatures of course.

He heard someone sigh and turned to look at the seat next to him. Ron was smiling, his head back, and breathing in deep.

Harry smiled warmly. They would be there soon. He could smell the ocean from here.

"God I love the ocean." He heard Ron mumble; talking to himself. He turned back to the window. He could see a small break up in the trees ahead and smiled.

They were here.

~HPT~

Paul scowled at Sam, trying very hard not to growl. He wanted to hurt him. Or maybe Jacob. Or anything really.

He felt like breaking something.

The only thing keeping him calm was Leah's hand on his arm. They had only gotten closer over the week. They went on patrols together and shared their problems. He joined her in rants against Sam and jokes over how stupid the rest of the pack was.

She was spiteful and sarcastic. It used to annoy him but now it just made him laugh. They had a common enemy, and she was the only one he had trusted enough to share the knowledge of his imprint with. And he was the only one she trusted enough to tell about hers. Or course, if someone had told him a couple weeks ago that he would befriend Leah of all people he would have been torn between laughing in their face and punching them.

The rest of the pack had finally noticed how close they had suddenly gotten. They seemed to think that he and Leah were dating; no one knowing either of them had imprinted despite their strange reactions after seeing the Black family.

Sam kept looking at them disapprovingly. Like he wanted to scold them like they were children.

Sam and Jacob had fought, Jake eventually backing down. Paul was sure that was only because Jared had joined in.

Like always.

It pissed him off. When someone challenged the Alpha he was supposed to face the threat on his own. He was supposed to earn his place as Alpha and the respect of the pack by handling any challenges himself and reaffirming his position.

After Sam had won, he had made a compromise. He wouldn't jump the gun when it came to these newcomers.

But he wanted to meet them face to face.

So Jacob had invited them to the beach. He said that Harry mentioned the whole family coming.

So here they were, waiting for them.

And Paul was stuck between wanting to howl in joy over the chance to see his imprint (who he was still hoping to keep as _only_ a friend), and wanting to kill Sam.

He perked up when he heard the cars.

~HPT~

Jasper smiled. He could hear the cars coming up the road, and Harry's scent was faintly in the air. Jacob had invited them to come to the beach as well; the old treaty null and void these days.

He, Alice, and Edward were the only ones to come.

Rose and Emmett needed to hunt.

Carlisle had his work, and Esme rarely went anywhere without him.

Still, despite that, and the hideous smell of the shifters, he was excited. He had gotten to know Harry a little better with their talks, and while there was still a lot he had no clue about, he was content with the knowledge he did have.

He had told Carlisle about them, of course. So had Edward. His surrogate father had told them to give them a chance. That with the strangeness of them they might not be human.

And if they themselves weren't human, then the vampire family didn't have to fear exposure.

The two cars pulled up and parked, and before her knew it the Black family was gathering near them, a couple carrying bags and a cooler. A few of them had surf boards. Harry spotted him and jogged over, smiling.

He was wearing a wetsuit. It was mostly black, with green on the shoulders and sides. He was smiling, and looking out at the ocean with shining eyes. Jasper could feel the joy radiating from him and his family. They seemed to really love the ocean. "Hello there." He said, smiling at them.

"Hey Harry!" He looked away; it was Jacob who had called. He waved the Black family over and the vampires (plus Bella) wandered after them. Jake stood up from the log he's been sitting at. He grinned widely at Hermione before turning to the other shifters.

"This is Sam, and Jared. The idiots-" "Hey!" "are Quill and Embry. The grumpy one there-" A growl. "is Paul. The kid is Seth, and the girl is his sister Leah."

Jasper watched as he turned to look at the Blacks he didn't know yet. "I'm Jacob."

Jasper stepped forward and their eyes turned to him. "I'm Jasper and this is Alice, my brother Edward, and Bella."

Harry grinned at him before turning to the shifters. "I'm Harry; these are my brothers Ron, Draco, Neville, and Blaise. My sisters Luna and Hermione. And our father Sirius."

The man named Sirius stepped up to them. He had a wide grin and there was playfulness in his eyes that reminded Jasper of a child. His emotions were mostly light-hearted. But there was something darker underneath it all, much like the Black children, as well as a deep protectiveness of his family.

Jasper smiled politely at him. This was a good man. One who would willingly die for his family. He saw Edward shudder out of the corner of his eye and felt a deep wariness and slight fear coming from him. He looked at him questioningly but Edward was staring at Sirius.

~HPT~

Edward was curious about the rest of the family, wondering if their minds were protected as well. He knew he probably shouldn't, but he decided to check. If only to see _how _they protected their minds.

Ron's mind was simple enough. Or at least the protection was. When he tried to enter his mind he felt like he was in a maze, every turn leading him into darker, more convoluted spaces. Constant dead ends and too many options. It was confusing.

Blaise's mind was like water. It felt like a lake, but when he traveled too deep he would find himself coming up instead of going down. Like it was a sphere of water rather than just a body of it.

Neville's mind was accessible enough. Much like Harry's. But when he got in he was bombarded by a constant stream of thoughts about plants. An endless cataloguing of them going over each species and their details individually. It made his head spin and he pulled out thinking that maybe the young man's head wasn't as accessible as he first thought.

But it was the mind of Harry's father that got to him. Just like with Harry or Neville it didn't feel like there were any barriers around his mind. But just like with them, it was a different story once he was inside.

His mind was filled with dark grey hallways with many doors. On each door's window were bars. It was the kind of place that made chills go down your spine.

Then he saw them.

Floating through the hallways of the man's mind were dark, floating figures. They were covered in tattered grey cloaks with the hoods up. But he could see long skeletal hands. They brought with them a coldness. A bone-deep coldness and a dark sense of dread.

They terrified him.

He retreated from Sirius' mind and shuddered.

Had the man dreamed those monsters up? They looked too detailed for that.

He looked up into the man's dark grey eyes that were staring him down. He was surprised to see the man was not looking at him with anger for trespassing his mind, but concern. He must have noticed his confusion because he smiled gently.

"Harry told us about your gift. He said you would probably use it on us all at least once. I understand. You use it to protect your family." His face grew stern. "But you need to be careful just whose mind you enter, and how long you stay there."

He nodded. "What were those things?"

The man's face softened once more, and he suddenly looked much older; wearier. "Dementors."

"Nasty things they are." Ron shuddered. "Even worse than spiders."

Draco snorted. "Honestly Gluttony, still afraid of arachnids?"

"You would be too if one almost ate you!"

Sirius blinked at them. "Do you mean Hargid's spiders?"He grinned. "Me and the marauders caught a few of those once. The smaller ones. Set them loose in the castle we did."

"When they were smaller? You must be older than I thought, Dad." He sniggered.

"Oi! I am not!"

Draco smirked. "Positively ancient."

Harry laughed. "Hey, Dads' not old."

Sirius smirked triumphantly. "See?"

"He's far too childish for that."

"Hey!"

Edward smiled, watching the family banter. They really weren't so bad. Even f he only understood about half of what was said.

He would still be watching them though.

~HPT~

The day progressed nicely enough. They joked around on the beach, laughing at each other and getting to know one another. Everyone had their turn in the ocean.

Then they went up to the cliffs.

Harry watched with wide eyes as the first of the shifters jumped off. Jared, he thought was his name. Then Ron. Then Luna and that boy Seth who had been staring at her all day. She seemed quite happy about that though.

"You afraid to dive?"

He turned to the person next to him. And looked up. And up.

His name was Paul right?

"Not at all. I think it'll be smashing actually." He sniggered when the tall young man looked at him funny. "Fun." He clarified. Paul nodded. "Do you lot go cliff diving often?"

"Yea. Whenever we get a chance."

"Paul! Come on man!" Harry looked over to see Jacob waving at him to come and jump.

He swore he heard Paul growl before saying. "Well I guess it's my turn now."

As he ran past, his shoulder brushed Harry's.

Harry gasped as he felt his magic rear up beneath his skin and hum in joy.

He stared after the tall shifter with wide eyes as he jumped over the cliffs end.

_Fuck._

~HPT~

In the end they went back to the beach. It was dark now and they all sat around a big bonfire, either on huge logs or in the sand.

Luna smiled around at her family.

Sirius was talking animatedly with Embry and Quill, sharing prank stories from his days as a marauder. He was laughing like a little kid and seemed so carefree. The native boys were listening intently, seemingly fascinated.

Ron was talking with Jasper about different battle strategies. Alice occasionally putting in her two cents.

Neville was listening quietly to Edward telling him about his music, commenting every now and then.

Draco was more or less sitting by himself. He was trying to do his I'm-more-superior-than-you-routine, but she could see the calm joy coming from him. He was content for once.

Hermione was listening to Jacob prattle on about cars and constantly asking questions. He seemed both surprised and joyful at her interest.

Blaise was smoothly flirting away with Leah. But she noticed his compliments seemed more genuine than usual.

And of course Harry. He sat close to Paul. They seemed to be playing twenty questions and Harry looked happy. Usually he was always on his guard, body tense like a coiled spring. But right now he looked so relaxed it reminded her of what he was like before the war started up.

What he was like before Sin.

She smiled contently and leaned against Seth, who sat next to her. She was happy.

Things were finally looking up for them.

~HPT~

Question for you lovelies. Someone suggested a possible Charlie (Bella's dad)/ Sirius pairing. I was wondering what you lot thought of that. It might happen. It might not. If it did it wouldn't really be focused on, just mentioned mostly in passing. But Sirius needs somebody. And while I have opted for Snape to be alive, there is no way in hell I'm paring them together.

I'll take suggestions for Ron or Neville as well, but I might just keep them single so no promises on that front.

Snape will probably show up somewhere in the next couple of chapters.

Love you all because you're awesome!

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

I updated quick. As usual.

Don't get too used to it though!

… Anyways. I got some different reactions to the Sirius/Charlie pairing, but so far it seems like most of you are for it. I got some good advice regarding Neville and Ron that I'm thinking of using but if you have anything to say about those go for it. Draco's paring is already planned so don't bother with that one.

So I was thinking, being a sort of military-like unit, SIN would probably have used any advantage at their disposal during the war right? So wouldn't something like being animagus' be considered an advantage?

I have an idea for Harry's form already if you guys are cool with them being animagus. Sirius and Draco will be a dog and ferret respectively as they were in Canon. But what about the others?

I'd love your opinions on that.

Anyways, here we are, so read and enjoy.

Disclaimer- Do I really have to do this every time?

~HPT~

Chapter 8- Lookout

Harry smiled as he worked on cooking breakfast. He felt light on his feet today. It helped that he hadn't had any nightmares for the last three nights. But that wasn't the cause for his good mood. Rather, it was Paul.

When he had first laid eyes on him he had thought he was handsome, but had otherwise overlooked him. He had seen the young man looking at him occasionally; as if he wanted to say something to him. But he had never come over so Harry had just shrugged it off.

But then he had brushed past him. That little bit of contact had had his magic singing. He grinned.

The best part was that Paul was actually a cool guy.

_**Harry sat next to the tall shifter on the log, nervous. Paul smiled at him. Harry's heart fluttered. Since realizing who Paul was to him he had been watching him. The shifter was kinda grumpy. He scowled a lot and didn't seem to like Sam one bit.**_

_**Smiling suited him so much better.**_

"_**So, Paul right?"**_

"_**Yea."**_

"_**What are they feeding you guys here? You're all huge!"**_

_**He laughed. "It's in the blood. We do eat a lot though. Emily feeds us all."**_

"_**Emily?"**_

"_**Sam's fiancé."**_

"_**Oh. Do you have someone?"**_

"_**Nah, I'm single."**_

"_**How old are you?"**_

_**Paul laughed. "Nineteen. Is this twenty questions?"**_

_**Harry smiled slyly. "It could be. If you asked questions back."**_

_**Paul smirked. "Alright then. Do YOU have someone?"**_

"_**I used to, but not for awhile."**_

"_**Age?"**_

"_**Seventeen."**_

"_**What's your favorite color?"**_

"_**Green. Yours?"**_

"_**Blue. Why green?"**_

"_**It's the color of nature. The color of life. Why do you like blue?"**_

"_**Because of the ocean. Where are you from?"**_

"_**Little Winging, Surrey. You from here?"**_

"_**Yea. So that's in England right?"**_

_**Harry laughed.**_

It had continued on in that manner for a couple of hours, each learning about the other. He had noticed that Sam was listening in but hadn't minded. If they were wolf shifters than he would bet Sam was the Alpha. He had taken charge here and there and occasionally bossed the others around.

He wasn't a bad guy, just cautious. Not that Harry could blame him. Still, it had been a wonderful night.

Harry jumped at the sound of an unexpected pop. He dropped the spatula and turned around, already I a fighting stance.

Only to see little Dobby looking at him with wide, frightened eyes. He blinked, and then sighed, moving to stand normal again and loosening his muscles. He reminded himself that this house had more security wards than Azkaban, and that he had nothing to worry about in his own home.

"Yes Dobby?"

"There's a floo call for masters Harry Potter sirs."

He raised an eyebrow. "From who?"

"Mister Harry Potter sir's bat." Harry blinked, and had to hold in his giggles at the name. _Oh he was _not_ gonna like that…_

"Thank you Dobby. You can go now."

Harry turned off the stove, as the eggs were done, and wandered into the living room. The fireplace was lit, the flames glowing a bright green. Harry could see a form in the fire and came closer.

"Snape."

"Potter." The voice was void of its usual bite, though the man who spoke still held his signature sneer.

"How are things at Hogwarts Sir?"

"As can be expected."

"How are the repairs going?"

"Inadequately. The Ministry had yet to restore the West wing, or the Ravenclaw dormitories."

"And the Library?"

"Closed until further notice."

Harry sighed. He had hoped the Ministry would get Hogwarts fixed up properly soon. "What about everything else? Any trouble on your end?"

The dour man scowled. "I'm finding it particularly difficult to keep reporters off the grounds. They seem to believe you couldn't possibly have left and are hiding in the bowels of the castle."

Harry chuckled. "What about you? Are you well? How's the duty of headmaster treating you?"

"The job is acceptable. The injuries I sustained have been healed. Though the Aurors have been a bit of a nuisance."

Harry frowned. "They're still giving you trouble?"

"Unfortunately yes. They seem to find it outside of their mental capacities to believe I was a spy."

"I could speak to Kingsley…?"

"That will not be necessary Mr. Potter."

"Actually it's Mr. Black now."

The man in the fire raised an eyebrow in question.

"We've claimed Sirius as our father here. It makes it easier. Draws less suspicion."

"You mean to tell me that my godson has taken that _dog's _name?" He sounded particularly sour.

Harry smirked. "Not at all. I, Hermione, Neville, and Ron took his name. Draco is a Malfoy. He always will be. Though he's claimed Luna as one too."

"And Mr. Zabini?"

"Is still Mr. Zabini. It's his mother's last name so he chose to keep it."

"What's your cover?"

"The four of us are Sirius children by blood, though Ron has a different Mother. Draco and Luna are our cousins but their parents died at a young age so Sirius took them in. Blaise was the child of a close friend who disappeared. So Sirius adopted him but let him keep his name. We're all close enough that we consider each other siblings regardless of blood."

"Hmm… It's simple enough. How has it held up?"

"Surprisingly well. But no one has really questioned us. We're left alone for the most part. Especially since we befriended the Cullens."

"Cullens?"

"A vegetarian vampire coven that lives here. The younger looking members of the coven attend High School. They're all very close. Like a family."

"They're not a threat?"

"No. They're very friendly." He smiled fondly. "I've befriended one of them. Jasper. His mate Alice seems to like me as well."

"Very well. I will contact you again in a couple weeks."

"Alright, and Snape?"

"Yes Potter?"

"Thank you for looking out for us."

He snorted. "I act as your eyes and ears for my godson's sake. I could care less what happens to the rest of you impertinent brats. Much less what becomes of that mutt." And with that he was gone, the flames turning red and orange once again.

~HPT~

Paul groaned. Someone was shaking him. Why couldn't they leave him alone? He was having such a good dream too. He opened one eye to see Jacob leaning over him with an amused expression.

What the fuck was Jake doing in his house?

Wait.

Since when did his house have cream colored walls?

Paul glared at Jacob as he sat up, looking around to see he had crashed on the couch at Emily's. When had he ended up at Emily's?

Oh yea…

_**Paul smiled at Harry. "It was nice talking to you. You'll come back again right?"**_

_**Green eyes shone up at him. "Is that an invitation?"**_

_**He smirked. "It might be."**_

"_**Then of course. I might just pop up when you least expect it."**_

"_**Harry!" Paul looked up, it was Harry's dad. He didn't seem too bad. He was a fun sort of person. He acted almost like he was one of the teens himself. "We gotta go Prongslet." He looked almost apologetic.**_

"_**Right." He looked up at Paul. "See ya later." **_

_**The shifter watched as Harry and his family piled into their cars…**_

He smiled softly to himself. He like Harry. He was a cool person. Though Paul noticed he had skittered around any questions to do with his past. So he had tried to keep his questions simple. Likes and dislikes, favorites. He blushed a bit though when he recalled having first seen Harry run up to the beach.

That wetsuit didn't leave very much to the imagination.

Why did his imprint have to be a boy?

"Come on man, we gotta do patrol."

He started, having forgotten Jake was there. Then his eyes widened once the teen's words registered in his mind.

"I thought me and Leah only do night patrol?" He asked, trying to keep the slight edge of panic from his voice.

"Yea but nobody did patrol last night because of the party. Leah's already at work and Quill and Embry did a quick sweep last night. So Sam wants me and you to cover a more thorough patrol this morning. So come on, let's go!"

Jacob seemed entirely too cheerful as he ran out the door.

Especially with the way Paul's stomach churned at the thought of shifting.

_Oh shit._

~HPT~

Blaise sat on his bed that morning. He could hear Harry talking downstairs and the smell of breakfast was in the air but he didn't bother to get up.

_So, Leah huh?_

She wasn't exactly what he had expected his soul mate to be like.

But then again, he had never expected to find one at all.

They were rare after all. Most witches and wizards never found theirs. Some did and were never with them.

A witch or wizard didn't have to be with their soul mate after all. They would always know that that person is who they would be happiest with, and they would always have a connection with them, but they didn't have to be with them.

Most went for it, if only because finding yours was such a rare occurrence. But not all. If someone had already fallen in love with someone else when they found their soul mate, that love wouldn't just vanish. A normal person wouldn't up and leave the one they loved just because of a soul mate.

It just didn't work that way.

And even if they were unattached to anyone, they could be with whomever they chose. Finding your soul mate was by no means love at first sight.

It was a bond.

A soul bond that was permanent from the moment you touched that person. Your very soul was connected to them.

But not necessarily your heart.

Twins were a perfect example.

In the wizarding world, twins were far rarer than soul mates. Only maybe a handful of sets of twins were born in the magical world in a century. Mostly because a witch's womb could only sustain the magic of one child at a time.

But when twins were born, they were always soul mates.

Yet while they would share an unbreakable connection from birth, they would go on to marry other people and have children.

They rarely looked at each other with any romantic inclination. But they would always be incredibly close.

Fred and George were a testament to that.

George was quite happy with that Angela girl.

And Fred didn't seem very inclined towards anyone. But he also seemed perfectly happy to be single.

Still, Blaise didn't have anyone at the moment. And there was no one who had caught his eye; at least not for more than a passing glance.

Except maybe for Harry.

But he was more like a real brother than anything else; Blaise just liked to embarrass him.

So he supposed he could give Leah a try.

She was pretty, he thought. A bit sarcastic. And while she had seemed to like his flirting she had played hard to get. It would be a bit of a challenge to get her to fall for him.

He smirked.

He always did love a good challenge.

~HPT~

Harry looked up at the old building. It was two stories with an Attic and was a giant rectangle. The front and back walls were smaller than the side ones and the whole thing just went straight up to a slate roof. The outside walls were paneled wood and painted dark green. They had faded with time and the paint was peeling here and there.

A huge window took up most of the front floor wall, and a small, dark wood door served as an entrance to the place. He knew that inside was a main room with many counters and shelves and a back room behind it that held more counters and shelves as well as an old desk off to one side. The backroom also contained old rickety stairs that led up to the next floor which was much of the same.

There was an old sign nailed crookedly above the front door of the building with painted words on it. Harry could just barely make out: Mrs. Conner's Hat Shoppe.

Not that it was a hat shop anymore.

Neville had bought the place to use for his plant shop. Harry smiled. They would need to fix it up a bit, but it would be perfect once it was done. He could use the bottom floor for the muggle plants, and the upstairs for magical ones. The attic would be more room to grow plants; plus he had his plant room at home too.

"So… What do you think?" He turned around. Neville was standing over by the car looking nervous. He reminded Harry of that chubby boy that had once come to his compartment looking for a toad.

He had changed a lot since then.

_**Harry stood there, looking at the burning building before him.**_

_**There wasn't much left. Mostly rubble and wooden beams. He could see an arm sticking out from underneath a large segment of wall; blood poling around it.**_

_**It was clutching a small doll.**_

_**He squeezed his fists tight. On the outside he looked indifferent; almost bored. Inside he was filled with torment. Rage and horror twisting around inside of him like warring beasts. Little bits of his magic twisted about around him, crushing small rocks and pebbles around his feet. He could barely contain it from lashing out at those near him.**_

_**He wanted to destroy something.**_

_**He wanted to kill someone.**_

_**This wasn't right.**_

_**He heard a loud sob over the roaring flames. He had been hearing the sobs for awhile now. He didn't have to look to know where they came from.**_

_**Neville was about twenty feet away from him, on his knees with his head in his hands. He couldn't keep from crying, from pouring his heart out.**_

_**Not that Harry blamed him.**_

_**Harry's face was not quite as impassive as he looked up at the night sky. Glaring at the dark mark that hovered there above the remains of what was once St. Mungo's.**_

_**He never saw Neville cry after that.**_

_**He never saw him let a death eater get away with his life after that either.**_

"I think it's perfect. When do we start working on it?"

Neville grinned.

~HPT~

Charlie Swan sighed as he got home from the station. For a few moments he just sat in his car. It had been a long day. He glanced in the rearview mirror, the house across the street from them catching his eye.

Forks was a very small town. They rarely got any new people living here and when they did Charlie would always go and welcome them to town. But this past week had been hectic with his helping some cops from Seattle catch a suspect that had fled to the area so he hadn't had the chance.

He shrugged. Now was as good a time as any he guessed.

So Charlie reluctantly got out of the warmth of his car to go out into the rain and walked across the street.

He stood for a moment under the overhang of the house's front porch and tried to get some of the rain from his hair.

Then, putting a friendly smile on his face, he knocked.

~HPT~

Ok, so this chapter was a little shorter than I had originally planned but whatever. A friend of mine mentioned that it was a little confusing to figure out when the flashbacks were all happening so she asked me to put a timeline at the end of my chapters so she could keep track. I was thinking of maybe doing that. Don't know though. What do you guys think? I probably wouldn't make it for a couple more chapters.

Your long awaited confrontation with the pack will show up next chapter. Promise. It should be a bit longer too. I wonder what will happen…?

Let's see if you can guess hmm?

Review more! I love reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

So I have a new method to my madness… Sorta.

I've decided that regardless of any little flashbacks that will show up within a chapter I'll be putting one big one at the beginning.

The flashback might not have anything to do with what's currently going on in the story, but it will give you more insight into the Black family's past.

Most of them will be Harry's flashbacks. But some will be the others.

I might make up a basic timeline in a few chapters that I will alter every couple of chapters so you have a better idea of exactly when these things are happening.

I realized while writing this that I would have to change a little more of HP canon than I had originally thought, but oh well.

I want to thank everybody who has reviewed thus far. We've made it past the 100 mark! Woot woot! I have replied to a lot of your reviews and I intend to keep doing so. Thank you all so much!

Okay. So this is the part where I usually ask your guy's opinion on something, and this chapter is no different.

Actually it is.

Harry's animagus form will be revealed in a few chapters. I want you guys to guess what it is.

Whoever gets it first will win a prize.

I will write a one-shot and post it for that person.

It can be a lemon, non lemon. Angst, happy, sad, ect. Any pairing for any characters. Even crossover. So long as I am familiar with both characters. Het, Slash, FemSlash. You name it.

So go ahead and guess. You will have until Harry's form is revealed. If no one gets it, which I doubt, there will be no one-shot.

You can only guess once. If you put more than one in your guess I will not count it. Guesses from anonymous reviewers do not count either, Sorry.

If more than one person manages to get it I apologize, only the first person to do so will count.

Also, make sure you have the PM feature on your account turned on. Not just for the contest either. If I can't PM you, I can't reply to your reviews! (Like Naru-Tenchi, I would be happy to reply to your awesome review, but I can't.)

If someone gets it by the next chapter, then I will say so in next chapter's author's note.

So, that settled, I welcome you to the new chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- Fuck this shit. I'm not doing this anymore.

~HPT~

Chapter 9- Cracks in the Mirror

_**He had been sitting on his small bed at the burrow. Looking out the window at the rain. He would be in third year once school started. He sighed. He loved Hogwarts. But so far he couldn't decide which was more dangerous.**_

_**Hogwarts or Privet Drive.**_

_**Merlin knows both had endangered his life.**_

"_**Harry."**_

_**He looked up. Bill's dark blue eyes looking down on him. He sucked in a breath; he could get lost looking into those eyes.**_

"_**Yes Bill?"**_

_**The older male sat down next to him on the bed. Harry shared this room with Ron. But Ron had gone with Mrs. Weasley and the others to pick up things for school. Harry had opted to stay behind, claiming he felt sick.**_

_**He had met the handsome 23 year old just before Second Year began. He had been at the station when they got out; wanting to surprise his family.**_

_**Apparently he had gotten a promotion at Gringotts. One that allowed for much more time off. He had brought Ron and the twins to see Harry during that summer from time to time. And again this summer.**_

_**Uncle Vernon had been furious.**_

_**Harry liked Bill.**_

_**Maybe too much for someone so much older than him.**_

_**Harry absently noticed that the door was shut. Had Bill closed it? Was he so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed?**_

"_**We need to talk Harry."**_

_**He swallowed nervously; the room suddenly felt too hot. "A-about what?"**_

_**Bill smiled, the expression almost teasing, and Harry's stomach did loops. "About this little crush you have on me, Harry."**_

_**Harry paled. How did he find out? No one knew. No one. Harry had never told a soul that he fancied Bill.**_

_**He'd never told a soul he fancied blokes at all.**_

_**He swallowed again, wringing his hands in the blanket beneath him. "I-I don't know wh-what you…"**_

_**Bill chuckled. "Don't bother lying Harry. You and I both know how you feel about me. I'm not in here to yell at you about it or anything."**_

_**Harry turned his head down, looking up at Bill through his fringe, and wrapped his arms around himself for comfort. "Then why…?"**_

_**Bill leaned towards him, causing Harry to lean back; his shoulders hitting the wall.**_

_**Had he been that close to the wall before?**_

"_**I fancy you too Harry."**_

_**Harry gasped. He looked up at the curse-breaker with shocked, innocent green eyes.**_

_**Eyes that only grew wider when Bill leaned down and kissed him.**_

~HPT~

Jacob stared, eyes wide, jaw open.

It was a rather hilarious look on a wolf.

He and Paul had started their patrol. He had thought I was odd how Paul was thinking about everything that they passed in so much detail. He had realized that Paul was hiding something.

He was curious of course. And that curiosity showed in his thoughts.

At first Paul had tried to ignore him. Jacob knew he was ignoring him and it only made him more and more curious.

Eventually he had caught sight of bright green eyes in Paul's thoughts before the older shifter had handed the wheel over to the wolf. With the wolf in charge things were simpler. Wolves had thoughts. Just like humans. But their thoughts were very basic. Hunt, kill, eat, track, danger, mate, ect.

The wolf was almost a separate entity from the shifter, but not quite. It was more like a part of them made almost entirely out of instinct that had branched off a bit from their main consciousness. So the wolf was still the shifter. Just different.

At first the dark grey wolf that was Paul had chosen to ignore him in the same way. It had focused on the territory lines. Tracking and sniffing and checking. Making sure that nothing had entered Quileute territory.

But he had gotten distracted once and those green eyes had popped back into his mind.

Jacob had thought _who's that?_

And the grey wolf, still not thinking like a human, still only running on instinct, had replied in its usual manner with a one word answer.

An answer that had made Jacob freeze in his tracks and stare.

An answer that had the man within the wolf panicking and coming back to the forefront; inadvertently giving more information away.

_Mate._

Then, instead of just green-eyes, the entire face had popped into Paul's mind's eye. A face Jacob recognized. A face he had seen almost every day for a week.

Harry.

~HPT~

Harry smiled as he worked on dinner, Dobby on a stool next to him chopping vegetables. Things here were finally looking up for them. For all of them.

He, Luna, Blaise, and Hermione had found their soul mates. Each had decided on their own to pursue them too. Since none of them had anyone. At least not in that sense.

Draco seemed more mellow here n Forks than usual. He was still a little… Pompous maybe? But he wasn't nearly as bad as he had been.

Neville seemed incredibly excited about his soon-to-be Flower Shop. At least that was all it would be to the muggles. He didn't even seem to mind that they would have to fix the place up by hand instead of with magic so as not to attract attention.

Ron, while maybe a little jealous of him and the others for finding their soul mates, seemed happy as well. He had been spending most of his days in Seattle; searching for a proper storefront to turn into the first American branch of WWW. He hadn't come home yet tonight however, and Harry wondered if he had perhaps found one and was busy hunting down the owner.

He would need to find workers to hire too. As would Neville.

_I suppose though that I could help them out on the weekends…_

He wondered what they would all do once they no longer had to go to school.

He started a bit at the sound of knocking.

"I got it!" He saw his dad run past the opening to the kitchen. He was wearing jeans and a black button up today. His hair falling all around his face. Harry thought it suited him better than the prim and proper dress Draco forced him into when he was left the house.

He heard the door open and then talking. The other voice was a bit deeper that Sirius' voice. He didn't bother to pay much attention though. The only ones capable of making it to the front door without setting off any wards were muggles.

He did, however, take notice of the slight flare of magic he felt. He stared at the kitchen entrance a moment before turning back to the pot in front of him.

_Well what do ya know…?_

~HPT~

Draco looked around at the attic. It was a room all itself. A spacious area with a slanted ceiling. He could just barely stand against the walls where the ceiling was lowest. He intended to turn it into a music room.

Granted only he, Blaise, and perhaps Luna knew how to play anything… But he planned to rectify that soon enough. Everyone should know how to play at least one instrument and speak two languages.

At least that's what his mother had taught him.

So he planned to make sure his family adhered to those rules. He wouldn't bother Sirius or Harry with the second languages though. He knew his pseudo father knew how to speak French like he and his mamam. And Harry had his parstletongue; which he supposed counted as a second language. Hermione and Blaise probably knew at least one other language as well.

Regardless. Most of this family was made up of Lords, and Lady, to powerful Wizarding Houses. He would damn well make sure they knew how to act like it.

Especially considering their seats on the Wizengamot.

As much as they wanted to completely leave England and the European Wizarding World behind, they couldn't completely do that.

The full Wizengamot was not called often. But when it was, those with seats were expected to be there. There were also the various estates and fortunes and artifacts they had control over as a result of their various heritages. Thus far the goblins had been taking care of everything. But he knew there were some things that they would have to deal with themselves.

He and Blaise were familiar with the subtle political games. He imagined that Sirius and Neville both had experience in those matters as well. The others, however, were hopeless.

He would rectify that soon enough.

He sighed in slight irritation. He had better get started on this attic. He would worry about the political issues later.

It had all been so much easier before the war.

Or at least before they switched sides.

_**He had been reading, unaware that anything was amiss until he heard his mother's voice.**_

"_**Draco, où êtes-vous?"**_

_**He looked up from his book to reply. "In the library, Mamam."**_

_**She came in and he was immediately on his feet and by her side. She wore no jewelry today, which was unusual for her. But that was not what had him worried. Her cloak was ripped, and there were bruises on her face; a split lip dripping blood onto her clothes. Her usually beautiful countenance was marred by her injures.**_

"_**Nous devons quitter cette chambre." She told him, but her barely heard her; still staring in horror at the blood dripping from her mouth.**_

"_**Ce qui s'est passé pour vous?" He asked her; his voice quieter than usual.**_

"_**Votre père."**_

"_**What?" He knew the man was not kind, but he had never thought he would raise a hand to Narcissa. His surprise was quickly morphing into poorly disguised rage.**_

"_**Hurry child! Rassemblez vos choses!" Only now did he recognize how panicked she seemed. He nodded; immediately rushing to get his things.**_

_**They were out of the manor within an hour.**_

_**They never came back.**_

_**At least, not by choice…**_

~HPT~

He didn't even try to hide how pissed off he was this time. He let the wolf have control again and outright snarled; muzzle curling back over dangerous teeth that were sharp enough to rip through the stone-like skin of a vampire like butter. His ears were flat against his head, his tail in the air, whole body filled with muscles tense and ready like a coiled spring.

He was just waiting for one more thought from the black wolf in front of him to set him off. He didn't care whether the others would interfere or not.

Pau wanted to rip Sam apart right now.

And Sam had just realized that.

Jacob had been shocked at the realization that Paul had imprinted on a boy.

Paul had panicked, trying to push back his thoughts of Harry and make Jake swear to keep it secret at the same time.

In the chaos, neither noticed when the thoughts drifting between them went from the thoughts of two shifters, to the thoughts of three.

Likewise, neither noticed when the thoughts went back to two.

But they did notice when the thoughts became four; one of the other two being Sam, and a loud, long howl went out from him. A howl that all the shifters would hear. And know. A howl that said to come. Immediately.

Paul winced.

_Shit._

He had let the wolf take over again and lead him to their Alpha. Jake following along behind him.

One by one, the others had come and shifted. Seth having to drop his chores. Leah having to leave the store she worked at. Quill and Embry came away from lunch with friends of theirs.

One by one they each latched onto the thoughts of Sam, Jared, and Jacob and became aware of what was happening.

They became aware that Paul had supposedly imprinted on a boy.

Paul himself was quiet through the rage of different thoughts, barely making any sense with the way they twisted and meshed together in his head. Instead he left the wolf in control, and listened intently to Sam's thoughts without any of his own.

Sam was shocked. At first he seemed to be wondering how such a thing was possible. It had never happened before right? Then he seemed to think it wasn't possible. That it was a mistake.

_Paul couldn't have imprinted on a male. It goes against everything we know about the imprint. It's not possible. Just a crush. Not real. Not an imprint._

The wolf in him was enraged. Harry was HIS. His imprint. His MATE. How dare this fool say otherwise?

The grey wolf growled low. But the sound and new train of it's and Paul's thoughts was lost in the noise as Leah jumped up to defend him. Accidentally revealing her own imprint hat she had kept hidden.

Paul was deaf to what was going on around him. His wolf was pissed. He was pissed. Then something changed.

There was always a vague line that separated the two parts of a shifter's mind. One part held the human thoughts; the other was the wolf instincts and basic thoughts that went along with them. Emotions crossed the line from and tow both sides. But the line was there.

Until suddenly, it wasn't.

Paul felt no line at that moment. He was the wolf and the wolf was him. And he, it, they, were furious.

Which led to the current moment in time.

With the Paul wolf snarling and growling and snapping his jaws at Sam. Everyone finally aware of him, of what he was feeling; of how he wanted to sink his teeth into Sam's hide and snap his jaws tight around Sam's throat.

They called out to him, trying to calm him down, trying to understand what was going on; why he had suddenly (to them at least) snapped.

But their thoughts felt so far away to him in his current state. Muffled and murky. Like he was underwater.

His thoughts took on no words. There were images and impressions that brought words to mind. But no actual words. It was strange, but he was too mad at Sam to take much notice of the odd change.

He forced his memory of that day in Bella's house that felt much longer ago than it had been to the forefront of his thoughts. He practically threw it at them.

_**Paul had been sitting near the window when everyone rushed to it. So it hadn't been difficult to stand up and peak out along with them. He watched almost bored as the cars drove up and disappeared into the garage; rolling his eyes at how everyone else waited with baited breath for them to come out.**_

_**He watched almost bored as they emerged from the side door one by one.**_

_**Until he caught sight of the boy with black hair.**_

_**He stiffened in shock and hope, confusion and happiness; a million other emotions.**_

_**He felt as the world around him upturned itself, twisting around while the only thing he could see was the short boy with black hair and green eyes. Then the world righted itself again. Though now gravity no longer held him here. Instead he was bound by powerful steel cables that twisted tight around his very soul and latched themselves onto the black haired boy.**_

_**His imprint.**_

_**His mate.**_

The Paul wolf snarled louder as the memory finished itself. He stalked forward.

He could hear the muffled sounds of thoughts from the others again. Though they were slightly louder this time.

But before he could pounce on the black wolf he recognized at this moment as Prey rather than Alpha, another wolf stood in front of him.

It was a smallish grey wolf with narrow eyes.

He snarled at it and it bared it's neck to him. The wolf whimpered and shook it's head in the direction of the forest. After a moment he calmed. The wolf side saw this one as pack. Not an enemy. It recognized that the wolf was deferring to him in terms of power. The human in him understood that it was trying to lead him away before he did something he would regret.

He gave a consenting growl and followed the smaller wolf into the trees.

He barely noticed that as he ran, the thoughts of the others disappeared.

~HPT~

Seth watched the whole spectacle with a mix of confusion and shock.

Unlike the others he had noticed right away when something changed. He had been trying to speak to Paul through the other thoughts but to no avail.

So he had noticed when something inside Paul's mind changed. It was like a rubber band had snapped. Something was so different so suddenly and then Paul's entire thought process changed.

It was his own panic as he watched the big grey wolf begin to snarl and move towards Sam that alerted the others to what was happening.

They heard nothing from Paul. But they could see him imagining ripping Sam apart the way he ripped apart rouge vampires.

When he suddenly thrust forward his memory of imprinting Seth winced. His thoughts were so… loud. The replay of the memory drowned out everyone else's thoughts. Even his own. It was like there was nothing but the memory. Then it was over and Paul was stalking forward again.

He started in fright when Leah jumped in front of him, fearing for his sister's safety. She had brought her wolf closer to the front, not quite letting it take over but using it's instincts. He was surprised to see Paul back down.

He was almost completely calm again when Leah began to lead Paul away.

At least until he realized that while he could hear their paws hitting the ground as they ran, he could no longer hear their thoughts.

He wanted to go after them. But he wanted to stay near Jacob as well. He was loyal to his sister. But he worried what would happen to him, what Sam would do, if he tried to go with them.

Sam moved to follow them. Jake jumped in front of him.

Seth only watched as when Sam tried to use his 'Alpha-voice' to get the russet wolf to move, Jake didn't even flinch.

And when it looked as though a confrontation would occur, he went to stand near Jake.

~HPT~

There you go loves. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of fun to write.

Good luck with my little mini contest.

The next chapter will be up soon enough but I'll give you lot a couple days first. I'm very happy about the reception this story has received so far.

Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Here you are. Welcome to Chapter 10 ladies and gents and ambiguous individuals.

This is sort of a simple chapter. I think. But it lays the basis for some fun that will happen later so it was necessary.

No one has guessed correctly on Harry's animagus form yet, though a lot of you have had some very interesting ideas. I will say this about it though. I never said it was a muggle creature.

That doesn't mean it's not. But I thought I would throw that possibility out there all the same.

I promise to have some romance coming up in the story soon. I know some of you are impatient for it. But I'm trying to make the pace at which things happen believable. I hate fics where Harry or whoever meets the person their going to be with and a week later their screwing.

I'm sorry, but to me that just isn't very realistic.

Regardless, enjoy.

Disclaimer- Yes I fucking own this shit. (Sarcastically)

~HPT~

Chapter 10- Changes

_**Harry looked up at the redhead, his redhead, with watery eyes.**_

_**It was the summer before forth year now. A whole year having passed since that first kiss. There hadn't been much since then. A few more chaste kisses before third year, and again during the holidays before he had returned to Privet Drive for the summer. The a couple more kissed this past week at the Burrow.**_

_**But now…**_

"_**I don't understand… I-I thought y-you said you loved me?"**_

_**He watched Bill sigh and look down at him; face softening.**_

"_**I do love you Harry. Very much I do. But you're far too young." He touched Harry's face with gentle hands. "I want you to have a chance with others first. I want you to be able to grow up a bit and be able to be with someone else before you're tied to me. You need the chance to love someone else."**_

_**He leaned down to rest his forehead against Harry's "If, when you're a bit older, you still want me, then I'll be here Hare. I promise."**_

_**The tears spilled over as Harry looked into his first love's eyes. He was more mature than most. So he understood. Really he did.**_

_**But did it have to hurt so much?**_

_**Bill wiped his tears away and kissed him softly. "Look after yourself Harry. Good luck at school. Find someone to love, and give Snape hell for me."**_

_**Harry laughed in spite of himself. He looked tenderly up at Bill. He didn't like this. Not one bit. But he would listen. He would try to find someone at Hogwarts. If only to gain more experience for his redhead.**_

"_**I love you Hare."**_

"_**I love you too Bill."**_

_**And then he was gone.**_

~HPT~

Jacob whimpered quietly, his left forepaw hurting with every step. He could feel blood running from his shoulder down through his fur, and the tangy, metallic smell in the air from it was strong. He could hear Seth's worried thoughts but assured him he was fine, and they kept walking; following the scent of Paul and Leah.

He hadn't expected things to turn out like they had. Not at all.

He had known Paul didn't like taking orders. That it rubbed the wolf in him the wrong way. It bothered him too. But it had never occurred to him that Paul was meant to be an alpha, like he was.

Seth had shown him what he felt happen to Paul; the line that separated human and wolf snapping like a rubber band stretched too far. He had never thought something like that was possible. Something in him told him it shouldn't be. He wondered if it was just because Paul and his wolf side had been on the same wave length for once.

But that couldn't be it. Whenever one of them lost their temper they ended up on the same wave length as the creature within. The line would blur.

But never break.

Something like a blur was temporary.

He wondered if the break was too. Or if it was more permanent.

Seth was quiet, not really focusing on anything and leaving him to his thoughts. He was thankful for that. He kind of liked this peace. It was different than being part of a large pack, everyone thinking all at once and drowning each other out. That was far too noisy.

This though, this was nice.

He sighed; something he supposed was a bit odd for a giant wolf to do. When Paul's and Leah's thoughts had faded he had understood instinctively what had happened.

Paul and Leah were no longer part of the Quileute pack.

The only one besides him who also seemed fully aware of what had happened had been Sam. He was enraged at the thought and had made to follow them; his temper getting the best of him.

Jake had stopped him; some part of him knowing instinctively that if Sam fought Paul, one of them would die.

He didn't think it would be Paul who died.

Sam, in his anger, was not thinking clearly. He had startled Jake by attacking him; leading to his injured shoulder. Seth had pounced on the much larger wolf; causing him to be thrown away from Jake.

They had both stood their ground, ready for a nasty fight.

But Jared had intervened.

When he had seen the beta move forward, he had thought he would back up Sam. Instead he covered them, keeping Sam at bay so they could get away and follow after Paul and Leah. He understood that Sam wasn't quite in his right mind at the moment; and so had opted to help them and keep his Alpha from doing something he would surely regret.

Now they too were no longer part of the Quileute pack. But they weren't part of Paul's pack either. He knew they probably wouldn't join them. Or at least he wouldn't; though he wasn't sure about Seth. He was an Alpha. He always had been. But he had denied himself that right. Now that he had taken on a position that should have belonged to him from the beginning; his wolf was very happy. He wouldn't give up being an Alpha, and he was sure Paul wouldn't give it up either.

That was fine with him however.

Though he wasn't sure he liked the possibility of being a lone wolf.

He winced at the thought of explaining this to his dad.

~HPT~

Leah shifted from paw to paw nervously. Paul's mind still felt weird, all images and feeling. Though she could catch a few words here and there now. But whatever had happened to break the barrier between the wolf and human sides of his mind hadn't changed.

He seemed to be thinking a bit more like a person now that they were away from Sam however.

She smirked to herself at that. It was nice not to have to hear his thoughts anymore. Although she would miss tormenting everyone. But not too much. Their little pack they had apparently made was comfortable. Since there was only the two of them she was automatically beta.

It felt right to be second in command.

Paul was still in a bad mood. Though not nearly as bad a mood as he _had_ been in. He was starting to calm down more and more.

They had run a good distance before she backed off and let him lead the way rather than him following her. They had run a little farther before they found themselves in a small clearing with big boulders blocking off one side. The trees towered up above them and blocked out the night sky.

It felt almost like a cave here.

Paul was pacing around in circles. Thinking. She didn't even try to follow his thoughts. She had tried when he started, but the new way he thought was confusing. She didn't understand him very well right now; so she decided to leave it be.

Instead she stood off to the side and waited.

Paul shifted. The change surprised her; she hadn't been expecting him to go back to human form. With a very animal like growl, that sounded almost frustrated, he sat down against one of the boulders in all his naked glory.

His shorts had been lost somewhere in all the chaos.

She changed back as well; pulling on the jean shorts and black tank top that had been attached with chord to her hind leg.

She sat down off to the side of him; in his range of vision and not close enough to see what lay between his crossed legs. It was fun sometimes to shift in front of the guys and watch them freak out, but that didn't mean she wanted to see any of _their_ bits.

He growled lightly. A sound she recognized as friendly. Though not one she would have expected from a shifter in human form.

"You alright?"

He glanced at her. There was something dark in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Then he sighed and slumped a bit, closing his eyes.

"I feel… Weird."

"Weird how?"

"Dunno."

She rolled her eyes. Give it to a guy to have such a _helpful_ answer.

"Something's different. Real different. Don't know how to explain it though. If feels different in human form than it did as a wolf though."

She nodded. "Good different or bad different?"

"Good. I think."

There was a rustling of grass near the entrance to their little clearing. Both their heads snapped up; a warning growl coming from the larger of the two.

Jake and Seth, in human form now, stepped out. Seth looked nervous, like he wanted to run to Leah but wasn't sure he should.

Jacob and Paul regarded each other coolly. Paul sniffed the air and his eyes narrowed; another warning growl rumbling out.

"We should talk."

Paul watched him for a moment longer before relaxing when he realized Jake wasn't a threat.

He nodded.

~HPT~

Sirius hummed into his morning coffee. He felt lighter than normal; not so weighted down with stress. He smiled at that. He wasn't the kind of person who handled stress very well.

At least so long as ignoring it didn't count as handling it.

He knew why he felt this way too.

There was only two Black's in his entire family tree he knew of who had succeeded in finding their soul mates.

Neither ended very well.

Still, it was a possibility that had never occurred to him. Not once had it crossed his mind that he would find his. But he had lived a harsh life. Romance wasn't something he had ever been very focused on beyond the occasional 'roll in the hay' in his school days.

And the Forks Chief of Police didn't seem the type for much romance either.

But it would be nice to make some friends his own age. Merlin knows he needed to. That day on the beach had been fun. Very fun. It had made him feel like a teenager again.

But, loathe as he was to admit it, he wasn't a teenager anymore.

So he should make some friends his age. It would hopefully give him something to do. Instead of sitting at home all day on the weekends or going to parties with people half his age.

He was stuck sitting at home all day during the week too.

He grimaced. It was starting to feel like being stuck at Grimmauld again.

He could always help one of the boy's with their shops. He would normally go straight for working in the new WWW Ron was setting up. But working with Neville would keep him in town. He could be closer to his kids that way. Just in case they needed him.

He nodded to himself. _Yea, that would work._

He sighed quietly, laying his head on the table as the first of the sun's rays crept across his face.

Maybe he should have gone to bed instead of staying up all night.

~HPT~

Harry closed his eyes and lay his head down on the desk that morning in history class. He was exhausted. Neville had had a bad dream last night and Ron was still out; having opted to stay in Seattle for the night to handle business.

Part of the reason why Ron usually took care of Neville was that was so much bigger and physically stronger than him.

Harry was not weak. By no means was he weak. But his power came more in the form of his wild magic, and was more bound to his emotions than a normal wizard's magic was. It was destructive, and better used in a fight with someone he didn't mind killing.

So he couldn't use magic on Neville.

At least not wandless magic.

Which was a pain since he had gotten rid of the stick of Holly over a year ago.

He had eventually had to call on both Blaise and Draco to restrain Neville while he calmed the brunette down.

He groaned, and then sighed in relief at the wonderful calm and soothing waves that were like a massage to tense muscles for him. He opened an eye to smile gratefully at Jasper. He was thankful for having befriended the vampire general at times like this.

Jasper smiled at him and whispered; "Go ahead and sleep. I'll look after you."

He nodded; closing his eyes once again.

He usually wouldn't trust anyone but his family to guard him while he slept. But he knew if the blonde vampire was going to hurt him he would have had plenty of chances to do so.

~HPT~

The day went on as usual, though both Harry and Draco seemed a bit out of it. This caused Draco to snap at everyone, while Harry just seemed overly mellow; something that seemed to both surprise and amuse Jasper.

They sat with all the Cullens today; rather than just Alice and Jasper. The humans ate their food; passing blood pops to the vampires. They were all chatting pleasantly until about halfway through lunch when Harry's phone rang.

"Ron?"

'Hey mate! Guess what?'

"You finally finished with your business?" Harry asked hopefully.

'Er, well yea. But I meant besides that.'

"Oh?"

'Guess who's coming to visit?'

Green eyes widened, the owner of said eyes sitting bolt upright; a wide smile on his face.

"Are they…?"

'Yep. Next week. 'Round Wednesday or so.'

"Yes!" The vampires stared. Who could be coming to visit that made Harry so excited?

They heard Ron laugh on the other end of the line. 'Just wanted to let you know mate. They figured they need to check out the shop themselves anyways so why not pop in while they're here? I got to go Wrath, talk later!'

"Of course. Bye Gluttony."

Harry turned to his family; who were looking at him quizzically.

"The twins are gonna visit!"

~HPT~

Somewhere in Scotland…

"Are you sure?" A big man asked, half hidden in the shadows of a dirty cave.

A smaller man stood before him. He was plain looking and easily forgettable. He also seemed nervous. He was sweating badly and twisting his hands together; eyes going from the ground to the big man to his escape route through the cave's entrance.

"Y-yes sir. I put the tracked in wit-without anyone noticing. His magical signature showed up there."

"Good."

The small man choked; eyes going wide with terror and a gurgling noise coming from his throat. The bigger man bulled his claws out of his pawn's stomach; the weaker one having never seen him moved. A wide mouth full of sharp, yellowing canines smiled.

"Washington."

He paid no mind to the puddle of blood pooling at his feet; stepping in it as he made his was out of the cave.

This was going to be fun.

~HPT~

Muahahahaha! I figured it was time to throw in a bit of drama. No good story is complete without odd things happening and little cliffies here and there.

All will be explained later but you lot are still more than welcome to ask questions.

Don't forget to make your guess on Harry's form. You'll get a hint of sort's next chapter too.

Review my minions! Er, I mean, most loyal and readers. I bow before your awesome power!


	12. Chapter 12

I forgot to make an apology last chapter so I'll do it now. Regarding the French from Chapter 9, I apologize. I speak no French myself and thus used an online translator. If I offended anyone with my terrible French I'm sorry.

So far no one had gotten it yet. Though some of you have had some awesome ideas I may use in future stories. And some of you actually guess the forms for other characters.

Keep trying loves. I think that after this chapter someone should. It seems pretty obvious to me.

But I am the writer so I'm probable biased in that opinion.

I hope you lot like the form I chose. If not, oh well.

Disclaimer- "…"

~HPT~

Chapter 11- Mysteries Without Answers

_**As the sound of the song began to repeat itself Harry closed the egg. He pushed himself up and took a great breath of air as his head came out of the water.**_

_**He heard a chuckle. He turned quickly, barely paying attention to the extravagance of the prefect's bathroom as he took in the sight of Cedric leaning against the wall.**_

_**He blushed and put the egg down between his legs, trying to hide his nakedness between that and the soapy water. "What are you doing here?" He was proud that his voice didn't shake.**_

_**Cedric smiled. "I came to take a bath with you Harry."**_

_**The younger teen reddened even more as the handsome Hufflepuff boy began to remove his shirt and slacks. He looked away when he saw the other boy grip the waistband of his pants.**_

_**Bill had told him he wanted to be with other people. So he could grow up more. But he still wasn't sure…**_

_**He gulped when he heard and felt the water shift with Cedric's entrance into the bath. He had to admit, the older male was attractive. But he didn't want to cheat on Bill.**_

_**He sighed to himself. It was hardly cheating if Bill had told him to be with other people. And as handsome as Bill was, he was probably going to be with others too…**_

_**He felt something clench painfully in his heart at the thought.**_

"_**Harry."**_

_**He looked up, just now realizing how close the other had gotten. Harry's eyes were level with his bare chest and he was close enough to touch. Cedric reached up to brush Harry's messy wet hair from his eyes. Harry swallowed, nervousness setting in at the reminder that they were both naked.**_

_**Cedric leaned down, and before Harry knew what was happening his lips were on Harry's. He froze in surprise.**_

_**But then Cedric's lips were moving and his tongue was invading Harry's mouth.**_

_**And he would be a liar if he said it didn't feel nice.**_

_**It was different than kissing Bill. But it was still good. So instead of fighting it Harry reached up, wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck, and pushed against him.**_

_**He would be with someone else.**_

_**Like Bill wanted.**_

_**Just this once.**_

~HPT~

The agreement was simple, Seth thought.

He had decided to stick with Jake. If only so that he wouldn't be stuck as a lone wolf. Leah planned to stay with Paul for the same reasons, saying "Somebody's gotta keep his pissy ass in line."

They would be like a meshed pack. Two separate packs but they would keep close to each other. Share territory. Work together against any rouges. Go to each other for any issues.

But neither side would take orders from the other.

It would be a delicate sort of balance. But simple.

Seth liked it.

He could stay close to his sister without having to hear her thoughts, and as a beta, he wouldn't have to deal with Paul very much.

Not that he had a problem with Paul.

He just kinda scared him a bit is all.

Now all they would have to worry about was dealing with Sam and his pack.

~HPT~

The rest of the school day Harry and his brother and sisters were in a much better mood. Aside from that, the day progressed normally.

At least until the day ended and they came out to the parking lot.

Standing near the Volvo was a shifter. But rather than it being Jacob as it usually was; this time it was Paul.

Harry's eyes raked over him.

Something was different.

But what?

Harry looked him up and down; creating a mental checklist.

Same tan sun kissed skin.

Same confident posture.

Same thick muscles stretched over a tall frame.

Shirtless. As always.

Same handsome face.

And same… Ah ha! There. The eyes.

Harry paused before him, looking up into Paul's eyes and contemplating the change a moment before speaking.

It wasn't a really noticeable change. Not a visual one at least. To most, Paul's eyes would look the same as they had when Harry met him on the beach. But there was something in those so-dark-they're-almost-black brown eyes of his that hadn't been there that night at the beach.

Something dark and feral and wild.

Something purely animal.

Harry smirked in appreciation. He liked this change.

"Hi Paul, where's Jake off to?" He asked him.

Those wild eyes flicked behind him a moment to Harry's family before he spoke.

"Jake and Sam got into a bit of a fight. He's still licking his wounds is all."

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly in thought. His voice had changed too. It was barely noticeable and very slight a change. But a change none the less. His voice was a tiny bit rougher. A little bit deeper. His words ending with the smallest hint of something different.

_What happened?_

"Is he alright?" Paul looked at Hermione. Her eyes were wide with worry though the rest of her expression was controlled.

"Yea. It's just a scratch. He'll be fine by tomorrow." She nodded.

Paul's eyes were back on Harry after that. He seemed more focused on him.

Harry liked that.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come cliff diving again this weekend."

Harry blinked, a smile lighting up his face. That invitation had been directed at him.

Just him.

"Hmm… It depends on if the rest of my family needs me this weekend or not. If you come back tomorrow I could let you know?"

Paul nodded, smiling slightly.

Once again, Harry thought he looked much better smiling.

~HPT~

Luna watched them. Harry hadn't told the rest of the family about finding his soul mate. Just Sirius, she knew. But Luna had known that night on the beach. She had seen the change in Harry. In his magic. But she had sensed a sort of… wariness? From Paul. Or something similar. Almost as though he was afraid to get _too_ close to Harry.

It had been there, hiding under his smiles as he and Harry talked by the bonfire. Under the happiness at getting to know her green-eyed brother.

It was still there.

But now, it was…

Weaker?

Yes. Weaker.

She noticed the change in his eyes and voice, though Draco and Hermione seemed to pay no mind. The vampires looked at Paul oddly but didn't comment. Their senses were more powerful than a human's, so it was only natural that they note the change.

And of course she knew Harry had noticed.

It made her happy to see that fire in his eyes that made her think of before.

Before the war and the death and the pain.

Before the blood and betrayal.

Before Bill.

Back when Harry was kind of shy. When he was innocent in some ways. Back when there were moments that the shyness and innocence would take a backseat to the mischievousness that could only come from a Marauder.

When the twins would bow down in awe to Harry after seeing Snape walk down the hall with a nasty scowl and bubblegum pink hair. All because he had insulted Hermione or Luna.

Harry never did care what the dour potions master or anyone else had to say about or to him. So long as his friends were left alone.

Even the twins knew better than to play too harsh of a prank on Ron; out of fear of suffering Harry's wrath.

She missed those days. When her brother's anger was vented through embarrassing and hilarious pranks.

Now his anger was vented through…

Well, she felt bad for whoever he vented his anger on now.

But that fire in his eyes when he looked up at the shifter was so much like the old Harry it filled her with hope and longing.

He acted like he was fine. Like nothing was wrong.

But she knew better. They all did.

They heard him wake up from nightmares. Not always screaming like the rest of them. Sometimes just with tears and he would go out on the balcony.

They saw how every once in awhile he would get this weary far-too-old look on his face or his eyes would go blank; seeing things that were no longer there.

But after that night on the beach it was as though the heaviest of the weights on his shoulders had been lifted. He seemed just a little bit happier. Just a little bit lighter.

Just a little bit like the old Harry.

She really hoped he stayed that way.

~HPT~

That night, the vampires, shifters, and the elders of the Quileute people gathered in a large building on the reservation. Alice looked around at all the faces and sighed. She had known a split in the pack was coming; but it had been vague, Alice unable to see how the pack split or the circumstances regarding it.

She hadn't expected a three-way break either.

But here they were.

Sam had called the meeting. No one else knew what was happening and as he was the one to call in he was the one to speak first.

"Last night there was a disagreement within the pack." He spoke formally and respectfully; his attention focused mainly on the Elders and Carlisle, who sat with them. "The pack has split up." He paused at the instant murmuring that brought on before resuming. "Jacob Black was always meant to take the position of alpha but chose not to when he first joined the pack. He has now decided to claim his heritage."

Alice noticed that Billy looked proud at the thought.

"However, it appears that Paul Lahote is also an Alpha." The elders looked gob smacked at the notion and shot surprised looks over at Paul. "It's unreasonable to expect for three Alphas to coexist comfortably in a single pack. As a result, the current pack has been split into three. Myself, my beta Jared Cameron, Embry Call, and Quill Ateara make up the main pack. Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater have made a second pack, and the third is Paul Lahote and Leah Clearwater."

Sue was looking disapprovingly at her children. Jake and Paul sat next to each other with their betas at their sides. Alice could tell none of them really wanted to be here.

It was Billy who spoke next. "Can nothing be done to put the pack back together?"

"No." Billy looked at his son, who sighed. "My pack and Paul's have agreed to share territory and work together. But neither of us is willing to do the same with Sam's. The only way we could go back to being one pack is for one of the three of us to take over while the other two are no longer Alpha's of the pack… The problem…" He hesitated and Paul chose to pick up, crossing his arms and scowling.

"We're Alphas by nature. It's a part of each of us. Me and Jake suppressed our nature before, but now that we're both in an Alpha position we wouldn't be able to give it up."

"And you two?" Sue spoke, looking sternly at her kids.

Leah straightened up in her seat. "I'm loyal to Paul as a beta. Seth is the same with Jake. Besides, if we hadn't followed them then they would have become lone wolves."

Quill senior frowned at that.

There had only been one case of a lone wolf in their history.

It had not ended well.

Not at all.

Carlisle spoke next, causing the others in the room to pay attention. They had only had a couple of meetings since befriending them that had involved the vampires and Carlisle commanded attention each time he spoke.

"Then the only real issue is the distribution of territory and a new treaty to account for the different packs. If I may however, you said that up until now you both were able to suppress your wolf's dominant nature. So what was it exactly that changed that?"

Jacob and Paul looked at each other and Paul shifted around nervously. He had looked very confident until then.

Surprisingly it was Sam who answered the question.

"It was my fault. Paul…" He cleared his throat. "Paul imprinted on someone… different, and I argued against the validity of it. He was angry, understandably. Leah calmed him down then and they left the pack. I lost my temper and Jacob kept me from pursuing them. He and Seth chose to leave then as well."

Sue nodded, no longer seeming quite as stern about the situation. Wolves were very sensitive in anything regarding their imprints. A bad reaction to something like that was expected.

Billy looked up from his chair. "I wasn't aware you had imprinted at all. Who is it?"

The tension between the wolves was palpable.

~HPT~

The big man smirked to himself as he entered Edinburgh International Airport. He had hidden out in the muggle world a time or two so he knew the way some things worked.

He had already purchased the tickets so all he had to do was check in.

He looked around for the check in for his flight, getting in line and trying not to draw attention to his hulking frame. He smirked when he felt his companion come up behind him.

The other man was a bit shorter than he was. And with a more average bone structure. But he was intimidating in his own right. His presence caused those around him just as much unease as the larger man's physical appearance.

When it was his turn he smiled his sharp-toothed smile as he handed over the fake passport.

Roughly thirteen hours from now the pair would be landing at LAX in California. They would get a hotel, rest, and then plan their next move.

After all, now that they knew where Potter was, they had no need to rush.

~HPT~

Harry woke up in tears that night. No noise escaped him. Not that it mattered. It was almost three in the morning.

He had dreamed of Bill.

Not the Bill that had betrayed them all. But the good Bill. The one from before.

The kind one who would hold him close and whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

To Harry, those were nightmares worse than his memories of being tortured.

His Bill was dead.

His Bill had died long before he killed his physical being.

His Bill had died the day he was bitten.

Harry closed his eyes; wiping his tears and shoving the memories away.

He got up and went to the balcony; looking up at the night sky. It was cloudy, blocking out the stars. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep, and he needed to move.

The urge to go up high; high above those clouds filled him.

This was yet another reason they had chosen Forks.

Harry climbed up onto the railing of the balcony.

He jumped.

As he fell his form shifted and then he was no longer falling.

His massive wings spread wide and whisked him up high above those clouds until he could see the stars.

He was silent as the night itself despite his size and he relished in the felling of the wind and flying and freedom. He felt his muscles relax and his troubles melt away as he twisted and dove and did every move he could think of; some he had learned from flying on a broom.

A broom had nothing on this though.

He stayed well above the clouds so the muggles wouldn't see him. Spending hours in the sky until the clouds began to lighten, the sun coming up over the horizon.

Only now did tiredness claim him, and rather than return home he flew low. Sweeping down back below the clouds and keeping close to the tree tops, scanning about for a place to rest.

There was a small cliff face with a large cave near the bottom of the mountain.

He glided towards it, not bothering to change back as he entered the cave and fell asleep.

It had been awhile since he had flown in this form. Since he had been in this form at all. Not in months. Since before the final battle.

It had been awhile since he had dreamed of the old Bill too. Maybe he would take the day for himself.

Be selfish just this once and forget about school.

As he fell asleep, he thought of Paul.

~HPT~

Luna laid awake a moment when she heard Harry go out to the balcony and then a faint whooshing sound she knew well.

He wouldn't be back tonight. She knew it.

She smiled sadly to herself before turning over.

She would just have to tell Paul he brother accepted his invitation for him.

~HPT~

Red eyes saw the flying creature as it dived from above the clouds and was lost in the trees and the owner cocked their head to the side in curiosity.

How interesting…

~HPT~

Ok so some important things will be happening next chapter. First of all being the elder's reaction to Paul's imprint. Then Harry going cliff diving with Paul. A couple of flashbacks. More on the big man and his companion. Neville's shop opening up. Some other things… So yea. There will be a lot. It might take a couple more days than normal to post it. Maybe. My muses re partying right now so you never know.

Review for me people!

Keep up the guesses!

Oh, and one more thing before I forget. I know that a lot of you have wicked ideas so if you have any suggestions for something that you think would be cool to happen in this story I would love to hear it.

See you all next chapter!

Respectfully,

Mr. Hate


	13. Chapter 13

For whatever reason I had a difficult time writing this chapter. But here it is all the same.

Congratulations to angelkitty77 for winning the one-shot contest regarding Harry's animagus form. He is a dragon, as many of you guessed. (More specifically a Drake. Which is basically a dragon just smaller.)

The winner had chosen a happy Jacob/Harry with a lemon for her prize. It will be titled Red Door and I plan to post it the same day as the next chapter.

This chapter is a bit longer than my usual ones and may have a few more typos than usual. I'm too lazy to check.

Enjoy lovies!

Disclaimer- Lawyer: "Mr. Hate does not own the copy write for Harry Potter, Twilight, or any related materials at this time. We hope to rectify this fact sometime in the near future."

~HPT~

Chapter 12- It's not a date, right?

_**It was towards the end of Fourth Year when Cedric suggested it. They had finished the second task but didn't know the third yet. **_

_**They were lying in bed and Harry had been talking about how he wanted to be involved with the Order more. Dumbledore had seen fit to start sharing things with him a few months ago. Like the Order and the Prophecy. He didn't want the children involved in the war. But he could feel that the Dark Lord's return was just over the horizon and he wouldn't be able to protect Harry much longer.**_

_**But he refused to allow him to join the Order.**_

"_**Why don't you just help out anyways?"**_

_**Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"**_

_**Cedric shrugged and pulled Harry closer. "Like doing Order work without being in the Order. Can Dumbledore really stop you?"**_

"_**Well…"**_

"_**You always get into trouble anyways. You would just actually be trying to instead of it happening on accident is all."**_

"_**I guess so… But Professor Dumbledore is my magical guardian. I'm not seventeen so I'm not allowed to just do what I want."**_

"_**But you're emancipated Harry. Have been since you turned eleven."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

_**Cedric sat up and looked down at him. "Your father was Lord Potter. There are no other Potters and since he's dead that makes you Lord Potter now. You would have received the title when you started Hogwarts whether anyone told you or not. Having the title of a Lord automatically emancipates you. You still can't do magic outside school without Ministry permission, but you can do just about anything else."**_

_**Harry shot up and stared at him a moment. "But… Then why didn't the Professor tell me?"**_

_**He smiled sadly. "He probably just wants to keep you safe Harry."**_

_**Harry nodded. He looked down at his lap and became lost in his thoughts. Cedric just held him close and let him think.**_

_**~HPT~**_

_**Harry went to Dumbledore just before the third task.**_

_**He confronted the Headmaster about being able to do more and what Cedric had told him about the emancipation.**_

_**He told him he and his friends wanted to help more. Without actually being in the Order.**_

_**In the end… The headmaster agreed.**_

~HPT~

"So what?"

Paul stared at Billy Black. Of all the reactions he had expected, that had not been one of them. The other elders seemed similarly unaffected by the knowledge. Like it was perfectly normal for a shifter to imprint on someone of the same gender.

The others looked as confused at the reaction (or lack-thereof) that Paul's imprint was male. Though it was Sam who recovered first.

"Has this happened before?"

Quill Senior was the one who answered. "It has happened twice so far as we know. The first was one of Taha Aki's own sons. The second was one of his great-grandsons."

Even the vampires seemed surprised by this information.

Paul sat up straighter.

"Their names have been lost to us. But the first was a strong wolf, one who chose to fight and who lived a very long time. He stayed young, and had lived nearly sixty years when he imprinted on a young man in the tribe. He acted as brother to his imprint and never became anything more."

"The second one was a successful imprint however." Sue was speaking now. "Apparently he imprinted on a male from the Makah Tribe. We don't know much about them. But the old stories suggest they were very happy together."

Paul nodded, and it was clear he seemed relieved. At least it didn't seem so strange now with the knowledge that it had happened in the past.

"Is there anything else before we move on to territory rights?" Carlisle asked.

~HPT~

Jasper was disappointed the next day to see that Harry wasn't at school. His siblings were there. He had seen their car. But Harry was not in class.

He kept glancing worriedly at the empty desk next to him throughout history.

He hoped nothing had happened to him.

~HPT~

It was almost noon when Harry woke up.

The clouds opened just enough to send some sunlight into his cave and across his scales. He awoke to comfortable warmth feeling far better than he had the previous night. Between the flight and his rest he felt relaxed and happy.

He walked out of the cave and stretched. His long tail went back far behind him, his claws scratching in the dirt like a cat, his wings spreading out far and wide; the biggest part of his body by far. He jumped from the small cliff ledge and wandered towards the smell of fresh water.

There was a small pond here, probably made from rainwater. It was still, suggesting the absence of fish, and looked like a large, C-shaped mirror.

Harry looked at himself in it before bending down to drink.

He was big. Easily three meters (10 ft) tall and seven and a half meters (25 ft) long from nose to tail. Three meters of that being the tail itself. He had a long neck and a graceful body, his torso like a scaled jungle cat. His legs were long as well, but almost always at least slightly bent and very powerful. Made for running fast.

His feet were large and had three front toes on the front with one in back. The toes curved to reveal thick claws that were easily a weapon. His back legs and feet were thicker and stronger than the front ones with one more toe in front than his front feet. The feet and ankles were much like a dog's in the way they bent.

His snout was long with small nostrils on the sides and let him open his mouth wide to reveal deadly sharp teeth and a long, sandpapery tongue like a cat's. His eyes were very round and about the size of a human's fist; still green, but brighter than they were as a human and glowing slightly with power.

There was a smattering of what looked like fur on top of his head that stretched down a thin line to end at the juncture between his wings. In actuality it was not fur but thousands of tiny spikes that were placed very close together and would stand straight up when he was angered.

His wings were the most impressive part of his form. When spread out they were just over twelve meters (40 ft) from tip to tip. Massive enough to carry is form in flight. They came out of his shoulders and the inner part of them was a thick shiny web that was far more difficult to rip than it looked.

His entire form was covered in smooth black scales, larger on his stomach and upper legs and smaller everywhere else. There were the occasional spatter of silver scales here and there and all of his scales shown brilliantly in the light. At night however, he could blend in with the night's sky and only those with excellent sight would notice him.

To some, he would look like an adolescent Dragon. In actuality he was a Drake. A cousin to the dragons, but its own species. They were smaller than dragons, though still larger than most creatures, and were faster and more graceful than their monstrous cousins.

He growled in an appreciation at the taste of fresh water and then looked to the sky. It was too risky to fly home during the day, but without seeing where he was from the air he wouldn't be able to get home. He would be stuck in the forest until nightfall.

He sighed. It wasn't something he had thought about last night.

He looked around him. The trees here were a little thinner than in other parts of the forest so he would be able to get around more. He sniffed. There were deer nearby.

If he was stuck here he may as well go hunting.

~HPT~

The large man looked around at the dingy hotel room indifferently. Merlin knows he'd slept in worse places.

His companion walked past him, dumping his bag on the floor and climbing into a bed. He didn't say a word.

Not that the bigger man had expected him to.

Unlike the other, he had slept on the flight; quite comfortable with muggle travel. As a result he wasn't tired.

He put his bag on the small table in the corner of the room and opened it up.

It was amazing what you could get on a plane in a check in bag.

He pulled out a sharp, survival type knife with a smile on his face. He hardly needed the weapon. But when he tortured people with his claws he tended to kill them too soon.

The knife would make playing with that little brunette girl Potter was so fond of all the more enjoyable.

He sat down in the single wooden chair in the room and pulled a whetstone from his pocket.

He would need his blade to be sharp after all.

~HPT~

Draco didn't like muggle school.

He hated even more when he was sitting there worrying about his little brother.

He and Blaise had not been part of the light side of the war as long as the others had. SIN had only come into existence near the end of fifth year.

Ron and Neville claimed that Harry would often sneak out late at night at school. They said he would always be a little less stressed afterwards, even if they didn't know where he went off to.

They didn't seem concerned at all.

Even the girls and Blaise seemed calm about it.

Yet here he was practically having a panic attack. From the look on his face when they had left, he was sure Sirius was no better off.

He had just sat down at their lunch table when a feeling of calm spread through him. He looked up and Jasper smiled at him.

He sighed.

Now he knew why Harry liked him so much.

~HPT~

Red eyes watched over the newborns that Victoria had created. They were wild, like animals. He, at least, was not so out of control.

But these…

They were fighting and warring against each other. Killing each other. It seemed for every newborn Victoria brought him; two would die by the other's hands.

But there was one other like him.

She was small. Probably not more than fifteen. She didn't get angry like the rest of them did. In fact, she looked more frightened than anything else. He worried for her. He worried that the others would start a fight and she would end up caught up in the middle of it.

He even worried that Victoria might kill the girl.

He wasn't stupid. He knew the red haired woman was cruel.

And as much as he wanted it to be true when she told him she loved him; he wasn't stupid enough to actually believe it.

He thought back to the creature he had seen before.

It looked like a Dragon, or at least what he imagined a Dragon might look like. It was a fierce looking creature. It flew faster than a vampire could run and he had only seen it because of his excellent senses.

He wondered how powerful it was. If it was faster than your average vampire, it might be stronger too.

He wondered if it was possible to befriend the creature…

If he could use it to protect the young girl…

~HPT~

At first, Edward wasn't sure what it was that felt wrong.

Something felt off. Out of place. It was a peculiar feeling he really didn't like.

It wasn't until they got out of school for the day and met by his car with the Blacks and Paul that it finally hit him.

It felt wrong for Harry not to be there.

~HPT~

Paul was confused at first, when he didn't see Harry.

The other three that went to school were coming over towards him and the Cullens. But while he saw two blondes and a bushy brunette there was no head of black hair in the group approaching them.

He frowned.

Where was Harry?

He didn't have much time to contemplate it as the blonde girl, Luna, ran up to him. She had that same dreamy smile she always seemed to have.

"Harry had something to do today so he didn't come to school. But he said to tell you he'd love to go cliff diving with you. We have to go now. Bye."

She grabbed the other two and ran off towards their car; not even giving them a chance to speak to the Cullens.

_The hell…?_

~HPT~

Harry growled in annoyance.

He had managed to catch a deer and eat, but he had somehow made his way into a thicker part of the forest. His form could barely fit through the trees and his scales kept scraping against the trees.

It couldn't hurt him. His hide was thick and the scratches from the bark were more pleasant than anything. But it would be a problem if he started accidentally knocking over trees.

With a sigh he shifted back to human form and stretched. His bones popping and creaking. Oddly enough, it always felt natural to not be human. But whenever he changed back to a human he would feel strange for awhile.

He had wanted to stay as a Drake for the whole day, but he couldn't stay in that form and still get through the trees. It wasn't safe this deep in the forest for humans though either.

He supposed he may as well apparate home then…

~HPT~

Neville smiled as he looked around at the numerous plants and flowers. His shop was finally ready to open. It had taken him awhile to find all the muggle flowers and learn how to care for them. He would be selling both potted plants and flowers as well as cut arrangements.

Blaise was busy putting more pots up on one of the shelving units. He had been helping Neville while the others were at school. They were usually home before them but today his shop was opening so they wouldn't be.

He turned at the sound of bell that announced the door opening with a grin at his first customer.

He wondered to himself if his parents would be proud of him now.

~HPT~

The sound of crack, while soft, alerted the house's occupants to his arrival. Within half a second he had his dad's arms wrapped tight around him.

He grunted a bit at the crushing feeling.

Sirius was a lot stronger than he looked.

"I was worried about you pup."

"I'm fine dad."

Sirius pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Are you?"

He hesitated. "I… I will be. I'm still hurting a bit I suppose. But we all are. I just need some time."

"I understand Harry."

"Welcome back Wrath. Feel better?" Harry saw Luna standing at the bottom of the stairs. She had the same dreamy smile as usual but there was worry in her eyes.

"Yea. I'm alright now Envy."

She nodded. "I told Paul you said yes."

He blushed. "Thanks sis. I completely forgot."

"No worries. I think we'll see Jacob tomorrow. Paul will be here on Saturday to kidnap you."

He chuckled as she headed back upstairs.

A day with Paul sounded nice.

~HPT~

Things went back to normal the rest of the week. Aside from Sirius disappearing on Thursday and not telling anyone where he'd run off to. The only real difference in the routine they had made was the addition of a couple of people.

Harry had made friends in one of his classes with a girl named Angela Weber. She was a tall, pretty girl with long, straight dark hair and glasses. One of the other girls had been bullying her a bit and Harry with his saving-people-thing had but in. After that she had moved to their table at lunch.

This seemed to irritate Draco quite a bit. While not as prejudiced as he once was, he still didn't care much for muggles. He especially seemed irritated after she bumped into him on accident one day.

Aside from that, both Paul and Jacob would be there after school waiting for them. Though they no longer met by the Volvo.

Instead, Bella and Edward would usually take off right away and the other four Cullen siblings drove in this bright yellow porshe. There seemed to be something of an inside joke into why Edward had bought it for Alice.

It seemed that Bella didn't like them, and Edward, while he didn't mind them too much, was still wary, so they preferred to just leave rather than stand by them without talking.

Draco appeared to have made friends with Rosalie, and Luna often chatted away with Emmet.

Harry had thought that she might get along well with Alice but the little pixie vamp was content to cling to him. Jasper seemed to want to stick close as well. It seemed to bother Paul at first but he didn't say anything.

The dreams of Bill had receded for now, which Harry was thankful for, and life almost felt normal.

~HPT~

Saturday came sooner than he realized and he smiled as he pulled his wetsuit on. He had loved cliff diving last weekend. He couldn't wait.

"Looking forward to your date, Harry?" He blushed.

"It's not a date Sloth, just cliff diving."

Neville chuckled. "I was surprised when you told us who he is to you. First Hermione, Now you and Luna and Blaise, and Sirius mentioned something about a police officer…"

Harry hummed in response. He didn't say anything until the wetsuit was on and he was packing a change of clothes. Not that he had seen a place to change last time, but still.

"Maybe we'll all find ours. Luna said we would all find happiness. She's not talking now but she gives you that little I-know-something-you-don't look when you ask her about it."

Neville flopped onto his bed. "I know what you mean. It would be nice to find someone."

"Have you ever had someone before Neville?"

"No… There were a couple of crushes here and there… I kissed Luna once in third year, but that was it. I've never had anyone. It would be nice. Even if they weren't my soul mate I'd be happy."

Harry nodded in understanding. "What about you Harry? Was there anyone besides Bill?" Almost as soon as he said the name he flinched. "Oh, sorry Harry, I-"

"I was with Cedric in Forth year."

Neville sat up now. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It's alright. There were a couple one-nighters after Bill too. Both were Aurors. It was about doing something to forget though. They didn't mean anything."

"I never knew about you and Diggory…"

"No one did. Except a couple of Hufflepuffs in his year. I would sneak into his dorm to see him. They shared the room with him and they would leave and go off to other dorm rooms when I came. Helped us keep it secret.

_**Harry panicked when he saw the large dark-skinned boy. He'd been caught. No one had been in Cedric's rooms the other times he'd come. Why now?**_

_**The older boy chuckled. "He's in the bathroom. Go ahead and come in, I was just leaving. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He had an American-sounding accent and Harry wondered where the boy was from.**_

"_**Thank you…"**_

_**The young man just smiled and bumped him slightly as he left.**_

_**Harry crawled up onto Cedric's bed and closed the curtains. He had had another bad dream about the Dementors and his Uncle. He pulled a pillow close and wrapped himself around it, holding it close as he lay down and wait for his, boyfriend? Lover? Friend with benefits? To come.**_

"_**Harry?"**_

_**He didn't move when the other male opened the curtain. Nor when he felt the dip in the bed as Cedric joined him or the sound of the curtain closing.**_

_**His fellow champion's arms wrapped around him and pulled him away from the pillow.**_

_**Thoughts of evil hooded creatures and fat men with whips faded from his mind as lips descended on his and cold hands pulled up his shirt.**_

They heard the doorbell ring and Harry waved goodbye to Neville as he raced out of the room and down the stairs.

~HPT~

When the door opened Paul was greeted with the sight of his imprint in the same wetsuit as before. His cheeks pinked a bit as he once again noticed how little the garment hid from the imagination.

"Hey." He scratched his neck. He felt awkward. Talking to Harry had been easy when there were a lot of other people around. He wasn't so sure it would still be easy when they were alone.

"Hey Paul." Then Harry smiled and it lit up his whole face. Paul probably should have been embarrassed to think that a boy's smile was beautiful but he chose not to think about it and smiled back. That little bubble of tension that had been building in him deflating at the sight of that smile.

He had nothing to worry about.

"Ready to go?"

"Yea." He peeked around Paul's large frame. "That's yours?"

Paul's truck was a medium green and about ten years old. Newer than most cars in Forks but still not exactly the nicest thing in the world. Still, it was his.

"Yea. Jake fixed it up for me."

Harry hummed and jogged over to it, throwing his bag in the back and climbing in like he was the one who owned it.

Paul just chuckled and followed after him.

~HPT~

The drive there was fairly quiet, with the occasional passing comment.

But over all Harry seemed content to sit with his eyes closed and a smile on his face, the wind blowing through his hair; and Paul seemed content to switch between watching him and the road, and not think about why that smile made his heart flutter.

Once they got close enough to smell the salt air however, Harry's eyes were open and he was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement.

Paul chuckled. "You really like the ocean don't you?"

He nodded. "Yup. I can't help it. The others feel the same way."

"Any particular reason for that?"

Harry grinned at him.

"_**So why are we going on a boat?" Draco had a look on his face like somebody had insulted him.**_

_**Harry sighed. "The boat will be constantly moving. You can't apparate or portkey to or from a moving location. There's a floo on board though. But there's a specific password to activate it. And the one to go out is different from the one to go in."**_

_**Hermione tilted her head in thought. "So because of the constant motion the boat is like a safe house. But one they won't be able to get into by magical means."**_

_**Harry nodded. "We also won't be endangering the school by staying in Hogwarts."**_

"_**But what about muggle means mate?" Ron asked him. "And stocking up on supplies too."**_

"_**The boat has more wards on it than Gringotts. One of which is a powerful invisibility spell we'll have to renew every month. The inside has been magically expanded and there are enough supplies to last a year. I don't plan for us to be there that long."**_

_**He nodded. "Alright then mate. A boat it is."**_

"My family and I lived on a ship for seven months last year. It was like a safe haven for us. We've all had a thing about the ocean ever since then."

"Sounds fun."

"Yea."

Soon enough they were pulling up at the beach. Paul parked the car and got out, stretching. Harry not far behind him. "You wanna go straight up to the cliff or the beach for awhile first?"

"The cliffs!"

Paul chuckled. The green-eyed boy sounded like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Alright then."

It didn't take long to hike up towards the cliffs and soon enough they were standing up at the top. The win picked up a bit and Harry threw back his head and laughed.

Paul couldn't help but think he looked beautiful like that. With his messy hair whipping about in the wind and eyes crinkled in mirth. He growled to himself and pushed those thoughts away. The merge with the wolf made it difficult not to think of Harry as his mate in the more basic sense of the word.

Harry was saying something now. "What?"

The shorter male chuckled. "I said who's jumping first?"

"Hmm… I'll go."

Harry nodded and followed him as he went towards the cliff's edge. He smirked as an idea hit him. Just as he moved as if he would jump, he jerked back and grabbed Harry around the waist. The boy squeaked and then yelled as he tossed him over the cliff, laughing as he did.

The waters were very calm today, despite the breeze and Paul watched in amusement as Harry splashed. He popped back up out of the water and hollered out promises for revenge before he started swimming towards the shore.

He laughed.

~HPT~

Harry did manage his revenge. After Paul threw him off the third time he decided on a new tactic rather than just running up to the big man to push him off.

When he came up the cliff this time he walked slowly towards Paul, whose smile dimmed and disappeared at Harry's serious face. He tensed when Harry got close.

On the outside Harry kept his face carefully blank, but on the inside he was smirking. He slid up close to Paul and the other teen gulped. He splayed a hand across the shifters chest and looked up at him through his eyelashes. "If you wanted my attention you didn't have to throw me off a cliff."

Paul's mouth was opening and closing like a fish and he seemed at a loss for words; pink tainting his cheeks. Harry smirked on the outside now.

Especially as he pushed and Paul went flying over the cliff.

He was still laughing when Paul made it back up.

The rest of the day was much of the same; each of them pushing the other off or tricking them into falling. It was fun.

Somehow it turned into a game of tag with Paul chasing Harry down to the beach.

He might be faster than Harry given that he was a shifter, but the smaller male was agile and always seemed to slip right out of his hands just as he got close; darting around trees and twisting about Paul like a dancer.

When they finally reached the beach and there were no more trees for the black haired minx to lose him in he finally caught him; tackling Harry to the ground. Harry grunted as they lost their footing and Paul landed on him.

"Got you!"

His smirk faded though when he pushed himself up and looked down into emerald eyes. Harry's hair was splayed about his head on the sand and he was panting from the run.

Paul gulped.

For a few moments, neither moved; dark brown eyes locked with bright green and Paul didn't even realize he was moving closer until someone cleared their throat.

Paul jerked away and rolled off of Harry looking up to see who had interrupted them.

Jacob stood there looking incredibly uncomfortable.

Paul started when he realized it had gotten dark.

"Um… Sorry dude but Sam called a meeting. We gotta go."

Paul growled. Even when he wasn't in his pack anymore Sam ruining things. Then she shook his head. _Ruined what? This isn't a date._

Then why had he only invited Harry and not anyone else.

Pushing those thoughts away he stood up and nodded. "Let me take Harry home first."

"Kay man. I'll um… See you there."

Harry didn't say a word as they walked back to the car. His face was bright red with embarrassment and he looked uncomfortable.

The drive back was even quieter than the one there. But this time the silence was more awkward than comfortable.

Neither said a word until they got to Harry's house and Paul stopped the car.

"Well… Here we are. Sorry I couldn't hang out longer…"

Harry smiled nervously at him. "It's alright. I had fun."

They were quiet again. Harry not making a move to get out.

Pau watched as different emotions played over the other's face. Eventually they settled on determined mixed with something he couldn't identify before his face went that same blank it had been when the boy had teased him before throwing him over the cliff.

Before he could say anything Harry had leaned up and over and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks for taking me Paul." He didn't give the shifter a chance to respond before he was out of the car and bounding up to his house, bag in hand.

Paul sat there for a few minutes trying to analyze his emotions before shaking his head and driving back to La Push.

He refused to think about how that tiny little kiss on the cheek had given him a surge of happiness.

Sam better have a damn good reason for calling a meeting.

~HPT~

Ron raised an eyebrow as Harry came into their room with a stupidly happy grin on his face.

"Have fun mate?"

Harry just nodded before flopping onto his bed; not even bothering to change out of the wetsuit.

Ron shrugged and went back to reading his book about Quidditch.

Harry would tell him later.

~HPT~

The next week was much the same. Neither Harry nor Paul said a word about whatever it was that was happening between them and if they stood a little closer when they spoke no one commented on it.

Sirius disappeared again on Tuesday and came home with a smile on his face. Once again not saying a word about where he had been.

It was after school on Wednesday and Harry was reading a book in the living room. They really needed a television he thought.

Suddenly the floo flared green and within a minute everyone was downstairs aside from Neville and Blaise as they were still at the shop. Wands were drawn and then put away as two identical redheads stepped out of the fire.

"Hello ikle Ronnikins!"

~HPT~

The twins in the next chapter! I love the twins…

There may be more drama. Or just a happy, fun-filled chapter. I've yet to decide. I do promise some interesting things will happen however.

I've decided to list the animagus forms for each of the others:

Sirius- Black dog/ Grimm

Harry- Drake/small Dragon

Ron- Golden tabby Bengal tiger

Hermione- African spotted owl

Draco- Ferret

Blaise- Black jaguar

Luna- Arctic fox

Neville- Lynx

That's all Folks!

See you next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**NOT AN UPDATE!**

**I felt I should apologize to my readers. **

**I usually update on average of every three days but I've gone quite a bit longer this time.**

**I have a good reason for that though!**

**My mom kidnapped my comp for the past few days because I have Photoshop and her comp doesn't.**

**Because of that, I haven't been able to work on the next chapter AT ALL.**

**Which sucks.**

**I promise to try and get some typing done in the next couple of days and get the next chap and the one-shot up ASAP.**

**Sorry for the delays and see you next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ok. So, sorry for the wait and all that. This chapter is a short one but I'm posting two chapters at once so you can get over it. I'm sick right now. And I have like, no energy, so typing is one of the few things I can do.

Keep in mind that the one-shot I did is also up. It's a fairly simple one. I think. It's titled Red Door so make sure to give it a read!

I also have a couple little plot bunnies (hate calling them that but don't know what else to call them) that won't leave me alone at the moment so I may or may not add a couple more one-shots sometime in the near future.

When something the twins say is in bold it means they were speaking at the same time.

Disclaimer- Lawyer: "Due to various lawsuits, Mr. Hate has chosen not to contest the rights for Harry Potter, Twilight, or any related material."

~HPT~

Chapter 13- Set in Motion

_**The first mission was not long after the end of the school year. Cornelius Fudge had agreed to support Harry's claim of Voldemort's return after having viewed the pensieve memories for himself.**_

_**After learning of the Prophesy and Harry's technical emancipation, he sent Harry to the Auror's training camp for the summer rather than the Dursleys.**_

_**At his request, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sent with him.**_

_**Their parents, while reluctant, eventually agreed to allow this.**_

_**For weeks, countless defensive and offensive spells were crammed into their heads. They were put on a relentless physical regimen and pushed to the limits.**_

_**Harry relished in it.**_

_**He was happy not to return to the Dursleys. To never have to again.**_

_**But Voldemort's turn, and Cedric's death, left a bitter taste in his mouth that made the thought lose any enjoyment it might have had for him.**_

_**It hurt.**_

_**By Merlin it hurt, to know that Cedric was dead.**_

_**It hurt even more when he realized he had begun to fall in love with the kind boy.**_

_**Which was why, while Ron and Hermione dreaded every moment of training, Harry looked forward to it all.**_

_**Constant training. Constant motion. **_

_**He was always busy.**_

_**Which meant he didn't have to think. Not about the Dark Lord. Not about that sweet boy he gave his virginity to. Not about what would happen when he saw Bill again. Not about anything.**_

_**Then came their first mission.**_

_**Neville and Augusta Longbottom were attacked in their home. Luna was there with them.**_

_**The Golden Trio were sent in with a six man team of Aurors they only knew the code names for. There were seven death eaters.**_

_**They were surprised to find Neville and Luna holding their own; protecting the mean spirited old woman who had been knocked unconscious. **_

_**They got there just in time, and the mission was a success.**_

_**Two death eaters had been killed by spells from the Aurors. The rest had been incapacitated and were captured.**_

_**When the three went back to the training camp, Neville and Luna went with them.**_

~HPT~

The room was filled with wide smiles as the wands were put away and Ron and Harry were the first to greet them; each hugging one of the twins close before switching to greet the other.

"Fred, George, We've missed you both!"

"Long time no see Harry."

"Been awhile hasn't it Ron?"

Harry grinned. The whole room seemed just a little bit brighter with the twins here.

The twins smiled widely at them all.

"So then. We heard from ickle Ronnikins here-"

"That you lot have made some interesting friends."

"The type that are apparently rather fond-"

"Of our blood-pops. So we decided-"

"To bring some along."

Harry chuckled as they handed him a large box of the sweets that almost seemed as though it had come from no-where. He was almost glad George was missing an ear, since no one would be able to tell them apart otherwise.

"Thank you. I'm sure Jasper will appreciate it."

"**Jasper?**"

"Yup. He's one of five younger looking vampires that masquerade as High School students. The coven leader is a doctor at the hospital and I think his mate in an architect. We haven't met them yet though."

They nodded.

"We've brought gifts-"

"For everyone."

"Where's Blaise?"

"And Neville?"

Surprisingly, or not, it was Draco who answered. He hadn't liked the twins in the beginning but had become closer to them as they fought with SIN. "Neville opened up a plant store of sorts. He sells muggle plants and flowers with magical ones upstairs for ordering. Blaise has been helping him with it. The shop doesn't close until seven or so, so they won't be home for awhile yet."

The twins nodded in unison. "**Alright then.**"

~HPT~

Paul smiled to himself. He and Leah had managed to get _their_ clearing as part of their territory as the Lahote pack. They were there now, having finished their new patrol route, and were relaxing near the boulders. It was nice here, and felt almost isolated from the rest of the world. It was a good place to be able to think.

Sam's meeting that had interrupted him turned out to be that red haired vampire snooping around the Uley Pack territory again. She had run off long before they had gotten there but he felt it wise to remind everyone about her. In the minor chaos that resulted between the Black family's arrival and the three-way-split between the original pack they had all but forgotten about her.

After that he had had plenty of time to think about what had happened during his time with Harry. The part of him that he knew was the wolf was very pleased and wanted to continue getting closer to his mate (yet another development was how difficult it was to not refer to Harry as his mate in his thoughts).

The part of him more connected to the human thinking was freaking out a little bit but also seemed secretly pleased. In the end he decided to just let things be. He liked being around Harry. He wanted to get to know him. And if in the process they became more than what friends should be so be it.

Being with a guy freaked him out but the fact is it was a male he had imprinted on and that was not going to change. So he would stick close to Harry and see what happened. He would let the other boy set the limits for how close they became and what kind of relationship they had.

Whether that was friends, brothers, or lovers would be up to Harry. He wouldn't fight it.

He had felt much calmer once he came to that decision. He had been very tense since imprinting and stressed out by all the possibilities. But after deciding to just let things play out he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had also noted that his temper was not nearly as bad as usual.

The others had noticed as well.

They didn't understand the reasons for it, but they seemed very happy about the change.

And the lack of him blowing up in their faces of course.

"Guess what?"

He looked up. Leah was standing over him with a grin. He raised an eyebrow.

"Quill joined Jake's pack."

He sat up at that; surprised by the information. "Why?"

She shrugged. "He said he missed his best friend."

"What about Embry? If Quill joined then Embry wouldn't be too far behind."

She snorted. "He wants to stay with Sam. He thinks that Sam's dad…"

"Is his dad."

"Yea. Which would make Sam family." She sighed and sat down next to him. "I can't blame him. He's stuck in a bad place. If he's right about who his dad was he's stuck choosing between family and friends."

He nodded. "How sure is he?"

"He found a picture. His mom and a man. Sam says the man looks like what he remembers his dad looking like but… Well he was still just a brat when he left ya know?"

"So he could be wrong."

"Yea."

He sighed. It wasn't a pretty situation at all. He understood why Leah used to torment the pack about who Embry's dad was. And why she was happy someone else had left Sam's pack. She hated Sam. Plain and simple. And anything that upset him was more than worth pissing some other people off to her.

It didn't mean she didn't feel bad about upsetting the other members of the pack though.

He knew that for a fact. Especially with the way her face was cycling between happy and guilty.

He ran a hand through his hair. Embry was no longer pack. But he could be. And he was suffering. It worried him. Both sides of him. He growled softly.

"Leah."

"Hmm?"

"Offer him a place with us."

She stared at him for a moment. "Why?"

"Because we're a way out. If he joins us he's not stuck between Sam and Jake. He'd be in the middle. It might make things easier for him."

She nodded. "What about Collin and Brady?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What about them? They're not shifters."

"Not yet you mean. They're showing the signs though. It's only a matter of time."

He shrugged. "Maybe. If they do shift then Sam can keep them. They're too young and I don't wanna deal with a couple of brats."

She laughed. "Whatever you say Alpha."

~HPT~

Red eyes watched on with fear as yet another fight broke out amongst the newborns. The young girl was standing too close and was thrown into a wall. The brick of the wall, and the pale stone of her vampire skin cracked. She made a pained sort of noise and didn't move as the cracks in her skin began to seal themselves up.

He itched to check on her. But he had a duty to fulfill and focusing on the girl would bring Victoria's attention to her. So he rushed in to tear the newborns from each other and snarl at them. Forcing the fight to a stop even as he was scratched and bitten, and the slight burn from the newborn's venom filled his limbs.

When they calmed enough to at least separate, if not get along, he glanced towards the girl. She was slowly moving herself from the wall, her eyes darting from vampire to vampire as she moved away; trying to keep her distance from them without making it look like that's what she was doing.

Their eyes locked for a moment and he tried to put his concern for her into his gaze. It seemed to get across as she sent him a small, reassuring smile before looking away. He could see very small cracks that were still healing themselves up and he cursed himself.

He needed to get her out of here.

~HPT~

The twins were known for many things.

Their pranks and jokes, for one. Their skill with transfiguration and potions (both of which were needed for many of their products) another. Their loyalty to their family and friends. The way they spoke with the words ping-ponging back and forth between them.

But there were a couple of things they were not so well known for.

One was their ability to see through glamour's. No matter how powerful the glamour they could always see right what lie beneath.

Another was their ability to see magical bonds. Little ropes and ties and chains of magical lights and crackling energy. Through those bonds they could see who was connected to whom through magic.

This of course, included the bond between soul mates.

The bond was invisible until one found their soul mate. Then it was like a necklace chain. Interweaving and complicated, but somehow fragile. If the soul mates fell in love and a true bond was formed, the necklace-like chain became a powerful steel chain. A thick, unbreakable chain.

Because of this, they were surprised when they came to visit their family and found little chains stretching from several of them out into the world.

Harry.

Hermione.

Sirius.

Luna.

Draco.

Out of all those there to greet them, the only one without a little soul chain stretching off from their magical core seemed to be their brother by blood. They wondered if Neville and Blaise had chains or not.

They grinned at each other.

Both wondering what they could do…

To help turn those little chains into thicker ones.

This was going to be so much fun.

~HPT~

The big man's companion followed behind him silently as they wandered through one of the magical shopping centers in L.A. They wore dark cloaks that covered their faces so they would not be noticed. They were here for supplies, though where the big man had gotten the galleons for such things he didn't know.

He brushed a strand of red hair from his face and smirked. It was only a matter of time before they made their way up to Seattle and began their search.

He couldn't wait to see _his_ Harry again.

~HPT~

Ta Da. Read the next chapter loves. I'm having some fun with this.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok. So here's the second Chapter I posted today. This one was fun for me to write. The next one will be too I think. It's already started. So expect another update soon enough.

Disclaimer- Lawyer- "We-" *kills lawyer* There. Much better.

~HPT~

Chapter 14- Two Lokis

_**He had only been trapped for 48 hours when they found him.**_

_**He was curled up in the corner of the cell, staring with blank eyes at his mother's body still hanging on the wall across from the cell.**_

_**Harry was the first person in the room.**_

_**It was about a month after fifth year then. He hadn't yet reached his inheritance, and so his magic was more unstable, not as powerful.**_

_**They didn't even realize until later that he had destroyed the cell bars and Ron's chains without a wand or incantation. That in his horror at seeing the woman he considered to be his own mother his magic had worked on its own to do what he needed.**_

_**The Aurors who came with them found Arthur's body.**_

_**What was left of it, at least.**_

_**It was only once they were away from that horrible place that they allowed themselves to mourn. Ron and Harry locked themselves in the dormitory and clung to each other as they cried. Before long the twins were there with them. Then Percy. Then Ginny.**_

_**Bill showed up as well.**_

_**It was only when he arrived that Luna began to suspect something.**_

_**There was something off about him. Something about the way he moved. And he was far too tense. Like he was worried about something.**_

_**Or maybe it was the way he didn't cry.**_

_**He looked sad. He held onto the others and looked like he was grieving.**_

_**But there was something off about it.**_

_**But Luna knew Harry needed him. So she kept her mouth shut and clung to Draco who stood next to her watching the scene. And what if she was wrong? What if he just had a different way of mourning the dead?**_

_**But that feeling of wrongness didn't go away.**_

~HPT~

Thursday was sunny. Because of that, and the shifters catching scent of a vampire near the border of the territory, the Black's did not see the Cullens, or Jake and Paul that day.

But on Friday, it rained again; as it often did. And while he had been debating it for a couple of days, Harry finally decided on something.

Jasper knew he was up to something. There was an edge to his emotions all day. A combination of nervousness, anxiousness, excitement, and amusement. But Harry didn't say anything, and Jasper didn't ask.

So it wasn't until the end of the day that he figured out what was going on.

"I'd like to invite you and your parents to our house for the evening. Paul, Jacob, you two are invited as well, and you may feel free to bring whoever you like." Jasper blinked at his short green-eyed friend. He hadn't expected an invitation to their home.

Though apparently Alice had.

"Of course Harry! We'd love to come!" She was practically vibrating with excitement and fro a moment Jasper worried she might tear Harry's arm off. As she was, of course, clinging to it yet again.

The wide grin he gave them and the way those emerald eyes lit up in joy made it impossible for anyone to deny him.

~HPT~

Leah laughed as she watched her Alpha zooming about his house. It was a tiny little place his mother had left him when she ran off and he lived there alone on the edge of the reservation. She had never been here before until he suddenly came and grabbed her and told her they'd been invited to Harry's house.

Which to her meant getting to see Blaise.

What she found amusing however, was the way Paul seemed more nervous than she was. He was hunting through his clothes, attempting to find a shirt; preferably a nice looking one.

It was a more difficult search than one might think. She wasn't sure she had seen him (or a couple of the other guys) wear a shirt even once since he first shifted. So, being that he hadn't worn one in quite some time, it was almost impossible for him to find a shirt.

She finally showed pity on him by hopping off the little dresser she'd been sitting on, and digging through the drawers. She managed to discover a simple cotton button-up shirt that was a nice shade of blue. She nodded to herself and held the shirt out to him.

He was still rushing about and it took him over a minute to notice his Beta standing there with a shirt he could wear. He seemed to realize her amusement and scowled at her as he took the garment and mumbled his thanks. She just chuckled at him.

"Any particular reason you're so freaked out?"

"I'm not freaked-out!" She raised an eye-brow at him. He had responded entirely too quickly for that to be the truth.

He flushed. "I'm not…" That sounded even less convincing to her ears.

"Uh huh." He scowled at her again before grumbling to himself as he started up a new hunt; this time for pants.

She shook her head. "I'm going to run over to my house."

He glanced at her. "To get ready?"

"Yea."

She smirked as she headed out the door, unable to stop herself from yelling back at him as she left. "Don't kill yourself with nerves!"

The answering growl had her laughing all the way home.

~HPT~

Alice smiled as they all gathered in front of the house. The only member of her family not present was Bella. Out of the shifters, only Jake, Paul, and their Betas were here. She knew Quill had joined Jacob's pack, but apparently he had decided not to come.

She stood happily next to her mate as he knocked on the door.

She heard some movement from inside before the door opened. Harry stood there. She noted that he was dressed more nicely than usual. Black slacks and a silky green button-up shirt that only made his eyes seem all the brighter. He wasn't wearing his glasses today and the wild mane of black hair atop his head was pulled back into a little ponytail at the nape of his neck. Bangs still fell across his forehead and framed his face however, though more of said face was visible. Including the curious lightning-shaped scar on his forehead; along with another one that was thin and pale and began behind his right ear and curved down towards his chin.

She wondered where such scars had come from.

The green-eyed boy smiled nervously as he let them in. "Hello Alice, Jasper."

She smiled at him as they entered the house, standing in a beautifully open living room. Harry turned to look at the rest of their family.

"You must be Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Carlisle smiled warmly and reached forward to shake the boy's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Harrison. Alice has told us all about you."

"All good things I hope." His tone was teasing and made Alice giggle.

"Of course Hare." He tensed for a moment at the nickname, something flickering in his eyes before he calmed and smiled again; tenseness gone.

"It's so nice to meet you dear." Esme came up and gave him a hug. He smiled warmly and hugged back.

"You as well." He said as she released him. "Everyone else is in the back. Shall I introduce you all?"

"Or course!" Alice yelled excitedly, bounding forward to attach herself to the boy's arm, an excited smile on her face.

He grinned down at her. "Just wait here a moment while I fetch everyone then." Reluctantly she nodded and let go of him. He chuckled before disappearing through an archway in the wall which she saw led to the kitchen.

She looked around the room a bit, as the others all seemed to be doing. It was strange that there didn't appear to be any electronics. She was about to comment to Jasper on such when there was movement near the stairs.

She and the others all watched with interest as two people came down and paused before them.

They were twins.

~HPT~

Jasper watched on in interest. He had noticed a sudden spike of grief and rage when Alice called Harry 'Hare' and made a note to himself to mention it to her later. He blinked when the twins descended the steps. It was strange. They were strange. Their emotions matched almost perfectly, with only subtle differences.

They themselves were identical in appearance. Messy bright red hair with dark blue eyes and lots of freckles. They looked like older versions of Ron. The only obvious difference he could spot between the two was that one was missing an ear.

"What have we here Gred?"

"Not sure Forge."

"Guests?"

"Appears so."

"Do you think they're?"

"Must be. Should we?"

"Shall we?"

"Won't Harry?"

"Maybe."

They paused for a moment, almost seeming to have a conversation without any words. At once they grinned and Jasper couldn't help but think they looked almost predatory.

"**Alright then.**"

They marched forwards and stopped before them; cocking their heads to opposite sides in perfect synchronization.

"**Hello there. Which of you is Jasper?**"

"I am." He almost regretted saying so. There were grins on those faces, their bodies completely relaxed. But those eyes were dark, and he couldn't help the feeling that he was being judged. Then the eyes seemed to lighten, as though he had successfully matched whatever standard it was that had been set out for him.

"So, Harry tells us-"

"That you and yours-"

"Are rather fond-"

"Of our blood pops."

There was no pause between words, the sentence flowing smoothly and seeming to just slip from one mouth to its twin. It was odd, and Jasper realized after a moment that when they spoke at the same time it was so perfectly in sync that it was almost as if only one person was speaking.

Jasper had met twins before. But while there was always something that made them more in tune with each other it was nothing like this.

"Your blood pops? Are you the ones who make them?"

He glanced towards his brother, almost surprised that Edward had spoken. Just as they had with Jasper, they seemed to study and judge Edward.

Their eyes did not lighten this time.

"**That we are.**"

"Nifty little things."

"Took us a bit,"

"To get them right."

"But once we did-"

"They became one-"

"Of our best sellers."

"You own a store then?"

It was Alice who asked. Once again dark eyes judged. They lightened almost as soon as they had landed on Jasper's mate however; and Jasper would almost swear those grins grew wider.

"**Something like that.**"

"Oi! You two better not be causing any trouble!"

Jasper watched as Harry came back into the room, the rest of his family following behind him. Jasper watched as the twins eyes landed on him, and then seemed to follow an invisible string over to Paul. The eyes widened for a moment, before they looked to each other. The fox-like grins turned into smirks that made Jasper worried.

They couldn't possibly be up to any good.

~HPT~

Carlisle was concerned.

His children had all told him there was something strange about them. Edward was worried and felt almost threatened. But Jasper seemed to enjoy their company and had apparently been the first to befriend them.

Carlisle trusted his children, and while he normally listened to Edward above the others (both because of his gift and the fact he was Carlisle first childe) he trusted Jasper most in regards to what they should do when faced with a possible threat.

So when Jasper said he wanted to give them a chance, Carlisle agreed without a second thought.

But Harry, and the twins, and the others, did indeed have something strange about them.

There was a sort of feeling in the air about them. Almost like an electric current buzzing in the air around them. If that was not troubling, the way it felt so incredibly familiar was.

But why was it familiar?

Carlisle wasn't sure, and that, was what worried him.

~HPT~

"Of course not Harry!"

"We'd never cause-"

"Any trouble for-"

"_Your_ guests."

Paul watched with a spike of jealously as the twins each wrapped an arm around his imprint and pulled him close between them. Too close for Paul's comfort.

The vampires shot him odd looks when he let loose a growl too low for human ears to catch.

Harry snorted. "Somehow I really don't believe you." He shook his head and moved out of their grasp; the twins pouting behind his back.

He smiled at the vamps and shifters and introduced Dr. Cullen and Esme to his family. The vampires smiled politely and both shook hands with Sirius.

Paul watched as Harry grinned at them. "I've got to get dinner started for the rest of us, but we have blood pops for you lot if you want them. Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes dear?"

"Would you like to help me in the kitchen? Jasper mentioned you like to cook for Bella, but, well, I could use some help and I don't trust anyone else not to blow up the kitchen."

Sirius threw his hands up. "It was ONE time!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You were trying to make coffee."

"It's not my fault the blasted machine exploded!"

"Yes it is! You're the one who used ma-" He cut himself off and paused for a moment. "You're the one who messed with it and did something to make it blow up in the first place."

The man pouted; slumping a bit and looking entirely too much like a kicked puppy.

Everyone laughed and Harry shook his head. Paul smiled when Harry sent a joyful smile in his direction before he and Esme disappeared into the kitchen.

~HPT~

Things progressed rather quickly after that.

The twins led everyone outside to the backyard. There were many chairs and tables about and plenty of places for everyone to settle into. The groups were mixed between vampires, shifters and the Black family, and Paul couldn't help but to think it felt far too comfortable.

He absently wondered if that was Jasper's doing.

He got a look from that very vampire at the sudden anger that spiked through him at the thought. It was yet another thing he had discovered about himself since his mind had been combined with the wolf. He absolutely _loathed_ the idea of being controlled or manipulated in any way.

He looked around him at everyone; taking in the scene.

Sirius sat with Carlisle and Edward. He was speaking politely and Paul could tell by the way he kept lifting his hand and forcing them back down that he was used to being very animated when he spoke.

Luna sat on Seth's lap (were they together already?) and was listening intently to a story Alice was telling her. Jasper and Neville sat with them as well.

Draco appeared to be discussing fashion with Rosalie. Emmett was by her side as usual. Blaise and Leah sat near them but seemed separated somehow; in their own conversation and not paying much attention to anyone else.

Paul himself sat at a table with Jacob, Ron, and Hermione. The girl was telling them about a private school they had all gone to in Scotland.

"-And there were four houses you see. You got placed in them based on a personality test of sorts-"

She was interrupted as the twins appeared again; having disappeared after everyone was led outside. At least now Paul knew their names; and which one was which.

He wondered how George had lost that ear.

"**Hello there loves. Paul was it?**"

He shivered. That was a little but creepy.

"Yea?"

They practically _leered_ at him and he had to stop himself from growling.

"Could you come inside?"

"We'd like to have a bit-"

"Of a discussion with you."

"**It's very important.**"

Despite the feeling he had that this didn't really bode well for him he nodded and followed them as they headed inside.

They even walked the same way; their feet touching the ground t exactly the same moments; every movement mirrored between them perfectly.

They waved at Esme and Harry and Paul's cheeks pinked (he was not blushing dammit!) at the sight of Harry in a white apron smiling at him.

He followed them into the living room where they sat down and gestured for him to sit across from them.

He did so and looked expectantly at them. His hackles rose as they leaned forward and the grins vanished. Their faces becoming entirely too serious and Paul felt a chill go down his spine.

This couldn't possibly be good for him.

"**We know you're interested in Harry.**" It was blunt. Straight, simple, and to the point.

He narrowed his eyes at them. He had decided to leave it up to Harry, and he had no idea what the teen thought of him. He might be interested in getting close to Harry, but not necessarily like that. But something about the accusation and the way they were looking at him made him feel as though he was being challenged.

"So what if I am?"

They were the ones to narrow their eyes this time. Paul didn't know how, they were only human after all, but they felt dangerous at the moment; threatening.

"So what?"

"Well, to put it simply-"

"Dear Harry-"

"**Is our brother.**"

He blinked at them, suddenly feeling foolish for his earlier jealousy.

"That said, we'll-"

"Make this simple."

"If you hurt our Harry-"

"In any way-"

"Harm him-"

"Make him cry-"

"**Then we will end you.**"

Paul shuddered. There was something in their eyes that honestly frightened him (him! And Alpha wolf! Frightened?). All the same, he nodded.

"I understand."

"**Good!**" Then suddenly the grins were back, the threatening beings gone and the same old tricksters in their place. They hopped off the couch, winked at him, and jogged off into the kitchen. Paul watched them go warily.

Why did he feel like he just faced death?

He shook his head, and wandered after them.

~HPT~

The big man's companion sighed. They were in San Francisco now; having begun their travel north.

He watched almost bored as the big man tortured a small muggle woman, having said he was 'practicing' for when they finally met their prey.

There was a sort of squelching noise as the woman's body slid off the big man's blade; him having finally killed her.

"It's about time." He commented. Honestly, being stuck doing nothing while his Alpha had his fun was boring as hell.

The man chuckled. "Oh? Did you want a turn?"

He snorted. "Hardly. I just want us to get there already. This is boring."

The man smirked. "The full moon is in a few nights. Want to go hunting?"

The smaller man smiled. Now _that_ actually sounded fun. "Sounds like a plan Fenrir."

The big man only grinned in response.

~HPT~

There we go. Review for me will ya?


	17. Chapter 17

You know when I first started writing this I never thought I would make it to 200 reviews? It's kind of awesome.

I've got a couple questions for you lot. First off-

Should Bella stop being a bitch and give the Blacks and Harry a chance? Given the Sirius/Charlie pairing… Or should I turn her into a problem? Cuz I can go either way at this point.

And how do you think Harry should react when faced with the vampires from Victoria looking to him for sanctuary? Should he be all for it? Wary of them? Outright refuse? Should he reveal he's not just a dragon or only show them that form?

Any other ideas for the story?

Disclaimer- Someone please remind me why this stupid shit is important?

~HPT~

Chapter 15- Know Your Boundaries

"_**So we'll strike here and capture them. Then go around to this side and block any stragglers in. The Aurors should have arrived by then. Make sure one of you puts up an anti-apparition ward."**_

_**Harry was gesturing here and there to a map of Diagon Alley spread out across a big table in the room of requirement.**_

_**Round the table were Ron, Hermione, Neville, the twins, Tonks, and Percy.**_

_**It was technically Fifth Year now. Though their lessons were interrupted from time to time by missions. After one that had gone rather wrong as a result of them not listening to Harry's suggestions of who should be on the team; Fudge had made Harry in charge of who he worked with when the Ministry called on him.**_

_**There was no SIN yet. There wouldn't be for a bit longer.**_

"_**What about anti-portkey wards?"**_

"_**Those have already been set up. The ministry put them in place in all major locations after that attack a month ago."**_

"_**And the floo mate?"**_

"_**There are only three active floos in Diagon at the moment. The rest have been shut down. One is in the Leaky Cauldron, one in Gringotts, and one down Nockturn. The goblins have agreed to shut theirs down temporarily. They'll be closing the bank that day as well. The Order will be guarding the Cauldron. The one down Nockturn, however, will be a problem."**_

"_**We could guard it couldn't we Forge?"**_

"_**That we could Gred."**_

"_**Alright. Snape says they plan to go in and get out through apparition. No one should be using that floo to get in. But they'll be desperate to get out. They'll go for it then. Guard near it but set up as many traps between you and them first. I don't want them to make it that far."**_

"_**Right Harry."**_

"_**We'll take care of it."**_

_**Harry sighed. "Alright, everyone get some rest. We'll go over the plan tomorrow before we arrive in Diagon. Meet back here at nine."**_

_**There was a chorus of general agreement and goodbyes. Within a few minutes, only Harry and his two closest friends were left.**_

"_**Hey mate?"**_

_**Harry turned to look at Ron. "Yea?"**_

"_**I couldn't help but notice that you never actually mentioned killing any of the death eaters. You never do come to think of it…"**_

_**Harry sighed. He had known this would come up eventually. "That's because I don't want to kill them."**_

"_**What? But… Harry, they're Voldemort's followers. They're monsters." Hermione was looking at him incredulously.**_

"_**That doesn't mean we have to become murderers too."**_

~HPT~

The rest of the night went well enough. The twins behaved themselves for the most part (once Harry threatened them to after finding out they intimidated Paul) and the shifters loved Harry's cooking; and since the vampires had their blood-pops, they were not completely left out on dinner.

Carlisle seemed interested in how the twins came up with them, and they spent a good portion of their time deflecting his questions. The vampires of course, were smart enough to realize that the twins were doing it on purpose; and the Cullen patriarch eventually let the subject drop.

And because things were going so well, of course something had to go wrong.

The vampires knew that the Black family was aware of what they were. But they had put this information to the back of their minds and until now it hadn't come up. What they hadn't known, was that while the Blacks were aware of the shifters knowing, they had thought the Blacks didn't know what the shifters themselves were.

Harry wasn't sure what it was they were talking about. All he knew was that Jacob had said something, about a smell he had noticed. Something about lightning? And Draco's response made everyone pay attention.

"Well of course. It's only expected I suppose. You wolves do have good senses after all."

The Cullens and shifters fell silent. "What did you say?"

It was Edwards who asked the question. Harry kept his face blank while internally he was cursing his brother's foolishness.

Draco looked around him, not immediately understanding his folly. "What? Don't you shape shifters turn into wolves? Was I wrong? You feel similar enough to werewolves so I thou-"

"Enough." The humans all immediately tensed. Harry rarely used what the twins liked to call his 'military voice' and at the sound of his tone Draco understood at once that he had messed up.

Harry sighed. "You lot know about the Quileutes? And about the children of the moon?" He turned to look at Carlisle, and hesitantly nodded. "How?"

"We've known a few."

Harry's answer was vague, and he knew they wouldn't be satisfied with it.

"Known some?" Edwards was watching them with suspicion.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. This was not a topic he was comfortable with. "Yes. One of my Uncles was a werewolf." He glanced at Sirius. "His name was Remus. He was a good man."

"Was?" The green eyes that landed on Seth were not the same bright orbs they were used to. They were dark and piercing. Like cold, sharply cut emeralds. There was pain in them. Sorrow. And thinly veiled rage. Seth gulped.

"He's dead."

The words sounded colder than ice. Jasper attempted to calm Harry but his power was slapped away by some kind of force as though it was little more than a fly in the air.

"You knew others besides him?" Only Edward seemed to be foolish enough to speak.

"Yes."

His eyes narrowed. "Who?"

Harry glared at him and Edward flinched. It was a tiny movement only noticed by the vampires. The scent of electricity spiked a bit, and the very air seemed to be charged.

"Fenrir Greyback. And Billius Weasley."

"Weasley? Didn't you two say your last name was Weasley?"He was speaking with the twins now.

They looked at him coldly. The vampires and shifters (aside from Paul) were almost shocked at the idea that these jokesters could look so serious.

"**He was our older brother.**" They spat the word brother as though it was something vile.

"Was? Did he die too?"

No one answered. Harry was glaring fiercely at Edward. It brought the phrase 'if looks could kill' to Jasper's mind. Jasper jerked in surprise as a cup sitting on the table near his brother suddenly exploded. Edward jumped to his feet; watching Harry with wide eyes as the other dishes and even the glass panes of the windows began to shake.

Sirius moved slowly to his feet and walked toward Harry. It was only now Jasper realized, that while Harry was practically vibrating with barely contained fury, the others were drowning in sadness. Sirius placed a hand on Harry's arm.

Almost immediately everything stopped shaking. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deep for a few moments. As his eyes opened again the tenseness in his body seemed to dissipate. Jasper felt as the rage faded away to leave pain. Pain and grief.

What on earth just happened?

Harry sighed before looking up at them all. He kept his face blank, his eyes still looking like cold gems. "Dr. Cullen."

The vampire patriarch paused for a moment before speaking cautiously. "Yes?"

"I apologize. You and your family are guests, and I should not have lost my temper. I'm afraid I will have to be rude in another way as well. You and your family are free to remain here however long you please; but I think I will retire for the evening. Goodnight."

His words were as cold as his eyes and seemed emotionless and formal. When he was done speaking he walked away and into the house; not even sparing them a second glance. Jasper watched him go, not knowing what to do or how to react. They had proof now that there was something unusual about the Black family. Yet, he didn't feel threatened as he probably should. Whatever it was Harry had done, he wouldn't have done it if not for Edward.

His brother may not be an empath as he was; but he was a vampire who had lived for quite some time. He should have easily been able to see he was pressing on something sensitive. And now he had clearly brought forth bad memories.

And Harry was in pain.

Jasper sighed as he saw Paul get up and follow Harry inside after throwing a dirty look at Edward.

Maybe the shifter could make things right?

~HPT~

Paul took deep breaths as he followed Harry inside. It wouldn't do for him to shift and destroy his imprint's home (preferably killing that stupid vampire in the process). Harry wasn't anywhere he could see him, so he followed his scent.

The smell led him upstairs. He didn't hesitate to follow it even without knowing for certain if he was allowed up here. There were three doors on either side and the scent of his mate led to the second door on the left. The door was shut, but even from this side of it he could smell his mate's scent mixing with the smell of tears. He couldn't hear anything though.

He growled quietly. How dare that vampire upset his mate!

He opened the door slowly; only wondering for a moment if he should have knocked. His mate sat on the bottom bunk of a large bunk bed on one side of the room. He sat close against the wall and was staring off into space, not even aware of Paul entering the room.

Paul almost cursed at the tears streaming gently down Harry's cheeks and practically promised himself to make sure Edward paid for it. He could care less about the strange thing that had happened when his mate got upset downstairs. All that really mattered to him was the fact that his mate was upset in the first place.

"Harry?"

The teen jumped. Paul watched as he almost instinctively reached towards a sleeve as though about to grab a weapon; only to stop himself once he seemed to realize who was in the room with him.

"Paul?" He could tell that Harry was trying to be strong; but his voice, and the look in his eyes. It lasted only a moment before Harry managed to lock it away. But a moment was all Paul had needed. For that moment, Harry had seemed so… lost…

Without thinking he sat on the bed with Harry and pulled the teen into his arms. He didn't say anything. And neither did Harry. He tensed for only a moment in Paul's arms before sagging into his chest. He made no sound, but Paul could feel him shaking slightly and the wetness on his shirt.

He didn't comment on the tears, and after awhile, they stopped.

Harry pulled away and wiped his face with his sleeve. "Sorry…"

"Don't be."

Green eyes looked up at him, and he was happy to see they looked like they normally did now, if a bit darker than usual; and they were shinier due to the recent tears.

"Thank you." He was entirely unprepared for the kiss Harry gave him on the underside of his chin. His breath hitched for a second; face heating up and more of those strange emotions making themselves known. He swallowed and pressed his own kiss to Harry's temple, right across that odd scar he had there.

"You're welcome."

He was captivated with the sight of a gentle blush on the green-eyed boys face. He studied him for a moment. Aside from those two scars, Harry's face was clear. The skin was pale, so the pink of his cheeks stood out. His lips were reddened with just the slightest indents in them as though Harry had a habit of biting his lips, and they were curved upwards in a gentle smile. His eyes shown, and Paul could see how expressive they were.

There was hidden sadness and anger in their depths. But at the forefront was gratefulness and warmth, and something else that made Paul squirm and put a warm feeling in his stomach. He got lost in those eyes, and just like at the beach he barely realized he was leaning closer until he jerked back as the door was opened.

"Well well what have we here?"

"You two look awfully cozy."

Paul almost growled at the twins.

~HPT~

After they went inside things were tense. Sirius sighed. "Kids?"

His children looked at him. "I think you all should go inside. I need to have a discussion with our guests." Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, but went inside without question. Blaise sighed and grabbed Draco before he could argue about it. Luna almost danced along behind them as she followed them in. Neville paused in front of Sirius.

"How much do you plan to share?"

Sirius sighed, feeling much older than he actually was. "Just what they need to know about Bill and Harry." Neville paled, but nodded, and followed his siblings inside.

Sirius looked to the twins, who had yet to move. They still looked as serious as before, and were glaring angrily at Edward. "Fred? George?"

They shook their heads and didn't move. Sirius sighed. "Alright then."

He cleared his throat and looked towards their guests, who had all gathered near each other and were looking at him expectantly.

"My children are adopted." A couple of them looked started at that, having thought at least a couple of them were his by blood. "Harry is my godson. His father was my best mate. We had a group in school. Me, Remus, Harry's dad James, and Peter. We were inseparable. Even when we found out Remy was a werewolf. It didn't change anything between us. We even helped him hide during the full moons."

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "James married a girl from school named Lily. Harry looks like James with Lil's eyes." He smiled fondly for a moment. "Not long after Harry was born, there was a madman who came after them. They went into hiding, and only a handful of people knew where they were. Peter betrayed them to that monster, and he killed them. Something happened though, before he could kill Harry."

He closed his eyes a moment, pushing back on his emotions. "I tried to kill Peter. He made it look like I succeeded and went into hiding. He blew up a street. I was thrown in prison without a trial."

"Without a trial?" He looked up. Jasper looked outraged. He nodded.

"Harry went to live with his mum's sister and her husband and son. They were…"

"**They were abusive bastards.**" He looked at the twins.

"Kept him locked in a cupboard."

"Starved him."

"Beat him."

"Made him clean."

"Cook for them."

They were scowling, and Sirius noted out of the corner of his eye that Emmett had to hold his wife in place. The look on her face, and on Esme's, was somewhat terrifying. He nodded.

"They were not good people. So to put it simply, Harry was an orphan, and because of the way he was treated, he didn't know what it was like to have a family. When he was eleven, he went to the same private school me and James and the rest all went to ourselves. He made friends with Ron then."

"Ron's our little brother."

"We had a big family then."

"Mum and dad."

"Bill was the oldest."

"Then Charlie."

"Percy."

"**Us.**"

"Ron."

"And our sister-"

"Ginny."

"We took him in,"

"Made him one of us."

"Another brother." They smiled fondly.

Sirius took over again. "Despite the age difference, Harry fell for Bill. They were together after Harry turned 15. I think there was the occasional kiss or something before then, but that was when they told us at least." He leaned back in his chair. "Then Bill was bitten, and everything changed. Fenrir Greyback was the man who changed Remy, and he was the one to change Bill as well." He clenched his fists. "Everything was fine at first."

"**Until mum and dad turned up dead**." The Cullens and shifters turned to look at the twins in shock.

Sirius nodded. "Bill killed them. He killed Percy as well."

"Oh god." Edward looked like a cross between disgusted and ashamed.

"You see why Harry reacted the way he did?" The vampire nodded, looking up at Sirius with guilty eyes.

"How did he do that? With the glass?" It was Leah who had asked.

"I can't tell you. All I can say is that while we're human, we are not powerless. But whether or not we tell you about the details depends on Harry. We have our secrets. Just as you have yours. I will tell you however, that we mean no harm. We came here to get some peace, not to cause trouble."

They nodded. "I'm sorry." Edward was looking down now.

Sirius sent him a cold look. "It's not me you should apologize to." He looked up at the others. "Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes Mr. Black?"

"I think it's time you and your family leave. I don't mean to be rude, but, well…"

The vampire nodded. "It's quite all right. We understand." He gestured to his family and they stood up and began to file back inside in order to leave. Jacob and Seth followed them but Leah hesitated. "What about Paul?"

"**We'll get him!**"

Looking as mischievous as though nothing had happened at all, the twins jumped up and ran inside with smirks on their faces. Sirius just shook his head with a fond smile on his lips.

~HPT~

Paul scowled as he and Leah climbed in his truck. Once again he and Harry had been interrupted. Though the second 'thank you' and kiss on the cheek he got as they left was nice. He sighed. When he thought about those things it made a bubbly sort of feeling in his stomach. He supposed he could live with that.

It's not as if the relationship he was developing with Harry could be termed as being strictly platonic.

But he did say he would leave it up to the little green-eyed minx so…

He sighed again as he drove.

"Something on your mind?" He glanced at his beta.

"Just Harry. I think…" He paused. "He likes me. More than I thought he would. He's kissed me on the cheek twice now. And once on the chin. I kissed him on the forehead too…"

"Does it bother you? I know you said you weren't seeking that kind of relationship with him."

He shrugged. "He's my imprint. If Tsikáti(1) thinks I should be with him then so be it. I've decided to leave things up to him so…"

"So he's the one who determines where things will go from here." He nodded. "Sounds like you're getting somewhere at least. I haven't made much progress with Blaise."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you two looked pretty cozy."

She groaned and put her head back. "He's a flirt. I get distracted of embarrassed and forget I'm supposed to be trying to lure him in. I get the feeling he's like that with pretty much everyone though."

"Have you asked him out at least?"

"Yea. Before all that shit happened cuz Edward was being a bastard I asked him if he would go to Seattle with me on Sunday to see a movie. What about you and Harry? You have plans this weekend?"

"I forgot to ask. So no."

"You could always call him."

"True."

She smiled. "You've changed ya know?"

He glanced at her. "How so?"

She shrugged. "You're mellower now. I'm glad. Harry's good for you."

He smiled. Yea. He thought so too.

~HTP~

Red eyes looked around in a panic as he and the girl fled. Victoria had taken an interest in the girl. He had to get her away. Now. They couldn't move as quickly or as freely as he might have liked in this city. They needed to hurry.

Victoria was away. She had gone off to meet with some other vampire she knew. This was their only chance.

He hoped to flee into the area he had seen the dragon fly to. It was far enough from Forks that it wasn't part of the wolf's territory, and while he should avoid the creature, he couldn't help but feel as though that creature would save them. As though it could protect them from Victoria.

The red haired woman had mentioned that a person brought their strongest traits with them when they changed. He had always had good instincts. And he had always trusted them. The girl said she had always been good at controlling herself, and indeed she did have excellent self-control now.

So if his instincts said to go to the dragon…

Then that was where he would go.

~HPT~

Harry sighed as he looked up at the stars. After the Cullens and the rest had gone and been far enough away not to see he had changed into his animagus form and took to the sky again.

It helped that this place was almost always cloudy (explaining why the vampires lived here) and so it would be difficult for him to be seen. Especially if he flew above them and only at night.

Now he sat on the cliffs ledge just outside what he had dubbed as being _his_ cave. There was a break in the clouds above him, and through it he could see the moon and some of the stars. He looked away at the thought of how close they were to the full moon. That wasn't something he really wanted to think about right now.

He frowned (or as much as a Drake could frown) to himself at the feeling in his stomach. He felt as though something was going to happen soon. Something important.

But what?

~HPT~

Fenrir's companion looked up at the sky. They were in another tiny little hotel and he sat by the window. He smirked at the sight of the moon. They would be in Washington by the time it was full. They had to be really. Considering the forests the state had that they would be able to roam free in.

Soon…

~HPT~

Bella felt bad. She knew she was being childish.

She didn't like Harry. But it was mostly because of the way everyone seemed fascinated by him and his family. It was as though now that the Black family was in town, no one really seemed to care about her. Edward and Alice (being the vampires she was closest too) talked about them often. They always seemed to come up in conversation. Jacob never shut up about Hermione. And even her human friends seemed fascinated with them. Angela had even joined their group.

She even heard her dad mention Harry's father Sirius a couple times.

Harry was the one they spoke most about as a whole.

And to put it simply, Bella was jealous.

But it's not as though it was his fault. He and his family hadn't done anything wrong. They just seemed to want to live normal lives. They were nice for the most part, and aside from the Cullens and Angela, it seemed as though they didn't really talk to anyone.

And now the guilt from ignoring them, and even being a little rude when they crossed paths, was eating at her.

She slumped down on her bed.

Maybe she should give them a chance.

Maybe.

~HPT~

(1)Tsikáti- on the Wikipedia page regarding Quileute beliefs it mentioned that they were once a very spiritual people. They believed that everyone had their own personal guardian and would pray to those guardians as well as to the sun and Tsikáti, which is the universe as a whole.

I also learned that apparently the only Quileute legend Stephanie Meyer mentioned in the books that wasn't based on actual Quileute beliefs were the things about the 'Cold Ones'. The wolf stuff comes from their actual beliefs though.

This was fun to write. Mostly. It kinda got away from me and wrote itself… So… Yea.

Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Make sure you review!


	18. Chapter 18

Ok. Welcome to Chapter 16 everybody. This was actually really fun to write. Don't know why. Just was. I hope you guys like this chapter.

I want to thank everyone who's kept with this story and has reviewed. I really appreciate your guy's support. In regards to the Bella situation, it seems like most of you want her to get along with the Blacks and stuff, which sounds good to me.

I don't really like Bella but I can make it work.

Let me know if any of you have any other ideas for this fic, or even other fics. Some of you have got some really awesome ideas and I'm always open for new material.

Disclaimer- Yea, I'm making fanfiction because I own this shit.

~HPT~

Chapter 16- New Friends?

_**Harry had no idea why he'd been there. The Order was supposed to be covering the Leaky Cauldron. Not Nockturn. And Bill was supposed to be in Romania with Charlie.**_

_**He wasn't supposed to be in England.**_

_**He wasn't supposed to be in Nockturn Alley.**_

_**Fenrir Greyback wasn't supposed to be there either.**_

_**Everything had been going fine. Right on schedule, Voldemort's masked followers had arrived. They had ambushed them; sending stunning and disarming spells along with the occasional one meant to wound or disable.**_

_**They sent out no lethal curses, even as they dodged the many that were sent in their direction.**_

_**They were gaining ground; death eaters falling left and right.**_

_**Then everything went wrong.**_

_**One of the death eaters, one Harry recognized with his long blonde hair, sent a powerful reducto curse at the ground. He had pumped the spell with a lot of magic. The resulting explosion was like a bomb, and successfully threw them back.**_

_**Harry landed on his back, pain exploding through him as he landed on a sharp piece of piping; it pinned him down by going straight through his left arm.**_

_**It hurt. Badly. He felt as though his arm was on fire; the adrenaline only serving to make his heart beat faster; making more blood pump out of the wound.**_

_**For a second he had considered just lying there.**_

_**Until he realized the death eaters were heading down Nockturn.**_

_**Towards the floo to escape.**_

_**Towards the twins.**_

_**Cursing, he pulled the pipe from his arm, gritting his teeth against the pain it caused; it had nothing on a Crucio from the Dark Lord after all. More blood spurted from the wound. He bit his cheek. Harry knew no healing spells and the ones who did were already headed after the enemy.**_

_**No one noticed him.**_

"_**Bloody fucking hell."**_

_**He glanced from his arm to where the others were already disappearing around the corner of a shop. He closed his eyes.**_

_**Fuck this was gonna hurt.**_

_**He looked back at his arm. The pipe had missed ligaments and important muscles. It had been a thin pipe and so the hole that had been made through his arm was maybe an inch in diameter at most. He could still move the limb (though it hurt mike hell to do so) but it was leaking a lot of blood. He needed to stop it.**_

_**And he needed to keep going.**_

_**He bit his sleeve and pointed his wand at the wound. He recalled a weak fire spell Moody had taught him and closed his eyes as he got ready to cast it. Cauterizing the wound would be painful. But it was one of his only options at the moment.**_

"_**Exuro."**_

_**A small lick of flame shot from his wand and curled into the wound. He sank his teeth harder into the fabric of his sleeve in order to keep from screaming.**_

_**It took only a moment and then it was done. He let his sleeve go and immediately began to run. It hurt like hell. But despite that, and the sweat pouring out of him as a result f a combination of pain and slight exertion, he couldn't afford to focus on that right now. He needed to get to Nockturn.**_

_**He needed to help fight.**_

_**Harry was fast. He had been since childhood when running from his cousin during 'Harry-hunting'. As a result it wasn't long before he was turning into the Alley and thrown into the chaos of more fighting.**_

_**Almost immediately he was forced to roll across the ground to avoid a Sectumsempra. He almost laughed when seeing someone had been stupid enough to cast a Serpensortia; apparently having forgotten he was a parselmouth. He hissed to the snakes to attack the ones with bone faces; knowing they would understand.**_

_**Almost immediately they turned and began to lunge at death eaters.**_

_**He fired off several stunners and was forced to dodge a green curse that was too dark a color to be Avada Kedarva, but still probably very nasty.**_

_**Only then did he see them.**_

_**It was daytime. But that night would be a full moon. If a werewolf bit a human on the day of a transformation, even though they would be in human form at the time, it would change them; turn them into a werewolf themselves.**_

_**And there was Bill.**_

_**Held to the ground while Fenrir had his canines sunk deep into the man's neck.**_

_**Time seemed to slow down.**_

_**Harry watched as Fenrir let go, only to whisper something in Bills ear and smirk. And then the big man jumped away from him and took off. He didn't fight with the other death eaters. He just fled farther into Nockturn.**_

_**As though biting Bill had been the only thing he was here for.**_

_**Harry hadn't seen Bill since the summer before Forth Year. He had had a few chances but had avoided it because when he thought of being with Bill again it made him feel as though he were betraying Cedric's memory.**_

_**But right now he didn't care about that.**_

_**Right now all Harry could see was Bill.**_

_**Bill lying on the ground.**_

_**Bill in pain.**_

_**Bill… Bitten and bleeding.**_

_**Harry's heartbeat sounded too loud in his ears. He couldn't hear anything else but that. The fight was still going, curses being thrown all over the place. People shouting and screaming and the ground vibrating from the force of a few stronger spells.**_

_**But all Harry could hear was his heartbeat.**_

_**He watched, as Antonin Dolohov raised his wand, aiming at Bill's prone form.**_

_**And something broke.**_

_**It was like there had been a rope tied tight around his middle. Then suddenly it snapped and came loose. **_

_**The ground shook as Harry's magic was finally released from its bindings.**_

_**It lashed out like a tangible thing, throwing Dolohov so hard into a shop wall that the brick cracked and the man's spine snapped in two.**_

_**He was not the only one. The magic lashed out at everyone, friend and foe. Throwing them from Bill and erecting a barrier of black energy framed by green lightning around Harry and Bill as he ran towards the man and clung to him.**_

_**Bill.**_

_**His Bill.**_

_**His Bill was hurt.**_

_**Rage coursed through Harry's veins, and without warning sound and sight returned to him. He could hear the loud screeching of his cackling magic and the screams of those in the alley.**_

_**Once again his magic lashed out. But this time it did so with purpose.**_

_**The lightning struck away from the shield he had created and hit anyone he could see who wore dark robes with a white mask. He barely noticed as a few of them disappeared deeper into the Alley and thus managed to escape.**_

_**He didn't care that his magic was killing them. Flowing through their bodies like an electric current; frying their insides and heating their blood to the point of boiling.**_

_**He felt it when the magic ran out. The barrier fell. Harry lost track of the sound again as he swayed in his spot and fell forward; unaware of Ron and Hermione rushing towards him, screaming his name.**_

~HPT~

Harry was awake.

He had woken as soon as the scent had gotten close enough. But despite being awake, he didn't move or open his eyes; though his whole body was tense and coiled like a spring.

It was the smell of stone and blood, sugar and death, something cold and venom like a viper.

It was the most basic scent that clung to all vampires.

He knew it wasn't any of the Cullens. While he had never been able to smell them while in this form he had gotten close enough as a human to know the smell of the woods clung to them so deeply it was almost ingrained in their bones. They also were able to where cologne and perfume because they lived among humans.

These vampires had the scent of car exhaust and murky water clinging to them. Metal and smoke. They were from a larger city. Seattle maybe? Or someplace similar.

He heard them now. They were running through the forest, almost to the base of his cliff.

He sank his claws into the ground; ready to attack at a moment's notice. He opened his eyes now. His pupils were slit into thin strips as they often were when angry or tense in this form. He rose up to his legs but kept his body close to the ground as he heard them climbing the cliff. From the sounds he determined there were only two.

Within moments they reached the top.

The first to climb over was a girl.

His eyes widened. Her eyes were red. Bright blood red.

A vampire's eyes were only that bright a red during their first year. While they were still newborns and had some of their own blood in them still. That blood was the reason newborn vampires were stronger physically than older vamps. After the first year, that blood faded and if they still drank from humans their eyes became a burgundy in color.

So she was a newborn.

And she was young. She couldn't be older than fourteen or fifteen and she was small. Short and thin, with big doe eyes that were looking as him in fear. She had long brown hair and she was shaking slightly.

She was terrified of him.

The next one up was a male. He was handsome, with dirty blond hair and slightly darker eyes than the girl. He was much taller than her and had broad shoulders and a decent build.

He was not afraid.

"Dragon."

Harry looked him in the eyes and waited.

"Can you understand me?"

Harry nodded slightly; not dropping his guard and being careful to keep the girl in his line of sight.

The vampire swallowed; an oddly human gesture. But then, Harry supposed, he was a newborn as well. He hadn't been a vampire long enough to become less human.

"We come here seeking sanctuary. And protection. We don't have very much to offer you, but…" He swallowed again, and for the first time seemed unsure.

Ah. So he was afraid. He was just better at hiding it than the girl.

He lifted himself up now. Standing at his full height (while still on four legs) and staring down at the vampires. He kept his body tense and began pooling the necessary acid to breathe fire into the back of his throat just in case. Both took steps back in fear. Instinctive.

He cocked his head to the side as though asking a question.

The dark blond seemed to understand and he stood a bit straighter. "Our sire, Victoria. She's making an army. She wants to attack a coven that lives near here. But she doesn't care about any of us. We're just tools. I wanted to protect her." He gestured to the girl, and Harry became aware of how she stood behind and to the side of him. He would be able to throw himself in front of her easily if Harry attacked them. "I saw you flying in the sky not too long ago. I thought maybe you could help us."

Harry narrowed his eyes. So the vampire had no idea who he was? He had come here seeking sanctuary from a dragon. Not a magic wielder or Harry Potter. He was muggle.

But he had good instincts.

Harry made a movement with his snout, urging them to come closer. The girl gulped and took a step back, but the male grabbed her hand gently and they moved closer. They stopped just a meter or so in front of him and he dipped his neck down and towards them to become closer.

He looked them each in the eyes and used a small bit of legimency. He was pants at it really, but he could get a basic overview of their minds at least.

They were telling the truth.

They were no threat to him and his family.

But so long as they continued to drink human blood they were a threat to the people in the area. He may be able to rectify that however. Neither enjoyed killing humans; they both viewed it as a necessary evil, a need in order to survive. But they might be willing to switch to animals if they realized it was possible.

The girl still looked terrified and he stretched his snout towards her. She tensed, but he only bumped his nose against her chest and blew hot air across her face. He waited and she calmed a moment before hesitantly stretching out a hand to touch his lower jaw. She ran her fingers across it a moment and seemed to calm more. He stuck his tongue out and licked the side of her face. She giggled and seemed put at ease.

He stretched back up and met the eyes of the male. He nodded to him.

He would help them.

The man smiled then. "Thank you." He shifted a bit. "I'm Riley. This is Bree." Harry nodded and backed away a bit, jerking his head to the side to welcome them into the cave.

With nervous smiles, they followed him in.

~HPT~

Paul groaned and stretched. He looked around himself for a moment and blinked. He had fallen asleep in their clearing. That was strange. He couldn't remember coming here last night.

What was even stranger was that he wasn't alone. Leah was asleep a couple meters away from him. She was stretched out with one leg bent and an arm over her eyes. He shrugged. Well, even if he didn't remember coming here, he was comfortable enough. After all, he had come here with his Beta, and she would most likely know how they'd ended up here.

He sighed. He felt odd today.

And of course, the cause of this was the cause of most of his moods these days.

Harry.

On one hand, he was happy because it felt as though he and Harry were getting closer. He wasn't as bothered by the direction their relationship seemed to be taking as he thought he might be. Harry was comfortable around him. Comfortable enough to show his tears in front of the shifter without shame, and comfortable enough to use him as a shoulder to cry on; literally.

On the other hand, that thing Harry had done with the glass when he was angry was worrying. He had known there was something off about his mate and his family, but he had pushed the knowledge to the back of his mind; labeling it as something he would deal with when the time came.

Harry and his family were not normal, and Paul wondered if they were really human or not. But Sirius had said they meant no harm, and Paul had felt since meeting him that the man was trustworthy. Regardless of who or what they were he knew they wouldn't cause trouble. And it didn't matter if they did. Even if they turned out to be monsters, both his pack and Jacob's would defend them. Their mates were part of that family. Nothing would keep them away.

He closed his eyes. Harry was powerful. He had felt it. When the glass began shaking it was like an electric current rushing through the air; through his veins. It was almost a tangible thing, crackling and twisting around his mate.

He liked that. He liked that his mate was powerful, that he wasn't weak. He didn't have to worry about protecting Harry. His mate could handle himself just fine.

He hummed to himself. Male or no, Harry was a good catch when he gave it some thought. Harry was handsome. His looks weren't perfect, and he may be a bit on the short side, but he was very attractive all the same. With those raven locks and emerald eyes. He was beautiful. He didn't look feminine, despite his size. No one could ever mistake the boy for a girl.

He was a good person. Sweet and kind. Loyal to his family and loving. Paul had no doubt he was protective of them as well. He had a decent sense of humor, and knew when to be serious and when to let things flow.

He was powerful. Paul may not know where that power came from but it was there.

But he was also damaged. Sirius had not gone into detail with his story. Leah had shared the memories with him in wolf form after they left. He had been abused as a child (Paul wondered if those relatives were still alive so he could hunt them down and make them hurt), and betrayed as a young man (that Bill better hope he was dead, cause if he wasn't, he would wish he was by the time Paul was through with him). He wouldn't trust them easily. He was hurting, and Paul could tell he was the kind of guy who had a decent amount of pride, so he probably tried to hide that hurt as much as he could.

Come to think of it, his whole family seemed sort of damaged. There were moments where they all would get this dark, haunted look in their eyes like they had seen far too much. It worried him. The Black family had been through some things, and his heart ached for them.

He didn't pity them. He knew pity would be pointless. That whatever had happened couldn't be undone and they would not appreciate pity. But he did hurt for them. He didn't like that they had suffered. That his mate had suffered.

And if Paul had anything to say about it, Harry would never suffer again.

~HPT~

Luna hummed a nonsensical tune as she dragged Seth along behind her. They were on a date today. Sort of. She hadn't really asked, but she had shown up at his house grabbed him when he opened the door and dragged him off. He didn't seem to mind very much so she assumed this was fine.

They had driven to Seattle. She had told him all about Nargles along the way, and while she doubted that he believed the creatures existed outside of her own mind, he had been fascinated with the subject. She spied a sweet shop and wandered towards it. She wanted a cupcake, and she could also get some more chocolate for her and Harry.

Or maybe for Paul so he could give them to Harry.

She frowned to herself for a moment, pausing outside of the store.

"Luna? You alright?"

"Hmm?"

She looked up at Seth. He was both the shortest and the youngest of the shifters. But he was still nearly a foot taller than her and she honestly enjoyed his innocence. They had all aged far too much during the war, and Seth was a reminder of how they could have been if they had been able to live normal lives.

"I believe the Nargles have been up to something. Harry won't be home tonight."

He blinked at her in confusion but she simply smiled at him and reached up to press a chaste kiss on his lips, leaving him wide eyed and blushing as she left him there to wander into the candy store.

Something strange was happening.

She could feel it in her magic.

~HPT~

Fenrir smirked as he watched the scenery go by. They were on a bus, a crude way to travel, but cheap. They had just passed through Redding and would be stopping off in Medford before continuing on until they reached Salem. The drive would take several hours and it would be dark by the time they reached there.

Then another hotel, in a muggle area since it would be too risky for them to enter the magical district. Salem had one of the largest magical communities in America, and it was where their ministry was located. Even sticking to only muggle areas would be dangerous.

But they were experienced in hiding, and they needed to get into Washington as quickly as possible.

Once they were inside the state they could hide out in the forests for the week. They would need to because of the full moon. It would be here in just a couple of days. And the effect it had on werewolves actually started the night before and continued on the night on and the night after.

"Do we even have a specific location?"

He glanced at his companion. The male was sitting in the seat next to him and was very tense. He wore a dark hoody that covered most of his face, though Fenrir could still see the scars that drifted down to his chin.

He didn't like humans much.

"He couldn't get a specified tracker in without drawing attention."

"So which one did he use?"

"One that connects to magical communities. It said Potter had been in Seattle. They would have to check in with the nearest magical community whether they lived there or a muggle area."

"So he's near Seattle?"

"Within 150 miles of it."

He nodded. "So we'll have to search a bit."

"It'll be easier then though. They wouldn't have picked a large town. So we'll look through the smaller places. You're familiar with his magic. You'll be able to sense if we're getting close."

The smaller man didn't comment, but slumped down into his seat with a sigh.

~HPT~

Edward felt terrible.

The night at the Black house had left him feeling like he was the scum of the Earth. He had known the subject was sensitive. But he had been frustrated with not being able to enter the twin's minds (just like the rest of the family, though the twin's minds were protected by streams of colorful ribbons and lights), and was also certain that Bella's dislike had somehow begun to rub off on him. So he had pushed the issue, even knowing he shouldn't.

He had been frightened even when Harry glared at him, and not understanding the fear (as vampire's typically never felt fear towards anything but others of their kind they knew to be older and stronger) he had continued to push.

He had been downright terrified when the cup exploded and the other glass began to shake. He knew he had taken it too far, but it had never occurred to him that despite their strangeness, that the Black family was anything other than mostly normal humans.

But he had felt the power in the air. Felt it rush against his skin and the heat of it as it destroyed the cup.

And the monster within, the same part of him that lusted for blood and made him snarl like an animal when he was angry, had cowered in fear. Something that had only occurred once before, when he had angered Carlisle and his sire had lost his temper.

It had been during his 'rebellious faze' and he had insulted Esme. It was something he regretted deeply.

Carlisle had never been so angry with him. And never had been since then. But that one day had reminded him that for all his compassion and kindness; Carlisle was still a vampire.

Still a dark creature that fed off blood and could rip a person apart without even trying.

He had always made it a point not to anger his sire since then.

But he had felt that same paralyzing fear when he had angered Harry, and finally understood why Luna called him by the nickname of 'wrath'.

His wrath was a thing to behold.

So Edward sat in front of his piano without playing, and tried to think up the best possible way to apologize, and make sure he never had that wrath directed at him again.

~HPT~

Harry slowly opened his eyes, honestly surprised that he had fallen back asleep last night with the vampires in his cave. He lifted his head to find them sitting against the cave wall across from him. They had been talking but now they were looking at him. He was happy to note the lack of fear on Bree's face now.

He blew a puff of smoke at her, making the girl giggle before he stood up and stretched. He couldn't stretch his wings in here though, and that annoyed him somewhat. He walked towards the entrance to the cave and immediately heard footsteps behind him.

He paused and looked back at Riley and Bree who were following him. He lifted his tail and pushed them back, letting out a low grumbling sound. Riley frowned at him.

"You want us to stay here?"

He nodded and nudged them with his tail again. They looked disappointed, but obediently backed off and went to sit in the same place they'd been when he awoke. He blew another puff of smoke at them and nodded.

They watched him as he left the cave and jumped from the cliff ledge, out of their sight.

He went back to the pond for water again, and just like before he went hunting.

He could smell moose nearby and followed the scent, keeping his body low to the ground. It still surprised him sometimes, how even despite his size he could move very stealthily without making a sound.

He would be very good at sneaking up on enemies if he were not so big. As it were, his stealth mostly only came in handy during the night, when everything was too dark for his form to be noticed. He was downwind of them when he caught sight of them. Which was lucky for him. The underbrush in this spot was large enough that only part of his wings could be seen above them.

There were only five moose. A male, three females, and a calf. He noted which female the calf stuck to and crossed that one off his list. He wouldn't go after the youngling or the male, so that left the last two females to choose from. He eyed them for a moment and determined that one had a slight limp. She had a permanent sort of injury that appeared to have healed some time ago but it left her slower than the others. She was also closer to him.

He stalked around the brush before bounding forwards. They immediately bolted but he was very fast. Within moments he had pounced on her. He was careful not to make any wounds that would cause her to bleed and pushed his foot hard against her neck until he heard it snap. He picked her up in his jaws gently, careful to put only enough pressure not to drop her but not enough for his fangs to pierce flesh.

He carried the cow(1) back to the cliff and tightened his grip slightly when he jumped up to enter the cave. He was happy to note that the vampires had remained here as he had wanted. He dropped the moose in front of them and nudged to towards them with his nose. He gestured towards them and then to the animal with his snout and looked at them expectantly.

"We don't eat." He gave Bree a 'no-shit' look and gestured to the cow again. "We only drink blood." He nodded and moved it closer to them.

"Are you-" Riley paused, looking from the animal to him. "Are you saying we can drink animal blood?"

He nodded and leaned down to sink his teeth into the cow enough for it to bleed. He backed away from it. They were staring at the animal with wide eyes that were beginning to darken in thirst. Slowly they moved towards it, looking from it to him to each other. Finally Riley dipped a finger into the red liquid and licked it. He gasped, and then in a flash he sank his teeth into the fur and was drinking. Bree hesitantly followed his lead only to close her eyes in bliss when the blood hit her tongue.

They drank until the moose was bled dry and then backed away from it with smiles.

"I didn't know we could do that." Bree was smiling.

Riley nodded. "Victoria never said it was possible. I assumed we could only drink human blood." Harry growled. They jumped and looked at him but he just huffed and bit into the flesh of the cow. Now that they were done he could eat the meat.

"I take it you don't want us to hunt humans anymore?"

He swallowed the meat in his jaws and nodded at Riley, purring slightly, though the sound was deeper and rougher than a cat. Riley nodded and looked back at Bree, only to gasp when he caught sight of her eyes.

"Your eyes! They're different!"

She blinked at him. "Yours are too."

For a moment they just stared at one another before smiling. Their eyes were an amber sort of color at the moment. Not red, but not gold yet either, more like a burnt orange. It would take a few more feedings for their eyes to become the same shade as the Cullens, though they would be a bit brighter so long as they were still newborns.

Harry smiled inside as he continued to feast.

He still needed to go talk to his family about this Victoria person and how she was apparently making an army to kill the Cullens, but for now he was happy. These vampires were too young to understand vampire law, and as such he would need to keep them hidden for now, in case the Volturi caught wind of what was going on. They would be killed for being children of that woman whether they had done wrong or not.

But they had come to him for protection, and even though he knew it would only cause him trouble, he was going to protect them.

After all, when had a little trouble ever stopped him?

~HPT~

(1)A cow is what you call a female moose.

Review for me loves!


	19. Chapter 19

I meant to type and post this like two days ago but real life got in the way. I know some of you are not very happy with me for my delays in updates but I did tell you not to get used to them.

On another note, I finally feel like this story is getting somewhere.

Disclaimer- Sigh…

~HPT~

Chapter 17- Rules (couldn't think of a better chapter name)

_**Bill growled at the man before him. It had been two weeks since the attack on Diagon Alley. And he had finally been able to come home to his flat near Gringotts, only to find the very werewolf who bit him in his living room.**_

_**Fenrir chuckled. "No need to be so hostile pup."**_

_**He snarled. Fenrir just chuckled again and leaned back against the wall. Despite the fact that he was crouched down and snarling like an animal at the man he didn't seem to view Bill as a threat.**_

_**Suddenly Fenrir stood up; his face serious. Bill jerked back, cautious of the change in demeanor.**_

"_**That's enough pup. You and I both know you can't fight me."**_

_**He growled again and Fenrir frowned.**_

_**Bill yelped as he was suddenly smashed into the ground, Fenrir on top of him and pinning his arms above him. The man let loose his own growl and Bill whimpered instinctively and bared his neck in submission.**_

_**Fenrir grinned. "You see? Little Remy can't fight me either. I'm your Alpha. I made you."**_

_**He stood up, letting Bill go. Fenrir smirked down at him before turning to leave. "Come on pup, we have places to be."**_

_**Bill swallowed. **_

"_**Yes Alpha."**_

~HPT~

Leah fidgeted. She was nervous, not that she would ever admit it. She was waiting for Blaise to pick her up. He had said he would.

"Now who's nervous?"

She glared at Paul. "I am not nervous." She grit out.

He chuckled and leaned back on her bed. He barely fit on the thing; his feet hung off the end of the bed from his knees down even with his head pushed up close to the headboard. If he wasn't irritating her so much she might find the sight funny. She scowled and looked away from him.

She sat down at her desk and sighed. After a few moments of silence she glanced back at her Alpha. He wasn't smiling anymore. Instead he was looking off into space with a dazed sort of look in his eyes.

"So did you ask Harry out yet?"

He started, and blinked at her. "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Have you asked him out yet?"

"Oh." He scratched his head. "I was going to, but…" He paused, seeming to get lost in thought again.

"But?"

He shook his head. "When I called Luna answered. She said he wasn't home and she didn't know when he would be back."

She frowned at that. "Did she say where he went?" He shook his head. "Do you think it has something to do with what happened?"

"I don't know. He was upset. But he calmed down before we left. Or at least it seemed like it…"

"You're worried about him."

He didn't say anything. But the way he frowned and became lost in thought again was proof enough. She watched him. He wasn't nearly as temperamental as he had once been. He thought a lot more and was much quieter than he used to be. She wondered how much of it was because of the change between him and his wolf and how much was because of Harry.

She had seen the look on his face when they left Friday night and Harry had leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and smile. The look on his face when he had looked down at the male had been so gentle. She hadn't said anything about it but…

It had surprised her. Paul was not known for being a gentle person. He was rough around the edges and prone to violence. But Harry brought out a different side of him.

~HPT~

Harry growled. Someone was shaking him. He didn't want to get up yet. The shaking stopped for a moment and then he heard talking. Then someone pushed him. He growled again but reluctantly opened his eyes and glared sleepily at the vampire who dared disturb a Drake's sleep.

Riley chuckled nervously.

Harry snorted and reluctantly got up and stretched, his bones pooping and creaking. He sighed in relief as his back popped. That felt good. He clambered out of the cave to get more water and to dunk his head in the little pond.

Awake now, he jumped back up to look expectantly at Riley. The vampire shifted in place.

"I was wondering if we could talk to you." He noted that Bree stood leaning against the wall but was shifting about just as nervously. If he were human he might be raising an eyebrow in an impression of Snape. He nodded cautiously. "Um, well… We assume there are rules for you helping us?"

He nodded again, more firmly this time.

"Not hunting humans is one of them right?" Another affirmative. "Well, are there other rules? I mean… Are we even allowed to leave this cave?"

He blinked. He honestly hadn't thought much about that. He didn't mind too much if they left the cave. But it would be an issue if they wandered too far. He could smell the scent of wolf closer towards Forks and knew that here they were outside the shifter's territory. So long as they were outside their territory they would be safe, but if they wandered too close towards the borders…

He thought for a moment and then moved forward. Riley tensed when he came too close but he merely turned a bit and let his wings drift down, motioning to his back with his snout. Riley blinked at him and then slowly moved closer. He reached a hand towards the base of Harry's left wing and paused. Harry crouched as close to the ground as he could without laying down. He caught Riley's eye and nodded. Riley swallowed and gripped the base of his wing to pull and swing himself up onto Harry's back.

The Drake looked to Bree and waited. With an eager smile (where had that fear of him gone?) she jogged over and jumped up to sit behind Riley. With something of a grumbling noise Harry ran. He heard Bree squeak as he leapt from the cliff to the ground and continued to run. After a bit he stopped and reached up a clawed foot to scratch a tree harshly. He rubbed against it like a cat and then began to run again.

He continued this process with many trees as they went and eventually wandered back to his pond. He crouched down again and waited until the vampire's climbed off him. He watched them for a moment and noted the thoughtful look in Riley's eyes.

"So… As long as we stay inside the marks… We can leave the cave?" Harry flashed his teeth in a dragony grin and nodded; thanking Merlin for vampire intelligence. Bree smiled brightly at this and even Riley seemed pleased.

Vampires were not meant to be trapped in one place for too long. They needed space to move in. He had created a territory line with a roughly 10 mile radius with the cave at one far end of the space. It wasn't a ton of room, but it would give the vampires some semblance of freedom. And successfully keep them from Forks and the wolves' territory. There was also an excess of game in this area so they would be able to hunt their own food. He would need to teach them the basics; but they could learn on their own for the most part.

"Is there anything else?"

He thought for a moment then shrugged a massive shoulder. He couldn't think of anything at the moment.

"Will you always be inside the borders?" It was Bree who asked him this. He felt somewhat guilty at seeing her hopeful expression but he shook his head.

She nodded solemnly. She may not understand why, but she would bear with it. He licked her cheek again as a way to comfort her. She smiled sadly and pet his jaw.

"But if you go, you'll always come back, right?" He purred at her and nodded. Her smile seemed a bit happier with that knowledge.

"Will we have to be on guard while you're gone?" He glanced at Riley and nodded. "What's the longest you'll be away? A few hours?" She shook his head. "Several hours?" Another shake. "A day?" A nod this time. "So a day will be the longest we'll have to look after ourselves?"

Harry nodded and blew a puff of smoke at him. Riley contemplated this a moment before nodding to himself. "I think we can manage that."

"I have one more question." Harry looked at him curiously. "What do we call you?" Harry blinked and then took a sharp claw to begin scratching in the dirt. The vampires watched him with wide eyes as his claw carved the word 'wrath' into the ground.

"You can write?" Bree seemed shocked. He nodded at her with a sound akin to a sigh. She took a moment to gather herself and looked from the ground to him to Riley. "So then… Your name is Wrath?" He shrugged at her, not wanting to lie by saying it was.

She accepted the response however and Riley looked to be thinking again."Wrath?" He asked. The Drake looked to him with questioning eyes.

"Can you actually breathe fire?"

He received a sharp-toothed grin in response.

~HPT~

Neville smiled as he tended to one of the potted plants in his flower shop. Blaise wasn't here today and so Neville was left to look after the shop himself. It wasn't even ten yet and he had had several teenagers come in already. Apparently there was going to be a school dance in about a week or so, and several boys had asked for bouquets for their dates.

He chuckled to himself at the thought of his siblings attending. Draco would sneer at everything and grumble about its inadequacy in comparison to proper pureblood balls. Hermione would probably enjoy it. Luna would show up wearing something odd and make everyone stare. And Harry would stumble through the dancing itself while enjoying the rest; though he might turn heads in such a small town to show up with a male date.

He heard the bell ring and turned to look. The boy standing in the doorway looking around at the tons of plants and flowers in something like awe was very handsome. He was a teenager, shorter than Neville but still with a bit of height to him. Dark skinned with a boyish sort of face and a lopsided stance. Neville caught his eyes and found them to be very dark, perhaps even black, though they looked very warm.

"Hello there. I'm Neville. Can I help you?"

The boy grinned at him and moved closer into the shop. "I'm Tyler. I was wondering if you had any yellow flowers?"

"What kind of yellow flowers?"

The boy shrugged. "Don't know. My mom likes yellow flowers but I don't think she cares what kind."

Neville hummed to himself and almost laughed. The boy looked almost sheepish at his lack of knowledge. "Potted or in a bouquet?"

Tyler seemed to think for a moment and got almost a sad sort of look on his face when he answered. "Potted. Those will last longer right? Even if you just keep them inside?"

Neville nodded and led him over to the potted flowers. He pulled a few down and set them in front of Tyler. The boy looked kind of overwhelmed and looked at Neville nervously. "Which one's easy to take care of?"

Neville smiled warmly at him and pointed to one of the plants. "This one. It's called Amaryllis. Keep it someplace sunny and water it a little every day. You'll want to turn the pot once a week or so, so it'll keep growing straight."

Tyler seemed relieved and flashed him a beaming smile.

"How much?"

~HPT~

Sam sighed to himself as he sat in Emily's kitchen (she claimed the rest of the house was his but the kitchen belonged to her). He had made a lot of mistakes with his pack. He knew that. And now it was just him and Jared.

There was Embry of course, but not for much longer. Leah had extended an invitation to the Lahote pack to him and Sam had told him he could take it if he wanted to. Paul wouldn't try to control him so he would be able to be around Sam if he wanted and he would be closer to Jacob and Quill without making it look like he was choosing them over Sam.

He had tried to be a good Alpha, and Jared had told him it wasn't his fault. But he knew he had made a lot of mistakes. But Collin Littlesea had transformed just last night and by the looks of it, Brady Fuller would be next. They were only thirteen and the youngest to transform in pack history, but it was happening all the same.

Sam only hoped he could do a better job with them than he had done with the others.

~HPT~

Harry had taken the day to show the vampires how to hunt. They had gone after only small game; rabbits and birds, since Harry wasn't hungry yet and the vamps had fed too soon to be thirsty again. He didn't want to waste the animals but it was necessary to teach them. Working on smaller animals first also got their confidence up and gave them an idea of what they needed to do.

It was starting to get dark now and he lay lazy on his cliff outside the cave watching the many colors of the sunset. It was beautiful, with all its red, oranges, pinks, and even purples. Bree and Riley sat next to him watching it as well; legs dangling over the edge.

Harry was waiting for it to get completely dark so he could fly home.

"You're leaving tonight." He looked at Riley out of the corner of his eye for a moment but didn't turn his head. It wasn't really a question but he nodded anyways.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" He nodded again. "Alright."

It seemed like ages passed as the sky grew darker and darker until it was pitch black to those without the excellent night vision those on the cliff possessed. Harry stood and turned his head to them. They stood as well and Bree opened her mouth as though to ask him to stay but seemed to think better of it and closed her mouth and looked down at her feet.

He nudged her with his nose gently and did the same to Riley. He jerked his head to the cave and they reluctantly went in. They stood only a bit farther in than the entrance and watched him; waiting. He turned away from them and crouched down low before leaping from the cliff. He spread his wings wide and flapped them with a whooshing sort of sound. Just before he hit the ground his body jerked upwards and then he was flying.

Up above the trees and then higher until he was up within the clouds and hidden from sight. Two sets of amber eyes watched him go and pleaded silently for him to return soon.

~HPT~

The twins had opted to deal with the business portion of their visit after Harry took off and so were spending a few nights in a muggle hotel in Seattle near the wizarding district. Ron had opted to go with them and so because of this Draco and Blaise were spending the night in their room in case Neville had a nightmare.

They all awoke when they heard the thump of feet landing on the balcony. Immediately they all had their wands ready. No one moved as the door leading to the balcony began to open.

They let out sounds of relief and the wands were put away as Harry wandered in. He blinked at them and looked confusedly at Draco and Blaise.

"Where's Ron?"

"Went with the twins to Seattle." He nodded and climbed into his bunk (the bottom one). It was a tight fit with him and Draco but they were both thin so it was fine.

"Where have you been?" The blond spoke quietly, though the other boys could still hear.

Harry groaned and snuggled closer. "Tell you tomorrow." He mumbled into Draco's chest. He felt the vibrations as Draco chuckled and before he knew it he was asleep.

~HPT~

The next morning Draco attempted to wake Harry up to no avail. They still didn't know where he had been or what he had been up to, but whatever it was had left him exhausted. In the end (after Harry's magic started sending a spell akin to a stinging hex at anyone who touched him) they decided to let him rest and left for the day without him.

Neville went off to his shop; Blaise going with him.

Draco and the girls went off to school.

And Sirius, after double-checking the wards and looking in on Harry to make sure he was really home and fine and safe, disappeared to wherever it was he liked to disappear to.

~HPT~

Fenrir and his companion were running through trees with excitement. They could feel the blood rushing and singing in their veins.

The full moon was tomorrow.

~HPT~

Paul had been driving up to Forks High School when he passed the Black residence. On a whim, or maybe an instinct, he decided to stop there first.

He knocked on the door and waited, wondering to himself why he had bothered since Harry was probably at school, when something tickled his nose.

He paled as he recognized the cold scent and the door opened to let an even stronger version of it wash over him. He stared down into green eyes (and they were still green so he wasn't-) and suddenly felt a wave of fury.

Without a word he stepped forward into Harry's home and in seconds had the door closed behind him and Harry pushed hard against it. The teen made that instinctive going-for-a-weapon-that-isn't-there motion again and he snarled. Instantly Harry froze and he leaned down to sniff at the boy's neck. He growled again and put his lips near Harry's ear; voice low and dangerous.

"Why do you smell like vampire?"

~HPT~

Oh next chapter is going to be sooo much fun!

\(^.^)/

Review please!


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter is short but I got to typing and I wanted to post it up now rather than type out a longer chapter and post it in a few days.

Disclaimer- Steals Rights. Gets caught. Goes to Jail. Does not pass go. Does not collect $200.

~HPT~

Chapter 18- Caught in the Act

_**Harry started and spun around as someone cleared their throat behind him. He had been walking down the hall towards the stairs. He had a meeting with the others in the room of requirement. It had been over a month since the fiasco in Diagon Alley and he and Bill were back together. **_

_**He had been surprised when Bill showed up at Hogwarts just two weeks ago and had told him he wanted to be with him again. The man had been so nervous. But seeing him hurt in Diagon (he swore he was going to hunt Fenrir down like a dog), and having to come to terms with finding out he had actually killed people, he no longer felt like he was betraying Cedric.**_

_**He loved Bill to much and was too afraid of losing him too to think of Cedric.**_

_**And besides, hadn't he been with the Hufflepuff just to gain experience for Bill in the first place?**_

"_**Potter." He stared.**_

_**Before him stood Draco Malfoy and a dark-skinned Slytherin boy he vaguely knew was called Zabini. **_

_**Malfoy had been missing since the start of term. He had heard some rumors about Narcissa Malfoy filing for a divorce but she and Draco had disappeared. He wondered what had happened during that time.**_

_**Malfoy looked like hell.**_

_**He had a split lip and a black eye and he was leaning in a way that threw off that perfect-pureblood-posture. Harry wondered if his leg was injured. **_

_**Zabini's face was unmarred. But he was cradling his ribs and he winced when he shifted his weight.**_

"_**What the fuck happened to you?" **_

_**Malfoy snorted but didn't insult him as he was typically wont to do. Rather he looked down a moment and Harry saw pain in his expression before he settled again.**_

"_**We want to join you."**_

_**His eyes narrowed. "I thought you had plans to join your father in groveling at the feet of a madman."**_

_**Rage flashed across the blond's face. "NEVER! I WILL NEVER FOLLOW THAT BASTARD!" He screamed at Harry and then winced and panted a bit. Perhaps his ribs were injured as well?**_

_**Harry watched him for a moment. "Would you be willing to say that under Veritaserum?"**_

_**Malfoy gritted his teeth. "If that's what it takes." Harry nodded cautiously.**_

"_**And you?" He looked towards Zabini and the dark boy nodded.**_

_**Harry hesitated before nodding.**_

"_**Follow me then."**_

~HPT~

Harry had discovered something not so long after he first became an animagus. If he stayed in his Drake form for a long period of time then some of the reptile's instincts would continue to affect him for awhile after changing back.

It was for this reason that he froze in place when Paul snarled. The sound was a warning from an Alpha. And being that Drakes had a similar family system to wolves, his instincts warned him to stop. He understood the snarl as being a warning sound from the leader of a pack to their subordinate, to someone who was part of their pack; rather than the sort of snarl an Alpha would send towards an enemy.

He could hear the rage in Paul's voice when he spoke, and he shivered at how close the shifter's lips were to his ear.

"Why do you smell like vampire?"

The words and the sound of Paul's ire sparked his own irritation.

"That's none of your business."

The shifter snarled again and pushed him harder against the door.

"Vampires are dangerous. I don't want you near them."

His eyes narrowed and the glasses in the kitchen began to tremble.

"I'll do whatever I please."

"No you won't."

Paul's grip tightened and Harry winced silently. He growled at Paul.

"You don't get to decide what I can't do. I can take care of myself."

Paul's lips were against his neck and he snarled darkly. The sound reverberated through Harry from his neck all the way down through his chest and lower. He bit his lip to keep from groaning.

"Prove it."

Harry's magic slammed into Paul. The shifter jerked in surprise but didn't let go of Harry. The magic was tangible; visible. I cackled around Harry like green and black lightning and it pushed hard against Paul. Harry's magic could never directly hurt the shifter (at least not badly) because he was Harry's soul mate; but Harry didn't need to hurt him to get his point across.

The magic cracked harshly and stung at Paul's hands. In surprise the shifter let go and then the magic slammed into him again.

This time it was stronger. It hit him hard to the ground and pinned him there. In moments Paul was paralyzed. He could move nothing but his eyes.

He looked up at his mate with wide eyes.

Harry didn't look human in that moment. He looked like some ethereal creature. His bright green eyes were narrowed dangerously at Paul and glowed with power. His untamable locks twisted and drifted about as though it was windy though no breeze reached them within the house. The lightning on his magic glowed brightly and continued to cackle around him and zip about. It cast ever moving lights across his form and the room about them and Paul's breath caught at the sight. The windows shook and he could hear glass cracking somewhere.

Harry was breathtaking in his anger.

Almost instantly he began to calm. His mate was indeed powerful. More so than he had thought. Certainly he was plenty strong enough to handle a vampire. After all, the shifters were made to kill vampires, and Harry could leave him pinned and motionless; helpless like a child.

A vampire stood no chance against this being.

The energy died down some but didn't dissipate entirely. Paul remained paralyzed as Harry came down until he was straddling him. He leaned in so close his lips brushed against Paul's as he spoke; dark venom lacing every word.

"I can take care of myself wolf. I don't need anyone's protection."

He pulled back to look Paul in the eyes.

"I am not weak."

Paul could not respond, but Harry must have seen something in his gaze. After a few moments the twisting energy seemed to be sucked back inside of him and Paul felt his fingers twitch; he could move again.

Harry made to get off him but Paul was faster. In a split second he was sitting up and his arms were wrapped tightly around his mate. Harry tensed and Paul breathed in his scent; letting out a soft apologetic whine into his mate's neck. The green-eyes teen seemed to understand for he relaxed almost immediately and then his arms were around Paul, who shivered slightly at the feeling of Harry's hands against his bare back.

He nipped Harry's neck gently and licked the same spot. His instincts were running high and he meant it as a symbol of combined apology and acceptance but Harry gasped and the slight smell of arousal hit his nose. He growled in appreciation and his pupils dilated. Paul liked exciting his mate. He nipped and licked him again a little harder this time and Harry groaned, tipping his head to the side to give Paul more access.

"Paul…"

Paul made a low grumbling sort of noise that might have been a purr were he feline in nature. He was lost in the moment. The feeling of having his mate so close and pressed against him was heavenly, and the smell of arousal excited him.

Who gave a damn if Harry was a boy?

He nuzzled the teen's neck and would have nipped him again if the door hadn't slammed open at that moment and brought Paul crashing back to reality.

~HPT~

The first day of school the kids had after coming to Forks Sirius had added a new ward. He had done it then so that Harry wouldn't know about it. The ward was keyed into Harry's magic and would alert Sirius if Harry became destructive.

This was important because Harry's magic rarely became destructive unless he was angry. And Harry never became angry unless someone else caused it.

After meeting Charlie, Sirius had begun to occasionally show up uninvited at the diner to have lunch with the man. Charlie himself only seemed bemused by this behavior and didn't appear to mind having someone to eat with from time to time.

Harry was at home alone. Or at least he was supposed to be. So when Sirius felt the ward keyed to Harry's magic go off he immediately jumped up from the diner table, gave a hasty apology to the Police Chief, and ran like hell itself was upon him.

In the back of his mind he hoped Charlie wouldn't hold it against him.

It took him awhile to find a proper place away from prying eyes to apparate to a spot just down the road from their home; after all he couldn't just appear directly in front of his house. He almost splinched himself when he felt Harry's magic suddenly calm as he began to apparate. Still he ran to the house as fast as he could and slammed the door open, standing there wand at the ready to defend his son.

Only to blink at the sight in front of him.

~HPT~

Paul came back to himself and stared with wide eyes at his mate's father. The man had looked ready to kill when he first opened the door, only to spot them there sitting on the floor (Harry in his lap) and falter. He blinked a few times and looked rapidly from Harry to Paul; both of whom had frozen in place when he entered.

Harry seemed to recover from the shock first and frantically stumbled out of Paul's lap. He stood up and the motion snapped Paul out of it as well. He cautiously stood, keeping his eyes on Sirius the entire time in case the man attacked him or something for touching his son.

The man shook himself and looked from Harry to Paul. The shifters face must have conveyed his fear of the man for he suddenly burst out laughing. It was as he wrapped his arms around himself in his amusement that Paul noticed the odd stick in his hand.

He chose not to dwell on what it was as the moment however as Harry turned to him with a sigh. The teen looked embarrassed and smiled weakly at him. He glanced at his father as the man seemed to catch himself and stopped laughing. He put the odd stick away and walked past them and up the stairs snickering to himself.

Harry was blushing and Paul knew from the heat in his cheeks he probably was as well. They stood there in awkward silence for a moment looking anywhere but each other before Harry slowly approached him. The teen cleared his throat and then let loose a shaky sigh before he hugged him.

Almost of their own accord Paul's arms wrapped themselves around his imprint and he sighed. It didn't feel nearly as awkward when he was touching Harry.

"Sorry."

Harry mumbled the word into his chest quietly and he felt the vibration of it more than he heard it.

"It's alright. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Green eyes looked up at him and the brows above them scrunched up in confusion.

"What for?"

He cleared his throat. "I… I may have over-reacted…"

To his surprise Harry simply smiled up at him.

"Only cuz you care."

He didn't respond to that but leaned down to bury his nose in soft black hair. He smiled to himself at the knowledge that Harry used strawberry shampoo.

They held onto one another for a bit longer before Harry pulled away. He let go reluctantly but was pleased at receiving a soft kiss to his cheek. Harry's lips stayed there a moment longer than usual and he moved to kiss the corner of Paul's lips before pulling away.

The boy sighed reluctantly.

"You should go. I need to talk to my dad and the others will be home soon."

He nodded silently and pressed a kiss to Harry's nose that made the teen grin before he left.

"See you later."

He smiled.

"See you later."

~HPT~

Victoria stared out over her newborns in anger. How dare they leave? She made them! They belonged to her!

She snarled to herself before calming.

She had to look after the children herself now. She couldn't go looking for those two. Not yet at least. But in the meantime she could make more vampires. She could improve her army.

And then she could go after the Cullens.

She'd worry about the runaways later.

~HPT~

I thought you lot might appreciate the Paul/Harry bit. It's not much but there will be more to come. Promise.

The next chapter will go over Harry telling his family about what's going on with Riley and Bree and maybe a little of their game plan for what to do about it.

Do you think they should tell the Cullens? Or handle things themselves?

Review my awesome readers! The power of fanfiction compels you!


	21. Chapter 21

Muahahahaha! Chapter 19 has arrived! It lives! It lives!

Hem hem.

I do apologize for Mr. Hate's deplorable issues. He is nothing more than a filthy muggle you see so-

DIE UMBRIDGE TOAD DIE!

*Hits ugly pink toad over head with giant rainbow carrot from nowhere*

…

Ok. I'm good now.

*gurgling sound is heard in background*

Anyways… Here's the next chapter. I hit a little snag with some writers block but we're all good now.

I also started a new story. It's called Circinus Black. Don't worry. I plan to make this story my main priority so most of the updates for that one won't happen until after the ones for this one. I just had to start typing it because I was attacked by plot bunnies with a burning fiery vengeance.

Still, would you guys be awesome and read he first chapter of that one? I want some input on whether you think it'll be any good or not. I actually had already posted it, but I had to go back and rewrite part of it, so, even if you've already read it you should do it again since I changed some things.

I drank coffee today.

Four cups of it.

ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!

Ok. I'm good now.

For reals this time.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer- Sits in jail and plays a harmonica.

~HPT~

Chapter 19- What? (I'm running out of ideas for good chapter names)

_**When Veritaserum managed to prove their loyalties and trustworthiness, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were let into the fold. Both came from dark pureblood families and were familiar with many different curses and hexes and as such didn't need as much training as the others had in the beginning.**_

_**Who went on what missions changed often enough, as there were times when some people could work together and times when they could not.**_

_**But there were a few who were always involved.**_

_**Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Draco, and Blaise seemed to end up on every mission together, and despite initial distrust, they worked well together. After awhile it became almost awkward to try and include anyone else; whether they were on an attack against death eaters or gathering information.**_

_**They could work with Aurors occasionally, but always with viewing the Aurors as a separate unit. Same with members of the Order. The only ones they were really comfortable working with were the twins, and they spent most of their time in their shop that they had just opened.**_

_**School had become difficult to keep up with, and so for all intents and purposes they were barely attending. They learned just enough to be able to pass their OWLS but focused mostly on the war. And it had indeed become a war. It was as though the battle at Diagon was the starting bell for things to pick up.**_

_**Despite everything they managed well, and became more skilled through both training and experience. **_

_**Still, happy care free days were so rare they were almost nonexistent. Though they each had their own way of escaping reality for awhile. **_

_**Luna threw herself into learning how to heal. Neville had his plants, Hermione her books. Ron had Quidditch, and working with the twins. Draco worked with Snape on potions. Blaise drank. And Harry…**_

_**Harry didn't really have anything. But he sometimes joined his friends in their escapes.**_

_**And then Teddy was born. **_

_**They had been so caught up in things he hadn't even known that Mooney and Tonks were together. But when they called him to Grimmauld Place he came. And when they asked him to be Teddy's godfather he didn't hesitate to agree. **_

_**The first time he held the tiny little form with that tuff of blue hair on its head he knew he would do whatever it took to protect him. Teddy was his godson. His baby brother. Not by blood but by love.**_

_**Teddy became Harry's escape.**_

_**It was only a week later, they were nearly three-fourths the way through Fifth year now, when another attack occurred.**_

_**The death eaters had targeted a small village made up mostly of muggleborns. The group went as they almost always did when an attack occurred. The battle was more chaotic than the one in Diagon had been. It was raining, and hard to see.**_

_**So it was no surprise they didn't notice until the end of the battle that something wasn't right. And by then it was too late.**_

_**Ron was missing.**_

_**He had been captured.**_

~HPT~

Harry sighed as he waited on the couch. Sirius had been teasing him constantly and he had only managed to get the man to leave him be by telling him he had something serious to talk to him about. The man had straightened up then.

The man had been both surprised and then worried after Harry let him know about the situation with the newborns. They had been waiting for the others to come home in silence since then; knowing there would be no point trying to come up with a plan until the others had been informed as well.

Neville and Blaise were home first. Harry had called them as well as Ron to tell them to come home when they could. Almost immediately they came and sat down. They knew from the looks on their faces that this was serious and they also knew Harry wasn't likely to tell them anything until the rest of them were home.

It was only a few minutes later that the floo flared to life, making those in the room tense until Ron stumbled out of it. Harry was only mildly surprised to see the twins were not with him. After all, they still a great deal of work to do on their shop.

Ron looked confusedly at the serious faces but sat down near Harry without a word. It was nearly an hour of stressed, tense silence before the others finally arrived home from school.

When everyone was finally settled Harry cleared his throat.

"A couple days ago I was approached by two newborn vampires. They came to me as a Drake. They have no idea I'm a shape shifter, or a wizard, or Harry Potter. They're muggle vampires and as far as they know I'm just a very intelligent dragon."

Everyone was paying absolute attention and while both Draco and Hermione looked as though they wanted to speak, they managed to refrain themselves.

"They came seeking my protection. And I agreed."

"Protection from what?" Harry looked over at Draco, his eyes were narrowed in thought and Harry didn't need to use legimency to know he was trying to figure out just how much trouble Harry had gotten them into.

"From their sire. Her name is Victoria, and she apparently has a grudge against the Cullens." He paused and took a deep breath to calm himself. "She's creating an army to kill them."

Harry looked around himself at his family.

The expressions ranged from terror to rage.

~HPT~

Paul sat in their clearing and stared up at the boulders. He felt… not numb, but disconnected maybe?

It had been strange. When he was with Harry it felt right. He got lost in the moments between them. But when he was away he fussed and panicked; mostly because of the short teen's gender. It still bothered him that Harry was male, but he barely gave it a second thought when he was actually near him.

He had almost had a panic attack when Sirius caught them. He had jumped a little when the man laughed. But now he was calm.

And oddly disconnected.

Part of him was insanely pleased over the events. Another part of him was practically screaming. And the last part of him was complaining that they had yet to kiss.

For now he pushed the screaming part away and thought about the complaining part.

It was true. He and Harry had never actually kissed yet. There had been kisses on the cheek for him. He had kissed Harry on the forehead and the nose. He had licked and bit Harry's neck and practically groped him. But they had never kissed on the lips.

He thought about that for a bit. Did he want to kiss Harry?

The part of him that was freaking out calmed down as he thought. He imagined it in his mind. Running his hand through soft black hair. Bright green eyes closing as he brought him closer. Pressing his lips into soft, smaller ones.

Yes, he decided.

He definitely wanted to kiss Harry.

So now he just needed the right moment to do it.

~HPT~

Bree sat quietly at the edge of the cliff looking out over the forest. The sun was high up. She was sure it was already past noon. She had been waiting for Wrath to return ever since he left. Riley had taken off to practice hunting. He said he wasn't going to kill anything, but he could still practice the basic motions. He'd wanted for her to go with him but she had declined. She wanted one of them to be here in case Wrath returned.

She knew he probably wouldn't be back until dark, after all, while she didn't know where he went she knew it would be stupid for him to fly around in the daylight; at least as long as he wanted to stay hidden from the humans. But she couldn't help but to wait and hope he found some way to come back sooner.

Riley had sighed and given her a sad sort of look before running off. She wondered if he thought Wrath wasn't coming back. But she knew he would. He had promised to protect them after all.

Hadn't he?

~HPT~

"Why the hell would you promise something like that?"

"How do you know it's not a trick?"

"Fucking rookie mistakes mate…"

"I used legimency! They're not-"

"What about the Cullens?"

Everyone froze. It was the first time Sirius had spoken, having already been told what was going on by Harry, and trusting his son in the matter. He looked at his family. Draco was on his feet and his hands were balled into fists. Ron was slouched forwards, head in his hand. Blaise sat in a chair, also quiet. Hermione was standing like Draco and had been pacing until Sirius spoke. Neville and Luna sat relatively quiet as well. Both had attempted to speak but had not been able to with Draco's and Hermione's raised voices drowning them out.

Ron looked thoughtful now. Regardless of whatever mess Harry seemed to have gotten them into, it did involve the Cullens.

"We need to tell them."

"No." Draco looked furious. "We can't tell them about the newborns. Not without telling them about us."

"Pride, this concerns them as well. Victoria is creating the newborns to-"

"I don't give a damn why she's making them! I'll not have you revealing us to a bunch of blood suckers!"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT!"

"I'LL TALK ABOUT THEM HOWEVER I PLEASE!"

"THEY'RE MY FRIENDS-"

"AND WE'RE YOUR FAMILY!"

It was quiet then. No one moved for a moment. Draco and Harry were both on their feet, standing barely a meter apart.

"We're your family. Doesn't family come first?"

Harry looked away, ashamed, but did not back down. Draco simply shook his head and walked away.

"So." Harry looked up at Ron; there was something close to pity in the redhead's eyes. "Should I call them over?"

Harry nodded. "The shifters too, Gluttony."

~HPT~

The Cullens and shifters watched as the argument progressed. They had all been called over here and told to come immediately. No one had argued, because it seemed to be an emergency. Even Sam and his pack were here.

The argument had begun just after they were led to the backyard. The tables and chairs were gone, replaced by logs of wood to sit on and they wondered where the rest had all gone. None of them quite understood what was going on. All they knew was that Harry wanted to tell them something and Draco seemed adamant that he didn't.

"They deserve to know!"

"It's none of their business! They don't need to know anything!"

"We know about them! Why shouldn't they know about us?"

"BECAUSE IT'S NONE OF THEIR BLOODY BUISNESS!"

"They're our friends Draco!"

"Bollocks! They're your friends! This is not just your decision to make! You have no right to-"

"No right? NO RIGHT? I have every right! They're my friends and I can damn well tell them the truth if I want to!"

"This isn't all about you! I think the damned attention's gone to that stupid golden boy head of yo-"

Suddenly Harry punched him. He slugged him hard in the face and Draco lost his balance, falling to the grass. He stared up at Harry for a moment looking almost shocked before his expression contorted in anger and he leapt to his feet; ready to return the favor.

Jasper could feel the anger in the air, but looking around it appeared as though all the other members of the Black family were perfectly calm. They were observing the fight with interest but without concern, almost as though it had been expected. That alone kept any of the vampires or shifters from trying to interfere.

They were circling each other like dogs. When one would move forward to attack the other would block and respond in kind. This went on for a few minutes and the two of them seemed to forget the world around them.

For a moment it looked as though Draco had gained the upper hand. He sent a kick at Harry's stomach that the green-eyed boy couldn't block in time, making him grunt in pain. He followed up the blow with a few punches and Harry was knocked to the ground.

He paused for a moment, panting, then jumped to his feet and began to attack Draco harder than before; his punches and kicks becoming more vicious.

Draco blocked a punch to his face only to be bent over by a hard knee to his stomach. It was followed in close succession by a kick to his ankle that brought him to his knees and then a harsh punch to his, now unprotected, face.

He was sent sprawling, breathing hard and blood pouring from his nose. Already bruises were forming and Jasper suspected that nose to be broken; if the sickening crunch that had filled the air when Harry had delivered the blow was anything to go by.

Draco panted and Harry stood over him, that dark rage that seemed to thrum beneath his other emotions brought closer to the surface, though not yet at the forefront. Jasper could feel the air cackling around him.

"Do you yield, Pride?"

The blond glared up at him, the odd nickname of pride seeming to suit him at that moment. Jasper could feel his shame. Not shame at having lost the fight, but at what he had said to start it. Shame at not trusting his brother. But his pride was wounded and he was reluctant to give in, to apologize. He said nothing, but closed his eyes and turned his head away.

This seemed to be enough for Harry, who nodded and relaxed his muscles. He sighed tiredly and suddenly looked very weary; old beyond his years. He reached his hand out.

"Brother."

Draco opened his eyes and looked up. He swallowed and hesitated for a few moments. Jasper worried he wouldn't accept the hand at all.

He needn't have.

The bond let out a breath before reaching up and grasping his hand. He winced as Harry pulled him up and kept his head down, not daring to meet Harry's eyes.

Jasper could feel the shame and regret and even a little dose of sorrow rolling off of him in waves. He was confused. The way he figured it, the blond had been right. As much as he wanted to know what they were hiding he could've easily understood that it wasn't just up to Harry to tell them.

So why had none of the others argued about it?

Why did Draco feel as if he was in the wrong?

What was he missing here?

Harry had not let go of Draco's hand. He pulled him in close and hugged him; careful of his wounds. He was showing Draco he forgave him even though the blond had not apologized. He tensed before drawing in a shaky breath and hugging his brother back.

His emotions were overwhelming. The relief that Harry was no longer angry was so great Jasper believed Draco would be crying if it were just his family present. There were waves of relief coming off of the others as well and Jasper once again felt as though he was missing something.

Harry was the youngest member of the Black family.

So why did he have more authority than their father?

"Draco." Harry spoke his name in a soft tone as he pulled away from the hug. "We don't have to share all of our secrets. That is not what I am asking for. But they have earned the right to know the basics, especially given the circumstances. If they want to know more than they can ask, but I will never ask for you to share something private. Alright?"

Draco nodded hesitantly. "My secrets shall remain my own?" Harry nodded, a sad smile stretching his busted lips. The blond sighed and Jasper became conscious of just how tired the young man was. Not a physical exhaustion, but an emotional and mental one. He sought peace. It was a strange feeling, and one that reminded him of something he felt form Harry occasionally.

What had happened to these people?

Silently and obediently, Draco walked away to sit between Neville and Luna against one of the trees of the forest. The blonde girl immediately began to look him over and Harry watched them for a moment. His eyes looked far away though; as if he was seeing something that was not there.

Paul cleared his throat and Harry snapped out of his reverie as though he'd been slapped; eyes immediately seeking out the shifter. "So… What's the big secret?"

Harry smiled deviously.

"What do you know about magic?"

~HPT~

Whew… All done. I actually wrote that scene with Draco and Harry several chapters back, so I'm glad I finally was able to implement it.

The rest kind of sprung up on me. I honestly hadn't expected to touch on the 'big reveal' for a few more chapters but it seems Harry and company has better ideas.

Hmm…

Anyways. I'm not sure I liked how this chapter turned out, but I hope you do.

Send me reviews loves!


	22. Chapter 22

Ok. So I may have more or less updated late on purpose this time. I'm a little peeved after all. Over a thousand people visited the last chapter and only sixty something people have visited my new story. That's kind of depressing.

Please visit it? Even if it's just to say it sucks. Pleaaaseee? Pretty pleaaaseeee?

Disclaimer- Is digging hole in cell. Hears guard coming. Hides spoon behind back. Sits innocently on hole with harmonica. Guard walks pass cell. Waits. Goes back to digging.

~HPT~

Chapter 20- Magic is Real?

_**When Ron went missing, Harry panicked. The death eaters rarely too prisoners, and he knew all too well what happened to them.**_

_**First he took Remus, Tonks, Andromeda, and the little baby Teddy and sent them to a small wizarding village in France. It was off the Dark Lord's radar and he hoped they would be safe there. Things were getting far too dangerous now and he didn't want for his Teddy to become an orphan as he was.**_

_**Then he hunted. There was no other way of describing it.**_

_**Just before Ron had been captured they had all done the spell to find their animagus forms, hoping it would give them an edge of some sort.**_

_**But when you found out what you were, it would begin to affect your personality; sometimes even your physical body, long before you ever completed your first transformation.**_

_**So perhaps the Drake in him was the cause of him slipping through shadows and viciously attacking death eaters. Perhaps it was the dragon-like being within that led to him using Crucio on several of them until one finally told him where Ron-**_

_**His brother/friend/pack/pack/pack-**_

_**Was hidden.**_

_**Or maybe it was just desperation.**_

_**The others kept their mouths shut even as he used that unforgivable curse. It was him running out of the room and puking his guts out after the first couple of times that let them know he was still Harry; that he hadn't lost himself.**_

_**It became even worse when just a week after he vanished Mr. and Mrs. Weasley disappeared as well. Harry was a wreck; completely frantic. His moods slipping from rage to frustration to deep all encompassing sorrow so often and so quickly that no one knew how to act around him.**_

_**It was Draco and Blaise oddly enough, who seemed capable of handling him in those cases. They too became brothers in his eyes. Pack.**_

_**Ron was MIA nearly a month before they got his location from one of Harry's- no, they wouldn't call those who deserved it victims.**_

_**In less than two hours they were storming the place. Malfoy Manor of all things. Draco's knowledge of the layout led Harry to rushing as fast as he could go (much faster than a human because of the Drake) and his somewhat heightened senses leading him through cell after cell down a long empty hallway with a barred door at the end.**_

_**He could smell the copper twang of blood in the air and the disgusting smell of death and rotting flesh. He ran faster, his magic rushing out to tear the door from its hinges.**_

_**He stopped in the doorway and beheld the sight before him.**_

_**Mrs. Weasley's body hung from chains against the wall on the open side of the chamber. Her stomach had been wrenched open as though torn by an animal. Her guts and intestines spilling out and rotting; covered in little white worms Harry knew to be maggots. Her flesh had turned a sickening grayish green and was oozing. Her entire body and the floor beneath her caked in dried blood. **_

_**Harry felt sick, and even now felt the bile rise in his throat and the tears in his eyes and that nasty bloodthirsty rage filling his core and igniting his blood like a fire. It was the near silent whimper that brought his attention to the caged half of the chamber and the figure within that made him swallow down the bile and push back the tears.**_

_**That rage still remained though. Thrumming with every beat of his heart and his magic and giving him purpose; giving him a reason to keep moving and not collapse to the floor in a heap and sob.**_

_**His magic tore the cage apart; twisting and snapping the metal as though it were made of soft noodles rather than sold steel. It ripped through the chains that held his brother to the wall, barely feeling the magic sucking ruins someone had carved upon them.**_

_**He ran forward as all this happened. Ron was much bigger than him but he barely gave it a thought before he had the redhead swung across his back and was running again.**_

_**Running from the cell.**_

_**Running from the hall.**_

_**Running as far as he could get from that terrible place of death.**_

_**Running to the surface.**_

_**Where the death eaters who had dared to hurt his family lay.**_

_**Completely unsuspecting of the monster whose wrath they had incurred. **_

~HPT~

"Magic?"

Harry almost found it amusing how the shifters and vampires were looking at them incredulously. They had shown up tensed and ready, almost as if they thought the Blacks were in danger. He could see how bewildered they were at the question. Although…

He did note that Carlisle had a suddenly thoughtful look on his face and how Edward's eyes had snapped to look at his sire. The Cullen patriarch had been alive for quite some time.

Perhaps he knew?

"Yes. Magic."

Even Paul was looking at him funny. "Magic." He drawled. "Like… Rabbits from a hat, card tricks magic?"

Harry chuckled. "No. Like real magic. Like what lets you turn into wolves anytime you please." He looked closely at them. "That warm, buzzing feeling in your limbs just as you shift. The way you can feel your bones crack and change and your organs rearrange themselves without it hurting."

That made them start. He smirked to himself. He had made something of a gamble in assuming it felt similar to how he felt when he changed to his animagus form.

Sam's eyes narrowed at him. "How do you know about that?"

He smiled. "Because I've experienced it." He appeared taken aback at the knowledge.

"Explain."

He nodded. "There are certain people who are born with magic. It's like a living thing. An energy that hums under your skin just waiting to be used. Magic users have their own societies and use their magic to keep them hidden away from muggles, or non-magic folk. They have their own laws. Their own government. Schools. Hospitals. Sometimes even cities. There's a spell called the unplottable spell that makes it impossible for a location to be mapped. Nearly twenty percent of the Earth's surface is hidden by this. Magic users call themselves wizards and witches in most places. There are places where they are called something different. Some witches and wizards have the potential to become what is called an animagus. An animagus is a magic user who can transform into an animal or creature of some sort. They have no choice in what they change into. It usually has something to do with their personality or magic or both." He smiled then. "And the transformation of an animagus is very similar to your own transformation. But as an animagus is more in tune with their magic we don't have to worry about destroying our clothes and winding up naked when we change back."

"We?" Seth was staring at them with wide eyes. "You mean, you're a- a wizard and this… Animagus thingy?"

"We all are actually." Luna was grinning broadly at him.

Sam snorted. "Yea right. There's no way magic is-" And then he promptly shut up when Luna leapt from her seat and shifted into a little arctic fox. The little creature looked up at him and gave a bark-like noise before hopping up into Seth's lap. Seth was staring down at the cute little fox with wide eyes and his mouth open. Fox Luna twitched her nose before suddenly changing back. Seth yelped and just barely avoided falling off the log, Luna along with him, making her giggle.

"H-how?"

She smiled that bright grin at him. "Magic." She said, almost teasingly.

For a moment he just stared at her, everyone else watching them as well, before he nodded and wrapped his arms around his imprint; making her grin even wider. His mate was strange. But he trusted her. So if she told him that magic was real, then he would believe her.

Paul was having similar thoughts. It also helped that he had seen that energy, had been pinned to the ground unable to move by his mate. Was that magic? It was something.

For a few moments everything was quiet. Then Dr. Cullen spoke up. "It's true. I've come across a couple of your kind before. It was a long time ago, before I sired Edward. But I remember it still. The first was a witch. She reacted badly to my presence and, did something, teleported? Away from me. There was a loud noise like a crack from a whip when she did so"

"Apparition."

He nodded. "Can you do that?"

"Yes. It takes a certain amount of practice, and you must have a license to do it. How far you can go is limited depending on the power of your magic. You also have to be able to see the place in your mind in order to get there, so you cannot apparate to a place you have never been before. It's more difficult to bring someone along with you than alone. It's also not a good idea to apparate while you're tired or injured or with anymore than two people."

"Why not?"

"Splinching." They all replied at once. The shifters and vamps blinked at the surround sound before Leah chose to ask.

"Splinching?"

"It basically means you leave part of yourself behind when you apparate. It could be something minor, like an ear or a finger… Or you could leave half your body and kill yourself."

Emmett winced. "Sounds like a nasty way to go." The wizards, and witches, nodded.

"What else can you do with magic?" Alice looked really excited.

"Um... " Harry paused. "There are tons of things really. Transfiguration-"

"What's that?"

"Turning one object into another. You can even transfigure something living from something non living though doing the opposite kills whatever it is. There's healing-"

"Speaking of." Draco piped up. His nose was still broken, almost all his face purple with bruising and blood trickling out. He looked over at Luna who nodded and jumped from Seth's lap to almost skip over to him. Those unfamiliar with magic watched with interest as she pulled out what looked to them like a stick of light colored wood and pointed it at his face. It glowed green and there was a grinding noise as his nose fixed itself back together. The wand glowed a slightly darker shade and the bruises faded into non-existence. She waved it one last time and the blood on his face, ad shirt vanished as though it had never existed. Dr. Cullen especially seemed interested.

Paul looked at his mate, somewhat surprised to catch the male watching him. His facial expression was carefully guarded, but his eyes showed worry? Ah. He was scared of how Paul was taking this. He sent him a smile of reassurance and was pleased to see his stiff muscles relax.

"You said all of you were animagus. What do you all change into?" He asked them, though he was looking only at Harry. He wondered at the small smirk he saw.

The others were paying attention now too; also curious.

Jacob was looking at Hermione almost eagerly and she flashed him a grin before suddenly leaping towards him. Only suddenly she wasn't a girl but a very large grayish owl with a pattern of white spots along her feathers. She landed gracefully on the log next to him and he hesitantly reached out a hand to touch her feathers; smiling in awe when she preened at him.

Blaise was next. He moved and then there was a large black jaguar bounding forwards, tail moving lazily. He snarled at them playfully and Paul was almost started at how loud the sound was. Ron followed after him; also a large feline. He was a tiger, but his fur was a light orange with a white underbelly, ad his stripes were simply a darker shade of orange rather than black. Unlike Blaise he actually roared at them and Paul did jump at that (though he was not the only one).

He looked up at the sound of barking, and having missed the transformation blinked at the sight of a very large black dog standing where Sirius had once been. He spun in a circle and barked again, making many of them laugh.

A dog suited him.

Both he and Hermione changed back and the large cats looked to Neville next, who came to them in the form of a large, fluffy, snow Lynx. He made a purring kind of noise and flashed his teeth at them in what might have been a smile but looked like a silent snarl. The three of them changed back and looked over at Draco. He shook his head in the negative and Paul wondered why he didn't want to show them his form.

They all looked expectantly at Harry, wondering if he would also refuse; but he nodded and stood up. Paul watched with a small amount of confusion as the others all backed away to give him some space.

Was his form big?

Harry smiled at him and then he changed.

Paul stared slack jawed at the creature before him. It was magnificent. An incredible dragon covered in gleaming black scales with something like fur atop its' head. It was large, easily much taller than he was in wolf form and he finally had an understanding of why the others looked to Harry for leadership. He didn't even realize he had stood and approached the creature until it leaned a long, graceful neck down and Harry's green eyes framing cat-like pupils were at his level. He reached a hand up and placed it on the large reptile's snout. Harry gave something like a purring noise at that and he ran his hand down his large jaw. He paused at what was like his lips and looked curiously into those eyes. The dragon opened its' maw to reveal rows of very large, very sharp teeth. He looked at them pleased. Even in this form his mate was powerful. He had no doubt those teeth could rip through the stone of vampiric flesh He noted that the tongue was not slit like a snake but flat and wide and with a texture to it that made him think it was sandpapery like a cat's tongue. He also caught sight of the large glands, almost like tonsils, in the back of the beast's throat.

"What're those?" He pointed at them. The dragon stepped back and he watched almost mesmerized as those strong muscles shifted with every movement as Harry stood upon his back legs and stretched his neck up towards the sky. The back legs were bent, and it was more like crouching than standing but he was watching Harry's mouth now.

Something was glowing behind those teeth and he jumped back with a gasp and Harry's maw opened up and a huge gust of green flew out and into the air. Even though he had backed up and was plenty far from the fire's reach he could feel their heat from here. He wasn't the only one to gasp and knew the others were looking at him in awe as well.

He went back to four feet and gave them a very sharp-toothed grin before he changed back. Paul stepped towards him; fully intending to give him that kiss now after such an incredible display but was thwarted from this plan by Alice surging forwards to latch onto him. He bit back a snarl as she did so.

"That was amazing Harry! You're a dragon!" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and blushed. Paul growled low this time. No one but him had any place making a blush appear on that face.

"Ah- Um, I'm a Drake actually. Dragons are much bigger."

She looked at him with something between wonder and fear. "Bigger?"

He nodded. "Much, much bigger. There are lots of different kinds. I've never had much contact with them except for that Hungarian Horntail." He shivered as though remembering something unpleasant.

"Why did you tell us this?" Paul turned as Harry did to look at Jasper. "I'm glad you did of course, but, why tell us this now?"

Harry looked uncomfortable and sighed. He moved to sit back on his log and this time Paul sat with him. He seemed nervous this time and looked up at them for a moment before speaking.

"I have… nightmares. When I get a particularly bad one I change into my Drake form and go flying. It's only at night and I stay above the clouds unless I'm coming down to land so that no one will see me. But my scales help me blend in so the chances are slim…" He swallowed. "I was spotted by a vampire. A newborn." He put a hand up when Jasper looked as though he would interrupt. "He was sired by a female vampire who is apparently creating an army. He and a female escaped and they came looking for me. The male has very good instincts. I think it may be something of a gift. He knew instinctively that I could help them. I had claimed a cave several miles from here and they showed up asking for sanctuary. They have no idea what I am, or that I have a human form. They just believe me to be a very intelligent creature. "

He paused for a moment to collect himself. "I'm telling you all this because it seems their sire is creating this army in the first place to kill you lot. They said her name is Victoria. Ring any bells?"

Judging by the recognition and minor panic on their faces, Harry would say that was a yes.

~HPT~

I was thinking of continuing… But no.

Plan of attack loves? Suggestions are welcome.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry. College is kicking my ass and family came out for the Forth and my baby sis' birthday on the seventh. I seriously haven't had a chance to type until yesterday.

But here we are. I promise to start working on the next chap immediately. Ok?

I also have a request. I was wondering if anyone would be willing to draw me a pic of Harry in Drake form? I have nothing to really offer if you do but it would be awesome. I can kinda sorta draw people but a dragon/drake is just beyond me…

Disclaimer- Manages to escape from jail through hole. Sneaks towards fence. Touches fence. **ZAP! **… Note to self: electric fences hurt. Hears alarm… Damn it.

~HPT~

Chapter 21- Meetings and Moons

_**He wasn't quite the same after that. Everyone could see it. Before, he had made an effort not to kill the death eaters if he could. Now, when they had a mission, he would go in throwing hexes and curses left and right. He didn't bat an eye if he killed one of them, and would make prisoners out of whoever was left. **_

_**He never used the Crucio again though, and after Hermione's parents went missing, she became the one in charge of interrogations.**_

_**They couldn't save them though.**_

_**Many of them were orphans now, clinging to each other as best they could; becoming something like a family. They were like broken pieces of glass someone had stuck together to make a ruined mirror.**_

_**Their fighting style changed.**_

_**Where before they would split up, now they stuck together for all but the biggest jobs. It was not uncommon to see them fighting back to back; defending each other as best they could while taking down as many of the enemy as was possible.**_

_**Then the Lupins were killed.**_

_**Before that, Harry had still been Harry. But then… **_

_**It was as though something inside of him had been broken. Harry no longer existed. In his place was a monster bent on the destruction of the Dark Lord and his followers. A true soldier.**_

_**A general.**_

_**A leader.**_

_**He pulled everything that was him inside himself, not letting his emotions get the best of him. Not letting anything but his rage and his duty fuel him on the battlefield.**_

_**The others became much the same. Forced to pull back, to lock themselves up inside their own minds. **_

_**This was how SIN came to be.**_

_**This was how they began to see things they hadn't before.**_

_**How they were able to kill people on the other side they had once known. People they had once laughed with, cried with, cared for.**_

_**This was how they were able to kill the betrayers without giving a damn.**_

_**For they each wore a mask. Made of hardened stone.**_

…

_**But even stone can crack.**_

~HPT~

"So who is she?"

The Cullens looked nervously at one another before Edward apparently decided to explain.

"A little over a year ago a rogue coven came to Forks. Only a couple of the wolves had transformed at that time and they were unaware of it. The coven was originally just passing through and Alice predicted that they would be leaving soon so we didn't give them much thought. We were playing baseball because there was a thunder storm and they heard us." He paused. "Bella was with us. We couldn't get her away in time and at first we tried to play it off, avoid confrontation. They caught her scent though. There were three of them. James, Laurent, and Victoria. Laurent left. But James was a tracker, and he… took an interest in Bella. It all eventually led to him tricking her into coming to him and she was bitten." Jacob shuffled uncomfortably at the reminder. "I managed to suck the venom out before it changed her, and we killed James. Victoria was his mate."

Harry nodded. Magical creatures often had mates. It was different than the way wizards had soul mates, but a magical creature never reacted well if their mates were killed. Especially vampires. He noted that Jasper looked… Well, his face was blank, but he held himself far too still to be feeling anything good. He caught his friend's eye and shot him a curious look.

"How do you know they can be trusted?" Everyone looked to Jasper. "Newborns are dangerous. It's not safe for them to be near town."

"They're not near town. The territory I claimed is a ways away. The area is hard to get to by foot so people don't go camping there. I made a territory line and they know not to cross it. I also taught them how to hunt animals properly. They won't go after any humans."

"How do you know for certain?"

Harry sighed. "I explained before what occlumency and legimency are right?" He nodded. "I'm not that skilled at it, but I can use a basic form of legimency. Enough to scan a person's thoughts. They had no malicious intent. When they came to me for protection they were honest. And they were genuinely happy at the notion that they could hunt animals rather than humans. They didn't know it was possible before. They should be fine where they are, not a danger to anyone…" He hesitated. "So long as I have your word you won't harm them I'd be willing to take you to meet with them. But I'm not ready to reveal myself just yet."

Jasper looked to his family, a silent communication seeming to go on between them all before the general turned back to Harry and nodded.

"What about us?" Harry looked at Sam. The shifter had been fairly quiet for most of this. Harry wondered if maybe he was trying to be more respectful to make amends for whatever had split the pack. He had sensed it right away. The way the dynamics of the shifters had changed. There were three packs now…

"I don't think they should meet you lot just yet. Maybe in a couple of days. But right now I think just the Cullens would be best. I don't want to overwhelm them." He looked like he might have wanted to argue but Harry saw Paul cast him a sharp look and he sighed and nodded.

~HPT~

The Cullens and shifters began to leave. He and told the Cullens to return at nightfall and he would lead them to his newborns. The shifters no longer had any reason to be there and so they too were leaving, Harry seeing them out (his family still outside). Paul waited near the door but didn't go out yet. Instead he waited until everyone was gone, sending Leah a look to go on without him.

Harry held the door open and looked up at him curiously. When he didn't move Harry closed the door slowly and faced him, his eyes curious. He reached a hand up to card through the smaller male's soft hair. His mate made a humming noise and smiled. He stepped closer, more confident. One hand remained in Harry's hair while the other touched gently upon his shoulder. He walked them slowly backwards until Harry's back was against the door.

The hand on his shoulder moved to the wood of the door, barring him in. Paul held no doubt he could still escape if he wanted to. He felt small hands slide up to rest on his sides against bare skin as he, like usual, wore no shirt. He continued to play with his mate's hair, watching with interest as Harry's eyes closed and his head leaned back. He was enjoying this, and Paul made a note to remember the male liked for his hair to be played with.

He leaned down to smell the teen's neck and place feather-light across the skin there. Harry groaned and tilted his head to the side; giving him more access.

"You're powerful." Green eyes opened to look at him. "I was worried before. About how I would protect you. It's the wolf's nature. To protect our mate." He heard him gasp and wondered if it was because of Paul referring to him as his mate or because of the gentle nip he had given his neck right after. He licked the spot soothingly before he spoke again. "But you're powerful. You don't need my protection." He growled, making Harry shiver with the way it vibrated through his body. "I'm glad for that. I don't have to worry about you. And honestly…" He pushed closer, the hand in the other male's hair gripping just a bit tighter. "To know how powerful you are…" He bit at his neck a little harder and sucked on the spot a moment; making his imprint moan. "Is incredibly sexy." The hands on his hips gripped harder, blunt nails digging into his hips but doing no damage.

Harry was breathing harder now, his head thrown back and eyes closed; face flushed. Paul pulled back to look at him and growled low in appreciation. He kissed along Harry's jaw and teasingly at each corner of his lips. He pulled back again and waited until Harry's eyes opened. Those green jewels locked on him and he met their gaze. He kept eye contact as he leaned forwards. He was close enough for their lips to just barely brush…

"Harry! Oi what's taking so long?" He jumped in surprise and groaned. Damn it…

Harry blushed. "I- I'll be there in just a second!" He called back to Ron. He looked apologetically up at Paul. "Sorry. I gotta go."

Paul nodded and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "Call me alright." He murmured against his skin. Harry nodded and pulled him closer to hug him. Paul smiled at that and wrapped his arms around him. Harry turned even redder as they embraced; he could feel Paul's arousal through his shorts against his stomach. Not that he was any better off, but still… They pulled away and Harry smiled at him as he as he moved passed to leave. He ran a hand through Harry's hair one more time as he walked out the door.

~HPT~

Half an hour later Paul sat in his pack's clearing glaring at the boulders. He could here Leah snickering from her place on the ground behind him. He wasn't sure what was worse. The fact they had been interrupted AGAIN… Or how he could have had his kiss if he hadn't been carried away.

God damn it…

~HPT~

Harry sat amid the snickers of his family with his face bright red. Without him realizing it, Paul had left a nice red hickey behind. He had come back to the backyard and immediately received a wolf-whistle from his dad.

"Ok that's enough. We need to go over what we're going to do."

That seemed to sober them up.

"You mean about this army?" He nodded at Ron."Well… You gave your word to protect those two, and we all know you're gonna do whatever you can to keep it. And you know all of us will have your back… I don't think we should go after them. They don't know about us yet, so there's an element of surprise. I say we just wait it out. Maybe we can even set up a trap for them."

He nodded. "What about Forks? How are we gonna keep them away from the town?"

Draco shook his head. "We won't need to. They won't come after the town. They can't risk gaining the attention of the Volturi."

"You're sure?"

He snorted. "Of course I am."

"Alright then. So for now we just… wait."

Sirius sighed. "We wait."

~HPT~

Edward really didn't know what to do. His family had been surprised when he had come running with them when the Blacks called; having believed he didn't care for them. But he did care; and he had gone anyways. He had been shocked at the knowledge of them being wizards (and witches) but somehow not as shocked as the rest of his family. He had suspected there must be something incredible about them.

After all, they could block him from their minds with ease, and quite creatively too. They had encountered other vampires and werewolves and not only survived, but apparently even befriended some. And then there was what happened with all the glass when Harry got angry at dinner.

But magic…

The revelation that something so incredible could exist…

It was both wondrous and terrifying.

After all, what exactly was magic capable of?

But that wasn't why he found himself at a loss for what to do. Rather it was the fact that he still had yet to apologize and now he had to focus on the business with Victoria and the newborns she was creating, as well as the ones Harry had evidently taken in.

Jasper seemed to be torn about the whole thing. On the one hand, he knew better than anyone how dangerous newborn vampires could be, and would usually op for their destruction. But on the other hand, Harry had become the closest thing he had to a best friend outside of their family. He trusted Harry, but didn't yet know him well enough to know if he could trust his judgment. He was caught between wanting to help his friend keep his promise, or getting rid of the need for it…

Alice was worried too. Though she was mostly worried for Jasper's state of mind as well as Bella's safety. Beyond that she seemed… Almost excited. The thought that these two newborns could possibly become more family made her practically giddy.

Emmet was happy. He was vibrating with anticipation for the chance to fight coming up in the future. He wrestled Jasper and Edward often, sometimes even Carlisle, but it had been some time since he had had the opportunity to go all out in a real fight.

Rosalie seemed mostly indifferent to the whole thing, but Edward was surprised by the protective thoughts he caught from her in regards to the Blacks. She would fight to keep them safe, something he knew she probably would only do for Bella because the girl had saved him from the Volturi.

Esme seemed just as protective of them, the mother in her coming out at the knowledge that most, if not all, of the Blacks had no mothers themselves. She was not the fighting type, but she could be like a vicious mother bear when her cubs were threatened.

Carlisle seemed to be in turmoil as well. He didn't want for them to have to fight. The man would prefer to avoid violence if at all possible. But he knew that it couldn't be helped in this situation. He was also worried about the Volturi. He hoped they would not become aware of this army and get involved; both for the Cullen's sakes, as well as the Blacks, and the shifters. It wouldn't be good for them if they were to get involved.

Edward himself… Really just didn't know what to feel about it all…

~HPT~

Wrath sat in the backyard behind his house, tail wrapped close around his feet, head up. He was looking at the moon. It was full tonight. He felt a chill go down his spine. He didn't like full moons. They always gave him a sick feeling in his gut.

He heard the sound of the backdoor and footsteps but he didn't turn away from the moon. Not yet.

"Harry?" He looked down. It was just Edward who stood near him. He could see the rest of the Cullens near the house, offering a semblance of privacy despite the fact they would be able to hear every word Edward said. "Before we go, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. For the way I acted at dinner." He leaned down and blew a puff of smoke in the vampire's face and nodded. Edward chuckled and Wrath stood up.

He looked over at the rest of the Cullens and they came over. He offered a sharp-toothed grin before turning around and running. They followed after him, and he knew they were running hard, but he still managed to keep his place ahead of them.

Everything moved past in a blur of dark greens and blues and blacks. The occasional spot of water shining beautifully like liquid silver in the moonlight. The leaves from the trees blocked out the sky, but in the occasional break, the moon in her glory, and her twinkling stars were revealed to them. Wrath was quiet, even so large as he was, and moving so quickly, he made little sound.

The vampires were rather quiet as well, and only the whooshing sound like wind and the occasional snap and crinkle from broken twigs and leaves let him know they were still there. They began to go uphill and the travel became rockier. Eventually it leveled out and Wrath began to slow down; stopping entirely when he reached the first scratched up tree. He turned to make sure the Cullens were all there before entering his territory.

He walked now, not bothering to rush, and they followed along behind him in silence. Soon enough they came upon the clearing and Wrath pushed against Edward, who was closest, with his tail. He nodded in understanding and Wrath approached the bottom of the cliff. He scrunched down and then leapt up, landing with a soft thud just outside the cave.

"Wrath!" He lifted his head to see a brown blur and then there were thin, pale arms around his neck in a hug. "You came back!" He snorted. Of course he came back. He nuzzled the top of Bree's head and blew hot air at her. She giggled and pulled back to smile at him. He grinned at her and then looked passed her to Riley. The male was smiling in a relieved sort of way.

Had they really thought he wouldn't come back?

He turned his body and gestured to his back and he crouched. They both grinned before climbing on, Bree in front of Riley. He jumped down from the cliff and felt them both tense just before he hit the ground; knowing they had caught sight of the Cullens. He stood and looked to them but didn't make a move to let his vampires off his back. It was insurance. He trusted the Cullens for the most part, but he wasn't sure they wouldn't attack Bree and Riley. He did know they wouldn't attack him though. And he knew that with the newborns on top of him they wouldn't go after them for fear of hurting him by accident.

Carlisle stepped forwards first and sent them a gentle, disarming, smile. "Hello there."

"Hello…" Bree had ducked closer to Riley and the male wrapped his arms around her. She would probably not be speaking for this.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. My mate, Esme Cullen," the woman nodded and sent them a warm, motherly smile, "My sons, Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, and Emmett Cullen," The boys each nodded at their names and Emmett offered a toothy smile, "and my daughters Alice Whitlock, and Rosalie Hale." Alice waved and Rosalie nodded.

"You're the ones Victoria wants to kill." Riley was very tense, looking from them to Wrath as though he thought the reptile might have betrayed them.

"Yes. We are also vegetarians of a sort. We only hunt animals. Wrath here," said Drake was glad the man had caught onto the fact that these two didn't know his name, "is a friend of ours. He told us of the situation, as well as his promise to protect you. I assure you we mean no harm."

Riley looked to Wrath and the Drake nodded, sending him a cooing sort of noise as comfort. The newborn male relaxed minutely. "Why did you come here?" He asked them, turning back to look at Carlisle.

"We wanted to be sure you were genuine in your desire not to follow Victoria," at this Edward nodded softly; an affirmation of this fact, "and to perhaps offer you a place within our family. We would be willing to train you to control your thirst so that being around humans would no longer be difficult. When you are ready we could also offer you a home and companionship if you want it."

Both of them seemed taken aback by this and unsure of how to react. Riley's eyes narrowed. "Why would you offer this?"

"Why wouldn't we?" The newborn took pause in that and sighed, letting his thoughts go quiet and his instincts tell him what to do.

They told him these vampires weren't lying. That their offer was legitimate. He relaxed, and nodded.

Carlisle smiled happily. "Well then, perhaps we can start by learning a bit more about each other."

~HPT~

Fenrir sniffed the air, relishing in his form. It was good to be a wolf again. He turned his large grey head to send a commanding growl behind him. His beta wandered forwards and whimpered in submission. The other male was an auburn colored wolf, large and sleek; smaller than Fenrir, weaker.

But his senses were stronger, and so he came forth and sniffed the air as his Alpha commanded him to. His ears perked up and he shot ahead; Fenrir not far behind him. They slowed as they grew closer and Fenrir grinned excitedly, yellow eyes searching through the trees.

It was a campsite. A family. Three males, two females, and three younglings. The children were playing near a stump and the adults were gathered near the fire, laughing and joking. He crouched down and eyed the young ones hungrily.

Prey.

His beta circled around to the opposite side of the camp and after a few more moments of waiting he gave a growl and they shot into the camp; caring only for the taste of flesh and blood in their jaws and oblivious to the sound of screams.

~HPT~

I kinda feel bad for the family on their camping trip. Not really but kinda. Still, it serves a purpose. Lots of stuff is happening next chappie so keep your eyes open for it. :D

Reviews?


	24. Chapter 24

So here we are. Chapter 22. This was both sad and fun to write. I do enjoy my drama.

I hope you like it my awesome readers.

Disclaimer- A disclaimer is currently not available at this time as author is on the run form sparkly vampire lawyers out to drink his blood. Disclaimers may be available once again when author has reached his happily vampire-lawyer-proof safe-house in Antarctica. Thank you.

~HPT~

Chapter 22- Teddy

_**Neville watched helplessly as the death eaters led Harry forward to the bodies on the ground. They had gotten the warning that they had come after the Lupins less than twenty minutes beforehand. There was a second safe-house not too far from the one the family had been placed in. **_

_**They had stepped through the floo into a trap.**_

_**The followers of the Dark Lord had known they were coming. As soon as they stumbled out enchanted ropes were shot from wands and wrapped around them. Only their feet were left free. Now the rest of SIN was trapped on their knees and forced to watch as Harry was led to the bodies.**_

_**He knew why they'd done this.**_

_**He could see the tiny form wrapped in a blanket lying motionlessly between the larger forms; one with brown hair and one with pink. **_

_**They were trying to break him.**_

_**Harry spoke of Teddy often.**_

_**So often.**_

_**Anyone who knew him knew how precious the child was to the teen.**_

_**They had done this to break Harry.**_

_**Neville wondered if they would succeed.**_

_**He watched as they let Harry go and stepped away, snickering amongst themselves. He felt sick. How could they do this? He had known from the start they were monsters. But a child? A baby? He swallowed down the bile that threatened to rise up his throat.**_

_**Harry stood there, seeming to be frozen for a moment before he moved closer and fell to his knees in front of the bodies; eyes locked on the smallest form. It seemed like he was unable to move, he didn't even breathe. And then he shuddered and let out a choked cry.**_

_**Why would they do this? It would have been better just to ambush them and then kill them but no. To resort to this cruelty…**_

_**And they were laughing. Even as he could see his brother in all but blood shaking in his misery they were laughing like they honestly thought this was funny.**_

_**What was wrong with these people?**_

"_**Deserved it they did. Filthy mutt and his blood traitor whore. And the brat-" Neville didn't know the one who was speaking, but a sense of dread overcame him as he watched Harry freeze in place again. "Stupid little thing. Probably woulda turned out to be a damned mutt like his father. Disgusting creatures. He deserved what he got."**_

_**A tremor wracked the Earth and Neville's feeling of dread intensified. A couple of the death eaters stumbled and stopped laughing. "Earthquake?" One of them asked. But no. Neville knew it was not. He knew it somewhere deep in his soul…**_

_**Another tremor, stronger this time, and the binds keeping Harry's hands behind his back snapped like they were merely thread. A few of the death eaters backed up. Neville knew they could now feel that dread he felt. One of the others sneered at the ones that had backed up and mumbles something about cowards. He lifted his wand and shot out a Stupefy.**_

_**Only it didn't work.**_

_**About a foot from Harry's body it seemed to hit an invisible wall. The red light spread and dissipated; but Neville witnessed little static-shocks of purple flash out from where it hit, revealing a shield wrapped around Harry's entire form.**_

_**Another tremor, stronger still this time and one of the dark forms lost their balance and fell to their knees. The one who had shot the stunner looked panicked now and this time sent a Crucio. It hit the odd purple shield again, only this time it remained visible. It looked like purple electricity was twisting and dancing around Harry's body in a perfect sphere.**_

_**Neville watched with a pain in his heart as his brother reached out a deceptively stead hand to brush his fingers over the blanket. The shield expanded outwards a bit and the death eaters grew more desperate, many of them sending all kinds of curses and hexes only for the shield to block them. Little wisps of energy started trail off of the shield moving about like whips just waiting for one of them to be foolish enough to get close. **_

_**The whips only grew stronger and thicker as Harry, seemingly oblivious to it all, lifted up a piece of the blanket. Neville shuddered, willing his leader not to look, not to see it. The blanket fell from his hands, and though Neville was too far away to see much, he could see the fuzz of blue hair.**_

_**The whips lashed out. They flung at death eaters and sent many flying back, even as they cast useless shield spells of their own. They grew more violent as Harry leaned down to pick Teddy up, and Neville felt the robes holding him go slack. **_

_**The energy grew darker, streaks of green and black fire beginning to form and twist with it. The death eaters were frantic. None of their spells were working. The last thing Neville saw before the whips and fire pulled in and blocked Harry's body from view was him pulling the dead baby close.**_

_**Everything was still. The energy swirling around him but no longer lashing out, not making any sound. The death eaters paused, wondering what was happening.**_

_**The calm before the storm, his mind supplied…**_

_**Then came the storm.**_

_**The energy rushed out, grabbing onto the men in dark cloaks and throwing them into the air. Horror etched across Neville's face as he heard them scream. The energy burned them even as it began to tear them apart. Not killing them outright but holding them up and ripping limbs from bodies one by one before tearing off the head.**_

_**It continued to tear; shedding the limbs and every little piece it could find into nothing. **_

_**The energy settled down and began to fade away. Neville retched, no longer able to hold in the bile as it started to rain. For it was not the clear rain of water that fell across his skin but the deep red of blood. **_

_**It was raining blood.**_

_**Neville shuddered as he heard it. The voice he knew was Harry's, but it sounded so eerie and hollow… **_

"_**Beautiful dreamer wake unto me, starlight and dewdrops are awaiting thee-"**_

_**He retched again.**_

"_**Sounds of the rude world heard in the day, led by the moonlight have all passed away…"**_

~HPT~

Bella sighed. Something was up. She knew it. Edward had not come over last night, and tonight he had been later than usual. He seemed lost in thought lying next to her. She felt his hand running absently through her hair; an unconscious gesture. He hadn't told her what happened, and though she wanted to ask, something told her he wouldn't tell her anyways.

She suspected it had something to do with the Black family though, as most things seemed to today. She smacked herself internally and pushed the jealousy into the deeper recesses of her mind. She had no reason to be jealous, it was just petty, and she knew it. She sighed, Edward taking no notice of it. She wondered if he would even notice if she were to get up and leave, but knew that he would.

Something was happening. There was a weird feeling going down her spine. She had felt it during the incident with James, and again when Edward tried to kill himself. Something bad was on the wind…

It scared her…

~HPT~

Wrath made a growling sort of groan, blinking his large eyes against the sunlight. Wait. Sunlight? Green eyes snapped open and he looked up. Sure enough, the sun was there in the sky, clouds sparse enough for once to not hinder its light. Sparking at the edge of his vision caught his attention and the Drake turned; only mildly surprised to discover he had fallen asleep in the clearing in this form.

Across from him were the Cullens. Emmet sat on a rock, his wife by his side. He saw that Alice and Jasper were on an old log, their mother with them. Edward was leaned against a tree behind them and the Cullen patriarch stood at the front. The doctor smiled warmly at him, and he was happy to note the tenseness that had pervaded them when he first led the family here was nowhere to be seen.

There was a coldness against his side and he looked down, shifting his wind ever so slightly so as move it from his view; as it had been draped protectively over the coldness. Two sets of amber eyes looked up at him, accompanied by smiles, and he let out a small puff of smoke.

Bree giggled at him. "You moved your wing over us when you fell asleep and you shifted every time we moved." She explained. He nodded, happy to note that even in his sleep he had sought to protect them.

"We had to talk to the others without seeing them." Riley teased and Wrath snorted at him, jumping to his feet quickly enough to make the vampire loose his balance and fall back. Wrath gave a low, growling chuckle, and moved away to stretch; his bones popping in the process and making him sigh in relief afterwards.

He felt his stomach growl and looked between his newborns and the Cullens. Bree smiled at him. "We'll be fine. Do you think you can bring back the catch before you eat it though?" He nodded. As newborns they drank more blood than their elders, and being new to the diet of animal blood also increased their needs. It would be almost a year before they could be among humans for more than a couple of hours. Maybe longer depending on how quickly they learned how to slow themselves and 'act' human.

As it was they were often too still when thinking, and had grown accustomed to being able to move quickly without fear. They didn't have to hide right now and it would take time to get used to having to do so.

He nudged them both with his snout and gave a small warning growl to the Cullens. They nodded in understanding, though Alice and Jasper seemed just a bit put-out at his lack of trust. He would have to deal with that later.

With a nod, he bound away to catch his breakfast.

~HPT~

Fenrir growled as he awoke. He opened his golden eyes (brighter because of last night's moon, which would return again tonight) to see the dark leaves of countless trees above him. He could smell blood in the air, and taste it in his mouth. He ran his tongue along his teeth and hummed.

Sitting up slowly, the muscle pains of the transformation making him groan, he looked around himself. The body of a child lay near him, mangled and half-eaten, with her golden hair splayed out around what was left of her face and he smirked. His eyes roved over the rest of the area, eventually coming to land on his Beta, and, strangely, a young man.

His beta was naked, as expected, and still unconscious. But even in his sleep he was latched onto the human next to him harshly. _Or rather,_ Fenrir thought to himself, sniffing the air, _not quite a human any longer._

He stood up, not caring a bit about his own nudity, and came closer. The man was among the adults from the campsite, but, getting a closer look at him, Fenrir realized he was more a teenager than a man. He wore clothes still, though his shirt was shredded, and the werewolf could see red lines of blood from a wolf's claws across his torso. Not enough to kill him, but certainly painful. There was a deep bite on his shoulder, and Fenrir knew it had been his beta to change the man.

His pants had been torn partially of him as well, and Fenrir noted the claw marks on his thighs and the blood and other fluid between his legs. He was covered in his Beta's scent.

Why though? They had been hunting to fill their bellies, not to expand their pack…

Yet here the young man lay, breathing harshly and feverish, in the process of change, but still alive. Fenrir looked at him, wondering what made the muggle male so special for his beta to choose to keep him. He was plain looking. Brown hair and an average face and height. Some freckles. He was a bit thin maybe, not very muscled. But all in all, there was nothing very remarkable about him.

And then he woke up, and those eyes opened.

Fenrir's calm golden eyes gazed into frightened green ones. Bright in color but not quite the same shade as…

The werewolf smirked darkly. So that was why.

He reveled in the terror he inspired in their new pack mate as he bared his sharp teeth in a grin.

This gave him an idea. Perhaps tonight they could 'recruit' a few more members. If they expanded their pack, they would have a better chance going against the Potter brat and his… Family. And they would have a whole month to 'condition' their new pack-mates before their first transformation. A month to make them complacent, and either loyal or terrified enough to do whatever they were commanded.

Perfect.

~HPT~

The Cullens had learned many things about the two newborns during the night, getting them to talk after having revealed their own stories.

Riley Biers was born in Sante Fe, New Mexico. He had just finished freshman year at Oregon University when Victoria had changed him, originally convincing him that she was in love with him. He had believed her at first, and after having lived with very little love in his life; considering his drunk of a father and his mother being long dead, he had wanted badly to believe her.

He had trusted her at first, bringing troubled teens and college kids to her to fuel her army. It had not taken him very long though to see the truth. She was only using him. At first, after realizing this, he had stayed with her because he didn't know what else to do; didn't have any options.

He had also stayed because his instincts told him to. They were almost like another voice in his mind, and he had listened to them because they had never steered him wrong before, and there had always been nasty consequences when he didn't.

But then he had become protective of Bree, seeing that she was more 'human' than the others and able to control her thirst well, often going without meals in order to not get caught up in the fights that often came about as a result. And he had seen the Drake flying in the sky, and his instincts had whispered to him that the beast could help him, help them both; protect them from Victoria.

They suspected his instincts were like a minor vision-less version of Alice's gift. A small form of precognition.

Bree Tanner was born in Nevada, but had lived in Idaho most of her life. Her father killed her mother when she was four, burying the woman in the desert, and they had moved away. She had been withdrawn, no one really aware of her terrible home life.'

She was sixteen, and had run away only a couple of months ago, having had enough money for a bus to Seattle and nothing more. She had been living as a homeless girl, stealing and digging through dumpsters for her food, when Riley had found her and brought her to Victoria.

He was apologetic about this, but she didn't seem to blame him at all; understanding that he had had little choice.

He had offered her food to lead her away, and while she had known he was lying, had gone with him anyways. She had always been good at telling when someone was lying; even more so after her transformation; enough that it was perhaps a gift of sorts. It was the reason that while Riley had had doubts, she had believed Wrath completely when he said he would return; for she had known he wasn't lying.

Neither of them had enjoyed killing humans, but as they had not been aware that one could survive off of animal blood, they had come to accept it. They were genuinely happy when Wrath had shown them it was possible to drink from animals, and Edward had gleaned from their thoughts that they truly meant no harm and were both excited at having met the Cullens; both wishing to find someplace to belong in the vampire world.

He knew they would take them up on their offer of family.

~HPT~

Paul sat in the living room at Emily's. While they may not all be one pack anymore, they did still spend time with each other. He looked around the room. It was almost comical how small the furniture seemed when compared to them all. He sat next to Leah on one couch, her brother on the floor in front of her. On the second couch, which was a little bigger than this one, was Jacob; who was smashed between Quill and Embry. Sam had claimed the armchair, with Emily sitting curled up on his lap, and on the floor not too far from them was Jared.

The living room was a decent size, for normal people. But they were all so tall, that it seemed smaller somehow, and crowded. The TV was on, but everyone was talking or eating Emily's muffins and it couldn't really be heard over the noise.

Paul happened to glance at the screen then though. He started. "Hey! Quiet down a sec!" Everyone paused at his loud voice and he turned up the volume, the voice of the pretty brunette on screen flowing out.

"-were found in a mountainous area six miles south of 101 Olympic Highway. The Davies had gone camping, and had told relatives they would hike to the highway where there was service to call them. When no call came this morning their relatives called the police. The police officers were told where the family had planned to camp and a search was conducted.

Mr. and Mrs. Davies, as well as Mr. Davies brother, and his two nephews, were found at the campsite. Authorities say they appeared to have been killed by an animal of some sort. Details are not yet available, but we've been told that Mr. Davies seventeen year old son Louis Davies and his daughter Ellie Davies are still missing. State troopers are continuing the search and have brought in dogs to-"

Paul looked away from the screen to the others. Everyone looked grave.

Was it the vampires?

~HPT~

Neville sighed to himself as he tended to the plants in his shop. This thing with those newborn vampires was going to be a problem. Not just because of the fighting that would undoubtedly come with it, but also because of the way it would affect them all psychologically speaking. He had seen it already. The way that Harry had taken harsh command. The way he had ignored Draco's wishes and taken control…

It reminded him a bit of how his brother had acted when Ron had been taken hostage.

He prayed to Merlin Harry wouldn't become like he had during the war. He liked having a brother that acted his age. A young man who worried about things like being embarrassed by his family because his boyfriend gave him a hickey. Not a brother who worried about how to kill and fight and protect their family.

He turned as he heard the bell of the shop jingle, and smiled when he recognized his customer as being that Tyler boy from before.

For now, he would put morbid thoughts aside.

~HPT~

Harry was happy to go home that night. Emmett and Rosalie had opted to stay with Riley and Bree, but the other Cullens had left. He himself loved the newborns dearly. They were as old as him (older in Riley's case) but he felt as though he was ages older, and they were little more than children. He needed a break.

He groaned in relief and pleasure as he spread himself out across his bed. Sleeping on the ground might be comfortable while he was a Drake, but nothing quite compared to a nice warm bed. He heard Ron above him chuckle and offered him a rude, single-fingered gesture which only made the redhead laugh harder.

He sighed and snuggled into his pillow, closing his eyes as the laughter faded into silence. A few moments later Ron spoke.

"So everything went well?"

"Yea. The Cullens got along fine with them. Even seemed to like them."

He felt more than saw Ron nod. "That's good." It was quiet, and Harry scrunched his brow at the odd tension he could feel in the air.

"Something the matter?"

Ron cleared his throat. "No. Not really. Um… I just…" Harry sat up and looked up to see Ron's face hanging over the side of the bunk. The redhead swallowed. "Are we going to have to fight?"

Harry looked down at that. "Not if you don't want to. I won't ever make you do something you don't want. And besides that, we may not have to."

"Oh?"

"Yea. I mean… We don't know their numbers yet. But they only know about the Cullens and the wolves. I don't think they even realize that they're going to work together either. So when they come, and find the Cullens, and the wolves, and us all here waiting for them; they may not want to fight at all. It would be suicide for them to do so."

Ron sighed. "But if it does come to a fight are we just going to kill them all? I mean… From what you told us it sounded like a lot of them were more or less forced into it. They may not want this…"

Harry shrugged. "We might not have a choice so far as killing them goes. I'd like to avoid it if I can, but…"

Ron sighed and his face disappeared back up to his own bunk. "I understand."

Harry sat there after that, no longer able to sleep.

He really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

~HPT~

The days went by quickly after that, or at least they seemed to. Everything drifted by Harry in a blur of school, vampires, and Paul.

School was rather boring for the most part, and he had taken to sleeping through History class, or staring out the window; Jasper subtly manipulating the emotions of those around him so that no one would bother him. Even the teacher left him be.

The newborns had been introduced to the shifters, and had actually taken a liking to them. The wolves were still wary of course, especially after the horror stories Jasper had gifted them in the past in regards to newborn vampires. But they all seemed willing to give them a chance at least.

Riley and Bree still didn't know about him though. He planned to show them soon enough, he was really just putting it off. He had come to enjoy his time with them, and was worried at how they might react to him when they knew the truth.

On another note though, he and Paul had finally managed to go on a couple of dates. The first was to a movie in Port Angeles, and the second was a small thing at a café in Forks. They still hadn't managed to share a proper kiss though.

There had been kisses on lips and cheeks and foreheads. There had been Paul playing with his hair and even holding his hand, and those moments where they got caught up in each other and Paul messed with his neck, or even vise versa… But every time they came close to sharing a proper kiss something seemed to interrupt them.

Whether it was Sirius opening the door and dragging Harry inside after Paul dropped him off, a group of kids throwing a ball at Paul's head, or someone's phone going off, they were always interrupted. At this point Harry didn't know whether to laugh at how funny it honestly was or to scream in frustration.

He sighed.

He was in History class again, trying to sleep. He couldn't and so had taken to scribbling in his notebook and thinking about Paul; pushing all thoughts of the potential vampire-invasion on the horizon to the back of his mind. He could feel Jasper's curious gaze on him. He couldn't blame the general, with how chaotic his emotions were right now.

He sighed again and put his pencil down, turning to look out the window.

He froze, a chill shuddering down his spine at the sight before him.

It wasn't possible.

The man was dead. He knew he was dead. He had killed him himself. Utterly destroyed him. He had been drenched in his blood and there had been nothing left.

But there he was, not far from the school, leaning casually against a tree and looking right at him.

No.

He couldn't be here. He couldn't be real. It was a trick. An illusion. It had to be. It just wasn't possible.

NO.

NO!

He closed his eyes, fighting down the bolt of panic and looked again.

He was gone.

But….

Harry swallowed.

It was a hallucination. It had to have been. The stress must be getting to him.

There was no way that man could be alive.

No way he could be here.

He was dead.

Bill was dead.

~HPT~

Yes I know, I'm evil. But I enjoy it oh so very much. ;D

Review for me lovies!


	25. Chapter 25

Holy crap!

I got on fanfictiondotnet to take a quick look at my reviews and wow!

There's a lot of love for this story out there. That's kind of awesome ya know?

\(^u^)/ I feel loved.

So anyways, here's chapter 23, I know I was evil with how I left you guys hanging last chapter but hey, cliffies are fun to write so ha!

All the same, I hope you guys like this chapter. I was in a bit of a sadistic mood for part of it. Poor Louis.

Disclaimer- Antarctica is cold.

~HPT~

Chapter 23- Bill

_**Neville sighed, swaying slightly with the rocking of the boat. It didn't look much like a water vessel when inside of it. It almost resembled a building. One with white walls and tile like a hospital, far too impersonal in case they need abandon it, but a building nonetheless. The only thing that let you realize it was a boat in the first place was the swaying motion that had unbalanced them all a bit until they had grown accustomed to it. **_

_**All the furniture was bolted down as a result, and though they could adjust it through magic, they had decided not to. After all, in the nigh-impossible chance that an enemy ever got on board, they would be un-used to the motion, and thus at a disadvantage.**_

_**The rocking of the boat and the sounds of waves against its hull was also a very soothing thing. Something to keep Neville grounded when it felt as though the world was crashing down around him. **_

_**He stood in front of a door within a very plain room that's only furniture was a metal table and two chairs on either side of it. In one seat sat Harry. He was paler than he used to be, his mane of black hair a bit wilder, and just a hint of hair along his jaw. There were dark, purpling shadows beneath his eyes that spoke of his insomnia. His hands lay crossed upon the table, and Neville could see the nails were bitten down with hints of dried blood along the edges.**_

_**He looked like hell.**_

_**It was his expression that seemed the worst thing though. His face was perfectly blank, as though made of stone, but his green eyes swam with betrayal and pain and their ever-present rage. He closed his eyes a moment. He had long ago learned that such an expression didn't bode well for anyone.**_

_**When his eyes opened they landed upon the other occupant of the room; chained as he was to the second chair. He was eerily calm, despite having just admitted to murder of members of his own family. A state, Neville knew, was the result of a vial full of calming draught and Veritaserum.**_

_**His long red hair fell in greasy wisps across his shoulders and his blue eyes stared at Harry. Neville frowned. There was something wrong with that gaze. It was dead, as though there were no life at all within him, but he was still breathing, and the potions should not have had that deep of an effect. He was paler than usual too, and despite the fact that it was a bit warm in here there was no sweat across his body like with Neville or Harry.**_

"_**Sloth." He stood at attention at the words, and the tone of them that he knew so well. He knew what would happen. No prisoner heard their codenames on this ship if they would ever leave it.**_

"_**Yes sir?"**_

_**Green eyes turned to look at him, and the emotions in them seemed dulled down, as though Harry had seen fit to bring up his occlumency shields and lock the emotions away. A dangerous way of dealing with these matters, but effective all the same.**_

"_**Leave. Guard the door. No one is to enter until I come out." His orders are direct, to the point, with no emotions inflected into the words.**_

_**Neville swallows, a familiar haunting feeling crawling up his spine. He nods, and leaves the room.**_

_**He stands in front of the other side of the door, shaking his head upon the rare occasion that someone begins to approach him. There is a clock on the wall not too far from him, and when he hears the knob of the door begin to turn it has been just over an hour.**_

_**The door opens and he doesn't turn around. Not yet. He's afraid of what he might see.**_

_**Harry stops next to him, but he doesn't turn to look at him, images of death-eaters being ripped apart by chaos magic swirling viciously through his thoughts.**_

_**He hates himself for the fear he feels in his brother's presence.**_

_**He sometimes hates Harry for causing it.**_

_**But mostly he hates Voldemort for bringing them to this point…**_

"_**You'll take out the trash wont you?" It is said as though Harry is speaking about the weather, and he nods without a word. **_

_**Harry walks past him and he sees that the teen is covered in blood, soaked in it, like he has bathed in the irony fluid. He swallows as it drips to the floor and there is a sticky sound whenever Harry's boots touch the floor, leaving red prints in their wake.**_

_**He closes his eyes and takes a shuddering breath to calm himself as Harry rounds the corner down the hall. Only then does he turn.**_

_**His first though is that it is not as bad as when Teddy was killed. **_

_**His second is that it is somehow worse.**_

_**Bill is still chained to his chair. But his throat has been slit and his chest carved open. He sees pieces of the redhead's busted ribcage lying on the floor nearby, and his heart sits upon the table; a muggle knife stabbed through it.**_

_**There is blood everywhere. Covering Bill from head to toe and still dripping down. It coats the table where the organ lies, and the floor beneath it.**_

_**He doesn't lose his lunch this time.**_

_**Though he nearly does when he casts out his senses and discovers the only magic in the room clinging to the knife; caused most likely when Harry summoned it.**_

_**He did not use magic to kill the man.**_

_**Neville worries for his brother as he begins the process of cleanup, covering his nose to block the scent of decay.**_

_**It never occurs to him that the corpse is far too newly made to rot as it does.**_

_**He never notices that the skin seems far paler than it should.**_

_**Perhaps if he had, he would have worried more.**_

~HPT~

Harry was silent for the rest of the day.

He didn't speak to Jasper, who stopped asking what was wrong after the third time he received no response. He didn't speak to his family, who were all very tense; them knowing Harry well enough to see his lack of speech as a bad sign. He didn't even speak to Paul; who merely held him close for a few moments after realizing that Harry wasn't talking.

This seemed to calm Harry down a bit, and he offered a quick kiss on the cheek as he and his family left to return home for the day. He didn't tell them what he saw, having convinced himself it was a hallucination (_It must be! It couldn't have been real!_), and instead chose to take a couple sips from a calming drought and take off as Wrath to spend his night with Riley and Bree.

He ran, rather than fly, as it was less conspicuous to do so; and it wasn't yet night. The running, trees moving past him in a blur, wind whipping across his scales, gave him time to think. He knew the path to the clearing and the cave well enough that he could get there in his sleep.

Bill was dead.

He was certain of this.

He had imagined it.

It wasn't possible.

Right?

And that's where his trouble lay. That doubt. That unsaid _What if?_ It tormented his thoughts and refused to leave him be. He didn't want to think about how it could be possible…

But he was a soldier at heart.

He didn't survive the war by not covering all his bases.

With that thought in mind, he brought up his little-used Occlumency shields and locked the emotions behind them. Not a very healthy thing to do, but it would allow him to think about this more clearly.

So. Was it possible?

He had killed Bill the muggle way.

Or rather, he had killed the person he _believed_ was Bill the muggle way.

But it hadn't just looked like Bill. It had acted like him, sounded like him, smel-

No. It had smelled like a corpse.

Of course, he assumed that was the result of Bill having just murdered Percy at the time, but all the same. And he had taken the Veritaserum. They always asked a few control questions, one of which was the person's name.

Under the influence of Veritaserum he had stated quite clearly that he was Bill Weasley. So it couldn't have just been someone Polyjuiced to look like Bill. That option was out. And besides that, the death eaters were more about self-preservation than self-sacrifice, so it wasn't as though one of them would have gone willingly to his death for a fellow death eater.

But then…

Bill wasn't really a death eater was he?

No. He was a werewolf. He had willingly joined Fenrir Greyback's pack. They worked with the death eaters, but like the other magical creatures that had chosen to side with Voldemort, they themselves were not actually death eaters. Hence why none of them ever took on the mark, and how Bill had been able to deceive them for so long. He never had the mark, and so they hadn't suspected.

In fact…

Had they not have found him when they went to the Burrow to gather some things Ron needed, and seen him standing over Percy's corpse, a dark smile on his face and an appreciative growl rumbling through his chest; then they never would have known.

He didn't even look that surprised when he saw them, though the regret in his eyes when he turned to Harry had been genuine.

But still… It had almost been as though he had _wanted_ to be caught. Harry had assumed it was because he actually regretted his actions, regretted the monster he had allowed himself to become, but…

His large eyes narrowed, the pupils becoming slit and the thin spikes upon his head straightening. He had never asked Bill's reasoning of that day. He had asked why of course, once Neville had left the room, but nothing beyond that. He never asked about the regret he had seen in those blue eyes that had become tinted with werewolf gold.

He had been too angry, too upset, too…

Too emotional.

It had always been his problem, one he had never really been able to fix.

But still…

He slowed as he came closer to the clearing. Nobody but him knew what had been said in that room when they had been left alone. It would stay that way.

Still, something about this didn't feel right.

~HPT~

Louis Davies was a simple person.

He was pretty average looking, not an Adonis, but not ugly either, and that was ok, because really he was more interested in school than girls; and girls seemed more interested in make-up and prom and movie stars than in him. He was cool with that.

He liked science, and math, and unlike his mother, he liked living in a small town where everybody knew everybody and life was simple. Life, science, and math, were predictable. He liked that. He wasn't all that fond of change or unexpected situations.

Which was partly why he was so damn terrified.

He had watched with horror when those _creatures_, because they were too damn big to be the wolves they looked like, had attacked his family. He had seen the auburn-colored one tear viciously into his uncle and- oh god, it was eating him alive- and it was horrible- and there was just _so much_ blood-

He had seen the dark grey one, which looked bigger, bulkier, rip apart his little cousins- they were just kids and they- oh god they weren't even in middle school yet and- what the fuck was that thing, that, that, _monster!_

He would liked to have said that he fought, that he tried to save his family, but he was just so fucking _scared_… He ran. He turned and he ran in terror.

And then something very big smacked into him and he fell to the ground. He felt claws digging into his legs and he turned around and he screamed because it was right there! Right on top of him! He was going to die!

The sound had made it look at him, and his own emerald eyes, which were the only thing about his appearance he felt made him special, locked with gold ones that where streaked with bits of bright blue and the monster had stopped.

He was so certain it was going to eat him, but instead it had dragged him away- off away from the bodies- oh god, they were all dead- and it had bitten him.

It had hurt, so, so much. Like nothing before, and then he had felt it tear off his clothes and- oh god no! please no! it hurt so much-

That was a few weeks ago now, or maybe longer. He wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was that the monsters were human- no, not human never human, just demons in human skin- and they had changed again the next night. Into the horrible wolf-demon-creatures, and they had brought back two more people.

Same for the night after that.

He didn't' know the names of the other four that were trapped- prisoners to the monsters- please somebody help us- there with him. But he knew from what the monsters had told them that he and they were going to become monsters soon too.

It was bad, so bad, because three of the others actually seemed _excited_ about it, like it was something good. The last, a girl (and damn it she couldn't be older than fifteen), was as terrified as he was, he knew that, he could see it.

He could see they were just using them too. That they had caught and bit, and, and _changed_ them for a reason. He didn't want this. He didn't want to follow them, especially not the redhead who- fuck, every night- hurts so bad- had bitten him. But he was scared, terrified. He would do whatever it took to keep himself alive.

At least for now.

And maybe, just maybe there would be some way for him to save himself- run away, far away- escape!

But for now…

For now he was trapped.

~HPT~

Fenrir chuckled as he looked upon his pack.

Including the one Bill had chosen, they had claimed four others as new packmates. There were three males, and two females. There was the one Bill had changed, the other two males were bikers they had found who were just travelling through the area. One of the girls was young, maybe fifteen or sixteen, maybe younger, who had gone for a hike and gotten lost. The last girl was a druggie, or she had been, that seemed to have taken a liking to himself.

It was better than he had expected. Two of the males, and one of the females were willing. He hadn't told them what they were needed for just yet, but they were excited, they wanted this. The other female and the boy Bill had picked weren't exactly willing per say, but they were terrified enough to do whatever they were told.

Fenrir could work with that.

The next full moon would start in about four days or so. Their new packmates would undergo the change for the first time. He growled at that. The first time was painful, and would leave them all weakened. They wouldn't be able to strike against Potter and his little friends until the next month.

Maybe they could increase their numbers this full moon though, improve their chances. They had decided that they would attack on the night of a full moon, as they would be at their strongest then. Plus the wolf instincts that made werewolves look after their pack would help keep the ones they had chosen in line.

He smirked. Bill had found him.

Potter seemed to be attending muggle school of all things in a tiny little backwater town called Forks. They all lived n one house, and though there were wards on it, Bill hadn't been a cursebreaker for nothing.

He could weaken the wards slowly, until the next full moon, and then when they attacked there would be nothing left to protect them.

He looked over at his beta, who seemed to hear his thoughts and grinned at him.

Oh this would be fun.

~HPT~

Victoria smiled out on her newborns. There were enough of them now. Or at least there were enough that the losses they'd end up suffering on their way to the Cullens due to fighting wouldn't be an issue. Besides that, she was growing impatient.

It was time to move.

~HPT~

It was only a couple days later when Alice saw it. They were at lunch, all of them sitting with the members of the Black family who actually attended school, even Edward and Bella were with them today.

She was in the middle of a discussion with Draco concerning wizarding fashion, when she froze and became glassy eyed mid-sentence. Edward stiffened next to her at the vision was shown to him though her mind, and likewise everyone else at the table tensed from his reaction. They had long since told the Black family of her abilities and while the thought of a seer seemed to make them all uneasy they had accepted it after asking and being assured that no, Alice did not tell any prophecies.

When she came out of her words were enough to justify their worry.

"Victoria is coming."

~HPT~

**I felt like being mean and stopping here, but then I thought, nah, it's too short, and after last chapter you guys would try to kill me for it so…**

~HPT~

On the grounds of a family emergency (which concerned the Blacks as well since they were "distant relatives"), they were able to leave school and head to, at their insistence, the Black family home. The shifters were called and were on their way.

It was quiet and tense, all of them lost in thought. They had been expecting the day to come of course, but to know just how close it was now…

Alice told them that Victoria had begun to lead her army towards them, and they would arrive in the same clearing where the Cullens played baseball in two days time. There would be much to prepare beforehand, and Harry needed to find some way to make sure Riley and Bree would be safe while they fought.

Harry supposed his family getting involved in all this was somehow inevitable. If not to help him to protect Riley and Bree, than because four of them were connected to the shifters, and if not for that, then because Victoria was after Bella and Sirius were connected to her father. They may have even gotten involved purely due to their friendship with the Cullens. The only way they would not have become involved was if they had never come to Forks in the first place.

In his musings, the thought of Bill that had plagued Harry's mind were cast aside.

They had bigger problems right now.

~HPT~

Two days seemed to come and go far too quickly.

This was the worst part, Harry decided, the waiting.

He and the rest of SIN found themselves in the trees, cloaked in notice-me-not charms and scentless spells so that the coming vampires would not know they were there. The Cullens stood together, waiting anxiously and putting up a united front, the shifters flanking them on either side. Seth, Collin, and Brady were away in the cave with Riley and Bree. They were the youngest of the shifters, and so it would be best for them to be away from the battle, and if Victoria had sent anyone after the two vampires, which was unlikely, they would have a better chance with the shifters there. Sirius and the twins (who had come and gone since their initial visit on the bases of checking up on their new shop) were protecting Charley, Billy, and Bella, under the ruse of an impromptu fishing day.

Alice had assured them that Victoria and her creations would be here soon. Right now though, everything was quiet, almost peaceful. He hated this part of a battle. Harry was a fighter, a protector; it was as much a part of him as the blood flowing through his veins, but this…

It had always been something he had disliked during the war. On the occasions that they planned raids and ambushes, or even stake-outs which led to battles more often than not for them; it was always the waiting that got to him.

His limbs nearly shook with the desire to move, to go, to do something. Anxiety pooled in his belly like a harsh poison and he could already feel the adrenaline beginning to sing through his body. He was accustomed to the chaos and discord of battle, and blood, and death. He didn't enjoy it, but there was something about the rush of a fight and the feeling of victory that rushed through him whenever an enemy was felled by his own hands; and the knowledge that there were people who depended on him, people he was fighting to protect.

He did not enjoy war, but he was made for it.

His magic pulsed softly under his skin and he could feel the anticipation in it. They were coming. A few more moments and his eyes could catch blurring movement far through the trees. The blurs became forms as they slowed, though it was only his well-trained eyes, used to hunting for a tiny golden ball even in the rain, that let him see them more clearly.

There were many of them, at least twenty, give or take a few. They were led by a blur which was topped and framed in bright ginger red brighter than the traditional Weasley hair. He knew from the descriptions that this was Victoria. He tensed on the branch he was knelt upon, his every muscle tensing like coiled springs.

He waited, breaths coming just a bit quicker now and a familiar feeling of dark anger moving through him. The part of him connected to the Drake he spent too much time as surging up. Riley and Bree were his. Just like his family was his. Like Paul and the Cullens and even the other shifters were his.

And Victoria had hurt them.

Had made them fear her.

His hands curled into fists and his eyes narrowed, glowing slightly with his magic.

She would pay.

Victoria and her army slowed further as they entered the baseball clearing, stopping entirely just a ways within it. Victoria stood at the front, a dark-skinned newborn standing beside her with a smirk on his face; seeming to have taken the place of Riley. Harry watched the other newborns gathered behind the two. A few of them stood human-like, though far too still, others crouched slightly (much like the Cullens) while the rest crouched more with growls and sharp snarls rumbling out of them, and baring their teeth; they looked far more like beasts than people anymore.

Harry felt a pang of pity for them. They had been human once, but between being changed, and how Victoria had influenced them, they had been reduced to this. He shook his head and pushed those feelings back. It didn't matter. They had made their choice, and they would be dead soon because of it. He couldn't save them, they were already beyond saving.

Victoria stood there watching the Cullens with narrowed eyes that flashed with rage after running over them once. Harry suspected this was because Bella was not among them and he had to wonder at her intelligence. To come here herself and just assume that Bella would be with the Cullens…

It was foolish.

She stood there, assessing them for a moment, a dark smirk curling over her lips as she seemed to come to the conclusion that she would win; being completely unaware of the wizards and witches waiting and watching from the trees.

Thunder boomed overhead, and Harry absently wondered if it would rain again. Everyone was still for a moment, and the wake of the thunder left silence in its wake that was broken only by the snarls of the newborns and the beginnings of deep growls from the wolves.

Then, like a signal, lightning flashed across the sky and the newborns attacked.

~HPT~

Ok. So….

I have a reason for stopping it here!

I'm actually wondering if anyone would be willing to help me…

Fact is, I'm not very good with battle scenes. I do just fine if the numbers are small, but an all out battle with a lot of participants is somewhat beyond me.

Think somebody can help me out?

I really just need some basics to work from and then I'll be good.

Let me know if anybody's willing, I'll be able to do it myself if I have to, it'll just take me a couple days to get started really.

Regardless…

I promise to have the next chapter up within like a week or so. Okay?


	26. Chapter 26

Sigh… So no one volunteered to help me. I did get a lot of good advice though, so hopefully I did alright on this. It was a pain in the ass though.

I didn't go into too much detail on the battle. Especially because once I really thought about it, between the Cullens, shifters, AND the wizards (and witches) that Victoria and the newborns would probably be at a serious disadvantage, and the battle would most likely go pretty quick.

Anyways, hope you lot like the chapter. You're all awesome for liking and reviewing this story. It has over 1,200 readers, which I think is really cool. I never expected this story to become as popular as it has, so thank you. All of you. I really love you guys.

This chapter was both difficult and dramatic, but I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer- Author is currently unavailable, as the Antarctica base is currently under attack by crazy people covered in glitter. He will become available once the flamethrower guns have gone online and dealt with the intruders. Thank you for your patience.

~HPT~

Chapter 24- Victoria

_**Harry stood in silence, looking out upon the small village before him. It was a tiny place, hidden away by strong wards in a forest. It had been built by muggleborns two centuries ago, and had remained very small ever since. Nearly all of its residents were muggleborn or maybe halfblood.**_

_**And now, all of its residents were dead.**_

_**The fires had been put out by this point, but he could still see the dark columns of smoke rising up from the remains of old wood and stone buildings. The sickening, charred scent of burning flesh filled the air alongside the coppery smell of blood.**_

_**It was a scent he was becoming far more used to than he was comfortable with.**_

_**He watched as various Aurors scattered about collecting the bodies for proper burial. It was really all that could be done for them. He felt more numb than anything at the moment. A rare occurrence for him. Usually he felt anger, but…**_

_**He was tired. The war had been going on for a few months now and it was just too much. He wanted desperately for it to end, but he was not so foolish as to honestly believe that it would. At least not easily.**_

_**But still…**_

_**He was so tired of bloodshed.**_

~HPT~

There is something about war.

Something that changes a person completely.

For some, war makes you strong. Hard and rough around the edges. It teaches you how to turn you heart into ice, to think only of the battle; so that you do not cry when you see people you once knew strewn out across the ground with pieces missing and blood drenching their forms. It makes you strong enough to look upon faces you recall smiling and laughing that are now twisted in horror and pain with glossy eyes that will never again show life.

For others, war breaks you. It shatters everything that you are and breaks you down until you are no more than sand upon the ground. It tears into your heart like a relentless beast, and kills you, slowly, with the all-consuming darkness that it invariably brings into your life. It makes you fall to your knees before the dead men you once fought side by side with and makes you pray for Lady Death to come and claim your soul.

But for most, it is a combination of the two. It makes you strong when out on the battlefield, when fighting. Teaches you how to lock everything away and fight, focusing only on the moment and bringing down your enemies while protecting those you call brothers in arms. But then, when the battles are over and you find yourself burying the dead, you cry. You cry for the loss of them, and for their pain. Then, when you fall into bed those nights, so tired that every muscle aches and you can barely think, the terror of battle flashes across your mind and you find yourself waking in the dead of night to the sound of your own screams and a cold sweat covering your body.

Regardless of how it is done, it is unavoidable that war will change you.

That it will turn you into something else.

A shade of your former self.

This was a fact. Something that Harry was intimately familiar with. He often found himself looking at photos of himself back from fist and second and even third year and envying the innocent look in his young self's eyes and the naivety he once had. He sometimes wishes he could go back to that; that he could forget all the unspeakable things he had witnessed and become a child once more.

It was a thought that haunted the back of his mind, along with images of those he once knew upon the ground dead and dying as he fought now.

He pushed that aside as he threw another _Bombarda_, hitting a young (he couldn't be much older than thirteen) vampire straight in the chest. This, it felt more like a slaughter than a battle. Flashes of light passed over head, some of them hitting their marks and some missing, and he could feel the heat of them against his skin. The combined colors mixed with the occasional flash of lightning in the clouded sky painted a macabre dance of color across the ground and his skin. The whooshes, cracks, and zinging sounds of the spells being fired and hitting their marks, overwhelmed a bit by the booming thunder, created a dark symphony to which he moved in a dance of battle and death.

They had ambushed them from the trees. Firing simultaneous _Sectumsempra _just as the vampires had moved to strike. The newborns and Victoria were so caught off guard that they had managed to hit six of them with direct cutting curses. They were fast yes, but the spells were faster.

Then the wolves came in.

It was obvious they had fought vampires before, though perhaps not on this sort of scale. Harry fought back the flashes of werewolves cleaving apart human flesh and blood tainting the grass of Hogwart's once beautiful ground as the shifters tore into the newborns; teaming up in twos to rip them apart. He kept his eyes on Paul even as he sent hexes and curses at the other newborns. He would protect his soul mate, even if the male didn't need it.

He watched as the large grey wolf and the smaller brown and grey one he knew to be Leah ripped apart one of the males with a snarl. One of the females lunged at him and rather than jump back he met her head on and snapped her head away from her body with a sound like boulders smashing together.

He jumped back as the Cullens rushed in, better suited as they were to handle the newborns that were stronger and smart enough to avoid the wolves and dodge the spells sent their way, only to take on a large, dark-skinned male in the next moment. Another male, smaller, Asian, came at his back in his distraction and Harry cut him off with a powerful _Confringo_ which caused him to explode with a loud sound that was much like a bomb going off beneath a rock. He sighed in relief as the rock-like pieces of the vampire's body rained down near Paul harmlessly.

He should have paid better attention to the others.

There was a scream and he jerked around to look.

It was Hermione.

He watched, almost in slow motion as a male, older than the others, maybe thirty, dashed towards her. His claws came up and slammed into her chest. There was a spray of blood and Hermione flew back, her body slamming hard into a large tree. There was a sickening crack, and her form crumpled to the ground unmoving.

There was a pained animal sound behind him. Something like a cross between a howl and a roar, and he knew as a mass of russet fur flew passed him and tackled the newborn to the ground that the sound had come from Jacob.

But he barely noticed. It didn't even occur to him that someone must he watching his back for him to not be being attacked. He had eyes only for Hermione.

One of his first friends.

His Ally.

His sister.

She wasn't moving.

~HPT~

Paul saw Hermione get hit and Jacob rush towards the newborn that attacked her. At this point, there weren't very many of them left really. But he saw a female head in Harry's direction. He was frozen in place, staring blankly in shock at where his sister had landed. He snarled and charged the newborn.

No way in hell was anyone getting anywhere near his mate.

He felt it as he killed her; his teeth sliding through her torso like a knife through butter, easily ripping her right in two.

At first it was just a static sort of feeling in the air, like what he had felt when the spells had passed close over his head. Then he saw little shocks of what looked almost like green electricity running along Harry's skin and around his form.

He knew as they began to grown in size and number that he needed to stop Harry. He remembered all too well when he had gotten angry at dinner and made glass explode; and that time he had left Paul helpless and unmoving with his magic. He had only seemed irritated those times. But if he was truly angry?

It had not escaped his notice that his mate's spells felt stronger. That his animagus form was larger and stronger than the others. That he was the only one who didn't use a wand. His mate was very powerful, or at least more powerful than the others were.

If he were to lose control now…

He ran to him, shifting as he did, not caring that he would be nude, or that the electric magic may hurt him. He could see the last vampire being killed out of the corner of his eye. There were no enemies left. Harry would only hurt friends if he were to lose control.

He wrapped his arms around Harry's form just as the magic looked as though it may lash out. He was mildly surprised when it twisted around him without hurting him. But he didn't care about that right now.

He leaned down to speak near Harry's ear.

"You need to calm down. It's ok. They're gone now. I can hear her heart. She's still alive. Calm down-" He continued on, saying the same things over and over as Luna and Neville ran to Hermione and spread her out along the ground. He watched over the top of Harry's head as they began casting spells on her and the wound in her chest was healed up before his eyes; Jacob on his knees beside her and holding her hand.

The electric green magic continued to dance around them and only began to settle when Neville cast what looked like a spell that cleaned, and made the blood vanish away. Harry shuddered, and then sagged into his embrace and hugged him back. He held him tighter even as he felt his mate's nails dig hard enough into his lower back to draw blood.

It didn't matter.

Nothing but Harry mattered.

The shorter male let out a shuddering breath before letting go of him to run to his sister; to be certain she was alright. He let him go, nodding at the grateful glance his mate sent to him. He looked back to where the fighting had been even as he pulled his shorts from the tie around his leg and pulled them on.

The Cullens had already begun to gather the bodies and stack them in a large pile. The other shifters had all changed back and he wondered for a moment what orders Sam and Jake had sent along to Seth and the others.

Leah stood near him, acting as a sort of barrier between him and the others, and it occurred to him that she may have kept the others back while he was calming Harry down. He was grateful for that. She was a good Beta. Blaise stood next to her with her hand in a vice-grip. The guy didn't seem like the type to show worry, but he could tell he was thankful Leah was alright.

He saw Draco and Ron both a bit away looking from him to Harry and back again in awe. What was that about?

There were gouges on the ground from the wolves' claws and the vampires' feet digging in as they had moved. There were black spots from the spells he had seen that cast fire, along with what looked almost like holes from the ones he had seen made the newborns blow up as though they had swallowed a bomb. Trees near the edges were missing branches and there were the occasional unnatural cracks in the trunks; no doubt from other wayward spells.

He had to hand it to the wizards. Magic was an impressive thing.

The battle itself had been very quick; maybe 10, 15 minutes at the most. But there was a decent amount of damage that had been done to the clearing. He doubted if the Cullens would be able to play baseball here again for quite some time. Still, no one was hurt, and that was good.

He began to help gather up the pieces, occasionally sending glances at Harry to check on him as he went. The boy sat cross-legged next to Jacob, and was running his hand through her bushy hair. Luna and Neville stayed nearby as well, but neither looked alarmed any longer. Hermione herself looked a little pale, and she was unconscious of course, but she appeared to be otherwise unharmed.

Gathering all of the pieces of the newborns, and Victoria, took nearly twenty minutes, and it had begun to grow dark by the time they were done. The thunder and lightning that had been present at the beginning of their battle continued on. Paul was certain it was raining down in Forks, but here, thankfully, it remained only clouded.

He was glad it wasn't raining yet as Harry came back over to him. He looked down at him curiously as the male put his hand up. The wizards near the pile of bodies, which had already begun to twitch, moved away from it, the Cullens wisely following their lead. A jet of bright flame flew from Harry's hand, twisting into the form of what looked like a giant snake. The fiery serpent opened its' maw and descended upon the fire. The form was lost then, becoming only flames that viciously began to consume the newborns.

It was almost cruel in its' movements; eagerly destroying them. The fire almost felt sentient, and he could nearly feel its' dark glee. He looked from the disturbing flames to Harry and was somewhat startled by what he saw.

Those green eyes were cold and dark, a dangerous sort of fury rippling within their depths. If he ever had a doubt that his mate was formidable before, he no longer did.

Harry was powerful.

He was dangerous.

This didn't stop him from placing a comforting hand on the male's back and rubbing it soothingly. Harry shivered at his touch, and he was happy when his actions gained the desired effect and those eyes softened and settled, and Harry looked up at him with a small smile.

He always felt calmer around Harry. Perhaps the same could be said in reverse?

Harry gripped one of the belt loops in his shorts and leaned against him with a sigh. He no longer seemed vengeful as he watched the flames, and they themselves no longer appeared so sentient. Rather, the fire had become more normal, and Harry…

He just seemed tired. Not in a physical sort of way, but emotionally perhaps.

Paul carded a hand through his hair without a word.

They stood together in a peaceful silence. The only sounds now were the crackling and popping flames and the murmuring of the vampires and other shifters as they spoke to each other in low voices. The thunder was still going strong though, and the scent of rain was on the wind. It would reach them soon enough. But the fire would have done its' job at that point and it would no longer be an issue if it were to go out.

Paul saw Sam on the other side of the fire watching quietly along with them. The older shifter sighed before backing away from the flames until he was more in the darkness of the night that appeared to have snuck up on them rather quickly. Paul paid him no mind as the male took off his shorts to shift back to wolf form, no doubt to check up on Collin and Brady and the newborns Harry had placed under his protection.

At least, not until the black wolf jerked and suddenly took off into the trees. He looked to Edward as the mind reader's head snapped up.

"Trouble."

It was all that needed to be said.

~HPT~

At the word from Edward Harry let go of Paul and moved. His bones snapped and shifted and by the time he reached the tree-line he was no longer human. Half a moment later and a large grey wolf with dark eyes was beside him.

He ran.

He paid little attention to the trees that his wings and harsh scales scrape and all but shredded as he moved. Feet hitting the ground in a fast thump thump thump that seemed to almost match the ferocious beating of his heart within his chest.

Hermione had been hurt because of his foolishness.

Were his newborns to suffer too?

With a snarl he increased his pace. He had made a promise. He would never forgive himself if he allowed for it to be broken. He heard a calming growl from Paul as they ran together, rushing urgently towards Harry's cave. He breathed in deep, trying to calm himself. It wouldn't do anyone any favors if he were to lose it now.

Paul let loose a loud, deep howl as they ran, letting the others know they were on their way. The two of them passed by Sam, as they were faster than he was, and Harry felt a vague sense of surprise at Paul's ability to keep up with him. Drakes were some of the quickest creatures alive, be it on the ground or in the air; it was rather impressive that Paul could keep toe to toe with him.

He wondered what was wrong. Had they misjudged Victoria? Had she sent vampires after them? Was it something else? What was happening?

It seemed to take too long before they finally broke through the ring of trees. They had found themselves in the rain half a mile back, and it pelted down upon Wrath's scales mercilessly.

Wrath froze at the sight before him.

Riley and the three young wolves stood in front of Bree. She was on the ground, clutching her shoulder and whimpering in pain. He could see blood flowing down the leg of a brownish wolf that was a little bigger than the two that flanked its' sides. He supposed that must be Seth.

But it was what stood across from them that made him stop.

For they were not the only wolves in the clearing.

A large, dark grey wolf stood before them. He was the same in size as Paul but more vicious looking; his hair longer and courser. A reddish-brown wolf stood at his side. Large scars marring its' snout. There were five other, smaller wolves of varying colors behind them. With them but staying back. One of them swayed where it stood and another let out a pitiful sort of sound.

Harry recognized the smaller ones as newly changed werewolves, and only now did he become conscious of the fact that it was a full moon tonight.

But it was the larger two that held his interest.

For before him stood Fenrir Greyback…

And Bill Weasley.

~HPT~

Paul looked from the dragon-like creature beside him to the wolves before them. There was recognition in those eyes. Recognition, pain, anger, and…

Hate.

The Drake crouched down and snarled fiercely. Paul quaked at the sound, a small tangent of fear licking its' way down his spine. He had never heard a more terrifying sound. Harry's claws dug into the ground as he moved very slowly forward; much like a cat approaching its' prey. The thin spike on the reptile's head stood straight up and his pupils were narrowed into thin slits. The scaled lips were stretched open in rage, revealing long, diamond-sharp teeth that glinted in the minimal light. The rest of his form, black as it was, blending seamlessly into the night as though the shadows themselves were rearing up and licking at his form. Only the occasional silver scale, the teeth, spikes, and those hate-filled glowing green eyes allowed one to see him in the darkness.

Paul shook off the fear that had overcome him, a thrilling feeling taking its' place. His mate was terrifying, yes. But it only made the wolf he was all the more pleased. He was an Alpha. He would not tolerate being stuck with a weakling, and to know that his mate was perhaps stronger than he was made him want to purr like a cat.

As it was he settled for growling at the ones his mate's hate seemed to be directed at. If theses wolves whose scent was strangely darker than his or his fellow shifter's were enemies of Harry; they were enemies of his too.

The Drake stalked towards them, and both wisely began to back away, the smaller (younger?) members of their pack doing the same. Only one stayed where he was. A small brown wolf with grey around his head whose legs shook.

As Harry's focus seemed to be entirely on the larger two, he kept his growls aimed at the smaller ones, though he passed over the one that shook. He could smell the fear on it, not just fear of them but of its' own packmates. It was not a threat.

Suddenly the Drake shot forwards. It sprinted at them. The reddish one moved back quickly, but the large grey one was tackled harshly to the ground, those sharp teeth slashing angrily into its' side, and the long claws digging deeply into its' fur.

The red one ran.

All but two of its' packmates moved to follow it. The shaking one did not move, and another, a black one with speckles of brown jumped to try and help the grey wolf.

Paul was quick to wrestle it to the ground and throw it away from Harry. It twisted to land on his feet and faced him with a snarl. He gave a matching response and the two began to circle each other.

No way in hell was he letting it anywhere near his mate.

~HPT~

Harry relished in the coppery tang of blood that flooded his mouth as he sang his jaws into Fenrir's fur. He had meant to go after Bill and kill him for good, but the coward had moved and even now he could hear and smell him making his escape.

Fenrir twisted under his grip and tried to snap at his neck. He missed but managed to bite into his front leg with a growl, making Wrath yelp in pain and let go. The grey wolf took the opportunity that it was given and snaked his way out of the Drake's grasp.

He snapped his jaws and Wrath fell back onto his hind legs, letting out an angry roar as he clawed at him; the werewolf only just succeeding in dodging the blow. The Drake fell back to all fours and crouched again, baring his teeth at the mutt with another snarl drenched in hate. The wolf growled back and for a moment neither moved.

Wrath could just make out the sound of barks and growls and snapping jaws in the background, but focused as he was on Fenrir the sound seemed distant. He wasn't too worried. Paul could handle himself just fine.

Greyback moved onto the offensive this time, charging towards him with a sound like a roar. He jumped to the side in a dodge, but the werewolf spun, his feet scraping into the dirt and pounced. Wrath roared in rage as he felt the werewolf land on his back and jagged canines rip into the spot where neck meets shoulders. The wolf shook its' head viciously from side to side; tearing flesh and scraping against bone.

The Drake jerked about, bucking like a bull and even flaring up his wings in an effort to knock Fenrir off. It was useless. Finally with another roar he flipped himself, slamming his back, and consequently, Fenrir as well, into the hard ground. He heard the wolf yelp in pain and felt something in the mutt's torso snap. His spikes dug into Greyback as he twisted himself to spring back onto his feet.

He felt a sharp pain in his wing as he did so that made him hiss. He could see the end of it twisted into an unnatural position from the corner of his eye but he didn't look away from Greyback. The werewolf tried to get up only to yelp and fall to the ground again; the landing making him whimper pitifully. Wrath circled him until he was parallel with the grey wolf. Fenrir kicked his legs uselessly and tried to snarl at him only for the sound to turn into another whimper.

Wrath growled at him and lifted his long tail up. The appendage slammed outward like a whip and hit the grey wolf in the head hard; he slumped to the ground unmoving. Wrath gave an angry grumble. He was alive, but he wouldn't be waking anytime soon; even with werewolf healing. And by the time he did awaken, he would be in a Ministry holding cell with magic-sucking restraints trapping him in place.

He heard a cracking sound and swung his head to look behind him. He watched as Paul pulled away from the wolf he had been fighting, his teeth having just been in its' neck. Judging by the state of that neck and the crack he had heard…

Paul's opponent was not so lucky as to get away with his life.

He could see the brown wolf off to the side, and as his eye's met green ones darker than his own it let out a whimper and dropped its' head in a submissive gesture. He nodded at it. That wolf would not cause them any trouble.

He continued to look around and saw the other shifters at the edge of the trees. They were staring at him fearfully and his heart panged. He turned towards the younger shifters and his newborns. Riley did not look afraid, but the wolves did. Bree was still on the ground, and he could see her mouth open in what looked to be a silent scream. He stepped towards them worriedly only for his steps to falter as the wolves backed away from him.

He paused, staring at them with a pained look in his eyes. In the next moment he felt something brush against him. He looked down to find Paul looking up at him. There was respect in those brown eyes. Respect, assurance, and something he might dare to call love. But there was no fear. Paul leaned up and gave a loving wolfy lick to his snout.

He sighed in relief. At least Paul wasn't afraid of him. He closed his eyes then and felt his bones snapping and creaking. He let out a pained noise as the shift upset his injuries. He gasped as it was over and let out a few shuddering breaths before taking stock of himself.

There was an open wound on the back of his neck, two fingers on his right hand looked broken (likely transfer from the damage to his wing), and he was positive he had at least one cracked rib (though he wasn't sure where he got it). He twisted one hand into Paul's fur and brought the other one up to his neck. He said a mumbled _Exuro_ and held back a scream of pain as he cauterized the wound. The wolf next to him licked his face in comfort, and then his neck as well; the cold tongue soothing the burn. He looked to his fingers and snapped them back in place with a grunt.

It was enough for now. He wouldn't die anymore, and Luna could always fix him up properly later. He needed to see to Bree now. He glanced at Fenrir's still form and looked up at Paul.

"Guard him."

The grey wolf nodded, and with another gentle lick moved to stand by the unconscious werewolf. Harry stumbled towards his newborns determinedly and paid no mind to the shifters as they moved out of his path. He cursed himself at the sight of Riley's shocked face; only now realizing the vampire had still been unaware that he had a human form at all. He offered an apologetic look as he spoke.

"I'll explain later." He looked to Bree then. She still seemed to be in pain but he could see no visible wounds on her. He kneeled next to her and touched her cold face but she made no sign she was aware of him. "What happened?" He asked, looking back up at Riley.

The young vampire grimaced, "The red one bit her."

Harry paled. The words making him feel cold. Werewolf venom was like deadly poison to vampires and vice versa. He turned to the shifters.

"I need your help." Sam seemed to shake back his fear at the sound of Harry's serious tone. "I need you lot to guard him." He pointed to Greyback. "I'm going to apparate her to my house to get her help, but I can't risk him escaping." Sam stepped forwards and nodded. Harry turned to his soul mate. "Paul." Brown eyes looked to him attentively. "I want you with me." The wolf nodded and he saw him begin to shift back as he turned to Riley. "I need you to stay with the shifters." He motioned towards Fenrir. "If worst comes to worst you can bite him. Vampire venom is as fatal to a werewolf as it is to a shifter."

"I will." Riley nodded in a determined sort of way and moved to stand near the unconscious wolf as Harry felt Paul come up beside him.

"I need you to touch me and hold on tight." He ordered as he grabbed onto Bree. The shifter nodded and knelt down beside him; strong arms wrapping around Harry's torso.

A moment later there was a soft crack and they were being squeezed from all sides. They landed in the empty living room as the others were still in the clearing and Harry immediately rushed to the fireplace. He took a handful of green powder from the pot on the mantle and threw it into the flames.

He only hoped the man could help.

~HPT~

So how many of you saw that coming?

*evil laugh*

I hope you liked the chapter. I don't know when I'll post the next one but I'll try to update soon.

Reviews? How did I do with the fighting? Was it terrible? Okay? Actually decent? Any questions?


	27. Chapter 27

Damn. So I meant to update much sooner but well, real life got in the way, so yea…

Sigh… Certain parts of this chapter didn't want to be written and the writing that usually flows had to be forced a bit in a few parts. It turned out well though, even if the characters went and high-jacked my story and changed my plans again…

There's some Harry/Paul bits near the end of the chappie. Hope you guys like this one.

Disclaimer- I Have returned my minions! Antarctica was very fun. Muahahahahaha!

~HPT~

Chapter 25- Blood

_**Draco looked out upon the crowd in disgust. **_

_**He stood in the Hospital ward, looking out one of the many beautiful arched windows. He could see the main grounds of Hogwarts from his post. There were many people down below him upon the grass.**_

_**They were celebrating.**_

_**It was despicable.**_

_**There had been a battle in Hogsmeade. It was the only reason they were here now rather than their ship. Luna had been wounded badly and knocked unconscious, and as she was both their healer and not the only one to be hurt, they now required Madame Pomfry's care. **_

_**He had hated the ship when Harry first brought them to it, but at the moment he couldn't wait to be able to return to it. It was better there than here. It was home in a way that Hogwarts never could be again…**_

_**Despite the injuries many of those fighting had sustained (Luna, Harry, and Ron among them), the battle had gone rather well. They had been victorious, and there hadn't been a single casualty on their side. It was quite the feat, considering how many of the fighters had been students of Hogwarts. There had been no Aurors with them this time, as their warning had come too late to summon them.**_

_**And now the students were celebrating.**_

_**Draco hated them for it.**_

_**He hated the way they were cheering and bragging of their feats in battle. The way they told the story of their victory over and over; allowing the tale to become more convoluted and unbelievable each time.**_

_**They acted as though winning this battle was tantamount to winning the war.**_

_**It was absolute foolishness.**_

_**He clenched his fists. He hated them for the way they acted as though this single battle meant that they had won. A single victory meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. Many lives had been saved yes…**_

_**But how many of those same lives would be lost in the next battle? In the grand scheme of things, a single victory was entirely insignificant.**_

_**He turned away from the window with a huff and moved closer to the beds to watch the resident healer patch up his brother.**_

_**These foolish children…**_

_**They were so close to him in physical age but he felt so very much older.**_

_**They were all idiots.**_

_**They would learn.**_

~HPT~

"Can you carry her?"

Paul looked from Harry to the green flames. They cast a strange, unnatural light across his mate's form and gave his eyes the illusion of glowing. He looked beautiful and deadly, angry and worried, scared and determined all at once. The shifter nodded and reached down to swing Bree over his shoulders in a fireman-carry. She was heavy, like lifting a boulder, but he was very strong. He would manage. It was the coldness of her skin that got to him more than anything. She was like ice…

Harry gripped the loop of his belt and led him close to the fire. He had no idea what the purpose of the flames was, but he knew Harry wouldn't lead him astray. He would trust the wizard with this; despite how magic made him feel uneasy.

"Hogwarts! Headmaster's office! Monkshood!" He frowned in confusion as Harry yelled the words, and watched in interest as the green flames flashed white before settling back into their emerald coloring. Harry looked up to him. "This is a way of travel. It's a bit dizzying. Just hold on and try very hard to land on your feet."

He nodded, and together, the three of them stepped into the flames.

~HPT~

As Harry fell out of the floo he dipped into a roll on instinct and settled in a crouch once he came out of his roll. He glanced behind him at the sound of a grunt to find that though Paul seemed to have stumbled, and maybe looked a little pale, he had landed on his feet and hadn't let go of Bree. He nodded to himself and stood, head snapping to the side at the sound of a throat clearing.

He had expected Snape to be in the dungeons at this time, but it suited his purposes for the man to be here.

"Severus. I need your help." Whether it was the desperate tone of his voice or the sight of Paul carrying a clearly in-pain vampire, he didn't know. But the man jumped to his feet with a nod and a mumbled order to follow him and led them immediately from the room without his usual venom or a single sarcastic remark.

Harry rushed after him, hearing Paul following close behind. They moved quickly, down the spiraling staircase and into the halls. He glanced back to see Paul's eyes darting about at the portraits and the occasional ghost in immense curiosity, but the shifter didn't stop moving or ask questions. They moved quickly onto the moving staircases, going from one to the next in a frenzied rush. Harry was glad that Hogwarts seemed to be cooperating with them, as it would help them save precious time.

They reached the bottom and moved swiftly to the next set of stairs leading into the dungeons. It was as they moved through the dungeon halls that Severus finally asked what was wrong.

"She's a vampire. A friend. She was bitten by a werewolf." The older man cursed and moved quicker.

Within moments they found themselves inside the professor's personal potions lab, hidden as it was behind a great painting of Salazar Slytherin. He rushed immediately to his shelves, searching through them as best he could to find the potion he needed, and Harry helped Paul to settle Bree down across a table.

Her red eyes were open, but they were glazed over and rolled around in their sockets. Unneeded breaths came in quick, short rasps and she trembled. She was very pale as well, paler than a vampire was meant to be; her skin the stark color of copy paper. Harry swallowed and brushed her hair out of her face. He prayed to Merlin they could save her.

He could hear the sound of tinkling glasses and muffled curses as Severus hunted through his stock of potions for one that could help her. Paul settled in by his side with a comforting hand on his shoulder. He knew the man didn't truly understand why the newborns meant so much to him, but he was trying to, and he would be there for Harry regardless. He was thankful for that.

"Harry." He looked up startled.

Severus almost never called him by his first name.

The potions master looked mournful. "I don't have the necessary potion. It doesn't take long to brew, but… It requires dragon blood."

Harry felt his heart plummet, despair settling into his gut like a toxin. Dragon blood… It was the kind of potion ingredient someone of Severus' salary wouldn't be able to keep on hand. It was costly, and spoiled quickly. Because of the latter, Apothecary's didn't keep it in stock and so if you wanted it you had to send away for it through owl-post.

They didn't have the time for that.

For a few moments he hung his head and took in deep breaths; doing his very best to hold back bitter, angry tears. He felt Paul's hands on his back, rubbing soothingly, and the man's head on his shoulder. It grounded him, kept him from that final plummet into hopelessness, and after a moment he looked up.

"Could you substitute with Drake blood?" The man considered it for a moment, knowing of his animagus form, before he shook his head.

"Drake blood is too potent; more acidic than dragon's blood. I don't know how it would affect the potion. It could make the potion stronger, but more than likely it will turn it into poison."

Harry frowned and looked back down at Bree with a frown, thinking. There had to be a way. There had to. Dragon's blood. Dragon's blood. Where could he get dragon's blood?

Unbidden, an image of a little creature that looked much like a crumpled black umbrella sprung to his mind. A memory of it breaking from the prison on an egg and wobbling about a wooden table inside an old shack that no longer stood. He sprung straight. "Norbert!"

"What?"

He looked to Severus, hope in his eyes. "Norbert! The dragon. He…" He paused. "Ron's brother Charlie is a dragon tamer in Romania. They have a floo…" The professor's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Go."

With a motion for Paul to stay with Bree, Harry was off. He ran as quickly as he could through the halls, going to the floo in the medical ward rather than the headmaster's office as it was closer. The mediwizard there, a nice fellow with salt and pepper hair who had replaced Madame Pomfry after her death, sputtered in shock at the sight of him but he ignored the man.

A throw of green powder and a few yelled words and he was spinning through the network, fireplaces flashing past his vision in every direction. Finally he stumbled out, and didn't even have to roll to keep himself on his feet. He heard a woman make a yelp of surprise and looked up to see a teenager with long blonde hair kept from her face in ponytails. She looked at him with wide brown eyes.

"Hannah, Where is Charlie?" She stood motionless for a single moment longer before she shook herself and pointed to the door of the small room.

"He's out with the dragons."

"Do you know which one?"

She blinked. "Ah, um, the Horntail I think."

Harry groaned. He hated that damn dragon. With a nod to Hannah he was rushing out the door of the reserve's dorm building. He ignored her as she called out for him to wait. He didn't have time. Within moments his bones were twisting and cracking and snapping into new positions, his organs moving and growing, his skin peeling and twisting into black scales. He took to the skies.

Charlie had stayed out of much of the war, busy as he was looking after the dragons. The Weasleys had been careful to make him think that the war wasn't as bad as it was so that he wouldn't come running. If all of them were to die, then they wanted for at least one Weasley to be left alive. Molly had worked hard to keep all of her children away from the fighting while she had been alive.

He wondered sometimes what must have crossed her mind when Bill killed her.

His wings beat hard, the muscles working overtime to bring him higher and higher as quickly as they could. Then he was gliding and swooping, riding on waves of air like a surfer on the water. He found that he could think clearer up here. Flying always helped him. Whether it made it easier to think or impossible to. Green eyes with slit pupils scanned the grounds below him, their gaze as sharp as an eagle and just as capable of seeking out details.

It was not his first trip to the Romanian reserve. But it was his first time flying above it and everything looked different from the sky. Smaller and warped somehow. This reserve only had one horntail, and he hunted for it until his eyes caught sight of a brilliant flash of flame.

There.

He could see her from here, the spikes framing her head like a mane, and twisting a path down along her spine. Her tail with its' long, dangerous spikes from whence her species gleaned their name. She looked furious, but considering how volatile she was prone to be that was hardly a surprise. Dragon keepers surrounded her, trying to pin her down with ropes the muggle way, as most spells wouldn't reach past her thick hide, and the ones that would could be damaging.

He roared as he dived towards them. The sound caught her attention and her large head, nearly as big as his entire body, swiveled up jerkily to look at him. He forced his wings out at the last moment and flapped them hard to land before her. She stared at him with wide yellow eyes. Then she sniffed and reared up with a hiss.

_Egg taker!_

She growled at him and he snarled at her.

_A fake egg!_

Her eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth at him.

_Fake or no, it was MINE!_

He snorted and then growled.

_I will bring you a new fake egg then._

Her mouth closed with a snap and she regarded him for a moment before nodding.

_Very well._

She seemed calmer now, so he deemed it safe enough to look behind him at the tamers while ignoring his inner thoughts about stupid bipolar dragons. His eyes past over them before catching sight of one with flaming red hair. He turned back to look at the Horntail.

_I need the red haired human._

She cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

_The fire-heart?_

He blinked at her name for him but nodded and she gave her assent. He didn't bother to change back as he rushed at Charlie. The redhead's eyes widened considerably and he yelped in surprise as Wrath grabbed his shirt with his teeth and threw him onto his back. Then he was running and his wings were spreading and flapping hard as he leapt up into the sky. His feet clipped the trees and he felt Charlie muffle a scream and wrap his arms as tight as he could around his neck.

"Merlin's beard!"

He flew up higher and higher. He could hear Charlie's heart pounding but for the moment he ignored it. His eyes searched until they caught sight of a ramshackle old building not too far from where the Horntail's territory had been. He dived towards it, Charlie screaming as he went. He snorted at the man's fear as he came out of the dive, landing perfectly in front of the small shack he recognized as a supply building. He kneeled down and let Charlie climb off of him without trouble.

He turned his head down and once again he was changing, this time growing smaller. He heard Charlie gasp and realized the man was not among those who actually knew of his animagus form. No wonder the man had seemed so panicked. It wasn't every day you got kidnapped by a magical creature. He moved to stand on two feet and something in his expression must have told Charlie what he needed to know because he shook himself and didn't say a word about the drake.

"What's going on?" He was direct, his voice and expression serious.

"One of my friends is hurt badly. She needs a potion to save her but it requires dragon blood. We don't-"

Charlie had grabbed him before he could finish and was dragging him towards the building. "We just collected some for the next shipment. I could get in trouble for it, but if it will save a life you can take as many vials as you need."

Harry felt a small wave of relief wash through him, but brushed it aside. It wasn't over yet. He still needed to get the blood to Severus to brew the potion. He didn't know how long it would take the venom to kill Bree, it wasn't a subject he knew more than the basics of, but he prayed they had time. Charlie let go of him as they entered the shack and ran over to a section of shelves. There were many shelves here. Shelves and boxes. All filled and piled with things either for the dragons or from them.

He caught sight of a shelf filled with long sharp claws; all looked broken at the ends where they came from the dragon's toes. There was a box of what looked almost like black porcupine quills but that he knew to be similar to the spikes along his own neck when in drake form. There was the sound of clinking glass and then Charlie was running back to him.

"Here." He handed him a large, round vial filled with red liquid that was thick like syrup and so dark it was nearly black. Dragon blood.

"Thank you," He whispered, and then he was off again. Running. Changing. Flying. The vial tucked safely away within his claws.

He wouldn't let Bree die.

She couldn't die…

~HPT~

Paul sat next to the table where Bree lay, running a hand through her hair. She felt warm. Still cold for a human, but warmer than a vampire should feel. Little pinpricks of red where appearing all over her skin and making her skin look pink. He swiped a hand across her brow and it came away red.

She was sweating blood.

He swallowed. It didn't smell right. It smelled like something oily and nasty, not the natural coppery scent that blood was supposed to have. She shouldn't be sweating blood at all. Hell, vampires weren't supposed to be able to even sweat normally. Her eyes were closed now too. He knew that probably wasn't a good thing but it was better than her eyes being open and rolling around in their sockets as though she were possessed.

"Is she important to you?" He turned. Harry had been gone for nearly thirty minutes already and it was the first time the man had spoken to him. He was tall, with greasy black hair that came to his shoulders and a hooked nose. His expression seemed naturally sour, or perhaps he was just worried.

"No. But she'd important to Harry."

"And he is important to you?" The man raised an eyebrow as though he couldn't believe it, but the look in his eyes and the way he had jumped to help them said that he cared more about Paul's mate than he let on.

"More than anything else." The man nodded in acceptance, and Paul turned back to Bree. He hoped she survived. If not for any other reason than for Harry's sake. He remembered the way the male had clung to him and cried that day after the dinner. He knew his mate was powerful, but something in him was broken and jagged and raw. He was strong on the outside, but within he was fragile. It was like an orb of glass surrounded by diamond. The diamond was strong and unbreakable and protected the glass within. But if you hit it hard enough, even if the diamond remained unmarked, the glass within would still shatter.

He hoped this wouldn't be the blow to shatter his mate.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rapid footsteps, and he looked up as the door crashed open. Harry ran in quickly, faster than a human should be able to move, and rushed towards the black-haired man. He stumbled as he slowed, and slid a bit on the stone tile but he managed to catch himself. He held up a round glass bottle filled with dark red liquid.

"Here." At once the man took the vial, and then he was gathering ingredients and strange things from his shelves and bringing them over to what looked like a silver cauldron. Then he was chopping and slicing things and filling the cauldron with all sorts of strange things Paul had never seen, and there was suddenly a fire beneath it that came out of nowhere. Paul shook his head and looked away. He wasn't sure he would ever really get used to the whole 'magic is real' notion.

He watched Harry instead as the young male gathered a wash cloth and water and began dabbing at Bree's white skin and fussing over her. His eyes looked too bright and too shiny and Paul knew he was holding back tears. He ran his hand that was clean of blood through Harry's hair as the green-eyed teen came near and Harry drew in a shaky breath.

"It's gonna be ok." Harry looked up at him, something in his expression hopeful, but mostly disbelieving. "It will Harry." He watched as those eyes grew harder in their expression and the determination returned, the fire reentering those green orbs. Harry nodded, and went back to his task, eyes not as shiny as before.

It would be ok.

~HPT~

Seth watched the strange grey wolf closely, not letting him out of his sight. Sam and the others were all watching him as well, surrounding his unmoving form in case he awoke and attempted to escape. Jacob, Brady, and Collin were the only shifters not here. The youngest of them had gone to the clearing so that Jake could take them home. A couple of the vampires were here too though. Alice and Jasper both, with the female sitting in his arms, eyes closed and hunting through the different paths the future could take. Rosalie and Emmet were here as well. The blond had taken a liking to Bree and was furious. She stood far too still, her rage practically a tangible thing in the air beside her, though her mate seemed unbothered by it, and held her close. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had left to go home, having had enough of the fighting. Edward had returned to town to make sure Bella and the others were alright, and Riley was still here, standing near Rosalie and Emmett.

He had not moved since Harry had hit him in the head with his tail. It had been a hard hit, the appendage making a swishing sound as it moved through the air and causing a loud snapping sound as it made contact. He shivered as he recalled the Drake. Its' lips pulled back in a snarl and its' jaws full of dagger-like teeth that snapped viciously; its' eyes filled with absolute, unrestrained hatred. The wolf in him had cowered in terror of the beast as it fought. It was not so much his fighting that had caused the fear in Seth as it was the hatred. It was a disconcerting thought that Harry was even capable of that kind of emotion. Even more so when one considered what might happen to them if they got in between him and the one that dark emotion was centered upon.

He sighed. All his fear had dried up when he had jerked away from Harry in fear and witnessed the sharp sting of pain in his green eyes. He didn't want them to be afraid of him, and he would never hurt them. But at the time…

He shook his head and looked away from the downed grey wolf for a moment to glance at the brown one off to the side. He was lying down and occasionally let out a whimper as though he was in pain. He had not attacked them, had not made an aggressive move at all and so they had chosen to leave him be. The vampires were keeping a suspicions eye on him but he didn't think they would actually attack him even if he jumped up and ran away into the forest.

He wondered what had happened to the male that made him this way, seemingly terrified of his own shadow. He cast those thoughts aside as his eyes fell back upon the prone form of the wolf that had injured his leg, and instead his thought turned to his mate.

Luna and a couple of the other magic users had come to the clearing. They had eyed the grey wolf with various expressions of hatred, disbelief, and even a little bit of fear, but hadn't answered their questions when asked about him. Ron and Neville had rushed away with calls over their shoulders about contacting the 'ministry', whatever that was. Luna had healed his leg and then stood and watched the wolf for a few moments with a scarily blank face before leaving after her brothers, asking them to make sure he didn't escape as she went.

They were keeping secrets. He had known they had secrets for awhile now. Ones beyond their magic alone. He wasn't so naïve that he didn't realize none of them ever went into detail when they spoke of their pasts. And there was something in each of their eyes that never failed to remind him of the time he had gone to Seattle with his class at the reservation on a field trip to listen to old war veterans speak. Those old men had something in their eyes just the same as the Black family. It was something dark and haunted and painful, and he wasn't altogether sure that he wanted to think about what it might mean.

He sighed tiredly. He hoped Harry and Paul would return soon.

He hoped Bree would be alright.

~HPT~

Harry watched in silence as Snape poured the swirling royal purple potion down Bree's throat and used a spell to force her to swallow it even though she was unconscious.

That worried him more than anything else. Vampires should not be capable of going unconscious. Not ever. The only thing that came close was the blackness that consumed them when they were broken into pieces before they were either burned or their bodies reconstructed themselves.

He stood out of Snape's way, clutching Paul's larger hand in his smaller one like a lifeline. The shifter was the only thing keeping him grounded; the only thing keeping him from panicking. Snape sighed and pulled away.

Bree didn't look any different.

"Well?" If his voice was a little higher than normal, and had an edge of desperation to it, no one said a word.

Snape met his gaze. "It's up to her now. The potion can't destroy the venom on its' own. It works _with _her body to do the job. We have to wait now."

Harry squeezed Paul's hand tighter and closed his eyes, finding himself praying to a god he had never believed in for her to make it. It would break him if she didn't…

~HPT~

Bill snarled angrily as they ran. They had been running for a couple of hours already, but they didn't stop yet. The rain from earlier had masked their scent enough to make following them impossible. They had been close, far too close. He had known hunting so near Forks was a bad idea, but he had never expected for there to be vampires or other werewolves in the area.

No. Not werewolves. Something else. They had smelled different than children of the moon, and those ones had been too young to be as in control of themselves as they were.

He hadn't expected Harry to be there either. Or for him to react the way he did.

He had known his ex-lover had seen him at the school. The male had frozen then in shock and something an awful lot like hope, or so he had led himself to believe. But when they had met in the forest, Harry in his animagus form, the all-encompassing hatred had been unmistakable.

To think that the one who had once loved him so much hated him so deeply now was an uncomfortable thought. Why couldn't the male understand? Bill had only done what his Alpha had asked of him, what had been good for his previous pack. Purebloods were so much better than the muggleborns. Voldemort had been seeking a world where Bill's family would have been respected for their blood and have been rich. Where werewolves and other magical creatures would have been placed on equal footing with wizards.

His parents and Percy had been getting in the way of that. He had tried reasoning with them but they just wouldn't listen. They had been trying to prevent progress.

Why couldn't Harry see that?

He growled to himself. It didn't matter. He would have Harry back.

Whether the teen was willing or not.

~HPT~

Harry groaned in discomfort as he awoke. He was in pain. There was a place between his shoulders that felt like it was on fire and made him wince when the skin there stretched as he moved. The fingers on one had throbbed and felt swollen and there was a sharp pain in his side. His neck and back felt sore as well. He blinked his eyes open slowly.

Where was he?

It didn't take long to get his eyes fully opened as the light was dim wherever this was. He brought his not-sore hand up to rub his face and slowly sat up to look around. He felt cold, and realized it was because he was on the stone floor of a dungeon room. There were shelves to one side with many potions and ingredients…

Suddenly the memories came rushing back to him and he leapt to his feet, eyes darting around frantically. How the hell could he possibly have fallen asleep?!

His eyes caught on the still form of a female lying across one of the tables in the room and he ran to her side, disregarding the pain he was in that he realized was from his untreated wounds and sleeping on a stone floor.

She was breathing still, and while pale, it was more towards her normal paleness than the snowy white that it had been. She wasn't sweating blood any longer and her face wasn't scrunched up into n expression of pain. He sighed in relief. She was still unconscious somehow, but she was getting better.

She was going to be alright.

He heard a groan from somewhere behind him and turned to see Paul as the shifter rolled over, somewhere just at the edge of wakefulness. The male had slept on the floor as well, not too far from where Harry had been. He felt a surge of gratefulness fill him at the sight of the Native American.

Paul hadn't left his side. He had been there for him and comforted him. Reassured him that Bree would be okay, that everything would be fine. He had been Harry's rock.

It was such a strange thing for the boy who lived. He was so accustomed to being the leader. To having to take care of himself and everyone else and to be strong for their sakes. To have someone to lean on was a new experience for him, and one he felt he could get used to. It was nice to know that while he was standing there to catch everyone he knew when they fell, that there was someone there to do the same thing for him

He watched as Paul stretched with a groan and found himself eyeing him in interest as his muscles stretched and flexed under smooth golden skin. He swallowed and felt a spike of desire shoot down his spine before shaking his head and looking away. Now was not the time for that.

He moved his eyes back to Bree, and didn't move as he heard Paul get up from the floor and come closer to him. He leaned back into a broad chest as strong arms wrapped around him and lips pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"She looks better." He hummed in agreement, and then chuckled when he felt a growl reverberate through the bare stomach against his back; looking down with a grimace as his own stomach responded in kind.

"We need some food." Paul made a noise of agreement but didn't move or let go of him.

"You're still injured. I want you looked at first." There was an edge of protectiveness and anger to the words. Paul was not happy that he had been hurt. He felt a wave of endearment for the shifter. He was so protective.

He turned in his arms and reached up to kiss the bottom of Paul's jaw before snuggling his face into the shifter's chest. He clung to him as the arms around him tightened and closed his eyes. He breathed in Paul's scent and the warmth of his skin and smiled to himself. There were still things they needed to deal with. Like Bill and how he could possibly be alive, and Greyback and the other werewolves they had seen. But for now everything was ok. Bree was going to be fine and all was right in Harry's world because of it.

He didn't let go of Paul until he heard the sound of a throat clearing and looked up to find Snape standing in the doorway of the potion's lab looking rather uncomfortable. "I take it she is doing well?" He nodded and moved away from Paul, the sight of what was in Snape's hands.

He felt the saliva pool in his throat just before the smell of it hit him.

Food!

Snape snorted at the look on his face and held out the plates to him. He took them eagerly and brought them to another table in the room, Paul coming to sit down next to him. Omelets, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns, and toast. Perfect.

~HPT~

Fenrir made no sound as he awakened. He could feel the chains binding him to a chair and he could feel his injuries.

Bastards hadn't even bothered to fix him up. He bit back a growl at the pain. His leg was broken, along with several cracked ribs, and his head hurt like hell. Even now though he could feel himself healing. Much faster than a human would, but much slower than he usually would. He finally made the audible sound of a snarl when he realized why. He couldn't access his magic. He could feel it there, but it was weak and suppressed, caused by the chains no doubt.

"Welcome back to the world of the living."

He glared upwards into an aristocratic face topped with well groomed blond hair.

"Malfoy." He snarled.

The young man smirked and reached into his pocket. He pulled out several items and sat them on a table in front of him. Fenrir became aware that the table was the only thing in this room that was otherwise small, white and empty. The monotony of the bare walls broken only by a metal door to the side of the room that looked as though it may be made of silver. He couldn't move more than a couple inches with how tightly the chains were bound and he knew there was no chance of escape.

He looked at the items Malfoy had placed upon the table instead. There was a vial filled with a clear liquid he recognized as being Veritaserum and snarled. But along with it was what looked like a large strip of rubber and a strange tube with a needle sticking out of one end.

"You'll never get me to drink that." He ground out, and was a little confused when the blond simply smirked in response.

"You don't have to." He took the needle tube and opened the vial. He stuck the needle inside and pulled back the strange top. Fenrir watched with a morbid sense of curiosity as the tube filled with liquid and realized the needle must be hollow. Malfoy picked up the strip of leather and approached him, tying it tight around his upper arm. He snapped at the blond with his teeth but couldn't reach and felt furious when the teen didn't even flinch.

"This is an interesting little muggle invention. A rather simple one. It's called a syringe you see, and muggles use it to send medicine straight into a person's blood stream." His smirk grew wider as he stabbed the needle into Fenrir's arm. "It works with potions too." His eyes widened in horror as the blond pushed the top down and he felt cold liquid rush into his veins.

~HPT~

Draco waited silently as the werewolf's eyes glazed over until he seemed far too calm. Good. It was working then. He was glad he had managed to con the American Aurors to let him handle the interrogation. Fenrir was a British criminal after all, not an American one, and while he may not always act like one, Draco was still Lord Malfoy. No one would dare mess with the lord or such an ancient family.

"What is your name?"

"Fenrir Greyback."

"Are you a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"What color is the sky?"

"Blue."

He nodded, control questions done.

"How did you come to America?"

"Muggle airplane."

"You were seen with a reddish colored werewolf. Who was it?"

"Bill Weasley."

He scowled. He had heard the descriptions the shifters had given and he had suspected it was Bill, but it made this much more complicated.

"How is he still alive?"

No response. Alright then, be more specific.

"Bill Weasley was believed to have been killed, how is it that this information is incorrect?"

"Dark Ritual."

"What dark ritual was used?"

"A blood ritual which causes a corpse to permanently gain the appearance of the ritual's caster and animates the corpse while allowing the caster to temporarily inhabit the body."

He sneered. Now that was just disgusting.

"Whose corpse was used?"

"Alastor Moody."

He frowned at that. They had never managed to find Mad-eye's body. He supposed that would explain why.

"How was he killed?"

"I poisoned his flask while he was sleeping."

He nodded. They would have needed the body whole and unmarked so as not to draw suspicion.

"Why was this ritual used?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"It was a plan made between Bill and the Dark Lord. I wasn't told the details and chose not to ask later on."

"Do you know if this plan succeeded or not?"

"It was a failure."

Draco nodded slowly and sighed. Well they may not know why it had been done but at least they knew it had failed.

"Do you know how this ritual was done?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

~HPT~

Jacob sighed as he ran his fingers through Hermione's bushy hair. She was still sleeping, but she was okay. He had gone to the Black's house (and wasn't that a strange thought when his own last name was Black) after he took Collin and Brady home and had slept next to her in her bed. It was morning now, but she wasn't awake yet and he had chosen not to get up until she did. He didn't want her to wake up alone.

Yesterday had been stressful. True the fight with the newborns had gone quickly, but that didn't make it any less stressful. He had panicked when Hermione had been hurt; terrified that she was going to die only to feel silly when Luna patched her up and healed her until she looked as though nothing had happened. The smell of her blood had sent o wave of horror through him and made his inner wolf howl in distress. He didn't want anything to ever happen to her. He never wanted to watch her be hurt and smell her blood again.

He closed his eyes and pulled her closer. Everyone else was fine it seemed. Except for Bree. Seth had said that Bree was hurt and Harry and Paul had carried her off. He didn't know the vampire very well but he hoped that she would be alright all the same.

Bella, Charley, his dad, the twins, and Sirius were all okay too and he was thankful for that. It seemed in her anger and search for revenge that Victoria hadn't planned any of this very well. Not that he cared, her idiocy worked in their favor after all.

He felt Hermione shift and smiled when her beautiful brown eyes blinked open and focused on him. He grinned down at her and kissed her gently, just in case she was still in pain. She was smiling when he pulled away.

"That's a rather nice way to wake up I think."

He chuckled.

~HPT~

Once they had eaten and his wounds were taken care of, Harry went back to watching Bree and waiting for her to wake up. Snape had used his swallowing spell to force her to consume a bag of cow blood he had retrieved from a butcher in Hogsmeade so that she would not he thirsty when she awoke. Paul stayed with him, as expected, and though they didn't talk, they held hands and the silence was rather comforting.

It was almost noon when her hand twitched and Harry sat up straighter in his seat.

"Bree?"

She shifted and frowned, and her eyelids fluttered and opened to reveal confused amber orbs. She blinked a few times and then focused on him.

"Who're you?"

He chuckled. "I'm Wrath. Well, sort of. My real name is Harry actually."

She stared at him for a moment and then her eyes widened.

"Wrath?" She whispered.

He smiled, and leaned forward to blow a puff of air in her face. He could feel Paul watching him confusedly but Bree understood the gesture because suddenly she was leaning up from the table to hug him, careful not to squeeze too hard.

He held her close and felt something wet on his cheeks. It was only as he went to let out a breath that came out as a choked sob instead that he realized he was crying. He found he didn't care so much though as he held Bree tighter and cried into her hair.

She was alive.

She was alive and she was going to be okay.

~HPT~

They ended up staying at Hogwarts until nighttime, as Snape wanted to be certain that Bree was truly healed. Harry knew his family would have handled Fenrir and with everyone now aware of their presence and on guard Bill wouldn't cause them trouble just yet.

They returned to the Black house to find that everyone but Riley was asleep and that rooms had been made in the basement for the two newborns. As soon as he saw her Riley wrapped Bree up in a hug; happy to have the girl he considered his sister back and in one piece.

Harry stood in the living room and watched them with a smile as Riley dragged her away to show her their rooms. He chuckled and then smiled widely when he felt hand around him. He turned around and looked up into Paul's face. The felt his magic thrum in joy and Paul jumped.

"What was that?" He looked down at Harry with a bewildered expression and he laughed.

"My magic." He wrapped his arms tighter around the male. "I'm happy."

Paul smiled down at him and didn't jump when his magic thrummed again. Instead he ran his fingers along Harry's arm and watched in interest as little green sparks danced along the places his fingertips touched. He seemed fascinated by it and Harry watched him for a few moments before reaching up a hand to cup Paul's cheek. The action grabbed the shifters attention, and he focused on Harry's face as the teen pulled him down and reached up at the same time.

It was a wonderful feeling. Not the quiet happy warmth of Cedric, or the consuming and dark passion of Bill. It was wild. It was fiery and rough and it made Harry's very blood sing with joy and want and need. Paul tasted like coffee and blueberry muffins from dinner, and something bitter that wasn't food but just Paul. It was addicting.

He felt Paul's hands tangle in his hair and pull him closer as their lips pressed together and then there was something warm and wet and solid reaching out and swiping against his lips and then his teeth and then it was inside his mouth and dancing with his own tongue. He groaned and wrapped his arms around Paul to dig his nails into the taller male's back. He scratched too deep and Paul growled before pushing him back.

And then his back was hitting the wall with a thump and they went from kissing to something more like a wild battle of tongue and teeth and Harry felt something hot and wet slide over his fingertips. He gave as good as he got and growled right back at Paul when the shifter snarled into his mouth and hitched him up so that he was forced to wrap his legs around the man's hips.

They kissed until Harry's lungs began to scream and beg for air and then he tossed his head back to gasp it in. He moaned when he felt Paul's lips move down to nip and bite ad lick at his neck. He bit too hard at the juncture between neck and shoulder and Harry growled, pulling on Paul's hair. The other male growled back but licked and sucked on the spot in apology, and then his lips were moving up and teeth were nipping at Harry's ears.

He moaned and arched closer to Paul, his arousal pressing into the hard abdomen against him and Paul made a noise not unlike a purr.

Then his motions grew softer and gentler and he reached up to kiss Harry again. But this time it was slower and sweeter and just _more ._His hands on Paul's back flattened out and smoothed over the wounds he had made there gently while one of Paul's hands ran softly through his hair and the other one traced circles on his hip. This time it was Paul who broke it and he leaned his forehead against Harry's; his lips forming into a gentle smile.

Harry looked at his face in wonder. It was a nice expression. So very peaceful. The smile wasn't as wide as the ones he had seen before but there was something so much more wonderful about it. Paul's eyes were closed but slowly they opened and met with Harry's green ones and he felt safe. Safe and good and happy.

There were still things they had to deal with, but Harry figured as long as Paul was there with him he could handle it all just fine.

~HPT~

Did I make up for my evilness last chapter? I hope so…

Reviews, my lovies?


	28. Chapter 28

Ok so first off, I apologize.

Several days ago my computer broke down. I have lost a lot of my files, including the chapters of all the stories I was working on at the time. I plan to go back and keep writing, but right now we need a little break so that I may do so. I may not be able to ubdate anything for a couple of weeks, as there are many things aside from the stories that I have to worry about, but I promise I will update everything as soon as I am able.

Thank you.


	29. Chapter 29

I'm ba-aaack!

Hehe. So I wasn't able to get back any of my files. Which sucks. But it was more a problem because I had a bunch of college assignments on my comp then it was because of my stories.

Still. I had had two chapters for this written and now they're gone.

So I had to retype.

This chapter goes over a little more past stuff. And the next chapter should be up in like three days. Promise.

Thanks for all your support, and I'm so sorry I made ya'll wait for me. But here we are, and we're back on track!

Disclaimer- Mr. Hate would like to inform you that no, he does not own these characters, but he has no issue with stealing them.

~HPT~

Chapter 26- Past and Present Mistakes

_**Wrath snarled in rage as he slowly stalked his prey.**_

_**The dark wizards before him stared up at the black drake in terror. To their eyes he was nothing more than a vicious beast, one who many of their spells would not work upon. They did not know he was Harry. But they knew he would kill them.**_

_**And kill them he did.**_

_**With a roar he was bounding forewords, moving too fast for them to hit him with the few spells that wouldn't bounce off his thick hide harmlessly. His huge teeth sank into flesh and he tore a man's arm from his body even as his claw's pierced the same man's flesh. Then he was off to the next one, this time going straight for their head.**_

_**And then he opened his maw and reveled in the sound of their screams as his flames sent them into an Earthly version of hell. A few more attacks and the cruel slash of claws and snap of teeth and he was suddenly the only living thing left in the clearing.**_

_**With a rumbling growl and a sniff to make sure he stood up to his full height and surveyed the area. It was the first time he had fought as a drake, and he found he enjoyed it. The forbidden forest was quiet around him and a deep noise of satisfaction rumbled out of his throat.**_

_**He noted that it was more satisfying to kill by his own physical power than to do it with spells. He wondered if he should be worried about that. But it wasn't as though he enjoyed killing. Not really. It was just… Satisfying to know that for every one of them he took down, that would be one less person out there hurting and killing innocent people.**_

_**He sighed and turned at the sound of crunching grass. A centaur stood at the end of the clearing. He was stocky, with a dabbled grey coat, and long blond hair. The half man eyed the bodies, then Wrath, before he looked to the sky.**_

"_**Mars has shone too brightly these past months."**_

_**Wrath made a low growl that may have been agreement, and looked up. Indeed there was what looked like a glowing red star in the sky. He didn't care much for divination, but he knew it was a sign of bloodshed. He looked back to the centaur after a moment, noting that it was watching him now.**_

"_**It will shine still for months to come. You will have our help when you need it, lightning child."**_

_**He found he was more surprised they were willing to help than he was that the centaur knew who he was. He nodded to him, and turned his eyes back to the sky.**_

_**When he looked back again a few minutes later, the centaur was gone.**_

~HPT~

Ron sat on the balcony of he and his brother's rooms in silence.

The clouds blocked out the sun like usual, but they were light in color today, making the outdoors brighter than they usually were. The trees swayed in the light breeze and birdsong filled the air. It was a beautiful day in Forks, marred only by the feeling of doom that seemed to have settled around their household.

Bill was alive.

The very idea of such a thing made a dark, nasty feeling settle into the pit of his stomach. He hated that man, monster, whatever he was now. Merlin knows he was no longer Ron's brother. He couldn't even think of him as though he was, and the thought that Bill and he shared any amount of blood between them made him sick.

He remembered. Above everything that had happened in the war, his memories of his capture were the clearest. He remembered what it was like to sit there and behold his mother's mangled corpse. What it was like to watch her blood drip to the ground and pool beneath her. He recalled the stench of decomposition as she rotted.

He had been locked in there for eight days straight when Harry busted in and grabbed him. His captors had brought him water each day but no food. Not that he would have been able to stomach any of it anyways. He had drunk the water only out of the thought that he might survive and wreak vengeance upon whoever was responsible for her death. It had taken him weeks to physically recover, and then not long after he learned that it was Bill who had done the deed.

He hadn't wanted to believe it at first. But he had seen Bill standing there above Percy's body with no remorse or grief in his eyes. He had denounced him as a brother once it set in, and had wanted very dearly to be the one to kill him, but then Harry had beaten him to it.

He was a little bitter, but supposed that it was fitting in a way. Harry had been Bill's lover after all. But now…

Bill was still alive.

And this time, Ron would make sure himself that he buried him.

~HPT~

There was a cold feeling against Wrath's scales. At first it was easy enough to ignore, but when it was accompanied by a pushing feeling and then giggles when he growled sleepily he sighed and lifted his head, large green eyes blinking slowly.

Bree was smiling at him, and he was confused for a moment at the world around them. Riley stood off to the side with a smile on his face, which was normal, but what was not normal was the fact that this was not their cave. He blinked slowly before it came back to him.

Ah. They were in the basement.

He groaned and stood up, shifting back so he could stretch. He let out a moan of satisfaction as his bones popped and creaked, the stiffness of the night moving out of him and leaving a comfortable 'loose' feeling behind. He sighed and looked down at Bree with a smile, doing an inner cheer at the fact that she was actually shorter than him, as few people were. His malnutrition from his childhood had not exactly been reversible.

He was happy to see her alive and well. The storm had passed them by for now, and they were lucky to have escaped it without any loss. They hadn't exactly gotten away without a scratch, but no one had died, and that was the important part.

He had followed Bree and Riley down to their rooms to sleep in Drake form after the two had interrupted him and Paul. His face turned red in mortification at the remembrance. Having two people he was fast coming to think of as being much like his own children (nevermind the fact that one of them was older than he was and the other was only a couple years younger) walk in on him in the middle of a snogging session while he was pinned up against a wall was incredibly embarrassing. It was worse than Sirius interrupting them.

He had felt even more humiliated when he learned they had come back up at the smell of blood. He had dug his nails so hard into Paul's back that he had made the shifter bleed. It didn't help that Paul had returned the favor with a particularly harsh bite to his neck. He had never quite realized till then that he and Paul were actually quite violent when they got lost in their passions.

All the same, when Riley and Bree started chuckling at them after catching them he had wished he could find some dark hole somewhere and hide in it for the rest of his life. Paul of course didn't help matters when he seemed entirely comfortable with it all and even tried to shoo them back into the basement so that they could continue.

The shifter had earned a smack on the back of the head for his trouble and an order from Harry to be put down.

After getting them to stop teasing him, he had gone down to go to bed with them. He had noticed after awhile that the animal instincts, or something about the drake, kept his nightmares at bay. To date, he had yet to have a bad dream while sleeping as Wrath.

"Good morning." He grinned.

"Morning Bree."

"I think we need to talk." He blinked over at Riley and nodded. It hadn't really occurred to him that they had yet to discuss anything.

He followed them out of the room and upstairs. The entrance to the basement was concealed in the cupboard under the stairs behind a false wall. They had a potions lab in the dungeon that Draco used, and a dueling room they had yet to actually use; so it was in their best interests to keep it all hidden away.

Neville was in the living room reading, and Harry could hear someone messing about in the kitchen; the scent of food wafting about. Hermione, most likely. The vampires paused, eyeing Neville, and Harry chuckled. He turned around and headed up the stairs, smiling to himself as he heard them follow without hesitation. Since there was more room, he decided to lead them into the Library.

It was empty, the little fireplace cackling happily, and he wondered who had lit it. Maybe Hermione, since she spent the most time in here and had the tendency to wake up early. He sank into one of the armchairs with a sigh, and waited until the other two had made themselves comfortable before he spoke.

"So, I take it you have questions?"

~HPT~

Blaise sighed into his girlfriend's shoulders. He should probably be at home, since dad had confirmed that Harry was back, but the stress of the situation was getting to him, and he needed a moment to get away. Besides that, someone needed to let the shifters and the Cullens in on what was going on, and he could do that after he had a little bit of time to himself and Leah.

He was not a fighter. Not really. He was an excellent duelist. There had been plenty of tutors in his childhood that made sure of that. He was even better at killing a single person without anyone finding out, through the use of poisons, untraceable spells, blades, etc. That, his mother had seen to. But an all out brawl with multiple opponents was not exactly his forte.

It was entirely why he had been a spy in the first place. Another skill he had half inherited, and half been taught was his ability to charm and seduce anyone he pleased. He could bring a straight man into his bed and make him want to stay there. He could get a rich woman willing to sacrifice everything and live in a cave wearing rags if he was so inclined. It was that charisma that had gleaned them much information they never would have been able to obtain through torture.

Consequentially, he usually had little part in the actual battles. At least not until later on, near the end of the war, when his cover was blown and the word was spread that he was solely on the side of the light. After that he had fought. But it had never come as easily to him as it had to those like Harry or Draco. It always left him shaking and stressed; jumpy even.

Leah seemed to understand that without him needing to tell her. She had answered the door when he knocked and had let him come up to her room. Now he sat with his head buried into her shoulder, calming himself down before he had to gather up all their new little friends and tell them about Bill.

Tell them about the war.

He knew Harry wouldn't be happy with him. They had decided when they told them about magic that they weren't going to say a word about the war, but they needed to know. They would never understand just how dangerous Bill was, and how badly he had betrayed them, unless they had the whole story.

So Blaise had taken the family pensieve.

They all had terrible memories, and they all had nightmares. One thing they had learned was that copying memories into a pensieve, while not erasing the memories, would dull them some; enough to ease the worst of the nightmares, and stop the daytime flashbacks. So they all put their worst memories into a pensieve, and hid it into a secret compartment in the attic.

And Blaise had taken it, and looked up a spell to allow many people to view the memories at one time, and now he was going to show their new friends. Because they needed to know everything.

He just hoped Harry didn't murder him later.

~HPT~

Harry sighed into his coffee. He had finished giving Riley and Bree a basic run down of the wizarding world, leaving out the war and anything directly related to their past, and the two had since taken off towards their territory in order to hunt. Now it was breakfast time for those who didn't drink blood, and he was sitting with his coffee and a plate with an omelet and hashbrowns in front of him; his family filled into the chairs around him.

Blaise had run off to see Leah before Harry had woken up, and while Draco had fire-called during the night he was still at the American Ministry; trying to organize the proper transfer of Greyback back to England. Sirius was home again though, after setting up several nasty, easily classified as dark, protection wards around the Swan home. He claimed he and Charlie were just friends but he seemed awfully protective of the man.

Not that he was really any better, as he had sent Dobby and Preacher off with instructions to locate Paul's house and main hangout and guard them; with orders to get him immediately if there were any sort of danger.

But no one needed to know about that.

He took a bite of his omelet (thank Merlin someone besides him knew how to cook) and looked around the table. Hermione looked normal for the most part, but there was a tenseness in her shoulders and a tightness around her eyes that told him she wasn't as nonchalant about the situation as she would like them to think. There was also the fact that while it was normal for her to be reading a book at the table he had never seen her read one with a title like _One Hundred Ways to Fake Your Own Death_ that gave off little pulses of a kind of magic that made Harry's skin crawl.

Ron was quiet, and was eating his food like a normal person rather than stuffing it down like an animal as he was prone to do. He was glowering at his fork as he ate and his blue eyes were more of a stormy color than the sky blue they usually were. His other hand was also busy clawing little gauges into the wood of the table but Harry decided to ignore that for now.

Luna didn't look like anything in the world wad wrong at all. Which was normal for her. She never did seem to be worried about anything. She was, in fact, humming softly as she ate, and reading through what looked like _The Quibbler_. He had forgotten that she still owned the publication. He had initially believed that it had been destroyed permanently during the end of the war.

Neville was like Hermione. He looked normal on the surface, but… He was far too tense, and he was using a knife to cut the bites of his omelet before eating them. Of course, the knife may or may not have actually been the same dagger he once used to slit death eater throats, but who cared about that little detail anyways.

Sirius wasn't eating at all. He was drinking his morning coffee and staring off towards the wall; his eyes glassy and his mind somewhere far away. He looked warn down, with dark bags under his eyes and a shadow of hair across his jaw.

Harry sighed. He knew this wasn't something they were going to talk about. They all knew each other well enough to know exactly what each of them was going to do and what would happen.

Sirius was going to strengthen the wards with extra ones that were barely legal and would booby trap the house better than any temple from Indiana Jones. Then he would hover over them all and Charlie in some sort of pattern that meant he spent an equal amount of time watching over everyone, but the pattern would be too random to make sense to anyone but him.

Luna would run around doing whatever she normally did but they would suddenly find their supply of healing potions to be exponentially larger and with a much greater variety, and various first aid kits would find themselves into every room in the house, including the backyard and possibly even the school.

Hermione would bury herself in her books and would call them each down to the dueling room at one point or another to teach them all new spells and curses. They would find themselves buying much much more coffee over the next month.

Neville would take to being a little too still, and it would become commonplace to find him sharpening some type of blade, that he would undoubtedly pull out of some hidden place on his person, and it was quite possible for their garden to suddenly find itself inhabited by magical plants of the deadly variety.

Blaise would probably take off to go running through old contacts that still fed him information, and Harry doubted they would see him around all that much.

Draco was going to be overly jumpy, and it would be just Harry's luck that he would take up smoking again. He also wouldn't be all that surprised if someone came across a white ferret patrolling the edge of the property at night.

And Ron… Well, Ron would pace about and start glaring at the walls at random intervals, and most likely pay a few visits to the twins and Charley, and maybe even Ginny.

Harry closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. Ginny wasn't really something he wanted to think about right now. He had avoided thinking about it all this time…

_**Harry coughed into a hand as he settled into the ditch made by a widespread Bombarda and wasn't as surprised as he should have been to see blood come out.**_

_**His side was wounded badly, his cloak drenched in blood and clinging uncomfortably to his skin; leaving behind a nasty sticking feeling. Hot streaks of pain flew up his side with the smallest of movements and he held back a whimper. He wondered if he could cauterize this wound but knew that the pain would leave him unconscious and they didn't have time for that.**_

_**Colored lights of green, red, and purple flew over his head and for a moment he felt oddly calm. The various colors were actually quite beautiful with the way that they lit up the night sky and sent light dancing across his pale skin and making the blood shine in a stunning sort of way.**_

_**The moment of calm shattered as a high pitched scream pierced the night and Harry jerked back to alertness. He leapt up from his cover and ran in the direction of the scream, dodging as best he could and not even bothering to look as he sent a few nasty curses over his shoulder.**_

_**It was reckless of him, but he was beyond caring. He had lost too much blood, and the battle had been going for nearly two hours now. His magic was severely depleted and he was starting to feel the strain on his core.**_

_**He was so tired. His body ached in protest with every movement and his mind was straining with the stress. It might be better just to give up.**_

_**He was certain this might be his last battle, but he hoped the others got away all right. He had gotten separated from them early on, and now he had no idea where they had gone. He wouldn't last very long, but he could at least get to whoever was screaming and try to help them.**_

_**He shifted under a branch of the old forest they had found themselves fighting in, and suddenly he could see the person. **_

_**There was a death eater, but they wore their mask and he didn't recognize their hair. Their wand was connected to a person on the ground by a red light and it was their victim who was the source of the screaming.**_

_**Ah. Crucio.**_

_**He paused for a second, his vision blurring, but as it cleared he caught sight of a flash of red hair and something in him roared to life.**_

_**Ron. Oh Merlin, Ron.**_

_**He cast a Serpensortia and ordered the snake to kill the death eater, watching with vindictive glee as the serpent twined up around the man and sank its' poisonous fangs into his neck; even as his physical strength gave out on him and he fell to his knees. He hissed for the snake to find more like the man to kill and crawled unsteadily to Ron's side, his vision blurring again as he did.**_

_**But no, the hair was too long to be Ron, and hadn't the screams been a little too high pitched? His vision cleared up again just as he collapsed by the person's side and he realized it was Ginny. She was still breathing, but her eyes were glassy and **_**wrong**_**and he realized she may as well be dead. He let out a breath of relief when he realized it wasn't Ron.**_

_**Then guilt panged at him and he found himself coughing up blood again as he realized just how horrible it was for him to be relieved that his best mate's sister was hurt instead of him. He couldn't stop coughing and suddenly he puked. His vision was swimming again but he could see that the vomit was red before he rolled over onto his back. His sight was going black around the edges and he was just so tired.**_

_**Maybe he should have fought more, but it was so hard to keep his eyes open.**_

_**He closed them, and let the darkness claim him as the pain ebbed away.**_

_**As the world around him disappeared, he could have almost sworn he heard someone calling his name.**_

~HPT~

Paul watched the male in front of him fidget. He didn't know Blaise very well. Beyond that he was his beta's mate and his own mate's brother. But he had noticed that the chocolate skinned man always had an air of confidence about him.

Yet he seemed so nervous.

His eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right here.

His gaze flicked to the bowl-like object on the table. Sam and his pack weren't here yet, but Blaise had said he wanted to use the bowl-thing to show them something. Paul could see silver liquid within it that was swirling around randomly; images occasionally making themselves seen.

He watched it for a moment, an idea beginning to form inside his mind. He was not all that familiar with magic yet. He had seen a couple things, but Harry generally avoided talking about the wizarding world. He caught a flash of an image; his mate with tears coming down his face, and the idea became fully formed.

He met Blaise's eyes.

"Does Harry know about what you're going to show us?" His voice was carefully neutral; his face giving nothing away even as his senses sharpened and focused and his view of Blaise went from packmate to prey.

"Of course." He didn't say it too quickly and there was no hesitancy in his voice… But his heart rate picked up ever so slightly, and Paul could smell the lie in the air.

He snarled.

Blaise jumped back, wand instantly in hand. Leah was on her feet, and she shifted slightly so that she could leap between Blaise and Paul if she needed to. None of the others in the room moved or said a word. Their senses were just as powerful as his, and they had caught the lie too.

They wouldn't interfere.

Not that Paul would ever harm someone his mate called kin.

Low rumbling growls poured continuously out of his throat as he slowly moved around the table. Blaise backed up a few steps but Paul ignored him once he was on the other side of the table. Instead he turned his attention to the bowl that somehow contained memories and picked it up. Blaise made a noise as though to tell him to stop but he cut him off with another snarl.

His growls faded as he glanced down into the pool of silvery liquid but did not subside completely. Another image flashed long enough for him to catch it. There was a giant snake, and his mate, much younger and so tiny and frail looking, standing before it with a sword. He closed his eyes for a second and then raised them to look back up at Blaise.

"You are damned lucky to be Harry's brother. I would kill you if it wouldn't make him hate me. To even think about showing us- and without his permission-" He snarled again and took a deep breath.

With a glare, he turned around and left, delicately carrying the bowl of memories along with him. His instincts flared at turning his back on Blaise as he left; who was still armed, but he ignored it. He wanted to know about his mate's past, and about his family's past; but that asshole had no right to show them all without consent.

~HPT~

Ron ate his breakfast pensively. Usually mornings with the family were filled with talk and questions about how everyone slept and who had nightmares, but today it was quiet. He supposed that that was expected; what with everything that was going on. He wondered for a moment if they would talk to each other about it or just prepare and wait.

Prepare and wait, most likely.

He looked at each of their faces until his gaze landed on Harry and he frowned. The younger teen had a piece of omelet half way to his mouth but he was frozen in place. He was staring down at the table and his eyes had gone from their bright green to a dark emerald color that was filled with turmoil. His expression was mildly pained, and after a moment he closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath before he began to eat again, his eyes troubled all the while.

Ron knew that look, and he wondered what memories were tormenting his brother.

Was he thinking of Bill?

~HPT~

_**Harry woke up slowly.**_

_**He frowned to himself when he realized that he was indeed waking up.**_

_**Shouldn't he be dead?**_

_**He kept his eyes closed as reality slowly returned to him, and with each passing moment he became more and more aware of himself and the world around him.**_

_**The first thing was pain. He was in a lot of pain. His entire body felt sore and stiff, and the skin on his side, where that blood-letting curse had hit him, felt stretched somehow. Something in his chest hurt too. Little shots of pain radiated outward from it with every breath. **_

_**That was the next thing he noticed.**_

_**His breathing sounded funny. It was too raspy and a little strained. His throat felt raw and parched, and with that realization came the thirst. He thought about getting up to find something to drink, but then he became aware of the next thing.**_

_**Someone was holding his hand.**_

_**They were holding it very tightly, as though Harry was their one link to the world, and it was beginning to go numb.**_

_**With that realization, Harry opened his eyes…**_

_**Only to snap them shut again with a groan of pain. Wherever he was, it was entirely too bright. The hand holding his faltered at his sound, and he felt the person lean closer.**_

"_**Harry?"**_

"_**Ron?" His voice was raspy, and just above a whisper. He coughed and then tried again, managing to speak a little louder. "Water...?"**_

"_**Oh! Right." The hand let go of his, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he found he could feel his finders again. He heard footsteps, and tried to open his eyes just a little bit. It wasn't enough to see, but it let some of the light hit his eyes so that he could adjust. The footsteps returned to him, and there was a shuffling noise. He saw a shadow lean over him and then the hand was back. Something pressed to his lips and Ron spoke again. "Here"**_

_**He opened his mouth and was happy to feel water make its' way down his throat. Ron seemed to know just when he had had enough and pulled the glass away, and it was then that Harry managed to open his eyes. He blinked a few times before his vision cleared. He felt grateful for that vision correcting potion Draco had brewed for him. These days his glasses were fake; worn as a way of fooling the enemy into thinking his eyesight was still a weakness.**_

_**He became aware after looking around for just a moment that they were back on the ship, in the medical ward. Ron sat in a metal chair next to the bed and was holding his hand, though not nearly as tight now as when he had first woken up. Harry studied him for a moment. His eyes were bloodshot, and there were tear tracks on his cheeks, with dark circles under his eyes.**_

"_**What happened?"**_

_**Ron closed his eyes and a look of pain came over him that instantly made Harry recall the way he had looked for the first week after they rescued him from Malfoy Manor.**_

"_**They took Ginny to Hogwarts. She-" He swallowed. "She's like Neville's parents were, Harry. She's alive, but- there's- her mind-" He took a few shuddering breaths. "She's gone Harry. Her body's still there but she's gone, mate."**_

_**The memories hit him then, of stopping the death eater from torturing the redhead on the ground. Of being so relieved that it was Ginny and not his best mate. Guilt throbbed through him like a poison and he suddenly felt very sick. He pushed the nausea away and ignored the pain as he sat up and wrapped his arms around his friend just as Ron broke down and began to cry again.**_

_**Never again.**_

_**He wasn't going to let anyone they cared about die ever again.**_

_**They were going to end this.**_

_**It was time.**_

~HPT~

So there we go. I realized awhile ago that I never actually mentioned what happened to Ginny, and I thought it was funny that none of you asked.

Do you all hate her or something?

I'll admit she was never one of my favorite characters…

And I may or may not have been very pissed off at Rowling when she and Harry were paired together in canon…

But let's not talk about that.

Anyways, now you know what happened to her.

I feel kind of bad for the Weasley's. I mean, I've been pretty cruel to them haven't I?

Arthur, Molly, and Percy are dead. Ginny is catatonic and insane. Bill is evil. The twins might be a bit more evil with their pranks than they used to be, and a certainly very terrifying. Poor Ron is all traumatized by the war and on the path to vengeance.

Only Charley is ok. He's still off with his dragons and doin good.

Lucky Charley.

The irony of this, is that out of all the Weasley's, (while the twins are my favorites) I absolutely love Bill, and I adore Arthur and Molly. I never really cared one way or the other about Charley though.

Interesting, that. I'm apparently very cruel towards characters I like.


	30. Chapter 30

Yo.

I am so sorry. I know it's been forever.

So, some shit has gone down lately.

Had some issues with financial aid at school, got a girlfriend, moved out on my own, got a job.

And my sister died.

We were fraternal twins, and very close. She got pneumonia, refused to go to the doctor, and by the time anyone realized how bad it was...

Well, I've been going to counselling for the grief and depression and what not. My girlfriend has been helping me out a lot. I feel kind of lost.

When you spend your entire life with someone and then suddenly they're gone you just don't know what to do with yourself anymore.

So, needless to say I haven't much been in the mood to write at all. I honestly forgot about fanfiction and it was only recently that I remembered it promising you lot an update.

I think I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that.

I'm sorry guys, but I just can't write right now. Consider my stories on hold for the time being but not abandoned. When I feel up to writing again I will.

Until then,

Mr. Hate


	31. Chapter 31

Hello my faithful readers. I'm happy to say that I'm back.

Losing my sister was hard, but I'm getting better, and lately I've been feeling the urge to write.

I plan to post an update for this story sometime within the next week or so.

Also, I found out this story has been nominated at energizewipawards on blogspot for most promising slash fanfiction crossover.

Not sure how that happened, but thank you all for sticking with me.

Expect a new chapter soon!

Sincerly,

Mr. Hate.


	32. Chapter 32

So sorry it took me so long to come back, but here I am.

I had started writing this chapter before the break, but I finished it just recently. I actually got a little confused and had to read through the last few chapters to figure out what was going on. Because of that, I want to apologize now for any discrepancies between the previous chapters, and the ones from here on out, or if the writing seems at all disjointed.

That said, It's good to be back. I won 3rd place on the W.I.P awards. Thank you to everyone who voted for me! Now, on with the show!

Disclaimer- Ring! Ring! Mr. Hate is using his one call from jail to inform you that he has been arrested for the thieving of copywrite characters. (But he'll keep writing anyways)

~HPT~

Chapter 27- Mirrors

Ron threw a Defodio at his opponent and made a noise of victory as a large gouge tore itself into the man and blood spurted out of the wound.

The battlefield was filled with chaos. They were outnumbered, and the fight had gone on for far too long. Suddenly he heard a scream. He recognized the voice.

Ginny!

The screams continued on and he turned and ran in the direction it was coming from. A man stepped into his way and he was nearly hit with a cutting curse. He responded with a Deprimo, which the dark haired man clearly wasn't expecting as the pressure pinned him to the ground and he let go of his wand. Ron pulled the knife Sloth had given him from his pocket and then he was moving forwards; in an instant the man's throat was slit and then Ron was moving again.

The screams changed in pitch and he knew there was something wrong. Then they cut out.

Oh Merlin no. Please no.

He rushed through the trees in time to see Harry collapse on his back next to the still form of his baby sister.

"Harry!" The dark haired boy didn't move or respond and Ron moved as quickly as he could, tripping and sliding onto his knees between the two of them. He looked from Harry to his sister. Her eyes were open but blank. But there were no visible wounds. But Harry was unconscious and there was blood pooling around his form.

With a guilty look in his sister's direction he turned to Harry. With a jolt of panic he realized the male wasn't breathing. He checked his pulse but there was nothing. His terror mounting he screamed Luna's name, praying she could get there in time as he positioned Harry's head to start CPR.

He couldn't lose him too.

Not Harry.

~HPT~

Louis watched with wide green eyes as the strange people in cloaks who called themselves Aurors led his Alpha away.

No. Not his Alpha. Not anymore.

The large male snarled and jerked in their arms but he was bound with glowing chains. They were silver in color, but he was sure they were made out of something else, as they didn't burn Fenrir's skin. No matter how much he struggled or promised death to those who held him prisoner it was useless. They moved him through a large doorway, and the old oak door slammed shut behind them; effectively blocking the monster from sight.

Louis sighed in relief as the sound rang out against the stone walls of the underground building. He thought it was underground at least. There were no windows anywhere. He looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists to stop them from shaking.

"Are you alright?" He yelped and jerked from his seat, scrabbling across the floor like a dog on tile as his heart pounded inside his ribcage and fear washed through him acutely like a winter chill. He swerved around to face the person behind him.

Behind him. Danger. Behind. Danger. Always watch your back. Red hair-

His terrified green eyes met startled grey ones.

Grey. Not blue- Grey. Not him. Safe?

He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes; trying hard to will away the horror and the instinct to flee. After a moment he opened his eyes again. It wasn't his Beta, his- mate? No. Forced mate. Not choice.

The man before him was younger than he was. He had grey eyes and bleach blond hair. He was taller than Louis, and dressed in a silky silver button up and black slacks. They looked expensive. He swallowed. He knew this man. This was the man who had brought him and Fenrir here. He and the two redheads that looked so much like- No! He wouldn't think of that. Not now.

"… What's your name?" He spoke softer than he had before, gentler, like he was trying to calm down a wild animal that was still deciding whether to fight or flee. Louis supposed that wasn't too far from the truth at this point.

"Louis." He was somewhat startled by how soft his own voice was. It was raspy. Different than he remembered it being and he realized with a vague sense of horror that that was because he had screamed his throat raw.

"Louis. I'm Draco." The blond smiled at him but it didn't reach his eyes. "You understand what you are now, don't you?"

He made a choked sort of noise like a strangled sob and pushed back the swirl of emotions as best he could. He closed his eyes again and nodded jerkily once.

"Alright…" There was a shuffling noise like he was shifting his stance. "There are reservations here for people like you. Communities where you can change during the moon without risk of hurting someone. There are lots of others like you. And there are packs that would take you in. That won't hurt you like they did."

Communities? There were communities of monsters? But… Well, he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. But would he really be safe? Would the other packs be different than his ex-alpha and beta?

He opened his eyes again and looked up at- Draco, was it? His eyes were kind, pitying. His words were genuine. That wrong smell that he caught when someone lied was absent. So it would be safe? He would be safe?

"… Ok."

~HPT~

Paul drove his truck slower than he usually would. As he drove, he would occasionally glance at the stone bowl full of silver liquid that sat in his passenger seat. He didn't want to go to fast and hit something that would make it fall or something. As it was, the silvery memories within it moved about too much for his comfort. It was thick though, the movement more like syrup than water.

He sighed, and turned his eyes back to the empty road.

He kept catching flashes of images. A dead woman hanging in front of a cage. A dragon much much larger than his mate when the green eyed male transformed. A man with a face like a snake…

The curiosity was eating at him. He had known from the beginning that the Black family had their secrets. But here, now, he had the opportunity before him to learn those secrets. He glanced at it again. An image of Harry, crying and holding a baby that was horrifyingly still… He swallowed and looked away.

No matter how badly he wanted to know, something told him he was better off minding his own.

~HPT~

Harry looked up from his book as the doorbell rang. The wards licked at his magic and he smiled at the feeling. All was well.

He wandered past the kitchen doorway, catching sight of Hermione sitting at the table with his newborns, a few magical texts between them with the images dancing across the pages. He grinned at the sight and continued towards the door.

He might not have been so eager to answer if he had known he would find Paul on the other side holding the family pensieve.

~HPT~

Wrath ran through the forest, his thick claws sinking into the ground and gouging up dirt with every step. He bared his teeth as he ran, the trees flashing past him in blurs of green. Fury swam through his blood and made it feel too hot. It swirled through his mind and his heart and made him want to rip something apart. Destroy something. Kill something.

Beneath it all was a swirling mass of horrific betrayal. To think that Lust would dare to even think about baring those memories for all to see! He roared, the sound like a boom of thunder in the forest that had become quiet, too quiet, with everything within it feeling the absolute rage of the predator that moved through it and trembling in his wake.

Red tinged the edges of his vision and his muscles pumped harder, pushing him faster and farther until he was suddenly clawing his way up his cliff in leaps and bounds, bypassing the cave entirely and going higher. His wings began to spread as he hit the edge, and then he was leaping into the air, the giant bat-like appendages keeping him aloft as his form moved higher into the sky.

He went up and up and up until he was above the clouds and hidden from sight and then he didn't have to push so hard. He didn't flip or twist like he might have another time, but instead he simply allowed himself to ride along the waves of hot air. It was silent up here. The only sounds coming from himself and the rush of the wind. He bared his teeth and breathed in deep.

He needed to calm himself so that he didn't kill his brother.

No matter how much he might want to at this point.

~HPT~

He blinked at the image in the mirror.

It was a stranger.

The stranger was more muscled than he remembered being, but gaunt at the same time. His cheekbones were more prominent. He was older than what he recalled; his jaw more squared than it once was and his nose broader.

The hair was similar at least. Black and scraggly and untamable. But it was longer, brushing across his naked shoulders and reminding him of Sirius. It was dirty too, like the face. Bits of dirt and blood and grime caked into it.

It was the eyes that got to him though.

No longer hidden behind wiry frames, he could see them clearly. He held a vague remembrance of bright, glowing, emerald orbs. But the eyes before him were darker, and dull. The glow was gone, and they looked so…

Dead.

He was dead inside.

Nothing mattered anymore.

He just wanted it all to end.

The desire to kill Voldemort in revenge for his parents was gone. The need to save and protect everyone was gone. He felt nothing when he imagined that pale, noseless face with murderous red eyes. All the hatred, fear, horror, and grief that used to fill him when he thought of the man was gone.

There was nothing left save for a desire to end it all. To rest.

He sighed, and reached for the scissors in the cabinet behind the mirror.

He may as well cut his hair while he was in here.

~HPT~

Harry stood in the doorway of the Cullen home.

He was aware of the various vampires and shifters in the room, but his eyes remained on the chocolate-skinned source of his ire.

On the outside, he was calm. He looked entirely neutral. There was nothing in his expression to suggest any emotion beyond a comforting sense of apathy.

On the inside, however, he was entirely the opposite. He had calmed enough to come here; to consider hearing Blaise out. But his emotions were still in turmoil, rolling around inside of him like the sea in a great storm. They mixed together and sloshed about, and he was like a cup that was just a little too full; with the liquid of emotions threatening to spill over and out.

Anger.

Betrayal.

Confusion.

Grief.

And a looming desire to break something.

The people in the room didn't seem at all bothered by his being there. Jasper was tense as a spring, but seemed to have resolved himself to not getting involved. Edward was, likewise, tense. He may not be able to feel Harry's emotions, but he was no doubt aware of the sounds of angry hissing parseltongue that filled his head. He stood carefully, just in front of Bella. He would no doubt get her away quickly if Harry lost his temper.

And as for Blaise…

Well, he looked terrified.

The shifters were looking at him confusedly; obviously not understanding his fear. But Blaise knew. They knew each other far too well for Harry's false calm to fool him. He knew better than to be calmed by the face, but rather he looked to the hands that were clenched into fists so tight that if Harry's nails had been longer he would be bleeding.

"Lust."

"Yes sir?"

Harry's eyes narrowed and shone, the rage finally showing through like a green flame that was burning just beneath the surface.

"Explain yourself."

"They need to know." Harry raised an eyebrow in skepticism. Blaise sighed and stood up from his seat. "They only know the very basics. They don't know about the rest. About the bad things. About…" He swallowed. "About the war. They need to know. They need to know about what we've gone through, and the extent of what Bill did. They need to know so they can understand. How… How can we call them our friends if we won't even give them our trust?"

As he spoke, the windows slowly began to shake. Harry was well aware of the noise and he took a deep breath before he dared to respond. The windows went still as he battled his fury, and allowed it to show only in the unnatural gleam of his eyes.

"There is a difference between trusting them and telling them the truth of it all than what you did." Blaise moved to speak and Harry held up a hand. "If you had come to me, to us, we could have discussed this. Telling them about the war is not the issue here. What is, is your blatant disregard for the emotions and opinions of your family. They don't need to see everything that pensieve holds." He grit his teeth. "You remember what it was like don't you? Or have you forgotten it all? Have you forgotten the horror of it? The looming fear of death's shadow upon us? The blood? All the blood that sunk so deep we still can't wash it all away? And the fighting? Have you forgotten the twisting feeling of disgust in your gut that comes with taking a man's life from him? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?!"

The dam broke and Harry couldn't quite hold his anger back anymore. He felt it burning inside of him and make everything throb with fire that moved in time with his heartbeat. His magic, the pure green of power rather than the destructive purple swirled around him and pulsed in the air like a huge writhing snake. He kept it pulled in, contained; not moving too far from his body.

Blaise stood now, the fear still on his face but masked by frustrated anger. "Of Course I remember! How could I forget?!" His own magic thrummed under his skin, tingeing it gold and making his dark eyes glow with black light. "I was there Harry! I remember every horrid detail! I remember everyone who died! Everyone I killed! I remember it every time I close my eyes!" His voice choked and he sat down. Harry's magic pulled in, and, though still visible, was remarkably calmed in the face of his brother's torment.

"I remember them all. All the informants I killed as they slept in their beds unaware. Every death eater I met in battle. Everyone who died by my hand. Everyone who died because I couldn't stop it. I remember them. My mother. My friends. All of them. I always remember them, Every day of my life. But you-" His eyes burned even behind the wetness that gathered in them as he looked at Harry. "You and the others! You act like you don't remember! Like you want to forget! You're moving on and I'm trapped in the same place! I'm still drowning while the rest of you learn how to swim!"

Harry felt the breath go out of him. The sorrow pressed down on his chest and he wasn't even aware of the others in the room anymore. He didn't notice that Paul arrived or that his magic swam back into his core. "You think we're not drowning? You think we're not just as broken as you are?" He closed his eyes and sat down on the floor in front of his brother. "I remember every face. Every name. That day before we left when I disappeared? I went to the memorial. I read every name. I used a memory charm on myself so I could never forget them." He looked sadly at Blaise, who seemed shocked. "I could list them for you. Every single one. I haven't forgotten. I haven't moved on. None of us have really. Hermione buries herself in books and knowledge and writing bills for the Ministry to change things. Ron is always working with the twins and expanding the franchise. He's never home now. Neville practically lives at his shop. He's slept there more than a couple times now. Luna tries to pretend like none of it ever happened. Draco… Do you know where he always goes during the day? He portkeys to the Ministry to interrogate the few death eaters that are left, and any other criminals they find. He plans to become a full time Auror. Sirius… Well… I don't even know what he does anymore. He doesn't talk to me like he used to because he's scared he'll lose himself and call me James again. None of us have moved on. None of us have healed. We've just found ways to distract ourselves." He swallowed and looked away. "You think we're not drowning with you, but we are. The only difference between us is that you acknowledge it while the rest of us are trying our best to pretend it isn't happening. But it is."

Blaise turned away from him, looking down and not meeting his eyes. "None of you will face it."

Harry nodded. "Because it's too soon. It hasn't even been a year since the war ended. We're not ready. You are though." Blaise looked up. "You're ready to face it. And that's ok. But the rest of us aren't. Hell, dad's not even ready to face what happened in the first war! Let alone Azkaban or the second!" He let out a mirthless laugh, and they were silent a few moments.

"Blaise." He stared his brother in the eyes. "We can tell them the truth. Together. But you can't show them those memories. No one is meant to see those. If you want to share a few of yours, that's your business. But not all of them belong to you."

Blaise took a deep breath, and nodded.

~HPT~

Paul watched and listened to Harry and his brother speak, and felt dread settle in his stomach like a bar of lead. He had suspected things, of course. But to know that there had been a war? That his mate had been forced to fight? To kill? He felt grief for Harry's pain. It was not fair that his mate should have to face such horrors. He was young. Too young to have been a proper soldier. At least by his standards.

Was the magical world really the kind of place that would allow for child soldiers?

"You were soldiers?" He hadn't realized he had asked the question until it was out, and Harry started and turned towards him, only now seeming to become aware of the fact that he and his brother were not the only ones in the room. His eyes drifted over Paul and the other shifters and the Cullens. He sighed.

"We were." He paused. "In our world, there are three kinds of magic. Dark. Light. Grey. None of them are good or evil, and spells are all about intent. But dark magic is chaotic, and hard to control. It's addicting, and because of that, a lot of dark spells are made illegal. A lot of dark spells are traditional, and so the old families, the ones that are considered 'pureblood' because they have no muggle blood in their lineage, keep their use of dark magic secret. They feel trapped, and believe that wizards and witches born to non-magical families are corrupting the magical world. That they're lesser beings than purebloods."

Dr. Cullen stepped forward. "And this is where your war came from?"

Harry nodded. "Many years ago, a man named Tom Riddle appeared. He called himself Voldemort, and rallied the purebloods to fight for him as his death eaters. Their goal was to kill all muggle-born witches and wizards, and to eventually take over the world, both magical and muggle. That's how the first war began. It was the one my parents fought in, until my mother became pregnant with me, and they went into hiding."

"Then there was the prophecy." Blaise spoke in a subdued way, and Harry nodded along with him.

"A seer made a prophecy that a child would be born capable of defeating him. It dropped clues that pointed towards myself. Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me, but the curse he used rebounded and turned him into a bodiless spirit. Then the Aurors hunted down his followers. That's how the first war ended. Then he came back when I was fourteen." He took a deep breath. "When Voldemort was defeated the first time, people called me a savior, so when he came back I was expected to be the one to take him down. He was smarter the second time. The aurors were stretched too thin, so me and my friends started fighting. Even more so once Voldemort began to win the war. We became soldiers, and we fought, and we killed." His eyes closed. "And some of us died. It was horrific, but we won in the end."

"They called us heroes." Blaise sounded almost sickened by the thought. "Everyone was celebrating and it was just too much. The wounds were too raw. So we jumped ship and came here. No one knows where we are. We just wanted some peace."

Harry nodded. "But it seems the war has followed us here."

Paul's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What do you mean?"

~HPT~

Harry collapsed into bed that night exhausted. They had managed to explain the situation with Bill, and what he had done. They had told everyone why he was such a threat, and had answered a lot of other questions about the war. Beyond his first couple questions, Paul had been strangely quiet; watching Harry with an unreadable expression. He hadn't said anything throughout their explanations, and had only offered a quick kiss to the cheek when Harry and Blaise left.

His odd behavior left a strange feeling in Harry's stomach, and he worried about how this changed their relationship. Was Paul disgusted with his actions during the war? Did he hate the thought of being with someone who had killed? Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. The shifters seemed to despise normal vampires for thier killing, and tolerated the Cullens because they fed from animals. Would they all stop liking him now that they knew?

A clacking sound snapped him out of his thoughts and without conscience thought he was twisting out of bed, onto his feet in a defensive position. He saw Ron do the same, and noted that Neville was likely at his shop still. Ron held his wand in hand and they were still a moment, listening. The sound came again, from the window of the balcony, and they looked at each other. Ron eased forward in silence, sliding up against the wall. He moved the curtain aside enough to peek out and Harry tensed, ready for anything.

Ron snorted and his stance eased. "Your boyfriend's throwing rocks at the window." Harry blinked.

"Uh... ok." He passed Ron and opened the glass door. Like the redhead said, he could see Paul standing out on the lawn. The shifter waved at him, but didn't smile.

"Next time he wants to pay you a social visit, could you ask the mutt not to scare us all half to death?" Draco stood in his own doorway to the balcony, Blaise behind him. Harry nodded, cheeks pinking in embarrassment.

He opened the window and walked out onto the balcony. He didn't look at his brothers when he spoke, still flushed with mild embarrassment. "I'll try to be home in a couple hours."

Draco snorted. "You mean tomorrow morning?" Harry didn't bother to respond before he was jumping off the balcony and landing into a well-executed crouch on the lawn. Paul bounded over to him, and something in Harry calmed and purred when the shifter pulled him into a hug.

He'd never noticed how warm the pseudo wolf was until now.

Paul pulled away and gave him a weak smile. "Run with me?" Nervousness coated Harry's insides when faced with his expression and he nodded silently.

Then they were moving, and running, and changing all at once, and nearly in sync. Wrath bounded through the trees with his wolf beside him, Harry and his worries pushed aside. The wolf moved ahead of him, and with a grumble he was passing him, turning it into a game of cat and mouse.

The wolf pushed harder, and soon their game became a race. The finish line undecided, they ran across ground, and leapt onto and over boulders and trees. A weightless feeling of joy filled Wrath that was not unlike the wonder of flying, and he let loose a happy roar.

The wolf jumped and slowed, and then howled its' own joy. Wrath roared with him, and the strange combination of a haunting alto sound, and the rough tenor note created something that was strangely harmonious and beautiful.

Then they were slowing down, and all at once they found themselves in a large clearing. A boulder marked one side, the trees on another denser than other areas, their branches stretching over and making the space feel almost as though they were inside rather than out.

Wrath huffed and pulled in air quickly, the heat of exertion seeping out of his scales. His bones snapped and shrunk and moved into different places, his spine shrinking and shortening until his tail was gone, his scales smoothing and lightening into skin, his spikes into hair. Then Harry sat where Wrath had stood, and soon Paul sat with him.

They watched each other for a moment, and Paul's eyes raked over him, searching for something. Harry didn't falter, and held still as he was studied, relaxing only when Paul finally smiled, seeming to have found what he was looking for.

He turned to look up at the stars and then fell back, so he lay in the grass looking up. Harry copied him, and there was silence for awhile. Not that Harry minded, it felt perfect just like this, laying under the night sky with Paul's hand in his.

~HPT~

Paul had been unsure of how to react when hearing the story of Bill and the war. He had known what Bill had done, and had realized vaguely that he and Harry had been lovers once, but until he heard the words, and the details, from Harry's own mouth, he hadn't understood the extent of it. When his mate said war, he meant it, and recalling how easily he and his siblings had killed the newborns, Paul could imagine them on a battlefield doing the same to other wizards and witches; defending themselves and their people.

He wondered how it had happened. How Harry had come to be lovers with a man so much older that he was. How Bill had become a werewolf. Why he had betrayed the incredible person that lay beside him. Had Harry had other lovers? Had they all been men? Or were there women too? He wondered about the war, and how many people his mate had killed. He wondered how many times he had faced death.

He had felt unsure of where he stood when the story was done, when the questions had been asked and answered. What was he to Harry? Did his mate still hold feelings for Bill? What would happen when they were forced to face him again?

But when he looked into his mate's determined face, and saw only affection in his eyes, his doubts were washed away with the tide.

"Do you know what imprinting is?" He heard Harry turn his head to look at him, but he kept his eyes on the stars.

"Imprinting?"

"It's how we shifters find our mates. We imprint on them, the first time we see them. Your eyes fall on them and then suddenly they go from a stranger to everything, to the center of your world. We live for our mates. We become whatever they need us to be. If they need a parent, the shifter becomes their father. If they need a brother or a friend, the shifter takes that place too. And if they want a lover... Well, that's just what we're meant to be."

"... And you imprinted on me?"

"Yes."

Harry sat up, and Paul looked up into his face. He looked offended. "You don't even get to choose?"

Paul chuckled. "No. I was horrified at first. I never really wanted to imprint on anyone. And I've never been attracted to man in my life. But..." He sat up and smiled. "I'm glad I imprinted on you."

Harry's irritation with the process seemed to fade away, and he looked unsure and suspicious. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because... I want you to understand that I'm always going to be here. Even if the way you need me changes, I won't go away. I'll stay on your side, by your side, no matter what you choose to do; no matter what path you take. I'll never betray you, never go against you. If I don't like something you do, or I think you're wrong, I'll say so. But I'll still be there."

HIs answer seemed to startle his mate, and the green eyes looked away. Eventually they went back to watching the sky, and as sleep grew closer Paul heard him.

"Thank you."

~HPT~

And there's Chapter 27.

I'll try to update again within the next couple weeks. Thanks again!

Sincerely,

**Mr. Hate**


End file.
